


Cafe Love

by Lizzyc807



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS Secret Santa, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, cs au ff, cs ff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 113,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzyc807/pseuds/Lizzyc807
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is coming home from University for the holidays to visit with her family and help in the Blue Bird Cafe. She’s almost finished school and trying to decide what the next chapter in her life will be. The same could be said for Killian Jones whose just finished university and off to help his family with the opening of their new cafe in a little town called Storybrooke. Through hot cocoa, family meetings and parties can they continue to write their story together? Rated HF | for Holiday Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma Nolan’s family owned The Blue Bird Café in a little town called Storybrooke. The Blue Bird was famous for making the best Hot Cocoa in town along with her mother’s wonderful exotic comfort foods.

Before Emma was born her parents were world travelers.  They were both foodies, her mother for the flavors and her father just simply liked to try new foods. They sampled the cuisine in many exotic places, each time her mother noting the different types of spice used. She kept that journal locked up in a safe at the café to reference and to wax nostalgic. Her mother created the perfect blend of spices to enhance the flavor of her famous cocoa. The people in town swore it was addictive and a line formed around the block each morning right before opening.

There was often a line at other parts of the day too. It wasn’t only the cocoa that brought their customers but also their wonderful baked goods, her mother’s Homestyle cooking, exotic coffee, and their friendship with her family. Many times they thought of relocating or expanding but in the end their little corner was perfect for them so they stayed.

Her parents were quite the team, neither afraid of adventure. They’d been together since college and bestowed the nicknames Snow and Charming on each other through the years. Her mother got her nickname because she loved to climb mountains and the first thing she would do when she reached the peak was to make a snow angel. After her third peak the nickname, Snow, stuck. He often called her his little Snow Angel.

Her father’s nickname was Charming because the night they met she’d been trapped inside the school library after hours without access to a phone. David happened to be walking by after work and saw her banging on the window in a panic. He called the school security guard and waited outside the window talking to her until they came to unchain the door.

She was so happy to be rescued that she kissed him. She referred to him as her Prince Charming to all her friends after she told the story of how he rescued her. David was smitten with her immediately and the name stuck, even after all these years. Emma loved that she could still catch her mother looking at her father with adoration in her eyes when he wasn’t looking. She hoped she would find a love like that one day.

Emma loved watching her parents work together. They were a team in everything they did. When she told them she would be going away for university they encouraged her but one night she overheard them talking about how much they’d miss her when she was gone. She was torn because she’d never left their little town before and she would miss them too. That was enough to make sure she returned home any chance she could. She was so homesick during her first month that she seemed to be running back a little too often.  Her father sat her down and spoke to her about experiencing life outside of Storybrooke. He made her see that those special moments would be something she would treasure and that even though they missed her they’d always be there. 

They bought her a little yellow Volkswagen bug so she could get back and forth without the bus. Her father worried for her safety on the route but Emma swore she got a lot of studying done during those bus rides home. She wasn’t going to turn down a car though so she took it.  Her trips home were less frequent over her time away. She got more involved in her studies and library research took over her weekends sometimes. She did manage to date here and there, even fall for the wrong guy. She missed her family but her parents were always just a phone call away. She thought fondly of her time at school now and wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Time seemed to fly by once she got into the course work. She could hardly believe she was almost finished. She had one semester to go having just completed her last final examination for the current semester. She was ready to start her life either in Storybrooke or elsewhere and she couldn’t wait. She purposely made her schedule light for her final semester so she could get out quickly.  Her bug was already packed for the trip home so she left immediately after turning in her exam.

She felt good walking out of the Business Administration building that day. She’d wrapped all her gifts a few days before so she’d be ready for the holiday. She found the perfect holiday coffee mugs for the cafe and she couldn’t wait to give them to her Mom.

Her mother hated to receive gifts but she knew she would love these. They were cream colored and had little blue birds carrying a wreath stamped on the side. Her mother had an affinity towards birds and she knew she would love them.  She also found a book on medieval lore for her father. He couldn’t get enough of it. She swore he was a knight in another life. She couldn’t count how many renaissance fairs he’d taken her to over her life; so many that her parents even had costumes hanging in their closet.

Everything about this holiday seemed like it would be perfect until she crossed the town line. She saw the sign going up for the Snowflake Café across the street from their café. She had to blink to believe it was real. Wasn’t Storybrooke too small to have two café’s in town?

She’d have to get to the bottom of this when she saw her parents but was too excited to get home and see everyone to worry about it now. She pulled up to the holiday coated familiar view of her home. The lawn had holiday blow up animals, snow men, reindeer, and a rock N roll Santa covering it.  Every inch of the house was covered in twinkling lights too. Her father had been busy. He seemed to make every year a competition with the prior year as he tried to out decorate himself.

She smiled as she climbed from her car. It just wouldn’t be a holiday at home without all of this.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian Jones just took his last final ever.  He’d been working two jobs on top of classes to pay for his education at University. It took him a bit longer than most but he would finally walk at graduation this Spring with an MBA. A wave of relief washed over him that afternoon as soon as he put his pencil down. He was confident that he aced the exam and now he was finally free.  

He was looking forward to seeing his family. It was just he and his brother for a long while until Liam met the love of his life, Elsa. Liam met Elsa while he was in the navy. She was from Finland and had a peculiar affection for snowmen, ice sculptures, penguins, and reindeer so the holidays in the states were very special to her. She pulled out all the stops when she decorated.

The first year Elsa and Liam were married he received their holiday card and she’d somehow gotten Liam to dress as a reindeer and she was an elf. He loved that card for many reasons, the first being it was only card he’d ever received and second because one day he might need a little leverage on his older brother. He still smiled when he thought of it after all these years.

Liam had a business chartering fishing boats and giving tours around the Boston area. Killian would help him during the summer while he was on break from classes when he could but it was difficult due to his regular jobs. The end of last summer Liam and Elsa announced they were expecting a baby. Elsa didn’t want to raise their baby in the city. She’d grown up in lush country and she missed it, especially when it snowed. They decided that it was time to buy a house and settle down giving up their Boston apartment.

The pair began searching towns near Boston. It still needed to be close enough to the city so that Liam could manage the chartering business but also far enough away that his wife would be happy.

Liam and Elsa decided that Storybrooke would be the perfect place for them to raise a baby. Elsa fell in love with the town. Elsa always had a dream of opening her own little café. She loved to bake and she’d yet to run into another Scandinavian bakery within their vicinity. She’d been working in a little café in Boston to keep busy so she’d had plenty of experience to get them started.

Elsa had a frozen hot chocolate that was amazing. She also loved to bake fresh bread.  She would also brag about her homemade cheeses but she hadn’t made any since she left home. The town seemed to provide them with both opportunities so they jumped at the chance.

Liam was able to establish a small boat chartering business in Storybrooke as well so he didn’t have to completely give up what he loved. The man who’d owned the business, Smee, was retiring to Florida and was excited to have the business taken off his hands. Liam would be managing Boston from a distance until he could sell it off or make it work, managing the Storybrooke charters and also helping Elsa in the cafe. Killian was only too happy to help when his brother called finally realizing it would too much for just him and his pregnant wife. His brother could be a stubborn arse so he knew that Liam was in trouble if he’d called him.   

He was planning on lending a hand to help them open the café when he got there. He was also considering staying in Storybrooke for a while to help them awhile longer until they got on their feet, especially since Elsa would likely be off her feet soon. It was the least he could do for his only family. He also had some soul searching to do about his own future.  

He was looking forward to being an Uncle. He loved the idea of having more family. They’d lost their parents when he was really young in a serious car accident. He welcomed Elsa when Liam finally introduced him. She was the perfect blend of stubborn and sweet, just like Liam. They were a perfect match.

Elsa’s sister Anna and her husband Kristoff were also planning to visit in the Spring when the baby was born. Elsa and Anna are as close as he and Liam. It took a lot of convincing for Liam to get Elsa to move to the States but eventually he won out.  He often gives in to her every whim because he knows she gave up so much to be with him. That’s likely how she got him in the reindeer suit.

Elsa’s parents also died tragically young so she often tries to nudge her sister into moving to the states with her. If it weren’t for Kristoff’s ice business she would probably already be with them.

Killian had his whole life in the moving truck that he was driving. University was fun and he learned a lot but he was really happy that his time there was over.

He listened to the GPS instructions and still managed to get lost a few times along the way. Storybrooke was listed as a hidden gem and they weren’t kidding.  He drove down the heavily wooded road and finally found the town line. He drove in just in time to see them hanging the sign for the new café.

He was really proud of his brother but he was starving and he definitely needed food.  His reunion would have to wait. He parked his truck on a side street, grabbed his wallet out of the glove box, and locked the truck so he could look around the town. If he was going to be living here for a while he wanted to see what he was getting himself into.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Nolan house looked like a holiday carnival on the outside but when Emma walked through the door it could only be described as Christmas Wonderland. The house was fully decorated for as usual. Her parents loved Christmas and went all out every year.  If they had less than three Christmas trees fully dressed people assumed something was wrong.

The tree in the family room had a train running around the base and all of Emma’s homemade ornaments hung on it. It was almost embarrassing that her mother still had the snowman she made in kindergarten on display after all these years. 

The tree in the foyer had her mother’s collection of bird ornaments and the one in the den was more traditional, with just white lights, silver garland and red star ornaments.

The smell of cinnamon and gingerbread permeated throughout the rooms. It just made her crave her mother’s famous hot cocoa and those wonderful cookies she baked daily.

“Hello, anyone home!” she called.

When she didn’t receive a response she dragged her bags up to her room and put them to the side. She threw on a pair of jeans, black leather knee high boots, and a red sweater. She wanted to look festive if she was going to help at the Blue Bird and they were throwing a little home coming party for her that night. She let her hair fall down around her shoulders in curls and put on a little lip gloss. She grabbed her red leather jacket and rushed back out into the cold.

She missed her parents and she couldn’t wait to see them so she head over to the Blue Bird to surprise them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian walked through Storybrooke peering in the windows and checking out the shops along the way. The store windows all had lavish holiday displays. The lamp posts all had big red bows tied around the base of the lamp. It was certainly a festive town, he couldn’t help but smile. Random people on the street also greeted him with a smile and said Hello to him as he passed them. He was certainly not in the city any longer.

The sign for the Snowflake Café was hanging and all lit up. They weren’t scheduled to open until next week so he knew there wouldn’t be anything cooking today. He decided to check out the Blue Bird café on the adjacent corner to see what all the fuss was about.  Liam mentioned that they always had a line. He wasn’t kidding; there was a line to get in wrapped around the corner. His stomach was growling but he could wait and see what the competition was like, after all he’d waited this long.

As he stood in the line filled with jovial people, a little yellow car pulled up and parked on the side of the building. He was pleasantly surprised to see a beautiful blond climb out from the driver’s side. She was trying to carry large boxes and seemed to be having trouble balancing them. As she was passing the line patrons greeted her but not one offered to assist and lose their place. Emma, was her name. He stepped out of line to help her.

“Lass, would you like a hand with those?” he asked.

Her face was hidden behind the boxes.

“Sure buddy; that would be great. Please be careful, the contents are fragile and heavy.” She said. All she could hear was his amazing voice. He had an accent and it was like music to her ears.

He took one of the boxes from her and revealed her beautiful green eyes. She smiled at him and he could swear his heart skipped a beat.

“Thaaank you” she stuttered as she smiled. He was gorgeous. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she’d ever seen. He had dark hair and a little bit of scruff on his face. He looked around her age but she’d never seen him before.

“Let me get the door.” He said grinning.

“Ok.” She said stepping aside to let him go ahead of her catching a whiff of his delicious scent. 

He pushed open the door and a little bell rang. He was also greeted by the booming sound of Ho-Ho-Ho coming from a decoration hanging on the wall that seemed to go off through motion detection. He stumbled a little at the sound and almost dropped her box.  He felt her push in behind him and he got his balance and continued forward. She stepped up next to him.

“Emma you’re here!” shouted a man from the back.

He walked over and grabbed the box from her and put it on the counter. Then he pulled her in for a tight hug. He squeezed her so tight she let out the breath she’d been holding.

“Did I hear you right Charming, Emma’s home?” called a sing song voice coming from the kitchen.

“She’s here.” He called.

“Emma!” she came running and hugged her on the other side.

She was being squeezed in between her parents in front of this gorgeous stranger.

“Mom, Dad, It’s good to see you too.” Said Emma with a strain. 

They pulled back and she noticed her mother was covered in flour.

“Time to make the scones?” asked Emma.

“Yep.” Said Snow.

She turned to look at her handsome stranger who was standing there in a rather awkward position and still holding her box.

“Emma, who’s this? Is he your boyfriend?” asked Snow.

“Boyfriend? “asked Charming.

“Uh, no, Mom I don’t have a boyfriend.” She said softly.

Her father seemed to relax.

“No, this is just a really kind soul who offered to help me carry a box and managed to get caught up in our reunion.” She said.

“Kind of like Prince Charming.” Said Snow smiling.

Her father gave her mother a side eyed glance.  “Let me take that from you.”

The handsome stranger extended his hand to her. “Killian Jones, at your service.”

“Hi I’m Emma Nolan, and these are my parents.”

She took his hand and he held it to his lips pressing a soft kiss. She felt the blush creep up on her cheeks and quickly noticed her father giving him the stink eye.

“I’m David but most people just call me Charming.”

He was extending his hand to Killian who hadn’t taken his eyes off Emma’s since he kissed hers. He refocused and shook her father’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you sir.”

“You’re not going to kiss me too are you?” asked her father with a blazing look in his eyes.

“Dad!” said Emma.

“I’m Snow, it’s nice to meet you. Thanks for helping our little girl. Can I get you something to eat?“

 “That would be wonderful. I’ve just arrived from University and I’m starving.”

 “Let me get you a table.” Said Emma.

She was trying not to melt right in front of him. He was so smooth and she was acting like a bumbling fool.  She grabbed a menu from the stand and walked him to the free table towards the back of the café. He followed her to a seat. “Care to join me Lass?”

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and started to get lost quickly remembering she just gotten home. “I would love to but I need to take care of a few things. I also just arrived from University and need to settle in.”

His smile began to fall. “Perhaps another time?”

“Perhaps.” She said smiling and she noticed his smile perk up again as she walked back towards the kitchen.

He looked over the menu and pretended not to watch her. He caught her looking back once and he smiled. She looked flustered and kept moving. It was five long minutes before he realized he had the menu upside down and hadn’t read a word. He righted the menu and chuckled to himself when his stomach reminded him why he was there, to eat and not to think about Emma Nolan’s amazing strawberry scented hair.

They had a lot of homemade comfort foods with a bit of an exotic twist. His mouth was watering and everything he read looked good.

“Hi Killian. Since you were so kind to help Emma with her boxes I thought I’d just whip something up for you. I hope that’s alright?” said Snow.

He jumped at her intrusion and laughed gripping his chest. She had a tray full of food and it smelled delicious. Snow was grinning from ear to ear as she waited for his response.

“That would be lovely.” He said.

“I have a turkey club, Macaroni and Cheese, and our special hot cocoa with whipped cream. I also brought you a glass of water just in case you were thirsty.” She said.

“This looks delicious.” Said Killian.

“Ohh, almost forgot the cinnamon.” She said.

“Cinnamon?” he said.

“It’s my special touch.” She said. 

She pulled her shaker from her apron and sprinkled it on top of the whipped cream. “There you go. Thanks Again. It’s on the house.”  

“No, Mrs. Nolan I couldn’t accept that.” He objected as he reached for his wallet.

“Nonsense, you helped my daughter and that was kind. Let me do this for you. It’s the holidays.”

He let out a short breath. ”Thank you. I appreciate it.”

She smiled and walked back to the kitchen. He saw Emma staring towards him and then back towards her mother. He smiled as he shoveled in his first forkful of macaroni. He closed his eyes as he savored the delicious flavors. This really was something special.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma watched her mother talking to Killian from the counter as she washed each of the new mugs and placed them on the shelf behind her. Killian really was handsome and he had the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. She watched him laugh and she almost dropped a mug. She caught it quickly and looked around to make sure no one was watching her.

“Hey Honey, need some help with those?” asked Charming.

She didn’t notice him approach since she was so busy trying to eavesdrop on her mother’s conversation with Killian.

“Earth to Emma, come in Emma.” Said Charming.

“Huh, oh hey Dad.” Said Emma.

“I asked if you needed any help.” He said.

“No, uh uh. I got these.” She said stretching her neck out a little father.

“He seems like a nice guy, a little over the top maybe but nice.” He said.

“Oh him, sure. If you go for that type.” She said shrugging her shoulders as she kept scrubbing.

“OK, whatever you say Honey.” He said chuckling.

“Emma, your new friend is so nice. I think he’s going to be living in town.” Said Snow.

“Really? Yeah he seemed like it to me too.” she said high pitched.

Charming laughed again.

“Really.” Said Snow smiling.

“Huh, that’s great.” Said Emma.

She watched her mother examining the new mugs. “Oh Emma, these are beautiful I love them. They are perfect.”

“I knew you would love them. Merry Christmas Mom.” She said hugging her mother tightly.

 “Come on you two, those scones aren’t going to make themselves. You know how your Uncles are Emma.” Said Charming.

Snow rolled her eyes. “Yeah, you know how grumpy Leroy can be. Come on Emma. Let me put you to work. “

She saluted her dad and laughed as she followed her mother back to the kitchen. She snuck in one more peek at Killian. He had whipped cream on the tip of his nose. God he was adorable. She was in trouble with this one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian was over stuffed. The rumors were true and The Blue Bird Café had delicious food. The hot cocoa was amazing and he couldn’t make out the delicious spices that coated his tongue. He realized he had whipped cream on his nose about half way through his meal. He was happy to see Emma didn’t notice.  He hoped to get one more glimpse of the golden beauty before he left but her father was guarding the front counter.

He pulled on his coat and cleaned up his place. He felt guilty not paying the check but he left a nice tip on the table anyway. He snuck a peek over his shoulder towards the kitchen when he left seeing only her golden locks in the door frame. He smiled and then noticed her father staring back at him.

“Come again!” called David.

He nodded sheepishly and walked out to the sound of a little bell and Santa’s greeting loud in his ears. He slowly moved across the street to go greet his brother and Elsa for their own little family reunion. When he walked through the door he found Elsa seated at one of the tables combing over paperwork. She looked up at the sound of the door closing. “Killian! You made it.”

She jumped up and swiftly came over to greet him. He noticed her little baby bump as he embraced her and smiled thinking that it wouldn’t be long before the little tyke entered the world.

“Did I hear that my little brother finally decided to grace us with his presence?” Said Liam.

“Younger brother.” He said as he scratched behind his ear.

Liam came bounding into the room and hugged him.

“Oof, not to tight. I’m full.” He said.

“Is that so?” asked Liam crossing his arms in front of his chest and giving him the big brother stare down.

“I had lunch over at the Blue Bird Café.” Said Killian.

Liam put his hand under his chin and scratched at his scruff. “What did you think of the competition?”

“Their food is amazing. “ said Killian.

“We thought so too. People stand in line and wait daily. We are hoping to capture their overflow. At least at first.” Said Elsa.

“Elsa’s food is pretty good too. I think once they’ve had a taste they’ll come looking for more.” Said Liam.

“How much did she pay you to say that?” asked Killian.

“Watch it.” Said Elsa.

Liam laughed.

“You look great Elsa. How are you feeling?” asked Killian.

“I’m doing great. Your niece or nephew plans to kick their way out though.” Said Elsa rubbing her tummy.

“Well he or she is a Jones.” Said Liam.

“Hey, don’t count out the Arendelle women. You know my sister Anna; she is all energy all the time.” Said Elsa smiling.

“That’s true.” Said Liam raising his eyebrows.

He watched Elsa light up at the mention of her sister. Liam put his hand on his wife’s back and kissed her on her cheek.

“So you have work for me to do or what? If not I’ll go unpack my truck.” Said Killian. He pointed his thumb down the street towards his truck parked on the corner.

“Oh No little brother, there’s lots of work for you to do. Besides I’m sure you want to work off all those calories.” Said Liam as he patted him on the stomach.

“Oof, watch it.” Said Killian.

Liam brought out some boxes from the back full of glasses, dishware, and silverware. They steady unpacked and loaded all the pieces onto the counter for washing. Elsa prepared the hot water, suds and offered him a pair of rubber gloves.

He snorted as he laughed. “Dishwasher? That’s why I got my MBA?”

Elsa smiled. “You know I love you Killian.”

“Of course, you’re the only person I’d do this for Elsa.” He grinned.

“I know. “ she said as she patted him lightly on the shoulder.

He was starting to believe that perhaps her brother wasn’t the only Jones who was wrapped around her finger. He looked out across the street and noticed Emma walking out to her car. She was rushing in with another box and didn’t have her coat. This time one of the patrons opened the door for her. He was glad someone was chivalrous in this town.

“What do you know about Emma?” asked Killian as he washed the dishes.

“The Nolan’s daughter?” asked Liam.

“She’s so pretty Killian. I’ve seen her pictures at the Blue Bird. Is she home for the holidays?” asked Elsa.

“Aye, I met her when I was there earlier.” He said feeling his cheeks faintly blush as he grinned.

“You like her?” asked Elsa smiling.

Killian shrugged and wiped another dish.

“You do! Liam, Killian likes the competition’s daughter. It’s like Romeo and Juliet. Look how he blushed when I called him out on it.” called Elsa.

“I barely got to know her enough to assume we’d be star crossed lovers. I will admit though, she is beautiful and I would like to see her again.”

“I’d like to see you washing those dishes faster.” Said Liam.

“Aye Aye Captain.” Said Killian mock saluting him, his gloved hand hitting his forehead.

“I can’t take the Navy out of him, no matter what I do.” Said Elsa.

Liam came up behind her and hugged her around her belly. “You like me this way.”

“Maybe but I have a feeling this little one is going to wrap you around their finger.”

Killian smiled as he watched his brother and Elsa. He was so grateful that life moved in a much happier direction for them.  Perhaps things would go his way too one day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma was locking the door to the Blue Bird when she happened to notice Killian across the street at the new Snowflake Café.  He was with another man and woman. They were all laughing as the other man locked the door.

“Curious.” She said cocking her head to the side as she listened closely to their conversation.

“Killian, bring your truck around and I’ll help you unload.”

“Aye, I’m parked down the block. I’ll be at your place shortly.”

“Be careful Killian. There have been patches of black ice on some of the back roads.”

Killian nodded and started off towards his truck. He looked over and saw Emma standing out front of the Blue bird and she was watching him. She looked startled when she noticed him looking and started walking to her car.

“Emma.” He called.

She kept walking. He ran over to catch her. She was about to get into her car when he arrived next to her.

“Emma.” He said breathing heavy.

She turned around and glared at him.

“Something wrong Lass?” he asked.

“You’re with the competition?” she asked.

He nervously scratched behind his ear. “Oh, Aye. My brother and his wife bought the place.”

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” asked Emma.

“We’d only just met. It didn’t occur to me that you wanted to know about my family right away.” He said smiling.

Emma felt the blush creep up on her cheeks. “I didn’t say I wanted to know about your family.”

“So you don’t want to get to know me?’ he asked holding his hand over his heart as if she wounded him.

“That’s not what I mean either.” Said Emma fumbling over her words.

“So you do want to get to know me?” he asked grinning.

“I just wish you told me you were with our competition before my mother gave you some of her favorite dishes.” Said Emma.

“Your mother is an amazing cook. She didn’t reveal any secrets so you’ve nothing to fear with me. Even if she did I wouldn’t do that.” He smiled.

She nodded. “You wanted something?”

“I was hoping you might have a drink with me? It’s my first night in town.” He said with a hopeful expression written across his face.

“I can’t, my parents are having a little gathering for me at my house tonight since it’s my first night back in town. I closed up for them so they could get ready and I’m a little late.” said Emma checking her phone.

“Alright, well a man had to try.” Said Killian feeling the sting of rejection.

He started to walk away and she didn’t know what she was thinking but she just blurted it out. “Killian, would you like to come with me?”

He turned around and cocked his head to the side. His breath caught when she said his name. “Are you certain you want me to come? You would be fraternizing with the competition.”

She searched his eyes and saw the sincerity there. She also liked that she could make him smile. “I’m sure.”

“Let me phone my brother to let him know I will be coming later so he doesn’t expect me.”

She nodded and hopped in her bug. She pulled down the mirror and checked her makeup. She had a little flour up by her hairline. She brushed it away and checked behind her to make sure Killian wasn’t watching her primp. She pulled out her lip gloss and brushed it over her lips. What was she doing? She barely knew this guy and he was the competition. That thought just made it a little more desirable to be around him. She puckered her lips and spread the gloss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian called Liam and told him about the party. Liam was laughing heartily and gave him his approval. He promised to leave a key under the mat for him. He smoothed out his clothes and made sure his shirt was tucked in properly. He quickly smelled himself to make sure he was ok since he was working hard with Liam. Luckily he was fine.

“You coming?” she called out the window.

He walked around and opened the side passenger door hopping in. “Nice car.”

“She’s my baby. I need her to get back and forth from school so I try to keep her in good shape.” She said as she rubbed her hand over the dashboard and beaming with pride.

Emma had a beautiful smile and her eyes lit up as she talked about her car. “She looks perfect.” He wasn’t sure if he was talking about her or her car.

As she started the car Christmas music was playing loudly. She quickly fumbled with the knobs turning it down. He saw her cheeks go crimson. “I keep it loud so I can hear it over the engine when I’m on the highway.”

He nodded.  

“We don’t live far from here.  It’s just around the block. Do you live close?” she asked nervously.

“Oh, I’ll be staying with my brother Liam and his wife Elsa for a while. They live on Red Fern St.” said Killian.

“That’s just around the corner from my house.” Said Emma in surprise.

“Perhaps you can show me the way later?” said Killian.

“Sure.” She said smiling.

He was watching her and she was an adorable mess. She had a little flour on her cheek. He wanted to brush it away but feared he would embarrass her. He could tell she was as nervous in his presence as he was in hers by how she kept chewing on her lip.

“I thought maybe you’d like to meet some of the other folks from Storybrooke since you’ll be living her.” Said Emma.

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” He said.

She pulled over her car and parked in front of the house. “This is it, 23 Hummingbird Lane and if you go around the corner and down one block that is Red Fern.” She said pointing to the corner.

“Marvelous. It’s helpful to have a tour guide. I had a hard time finding the town earlier.” He said.

“Yeah, they don’t call Storybrooke the hidden gem for nothing.” She said smiling.

She stopped the engine and he hopped out of the car. He ran around to her side and opened her door. She smiled. He took her hand and helped her from the car. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” He said.

This man was incredible, completely swoon worthy. She didn’t think guys like him existed, at least none of the guys she met on campus. “Listen, I have to warn you. My parents take Christmas very seriously. It’s nothing like you’ve ever seen.” She said smiling.

He looked out over the amazing light display in front of her house and had been in the café earlier so he wasn’t surprised. “Well, I have seen the café and it appears that you have a winter carnival out front so I’m not surprised.” He grinned.

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet.” She said laughing.

“Lead the way.” He said putting his hand on the small of her back.

She turned to him and smiled. She felt a little flustered when he touched her but she didn’t mind the contact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She wasn’t wrong. It was absolutely amazing. The house was full of life and the decorations were bright and festive. There was no way someone could walk away from their house without the holiday spirit oozing from their pores.

The scent of cinnamon was wafting in the air along with whatever delicious food the Nolan’s put together for the party.

“She’s here” yelled Snow.

The crowd cheered as she waved to everyone. Several people came up and hugged her. He loved watching her smile. He leaned back against the railing and watched as she greeted everyone.

“Killian, nice to see you again. Emma didn’t mention she asked you to come. I’m glad you are here.” Said Snow smiling.

“It was a last minute invitation. Thank you for having Me.” said Killian.

“Wait here.” Said Snow.

Emma turned around and mouthed “Sorry” to him as she disappeared into a crowd of people in front of him.

“Here you go.” Said Snow handing him a full plate of food.

He smiled and graciously took the plate.  

“I wasn’t sure what you would like so I got you a little of everything. You would have had a tough time getting to the food since Emma’s uncles just arrived. They tend to hover by the buffet.” Said Snow.

“Emma has a lot of Uncles?” asked Killian as he took a bite of food and closed his eyes as he delighted in the flavors.

“Well, they aren’t really her Uncles just close friends of the family. It’s just Charming and I, we were only children so we are happy to call them family.” Said Snow.

“Mrs. Nolan, this is delicious and I must tell you that the meal you gave me earlier was heavenly as well.” Said Killian.

“Oh, I’m so pleased you like it.” Said Snow.

“Killian, you’re here.” Said Charming in a grumpy way.

Snow gave him a side eyed look.

“Emma invited me.” said Killian.

“Hi Dad, Killian come with me ok?” asked Emma.

She rolled her eyes at her father and gave him a look to let him know to be good.

“Thanks again Mrs. Nolan.” He said as Emma dragged him away.

“I’m so sorry about that. My Dad can be a little over protective.” She said raising her eyebrows.

“I can’t blame him. Thank you for inviting me, I’m having a great time although I think your mother must think I’m malnourished because she keeps feeding Me.” he said.

Emma laughed. “My Mom’s the best. She just loves to cook for people. You probably made her day with those compliments you gave her.”

“I meant every word. It was delicious. I’ve had nothing but University cafeteria food, ramen noodles, and pizza for a year.” He said.

“Don’t let her hear you say that or I’ll have to push you out of here in a wheel barrel.” She said.

“You weren’t kidding. It’s Christmas wonderland in here.” He said.

“That’s the same way I describe it. I tried to warn you.” Said Emma.

“No, it’s nice. I think it’s great. If you were without Christmas spirit before you walked through the door you certainly won’t leave without it. It’s been a long time since I’ve been to a holiday party.” He said.

“Thank you. I appreciate you being so cool about this. How about a drink?” asked Emma.

“Lead the way.” He said.

They sat in the family room drinking beer and playing with the toy trains. They took turns talking about their childhood and swapped college dating nightmares. He was so easy to talk to and she was having a great time. It scared the hell out of her. She hadn’t been in a relationship since high school but she could see herself in something more with him.

He gushed to her about his little family and how much he was looking forward to being an Uncle that Spring. He also told her how hard he worked to get through University and how relieved he was to be able to read an actual book that wasn’t part of the curriculum.

She told him about her life growing up in Storybrooke and how she liked having so many friends that she thought of as family but she never really had a best friend or a serious boyfriend. He hadn’t either. They’d both dated someone briefly that seemed to leave a bit of a scar on their hearts.

He was so easy to talk to that she couldn’t help but be taken in by him. She also liked how he looked at her like she was the most precious gift. It was nice to have someone to share stories with that is so easy going.

“Emma people are starting to leave.” Called Snow from the other room.

“Coming Mom.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Sorry, I’ll be back.”

He nodded smiling as he relished in the touch of her soft hand. He watched her walk out and caught her looking back over her shoulder. He rubbed his hand through his hair.  She was amazing. He’d never met anyone that he connected with on this level before. He got up and walked around the room. He looked at all her family photos to pass the time until she returned.

The Nolans were a sweet family. There were pictures of her parents in all sorts of exotic places and Emma through the years hanging on the walls and adorning the shelves. He watched as Emma said goodbye to all of her friends and how much they seemed to love her too.

He was starting to see why Liam and Elsa loved this town so much. There was a lot of warmth in Storybrooke. It really did seem like the perfect place to raise a family.

He was looking at one of the trains as Emma’s father came up behind him. He shook with a start at the sound of the man’s voice.

“So, Killian what do you do?” asked Charming.

“Oh, I just finished my MBA. Took my final class at University today.” Said Killian nervously scratching behind his ear.

“MBA, that’s nice. What are you plans now that you’ve finished?” he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

That maneuver was something he was familiar with having seen his own brother do it often. “I’m going to be helping my brother and his wife with their new business until they are able to manage on their own. After that, I’m not really sure. I’ve always wanted to travel.” Said Killian.

“New Business? You mean the Snowflake Café? That’s your family’s place?” said Charming rubbing his chin.

“Aye, and before you worry I promise I’m not a spy. I’ve already had this discussion with Emma.” Said Killian.

“mmm hmm, so Emma knows.” Said Charming.

“Daddy, what are you doing?” asked Emma walking up and put her arm across her father’s shoulders. He watched the proud man light up as she hugged him.

“Oh you know, just doing my fatherly duties and making sure that any guy interested in my daughter is worthy of you.” Said Charming.

“Daddy!” said Emma.

“No, it’s alright.” Said Killian as laughing.

 “Charming are you causing trouble again?” asked Snow.

 “I was just talking to Killian about his family’s business. They own the Snowflake Café.” Said Charming.

“Oh really?” asked Snow.

“Don’t worry, he’s not a spy.” Said Charming.

“Daddy!” said Emma giving him a side eyed glare.

Killian laughed again.

“Come on Charming, I could use your help in the kitchen. It’s getting late.” Said Snow.

He kissed her on her head. Emma loved seeing how sweet they were to each other.

“Good night Killian. You’re leaving right?” Said Charming.

“Daddy!” said Emma.

Snow pulled him along and out of the room by the arm.

“I am SO SORRY about that.” Said Emma.

“Lass, don’t apologize for them. They’re wonderful.  It’s nice to see such a happy family.” He said.

She smiled softly at him. “Well, I should probably get you back to yours.”

“Right, it’s a little late to unpack, and I’m not sure I should drive.” Said Killian.

She was hoping he would say he wanted to stay longer so she was a little disappointed that he didn’t protest.  “How about I walk you home? You did say it was nice to have a tour guide and it’s a beautiful night.”

He was already a little sad at the thought of leaving her but it was getting late and he didn’t want to overstay his welcome. “Sounds wonderful.” He said smiling.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was so relieved when he accepted her offer. They bundled up in their coats and she put on a big fuzzy red hat with a pom pom on top at her mother’s insistence. When they stepped outside it appeared to have gotten 20 degrees cooler.

“Do you want me to get you a hat?” asked Emma smiling.

“No, the cold doesn’t really bother me and I don’t think I can pull off a hat as well as you lass.” said Killian smiling as he patted her pom pom.

She blushed a little not that he would notice because she was pretty sure her cheeks and nose were already rosy.

They walked the dark street checking out the holiday lights along the way. They were walking so close that their cold hands brushed against each other. She felt a little tingle at the touch. He looked down and smiled when he noticed the contact.

“That’s the place over there.” He said.

“The place with all the snow men and penguins on the lawn?” she asked.

“Yes, that’s Elsa’s doing. She loves her Snow men. My brother, not so much.” He said smiling.

“I think they are cute. It’s nice to know my family’s not the only family who loves to decorate for the holidays.” Said Emma.

“Well, I don’t know anyone who could top the Nolan’s winter wonderland.” He said laughing.

“You’re probably right and my father likes it that way.” Said Emma.

Before he realized they were at the door standing under the dark covered porch. Elsa had a giant wreath blocking the window covered in Snow Men with a giant Blue bow. It started lightly snowing and he could see his breath.

“Well, it was great meeting you. Thanks for hanging with me at my party.” She said smiling.

She didn’t want to go. She was still trying to figure out how this day turned out this way. She turned to face him and his eyes were sparkling blue with all of the blue lights around them glowing brightly.

 “It was my pleasure. I hope we can meet again.” He said leaning in closer to her.

All of the sudden the porch light went on. It took a moment for them to adjust to the new lighting. Killian looked to the window and saw Elsa smiling. She was pointing for him to look up and then she left them to their privacy.

They both looked up and realized they were standing under the mistletoe.  Emma felt her cheeks blush and she smiled.

Her eyes were glittering green and she had a beautiful smile. He realized his sister in law was trying to play match maker and he’d have to thank her later.  She looked at him softly and he took his chance. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She responded in turn and put her hands around his neck to deepening it and things heated up quickly.

The porch light went off and he felt her lips curve into a smile as he kissed her gently. He didn’t want then night to end so he held her close for just a bit longer. Storybrooke really did have its charms and in that moment all he could think was he was going to like it here.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Killian watched Emma walking away and he felt the loss immediately. At that moment he wished he were back at his old apartment because he wouldn’t have let her leave. When she got to the corner she turned back searching for him and waved her hand suggesting he go inside. He didn’t want to let her go alone, he would have preferred to walk her back home but she insisted she was fine. He finally gave in because he would have seemed entirely too eager to be with her if he insisted.

A figure appeared on the opposite side of the street and he strained his eyes to see who it was, suddenly a feeling of worry in his stomach. Then immediate relief when he realized it was her father. He laughed. Mr. Nolan was certainly a protective father. At that moment he felt lucky that her father hadn’t shown up ten minutes earlier but relieved because she would get home safe.

Mr. Nolan waved to him as well. He smiled and waved back. He wanted to make a good impression and he did promise to come see her tomorrow. When they were out of sight he opened the door and went inside.

As he turned he saw Elsa perk up on the couch. “So, Killian. Was that Emma?”

“Aye, and thanks for the assist, Sis.” He said.

Elsa grinned. “My Pleasure. She is really beautiful.”

“Aye, she is, inside and out. I’m going to see her again tomorrow. She’s only here for a few weeks until the new semester starts again. Where’s Liam?”asked Killian.

“He’s passed out upstairs. You would think he was the one carrying around the baby.” Said Elsa patting her tummy.

“I should get to bed as well. I’ve had a long day and it doesn’t look like I’m going to do any unpacking tonight.” Said Killian.

“I figured that so I made up the bed for you.” Said Elsa.

 “Aw, you didn’t have to do that. You staying up?” he asked.

“Anna is going to skype me soon. You know the time difference can make things tough but I love seeing her.” Said Elsa.

Killian hugged her and smiled.

“Thanks again, see you tomorrow.” Said Killian.

“Pleasant Dreams. “ said Elsa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You didn’t have to come get me Dad.” Said Emma linking her arm in his as she kicked at the snow. She couldn’t take the smile off of her face.

“Honey, I didn’t want you walking around at night alone in the snow.” Said Charming.

“Sure Dad, you know I’m a grown woman right?” asked Emma.

“Don’t remind me. I’ll always see you as my little princess.” said Charming.

“I’ll always be your princess Dad but you have to trust me. Are you sure you weren’t just checking up on me?”asked Emma.

“I don’t know you are fraternizing with the enemy. You did just meet him.” said Charming.

“Dad, he isn’t the enemy. Do you honestly think anyone’s competition for Mom’s cooking?” asked Emma.

“No. Better not tell her I said anything.” He said kissing her on the head.

They walked back through the light snow and into the warmth of their home.

“You’re back! I tried to convince your father you would be fine but he insisted on looking for you.” Said Snow.

Emma smiled and hugged her Mom. “Yeah, it’s ok. I’ve missed you guys. Thank you for the party tonight. It was so nice seeing everyone.”  She pulled her father into the hug too. Emma noticed her mother giving her father a hint to leave them alone.

“I’m going to finish cleaning up back there and I’ll let you both catch up.” Said Charming.

“Oh, Thanks Honey. You’re so sweet.” Said Snow kissing him on the cheek.

Snow grabbed two beers from the cooler, opened them and handed one to Emma.

“Beer?” asked Emma.

“Sure, why not. You’re an adult right?” asked Snow.

 “Thanks Mom.” Laughed Emma.

“Bottoms up.” Said Snow.

“Bottoms up.” Said Emma.

“So, tell me about Killian. He seems really nice. Did you kiss him?” asked Snow.

Her mother’s eyes were lit up and she was grinning with anticipation.

Emma nodded as she almost choked on her beer.

“Ooh I knew you would hit it off. He seems so nice.” Said Snow.

“Mom, he really is. We had such a great night together. I didn’t want him to leave. We talked about everything, you, Dad, school, his family and Storybrooke.” Said Emma taking a sip of her beer. She still felt weird about drinking in front of her parents.

“Ooh, Emma. That’s so exciting. I remember when your father and I first met. I didn’t want to leave him that night either.” Said Snow.

Emma took a sip of her drink. “Wait, Daddy said that you made it hard for him. He said he had to call to ask you out five times before you said yes.”

“Well, I didn’t want to seem too eager and he was just so cute. I just wanted him to sweat it out a bit. I figured if he kept coming back that he was worth my time.” Said Snow.

“Mom!”said Emma.

“Well, it worked and look at us now. He’s the love of my life. I don’t know what I would do without him. He carries my heart with him Emma.” Said Snow shrugging.

Emma smiled. Her parents were so cute. They still thought of each other even in the quiet moments.

“So, is he a good kisser?” asked Snow.

“Mom.” Said Emma.

She rolled her eyes but nodded softly.

“What? Can’t I ask my daughter things?” Said Snow.

“Alright Mom, I need to get to bed so I can help you tomorrow in the morning. You know the Uncles arrive promptly and way too early.” Said Emma.

She hugged her mother who was still smiling brightly.

“I’m so glad you’re home.” Said Snow.

“Me too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning breakfast rush came in like a fury. They had a line outside the Blue Bird like always but Emma was a little distracted as she kept peering out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of Killian. She felt at home in the café and the customers loved her. She made sure their coffee cups and belly’s were full.

After the rush let up she bused the tables and helped her parents prep for lunch hour. She was elbow deep in suds when her mother tapped her on the shoulder.

“Honey, why don’t you take a break? You’ve been at it for hours.” Said Snow.

“Are you sure? I’m fine, really. I don’t mind helping.” Said Emma.

“Look, your father can handle the dishes. Why don’t I pack you a lunch and you can go over and see if Killian is hungry too.” Said Snow.

“Mom, but what about what you said, don’t seem too eager.” Said Emma.

“Forget that honey; you’re only home for a few weeks. Live a little.” Said Snow.

“Thanks Mom.” Said Emma.

She hugged her mom and immediately forgot she was covered in suds. Snow laughed and dusted off the bubbles. “Sorry about that.”

“Check the Fridge, my special meat loaf is in there for sandwiches and heat up some of that macaroni and cheese.” Said Snow.

Emma nodded. She got butterflies just thinking about seeing him again. She quickly packed up a lunch bag and bundled up in her coat.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian spent the morning slaving away to help his brother finish unpacking and setting up the café. Elsa was working in the kitchen now that they’d organized and gotten everything ready for her.  Her great grandmother’s recipes were strewn out across the butcher block.

She’d already prepared a few batches of Snowflake cookies and explicitly ordered Liam not to eat anymore batter or he’d get sick. Then Liam tried to get away with eating the finished cookies but the powdered sugar on his shirt gave him away.  He loved watching her tame his brother, who decidedly wanted to order him around all morning, so he rightly deserved it.

He’d been hoping to get over to the Blue Bird to see Emma but they had too much work to do so he figured the faster he finished the better. He swore the imprint of her lips was burned into his own and he could still feel them tingling. He watched from the window when Liam was busy talking to the charter team in Boston.  He caught her talking and tending to the customers. He remembered the strawberry scent in her hair and smiled.  Elsa caught him looking a few times and kept Liam distracted. He would have to make sure her gift was amazing this year.

He was in the back when the little bell on the door went off.  He peered around to see Emma standing by their in her poofy hat, rainbow scarf, and red fluffy mittens. She had snowflakes lightly dusting her hair and sweater.  She was carrying a big bag from the Blue Bird.

“Emma, What a surprise!” said Killian.

“Good Surprise, I hope.” She said holding up the bag.

He walked up to her and kissed her softly. “Mistletoe.” He said looking up.

She felt her cheeks flush a little and she couldn’t help but smile. “Wow, your family really loves mistletoe. Not that I’m complaining.”

“Yes, Elsa’s gift keeps getting bigger.” Said Killian smiling. He took the bag from her and walked her over to one of the empty tables.  She pulled off her hat, gloves, and shook off the snow.

“The place looks amazing.” Said Emma.

“Liam’s had me working hard all morning. We are just about ready for opening.” Said Killian.

The scent of baked cookies was wafting through the air along with the scent of fresh chocolate. “It smells amazing in here too.” Said Emma.

“Elsa’s in the back baking.” Said Killian.

As if on Cue she came round from the kitchen wiping her hands off on her apron. “Oh, Hi! You must be Emma.”

Killian smiled.

Emma walked over and offered her hand. “You must be Elsa.”

Elsa hugged her tight.

“Ooh.” Said Emma.

Killian grabbed some plates from behind the counter.

“I brought some food. I thought you might be hungry?” asked Emma.

“That would be lovely, I’ve heard so many good things about the Blue Bird’s food and this little one would love Mommy to eat.” Said Elsa rubbing her tummy.

“Aww, Killian told me how excited he was to be an Uncle.” Said Emma.

Elsa looked over to Killian and smiled.

“I made sandwiches and macaroni and cheese.” Said Emma.

“Elsa, you’ve got to try her Mom’s macaroni and cheese. It’s so good.” Said Killian.

“Liam’s lying down. I think he’s eaten too much cookie dough.” Said Elsa.

“Cookie dough? They smell wonderful.” asked Emma.

Killian was filling the plates with food while Emma chatted with Elsa. They seemed to be getting along well.  He loved hearing her laugh.

“OOOH, Emma this is so good.” Said Elsa.

“I’ll tell my mother you said that. She loves feeding people, as Killian will attest to.” Said Emma.

“That she does and I don’t mind at all. She can feed me anytime.” Said Killian as he shoved in a big spoonful of macaroni.

Emma smiled. She loved when her mother got compliments too. She knew how hard she worked and she put such love in her food.

“What’s all this?” asked Liam.

Emma looked up at the sound of his booming voice.

“Liam, this is Emma Nolan. She brought over some lunch for us.” Said Killian.

“Hi.” said Emma.

Liam was a nice looking man too and he had a strong commanding voice. She suspected from all of his military training.

“Brother, you’ve got to try this.” Said Killian.

He handed him half a sandwich and some macaroni on a plate. Liam dug in straight away. “mmmm, this melts in your mouth, and the spices are so good.”

“I told you.” Said Killian.

“Wow, now I know what all the fuss is about.” Said Liam.

“How about I get us some dessert, well them, not you Liam you’ve had plenty.” Said Elsa.

“Fine, I need to get back to work anyway. It was nice meeting you. Thanks for Lunch.” Said Liam. He took his plate with him as she suspected Elsa signaled him to give them privacy.

“That sounds great and you’re welcome. Come over sometime. I’m sure my parents would love to meet you.” Said Emma.

“Let me get these out of the way.” Said Killian.

She watched Killian as he collected their plates. He had paint on his temple and dust on his pants. He looked adorable. “Do you want some help?” she asked.

“No Lass, you brought the food, let me take care of the clean up. Besides you’ve been serving and cleaning up after people all morning. Take a break.” Said Killian smiling.

“Thank you.” She said.

Elsa came walking into the room with a tray full of cookies and mugs. “These are my snowflake cookies and frozen cocoa.”

“These are so cute and full of powdered sugar, my favorite.” Said Emma.

“Elsa’s been baking all morning.” Said Killian.

“Speaking of baking, I need to get back in there. You’re brother’s probably eaten half a batch of cookies already. It was nice meeting you.” Said Elsa.

Emma stood up and hugged her. “Nice meeting you too.”

Killian handed Emma a frozen cocoa and a cookie. She sat back down and he sat next to her, his knee brushed against hers and she felt a little tingle. She really liked being with him.

The Snowflake cookies were the size of her hand. She picked it up and took a bite, showering herself with powdered sugar.  She looked over to see Killian was watching her and smiling. She began frantically brushing away the sugar from her sweater.

“Let me help you.” He brushed the sugar from her chin with his thumb and tilted her chin so he was gazing directly into her eyes. She smiled, feeling a little embarrassed to be sitting there covered in sugar. He leaned in and pressed a light kiss to her lips brushing his tongue gently over her bottom lip.He pulled back to see her smiling with her eyes closed. “You had a little powder there too.”

She pressed her lips together and licked away the remaining sugar. “I like your method for clean up.”

“Is that so?” he asked.

She nodded. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Her hand caressed his cheek and she returned the kiss tenderly. He felt like he was going to float away. A clatter in the kitchen pulled them apart. Killian was smiling and he was looking at her with such adoration.  “Try the cocoa.” Said Killian.

She picked it up and took a sip. “Wow that is good. It’s so different.”

“Elsa’s a recipes are quite different from your Mom’s but very good too.” Said Killian.

“I don’t know what this town is going to do with two amazing café’s. We should probably open up a fitness center or we’ll have to roll our neighbors down the block.” Said Emma laughing.

“Perhaps we should.” Said Killian holding up his glass and clinking with hers.

They spent the next half hour enjoying each other’s company. They would take turns sneaking in little kisses here and there. She didn’t want to leave but it was nearly time for the dinner rush and she had to get back or her Dad would probably come looking for her. “Killian, I have to get back to work.” Said Emma pouting. He leaned over and kissed her until he felt her smile against his lips.

“Are you free later?” he asked.

“I can get away around 7:30.” She said.

“I’ll come round and pick you up.” Said Killian.

“Sounds great.” Said Emma.

“I’m going to walk down and dig out my truck so I can get my things unpacked. That should help me work off the calories from lunch. You know this town doesn’t have a fitness center.” He said grinning.

She wrapped herself up for the cold and he walked her to the door. He looked up raising and eyebrow. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. “Elsa’s going to get a big gift from me too.”

“See you at 7:30.” He said.

She nodded and head back out to work. He watched her greet and smile everyone she met. He stood there grinning like a fool. He didn’t even hear his brother come up behind him. He felt a clap against his shoulder startling him. “Well done Little Brother, she’s lovely.”

“Aye, she is.” He said not taking his eyes off of her until she entered the café.

“Elsa, get a net, Killian’s floated away.” Said Liam.

Elsa laughed from the kitchen and Killian swatted his brother across the chest. “So, how about you help me dig out my truck or do you plan to sit and eat away your profits all day?”

“Alright little brother, let’s grab our coats.” Said Liam smiling.

“Younger brother.” Said Killian shaking his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma fluttered back into the café as if she were floating on a cloud. She was falling for him hard and fast. She knew this was dangerous but she didn’t care. She wanted to let herself be happy for once. She was tired of being cautious and Killian was amazing. This feeling was also so new that she couldn’t get enough of it.

“Hey Honey, over with the enemy again I see.” Said Charming.

“Dad, they are not your enemies. They loved Mom’s food and Elsa is a good cook too. You should really give them a chance. I think the town will love having two amazing café’s to eat in. You and Mom work so hard. It will be good for you.” Said Emma.

“How’d it go?” asked Snow smiling.

“Mom, your suggestion was great. They loved your food. You will love Elsa. She’s due to have a baby in the spring. “ said Emma.

“Charming we really should go over and introduce ourselves.” Said Snow.

He grumbled.

“Dad, come on. Look, Liam and Killian are going down to dig out his truck. It got snowed in down there around the corner last night. “said Emma.

“Charming, why don’t you go down and help them. That would be really nice of you.” Said Snow.

Both of them were looking at him with their big green eyes and pouty lips. “Fine, you twisted my arm. I’ll go down and offer my help.” Said Charming.

Emma knew her Dad would have done it on his own and was only putting up a fuss because he knew that Emma liked Killian. He had to put up the overprotective Dad front. “Thanks Dad.” Said Emma giving him a big hug.

Snow already had his coat and gloves in her hands. “The snow shovel is by the back door.”

He grumbled again as he puttered out the door.

“Do you think it’s safe to let Dad go alone?” asked Emma.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Said Snow.

Emma watched him from the window and saw her father shaking hands with Liam. They accepted his offer and she watched them digging for awhile until the rush started coming in again.  She got drawn back into the kitchen and then she was serving customers.

Her father came in covered in snow and grumbling to himself about 40 minutes later. She snuck in the back to check in with him when she could break away. He had a steaming mug of cocoa in his hands and her mom was rubbing her hands up and down his shoulders warming him up.

“Everything alright?” she asked.

“Fine.” Groaned Charming.

“That doesn’t sound fine.” Said Emma.

“Dad got into it a bit with Killian’s brother Liam. It seems that they had differing opinions on the best way to shovel the snow, drive the truck, and unload the boxes.” Said Snow.

“Mmm. I see. So you helped him move too? What did you do Dad?” asked Emma raising her eyes.

Snow shook her head when Charming wasn’t looking.

“That guy is a blow hard.” Said Charming.

“No, Dad what did you do?” asked Emma.

“Nothing, I didn’t do anything.” said Charming.

Emma grimaced. Her father was kind, gentle, and would give the shirt off his back to anyone who needed it but he was so stubborn. He had to do everything his way or he wasn’t happy. Her mom had a way of getting him to do things her way by making him think he came up with it himself. Others though, not so much. Emma bit her lip. She hoped that Killian would still be coming by to pick her up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian came by the Blue Bird at 7:30 to pick up Emma as promised. He hoped he was still welcome after his brother decided to act like an arse. It was like watching clones together, those men were so similar. He wasn’t sure which one he was taking more orders from Liam or David.  After awhile he just kept unloading the boxes as they were deciding the best way to do it. By the time they’d had an accord he’d already completed the job on his own.

He saw Emma waiting through the window as he approached. She was biting her lip so he suspected she’d heard about the incident. He nervously pushed into the café. The loud Santa belted Ho Ho Ho and the little bell rang as he entered catching her attention.

She lit up with a smile when he walked in. She’d already had her hat and coat on to leave so he was certainly a bit relieved. “Mom, Killian’s here I’m leaving.”

“Ok Honey, I’ll see you later.” Called Snow.

Emma grabbed him by the hand and guided him outside and to the side of the cafe. Luckily her father was preoccupied somewhere. “Hi, I’m so glad you came.”

“I’m so glad you are glad.” Said Killian.

“Well I wasn’t sure if my father scared you away. I know he can be a little intense. I’m so sorry about that.” Said Emma.

Killian laughed. “I wasn’t sure I would be welcome after the way my brother acted. You’re father was fine. In fact I think that it might be possible that your father and my brother are cut of the same cloth.”

She hugged him tight pressing her face to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her placing his chin on top of her head. She was so warm and she smelled like strawberries.  

“Thank you for understanding.” She said.

He kissed the top of her head. “It was nothing Lass. How about we find something fun to do?”

“What would you say to a little night sledding?”She was standing there holding her hands together smiling. She looked adorable and he would never get over seeing her in that pom pom hat.

“I haven’t done that since I was a wee lad. It sounds like fun.” He said.

“Great, I’ll drive. I just need to stop by my house, pick up the sleds and some warm things for you. Then I’ll take you to the best sledding hill in Storybrooke.” She said.

“Sounds great.” He said.

They hopped in her bug and carefully drove back to her house. The football field was next to the sledding hill so the lights of the field would be on until 10:00. Night sledding was so much fun especially on a clear night. They pulled up in front of her house and Charming was outside adding more lights to the exterior.

“Hey Dad.” said Emma.

“Hi Honey, Killian.” Said Charming.

Emma shook he head. 0“Let me guess, he saw the lights at your place.”

Killian nodded, his mouth hanging open as he took in the sight in front of him.

“Come on, help me grab the sleds.” She said.

Emma pulled out two single rider sleds and one for multiple riders. She also grabbed an extra hat, gloves and scarf for Killian.

“Here you go.” She said smiling.

“Thank you Lass.” He pulled on the gloves and put on the scarf. He looked at the hat laughing. It was a knit hat with side flaps and a pom pom on top. He shook his head and put it on. There weren’t many people that he would put on a hat for and Emma Nolan made the list.

“You look adorable.” Laughed Emma as she put her mittened hands on his cheeks and kissed him lightly. “You ready?”

“Lead the way Lass.” He said.

They drove down to the field and trekked over to the side hills. The clear night sky was full of stars and there was no wind so while the air was chilly it was bearable. They took a few runs separately and then took a run together. They were laughing so much that they just lay at the bottom of the hill after they crashed together.

Killian got up and extended his hand to her so that he could pull her up.  “Thanks.” She groaned.

“I’m so glad you suggested this. I’m having a great time.” He said.

She grabbed his hand. “Come on, let’s get one more in and I want to show you something.”

“First one to the top chooses the next date.” He said.

“Next date?” she said hopeful.

“You’re stuck with me until you leave Lass. I hope that’s alright with you.” He said.

“I think I like being stuck with you.” She said smiling.

He leaned down and kissed her cool lips. He felt her smile and then she took off up the hill. He laughed and then ran to chase her. He caught up and beat her by a hair. She tackled him to the ground covering his body with hers so she was looking at him from above.

“I guess you win.” She said.

“I guess I do.” He said.

She captured his lips and licked along his bottom lip helping to ease the chill. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened their kiss. It was suddenly much warmer and he didn’t mind being in the snow anymore. Things were starting to heat up when she pulled back leaning in to kiss him once more lightly.

“It’s getting a little late and we won’t have the light for much longer.” She said.

“Aye, we should get back.” He said.

She stood up and shook off the excess snow. She extended her hand and pulled him to his feet. She took a deep breath and wished she had her own place in that moment. “Uh, Look over there, you can see Main Street from here.” She said as she pointed down from the hill.  

“Beautiful.” He said looking at her.

She had a pink tinged nose and cheeks. Her lips were red from the cold. Her hair was loosely hanging down under her red knit hat. She looked like a little snow doll. She looked over to see him staring and smiled. “Would you like to come back to my house for some hot cocoa?”

“Sounds wonderful.” Said Killian.

He gathered up the sleds and helped her pack them into the car. They carefully drove back to her house taking in all of the holiday light displays on the way. The glow of her house could be seen from a few blocks away. Emma bit her lip nervously the last few blocks until they reached their destination.

“Emma, your house looks amazing. Your father may be a bit over the top but it truly is amazing.” He said.

She relaxed when he said that freeing her bottom lip. She was really starting to worry about her father. “I’m sure he’ll love to hear that from you.” she said covering his gloved hand with her own.

“I’ll be sure to tell him.” Said Killian.

It was the smallest gesture but his heart warmed when she touched him.

“How about we get these sleds inside so we can warm up?”she said.

He nodded.

They unloaded the car and walked in through the side door directly into the kitchen. Her mom was busy rolling out cookie dough at the table.

“Hey Emma, Killian.” Called Snow.

“Hi Mom.” said Emma.

“Hello Mrs. Nolan.” Said Killian.

“You both look chilled to the bone. How about I make you some cocoa? Go on and sit in the family room so you can warm up.” said Snow.

“Mom are you sure, you’re busy and I can do it.” Said Emma.

“It’s no problem. It’s not often I have my girl at home to take care of so please let Me.” said Snow.

“You’re the best.” Said Emma kissing her mom on the cheek.

“Please tell Mr. Nolan that the lights look amazing.” Said Killian.

“Thank you for saying that. I will tell him. He wore himself out earlier and went to bed. Somehow he got it into his head that he needed more.” Said Snow.

“That would be my fault. He saw my brother’s place. His wife loves the holidays and she has a penguin snowman extravaganza on the lawn along with the house covered in twinkling lights.” Said Killian.

“Ah, that explains it.” Said Snow laughing.

“Go on. Get by the fire before you get a cold.” Said Snow.

Emma took Killian by the hand and guided him into the family room where they’d spent most of their time last night. When they rounded the corner he pulled her into his arms and captured her lips for a kiss. She was so cold and warm at the same time. His heart was in serious danger of being lost to her. He couldn’t get enough of her. Her hands were gently rubbing up and down his back and she was driving him crazy as tiny moans escaped her lips. He gently caressed the curves of her body and pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

She pushed back against his chest lightly when she heard the footsteps approaching. He leaned back to see her eyes were closed and she was smiling. When she opened her eyes all she could see was his pink rosy cheeks and toothy grin. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on his nose. She motioned to him to sit on the couch just before her mother came in with the cocoa.

He sat down and took a big breath to gain composure before her mother walked in. He hadn’t meant for things to heat up so quickly but she was irresistible.

“Here you go! Hot Cocoa.” Said Snow.

Her mother pulled out all the stops. She had big snowman ceramic mugs and the whipped cream piled high with sprinkled cinnamon all over the top. Emma took one of the mugs and handed it to Killian. She took the other from Snow.

“Mom, these look great. Thank you so much.” Said Emma.

“I’ll just get back to the cookies.” Said Snow.

“Are they for the Christmas carnival tomorrow?” asked Emma.

“Yes, these are for the raffle basket. Did you tell Killian about the carnival tomorrow night?” asked Snow.

“No, I hadn’t heard.” Said Killian.

“Storybrooke has a carnival on Christmas Eve. All of the local businesses create a basket and we run a raffle. The money we raise goes towards buying books for the school. It’s a lot of fun.” Said Snow.

Emma took a sip of her cocoa and licked the whipped cream from her lip.

“That sounds great. I’ll mention it to Elsa. I’m sure she would love to contribute something.” Said Killian.

“Mom, she makes these amazing snowflake cookies covered in powdered sugar. You would love them. It’s a recipe that’s been in her family for generations.” Said Emma.

“They do sound amazing. Please Killian, mention it to her. I hope to see you there.” Said Snow.

“Thanks again Mom.” Said Emma.

“Thank you Snow.” Said Killian.

Emma looked over to see Killian had whipped cream on his nose again. She laughed and he looked up at her.

“I have whipped cream on my nose don’t I?” he asked.

She leaned over and kissed it off for him. “Someone showed me this new method for cleaning earlier. I kind of like it.”

He pulled her over onto his lap and kissed her lightly. “I rather like it too. So, what do you say, go with me to the Carnival tomorrow night?”

“You want to spend Christmas Eve with me?”asked Emma.

“Aye, I would love that.” He said.

“Of course! That would be perfect. “said Emma.

“Emma, would you like to help cut out some cookies!” Called Snow from the kitchen.

Emma jumped off of his lap. Killian laughed. Emma looked over and laughed. “I know I’m an adult but they still make me feel like I’m a kid sometimes.”

“I completely understand. I’m happy to help, I make a mean gingerbread man.” Said Killian smiling.

“Ok, grab your cocoa.”

They spent the next hour helping her mother with the cookies. He was right, he was a big help with the cookies and he did make a mean gingerbread. She was glad she got to help her Mom and he was so sweet to do that with them. He insisted that he could walk home himself now that he knew the way but not before he kissed her breathless. She watched him this time and he waved once he got to the corner. She waited until he was out of sight before she closed the door. She leaned back against it and touched her lips smiling.  She was going to spend Christmas Eve with him. This holiday was just getting better and better.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Killian came down bright and early to find Elsa seated in the kitchen having breakfast. He was still smiling; in fact he might have been smiling in his sleep because he dreamt about Emma and gingerbread. They might have been living in a gingerbread house. He noted that he should probably not eat so much gingerbread before going to bed next time.

“So Killian, how was your date with Emma?” asked Elsa smiling.

He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, a box of cereal from the counter and placed it on the table before turning to face her grinning from ear to ear.  “It was amazing.” He grabbed the milk from the fridge and a spoon before he sat down.

“Do tell.” said Elsa.

“Is Liam here?” asked Killian.

“No, he’s at the café already.” Said Elsa.

He smiled. “Good, he would rib me for this for sure but Emma and I went sledding. Then we spent the rest of the night making gingerbread and drinking cocoa.”

“Gingerbread and cocoa?” asked Elsa.

“Yes, and Snow asked me to tell you that there is a charity carnival tonight and all of the local businesses donate a basket to help them raise funds for the local school to buy books.  The gingerbread cookies we made are for the Blue Bird’s basket.” Said Killian.

“I see, that sounds lovely. I would love to help as well. Perhaps Emma would return the favor and help you and I make some snowflake cookies?” asked Elsa.

“I think that can be arranged.” Said Killian smiling.

“So you really like her?” asked Elsa.

“I can’t stop thinking about her. She’s not like anyone I’ve ever met. She just seems to really understand me and she’s so easy to be around.” Said Killian.

“She’s leaving soon though right?” asked Elsa.

“Aye, she is.” He said frowning.

“Killian if you like her you should talk to her about it.” Said Elsa.

“Aye, this has been a very pleasant unexpected event. When I left university I had some ideas of what I wanted to do but now that I’ve met Emma those things just don’t seem quite as interesting any longer. Well alone anyway. All I can think about is doing those things with her.”

“Be careful Killian. If you wear your heart that close to your sleeve there is always a chance of getting hurt but I can safely say that when I met your brother his heart was just as close to his sleeve as yours appears to be. I took it and have cared for it ever since. “said Elsa.

“I never thought I’d see the day that Liam Jones would be tamed by a woman. He’s lucky he’s got you.”

Elsa smiled. “He’s lucky I came along when I did or he might have lived on that ship forever if I hadn’t rescued him.”

He got up and kissed Elsa on the head. “Aye, Lucky for both of us. I’ll get dressed and then go by the Blue Bird to see if I can enlist Emma to help us. “

“Sounds great. I’ll get the batter going and I’ll see you there soon.” Said Elsa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma flittered around the café all morning as if she were floating on a cloud. She could see Killian’s eyes and his smile at every turn. Everyone was in a good mood today since it was Christmas Eve.  Her tips were better than usual and she kept the coffee flowing.

Her mother made her famous cinnamon buns that morning. They were a menu item reserved for special occasions that the patrons loved.  They had an extra line early that day so folks could pick them up.

 Her father was busy in the back helping her mother prepare the dishes for the holiday tomorrow. They did a lot of preparation ahead of time since they had a majority of the town at their home for dinner. It was something special they did each year since most of the town was really like family.

She’d been in the back grabbing additional place settings when she heard her named called to come up front. “Be right up!” She grabbed the place settings and head to the front of the café. She nearly dropped them when she saw him. “Killian, hi. I didn’t expect to see you.” She said smiling.

“Good Morning.” He said.

He was smiling brightly at her and his eyes were glittering blue. He had on a gray knit cap and blue plaid scarf under his black wool peacoat. He looked completely adorable and all she could think about was kissing his perfect lips. She put the place settings down in the basket on the counter and picked up a menu.  “Are you here for breakfast?”

 “No, no. I’m here to ask you for help.” He said.

She put the menu down. “Sure, what can I do?” asked Emma.

“Well, I was wondering if you would return the favor and help Elsa and me with the cookies for the raffle basket?” He asked scratching lightly behind his ear.  His eyes looked so hopeful.  

She smiled brightly as she didn’t even have to think twice about his request. “It’s the least I can do. Let me talk to my parents and I’ll be right back. They should be fine with me leaving but I just want to be sure. Have a seat here at the counter.” She said.

He nodded and smiled as he watched her walk into the back. She looked so beautiful today. Her hair was swept up into a ponytail that cascaded down her back. She had on a v neck green sweater that hugged her curves.  The color was almost a perfect match for her eyes. He noticed she had red and white socks peeking out of the tops of her boots. He loved that she wanted to be festive, even her feet. He looked over the café and the patrons were all smiling. It smelled wonderful, the scent of cinnamon and sugar swirling throughout the shop. 

“Killian, didn’t know you were here. How’s your brother and his wife?” asked Charming.

He jumped back into reality. “Hello Mr. Nolan. They are well, things are moving along with the café. They should open soon.” He said.

Charming nodded. “Stealing my daughter for the day I see?” he asked.

“Well, I hope she can come along. If it’s not too much trouble.” He said.

He couldn’t figure out why this man intimidated him so much. He was just like his brother but he wanted to make a good impression on him. He really liked Emma and it was important to him that her father liked him. He knew how much she cared for her parents.

“Well, I would love to keep her but she is a grown woman and she doesn’t let me forget that she can make her own choices now. She doesn’t need me anymore.” Said Charming with a sigh.

“I wouldn’t say that. I know how much she cares about both of you. She told me so much about you both.” said Killian.

“It’s nice to hear. Here, take some of these with you when you go.” Said Charming.

He happily took the warm box of cinnamon buns from him. “Thank you sir.” Said Killian.

Emma came out from the back all bundled up to leave. He felt relieved that she was able to come along.

“Daddy, you aren’t causing trouble are you?” she said as she slid her arm over his shoulders.

He kissed her on the side of the head. “I promise, I’m behaving myself.” Said Charming holding up his hands.

“Ok Dad, well you know where I am if you need me. You better get back in there and help Mom. She’s looking for you. Ruby’s got the front.” she said.

“Ok, have fun you two.” He said.

“Bye Dad.” Said Emma.

Killian nodded and walked behind Emma out of the café into the morning air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a light wind whipping down the street. She felt the temperature change immediately. When they were out of window view she turned around and kissed him softly. “I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you.” She said smiling.

He kissed her on the tip of her nose. “Aye, me too.” He said.

“So do you really need help with cookies or was that just a clever ruse to get me out of work?” she asked.

“Aye, Elsa really does need help but I will remember that for next time since it seems to work.” He said grinning.

“Darn, I thought maybe we were going to sneak away for awhile but I’m happy to help with the cookies. I’m sure this might have overwhelmed her.” she said.

“She’s got the batter made so we will be rolling and baking.” He said.

“Ok, then maybe we can go play for awhile?” She asked.

“What’s next making a snowman?”he asked.

“Only if you’re lucky.” She said laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked straight back into the kitchen and got to work rolling and cutting the dough into snowflakes. She had so much fun working with him. He looked adorable covered in flour and sugar. It was so sweet how he made sure that Elsa had a seat and was feeling ok. Every now and again Liam would peek in and shake his head, taunting Killian to come help with more manly work.  Killian would just glare at him and Liam would grumble and walk off.

Eventually Elsa pushed Killian to go help Liam since clearly the man missed his brother and it was more about that than actually taunting him about baking cookies. Emma waved him off letting him know she was fine since he seemed hesitant to leave her.

Emma didn’t mind hanging out with Elsa. Elsa told her about her sister and her brother-in-law back home. Elsa told her that she and Anna had this mutual love for all things chocolate that she could completely identify with.  She could see how much she missed her sister and she felt a little sad for her. It was a shame that she could only talk to her on skype. She would get so excited when she talked about Anna’s coming visit in the Spring.

Killian was helping Liam build a display case in the front of the store while she and Elsa worked on the last batch. She couldn’t help but watch him out of the corner of her eye. She was now dreading that she had to leave home once again to go back to school. She didn’t want this to end. They’d just met and now she couldn’t remember what life was like without him. In a few short days he made her remember what she loved so much about this town, how much she loved her family, and now how she would like him to be a part of it.

“You like him.” Said Elsa.

Emma snapped out of her gaze and she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. “Oh.” She smiled and nodded.

“I know he likes you.” She said.

“He does?” asked Emma.

“He’d kill me if I told you but oh yes he does. I’ve never seen him like this before.” Said Elsa.

“Really? I’m so glad it’s not just me. This was just so unexpected.” Said Emma.

“That’s good because I just don’t want to see him get hurt. He may seem all charm but those Jones boys have amazing hearts. I believe they can be bruised quite easily. Their tough exteriors might show you otherwise but I know them well.” Said Elsa.

Emma looked at the men up front.

“Yes, even Liam.” Said Elsa laughing. “Ooh, I have something to show you. Elsa got up and grabbed a box from the side counter.

“What’s that?” asked Emma.

“ I think you will find this quite interesting.  In the move I came across some family photos.” Said Elsa as she pulled one particular picture to show her.

“Is that Liam in a reindeer suit?” asked Emma.

Elsa nodded and held a finger to her lips signaling her to remain quiet. “Liam would kill me if he knew I had that here.” She said giggling.

“That’s a lot like a picture my parents have. My mother convinced my father to dress as Hansel one year for Halloween when she was Gretel.  He hates when anyone brings that up but I see how he looks at my mother and I know he would do it again if she asked.” said Emma.

“Would you like to see the rest? There are some cute photos of them as children.” said Elsa.

“Oh yes, it’s only fair. Killian had to endure a few hours in my family room, aka shrine to my baby photos the other night.” She said.

Elsa and Emma spent the next hour looking through family photos. The Jones brothers were adorable little boys. Their mother was beautiful and their father was very regal. They resembled them both in different ways.  Elsa and her sister were the cutest little girls in braids. Their wedding photo was amazing. Elsa was adorned in lace and Liam looked dashing in his naval uniform. Killian looked so handsome too.

“What’s all this?” asked Killian.

“Elsa is just showing me some of your family photos.” Said Emma smiling.

“I’m going to see if Liam needs a hand. Why don’t you stay with Emma. I’ll take over for awhile with your brother.” Said Elsa.

He grabbed a bottle of water and sat down next to her. He picked up the photo of his parents and smiled.

“Your mother was beautiful.” She said.

“Aye, she was.” He said as he took the photo from her.

She grabbed his hand. She could see he was affected to see it. He squeezed her hand back and smiled.

“You were an adorable baby.” She said holding up his baby photo.

“It’s only fair that you’ve seen mine since I’ve seen yours.” He said scratching behind his ear.

He picked up the picture of Liam in the reindeer costume and laughed. “I’ve got one of these saved for a special occasion.” He said.

 “You should frame it.” She said.

“You know, that’s a great idea for a present for Elsa. I can get some of these framed for the café.” He said. He gathered up some of the loose photos from the table.

“Oh, I love that idea. Here let me help you with a few of her favorites. “She said.

She grabbed a few of the photos that she remembered Elsa fawned over. There was one of Elsa and her sister holding hands walking through wild flowers that was just beautiful.

“So you think you can be my tour guide again? I need to figure out where to get these framed.” He said.

“Of course. It’ll cost you though.” She said as she pulled out a piece of mistletoe from her pocket and held it over his head.

He laughed and kissed her lightly.

“I owe Elsa a nice gift too.” She said smiling.

They stacked the photos back into the box so Elsa wouldn’t notice the ones they’d taken and grabbed their coats.  He hid the photos inside of his coat and zipped it up with a devious grin on his face.

“Perfect.” She said.

“Alright Love, Lead the way.” he said holding out his arm to her.

She looked over, smiled and looped her arm through his. They walked through the kitchen to find her mother standing by the door talking to Elsa. “Mom, you’re here?” said Emma.

“Hi Honey, Are you leaving?” asked Snow.

“What’s up? Do you need me? We were going to do a little last minute shopping before the stores close.” Said Emma.

“Your mother was kind enough to bring us a welcome basket.” Said Elsa.

“Well you’ve been talking about them so much that I felt awful for not getting over here sooner.” Said Snow.

“I’m so glad you came.” Said Elsa.

“Do you need any help?” asked Snow.

“The last batch of cookies is coming out soon but I would love to show you around and get your opinions on some things.” Said Elsa.

“Oh that would be my pleasure.” Said Snow.

Killian gave her a look that suggested they needed to go.

“Mom, see you later. We need to run.” Said Emma.

“Thanks for your help Emma.” Said Elsa.

“No problem, anytime. I’ll see you tonight!” Said Emma.

Killian held open the door and he waved as they left. “Sorry about that, I feared you would never be able to leave.” He said.

“Thanks for the rescue. We better move or we won’t get what we need. ” Said Emma.

Emma took Killian to the Frame store on Main Street. They were kind enough to wrap them for him too. Time seemed to fly by and soon the stores were closing. He walked her back to the café.

“Thanks for your help today.” He said.

“It was my pleasure. I’m glad you asked me. I’ll come by and pick you up at 7.” She said.

“Sounds great. I can’t wait until they deliver my car. They couldn’t get it here until after the holidays. I feel bad that you have to chauffeur me around.” He said.

“I don’t mind being your tour guide and chauffeur.” She said laughing.

He squeezed her hand. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Well I’m going to get ready.” she said smiling.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Bye.” He said.

He turned to walk back towards the Snowflake. She watched him until he was near the door and turned around to wave to her. She walked into the diner and pressed a hand to her cheek reveling in the feel of warmth where his lips had just touched her.  This day just kept getting better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She burst into the warmth of the Blue Bird, Decoration Santa’s booming ho ho ho announcing her arrival to her parents.

“Hey Honey, glad you’re back. We are just about to lock up for the night.” Said Charming.

“Can I help?” she asked.

“I’ve got it covered here. Why don’t you give your mother a ride home so you both can get ready for the carnival?” Said Charming.

“Ok, I’ll try to tear her away from the kitchen.” Said Emma. She walked in back and found her mom putting the finishing touches on the displays for the dinner tomorrow. “Hey Mom.”

“Emma. How was shopping?”asked Snow.

“It went great. I think Elsa is going to be really surprised.  Did you have a nice visit with her?” asked Emma. She walked over a picked up a few carrots out of the bowl to munch on while she waited.

“Emma, she’s lovely and Liam is so much like your father. They are really cute together. She and I are going to spend a little time together after the holidays. I also invited them to come to dinner tomorrow. I hope that is alright with you.” said Snow.

 “That sounds great. How about you let me give you a ride home so we can get ready for the carnival? Dad suggested it but I think it would be nice if we could spend a little time together.” Said Emma.

She walked up and hugged her Mom. Snow put the final piece on the tray. “Let’s go before your father changes his mind.”

They bundled up and head out to Emma’s bug. “It’s been awhile since you’ve been in here.” Said Emma.

“You’ve kept it really nice.” Said Snow.

“She’s my baby.” Said Emma smiling.

“I can’t believe my baby is all grown up.” Said Snow wistfully.

“Oh Mom, don’t get sappy on my now.” Said Emma.

“You know I can’t help it.” Said Snow.

Emma grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Ok, buckle up.” Said Emma smiling. As soon as she started it and the holiday music boomed out of the speakers startling her mother.

Snow turned the music down a little and composed herself. “So you and Killian seem to be getting very cozy.” Said Snow.

Emma looked over and smiled immediately putting her eyes back on the road. “I like him a lot Mom, he’s so thoughtful and such a gentlemen.” Said Emma.

“I knew it, as soon as I saw you together. Something just clicked looking at you.” Said Snow.

“He’s so easy to talk to and gorgeous. Mom, I just can’t get over how amazing he is.” Said Emma.

“I know how hard it’s been for you since that boy broke your heart.” Said Snow.

“Well, it worked out for the best. I just dug in at school and I’ve come out of it stronger. Good riddens to bad rubbish. “said Emma.

“Your father was never too keen on that guy anyway. He really seems to like Killian though.” Said Snow.

“Really, because so far I haven’t gotten that impression.” Said Emma.

She pulled up in front of the house. The lights were fully illuminated out front.

“You know your father. He still thinks of you as his little princess. It’s hard for him to see you grown up. You were always his little shadow. He misses you.” Said Snow.

“Aww, I miss him too Mom. I miss both of you. It’s kind of funny because showing Killian around the town and introducing him to people has made me realize just how much I’ve missed being here.” Said Emma.

She turned off the motor. Snow grabbed her hand. “We’re always here, although now with the Snowflake café opening we might actually take some vacations again.” Said Snow.

“Really, you aren’t worried about the competition?” Asked Emma.

“No, we’ve got plenty enough business. We own our building and while we don’t mind feeding the town it would be nice to have a break once in a while. I’ve always felt like we had to be open or things would fall apart. You know your father and I have always loved to travel. “ said Snow.

“I’m glad to hear you say that. I’m sure it was a relief to Elsa to know you didn’t see them as competitors.” Said Emma.

“Yes, she’s a nice girl and with her baby coming. She needs some friends. It’s a shame that her sister lives so far away.” Said Snow.

“Yes, I know what you mean. It will be nice when Anna comes to visit her in Spring. Come on Mom, we better get a move on or we will be late for our dates.” Said Emma smiling.

“I love you Honey.” Said Snow.

“I love you too Mom.” Said Emma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After much primping and about 20 different outfits Emma arrived at Killian’s house promptly to pick him up. The glow of blue and white light was like a beacon guiding her to him. She was about to get out of the car when he came bounding down towards her. He popped open the door and waved back up towards the house.

“Hi.” she said smiling.

He leaned over and kissed her lightly. “Hi.” He said.

“Does Elsa need any help?”she asked.

“No, Liam’s got the car packed. She was just putting on her “finishing touches” as she likes to say.” He said using air quotes.

“Ok, then let’s go have some fun.” She said.

“Liam’s pacing back and forth by the door waiting for her.” He said laughing.

“Elsa made quite the impression on my mom today. “ said Emma smiling.

“You’ve made Elsa’s week. She’s so happy to have met both of you. I really appreciate you making her feel welcome. I know you’ve really put her at ease about her decision to move here. I must say that this town is growing on me too.” Said Killian.

“Good.” Said Emma.

They’d arrived before he could put together another thought. The grounds near the school were all lit up with lights, carnival booths and a few scattered rides. “Has your father seen this place yet?”asked Killian smiling.

“Oh yes, he’s head of the lights committee.” Said Emma laughing.

“I thought I recognized his handy work.” Said Killian laughing.

“This would be the only light display in town that he would allow to outdo his own since it’s for charity.” Said Emma.

“You know Liam added a few extra strands today too.” Said Killian.

“I noticed it was a little brighter tonight. What are we going to do with those two?” asked Emma.

“Perhaps we should get them to combine forces and have them charge admission. For charity of course.” Said Killian.

“Great idea for next year.” Said Emma.

He liked the idea of next year with her. He knew that her break would be over quickly and that he wanted to keep seeing her. He just hoped she would want that too. He smiled at the thought.

“I have to warn you I’m pretty excellent at darts.” Said Emma.

“Is that so? I do love a challenge.” he said grinning.

“Great, let’s go!” she said.

Emma introduced Killian to different members of the town as they passed to help him get acquainted. She gave him her own little commentary on each person and how she knew them. He was fascinated by the history of the town and its people. They were all so friendly. It was refreshing after having grown up and lived in the city his whole life where most people rarely smiled or gave him the time of day.

They had a great time playing games and Emma was right. She was an excellent shot at darts only he was better. He won her a fuzzy stuffed duckling and her eyes lit up when he handed it to her. She held his hand as they walked the carnival and it was as natural as it could be. It was as if they’d always been together and not for just a few days.

“Killian, I hope you’re not afraid of the Ferris wheel.” Said Emma.

“No Lass, I’m game if you are. Looks like it’s starting to snow will they still run it?” asked Killian.

“Yeah we better hurry before it gets bad and they stop the ride.” Said Emma.

He got them tickets and they quickly got on. It didn’t appear anyone else was interested in braving the ride. Most folks started to head inside to the gym when the flurries began. They hustled into the seat and the attendant, Uncle Leroy, locked them in. Emma handed her duck to Leroy for safe keeping.

“Thanks Uncle Leroy.” Said Emma.

“No problem, I’ll give you guys some extra time as long as the weather holds out.” Said Leroy.

“Thanks Mate.” Said Killian.

He put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled in close as the ride began. He leaned his head against hers and she held his other hand. They seemed to fit perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle.

“Emma, I’m so happy that I met you.” He said.

“Me too.  I’m happy that you came to my rescue.” Said Emma.

She looked up to see the snowflakes falling a little faster and she caught his gaze. He was looking at her with such adoration that she couldn’t help but lean in closer. He leaned over meeting her and captured her lips. His kiss was so gentle and sweet. She caressed the side of his face and smiled against his lips. It was probably the most romantic setting she could ever imagine being in with someone she liked. He was just about to ask her something when the ride came to a stop.

“Sorry Princess, I gotta shut her down.” Said Leroy.

She felt a little disappointed that her time alone came to such an abrupt halt. He hopped off the car and helped her down. He was such a gentleman.

“I hope you have your dancing shoes on.” Said Emma smiling.

“Dancing?” he asked.

“Oh, this night is just getting started.” She said.

She grabbed her fuzzy duckling and they ran towards the gym to meet up with everyone else to get out of the cold. The baskets aligned the tables against the walls. The band was playing and there was a crowd dancing in front of them on the make shift dance floor. Her mother and Elsa were working the cocoa table. They had both frozen cocoa and hot cocoa showcasing both café’s.  She looked at Killian and smiled.  

“Surprise!” said Snow.

“How did you keep this a secret?” asked Emma.

“Oh, it’s just something we cooked up earlier while you two were out shopping.” Said Snow.

“Where’s Liam?” asked Killian.

“Yeah, where’s Dad?”asked Emma.

“Those two are outside checking on the light display. Apparently part of the maze was glitching and they were determined to have it working so that the children could see it in the snow.” said Snow.

“Can you believe it’s snowing again?” asked Elsa.

“It’s beautiful.” Said Killian eyes on Emma.

She looked up feeling the blush darken her cheeks and then noticed both Snow and Elsa smiling at each other.

“So, you promised me a dance.” Said Killian extending his hand.

“Let’s see what you got.” Said Emma.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the floor. The band was playing a mixture of all kinds of music and she was surprised to see Killian could hold his own on the dance floor. Finally they played a slow song. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close as they danced. 

“So my mother tells me that she invited your family to Christmas dinner tomorrow.” Said Emma softly.

“Yes, that was really nice. I hope you were ok with that.” He said.

“Of course, I would have asked you myself if she didn’t.” said Emma.

She relaxed and put her cheek to his chest as they swayed to the music. He smelled wonderful and he felt amazing. She had to bring her dirty mind back from the gutter. She was surrounded by her family and friends. The song came to an end and everyone clapped. She pulled away slowly but she felt like she could stay in his arms all night.

He kissed her on top of her head. “Time to go?” he asked.

“I’m afraid so. You are an excellent dancer.” She said.

“Thank you. I’ll grab our coats.” said Killian beaming with pride.

Emma walked back over to the booth to check on her mother and Elsa. They’d already had everything packed up. Snow handed over Emma’s stuffed ducky to her and smiled.  She took it and snuggled it close. “You need any help?” asked Emma.

“No, you go on. We’re fine. Dad and Liam are loading the cars.”said Snow.

“Wow, they seem to really be hitting it off.” said Emma.

“At first they were fighting a bit and then someone mentioned medieval times and they both realized their mutual affection.” said Elsa.

“Liam too?”asked Emma.

“Oh, yes. “said Elsa.

“Apparently we aren’t the only couple who have costumes for the renaissance fair hanging in our closet.” said Snow.

Emma laughed.

“What I miss?”asked Killian.

Elsa moved her fingers over her lips like she was zipping them.

“Oh nothing, just stories about your brother and my dad.” said Emma.

“All set to go? You ladies need any help?”asked Killian.

“No, we’re good here. Thanks for asking. You better get going before the snow starts to stick to the road.” said Snow.

“Aye, it’s starting to get heavier.” said Killian.

“See you back at the house.” Said Emma.

It was a quick trip back to her house. They got there just before the snow started really laying. Emma grabbed her duck from the back seat. “Can’t leave this little guy out here in the cold.” She said smiling.

He couldn’t help but feel proud that he won that for her and she seemed to really like it. It would have been worth a hundred darts to keep seeing her smile like that. He helped her out of the car. She seemed to wait for him to let her out this time.

The snow was coming down fast and it looked beautiful against the lights. She looked up to him and held out her hand so that he could help her out of the car. “Milady.” He said smiling.

“Thank you.” She said.

“So your dad likes medieval times too.” He said grinning.

“You know!”she said.

“Of course, Liam would love it if I didn’t know all of his secrets but of course I know. They pair of them were mock sword fighting in the hall when they didn’t think anyone was watching.” Said Killian laughing.

Emma laughed. “I’m glad you know. That was one juicy secret that I didn’t think I’d be able to keep from you.” She said.

He kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled.

“I know it’s getting late. You want to hang out with me for awhile? I can walk you home later.” She said.

She was really hoping he didn’t want to go home yet.

“That sounds great but I’m not letting you walk me home. I’m sure I can manage. Let’s get out of this cold.” He said grabbing her hand.

The house was warm and it felt good to shake off the chill from the cold. Emma took his coat and hung it in the closet. She grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and they went into the family room. She suddenly realized they were alone. Of course she had no idea when her parents would walk in.

Killian was checking out the photos again and smiling.

“Ugh, stop.” She said.

“You were such a cute baby and I can’t help it. It’s nice to see a happy family.” He said.

She handed him the beer. She felt little butterflies in her stomach as her fingers brushed against his. She was afraid any minute she was going to wake up in some post finals haze and that this was all a dream. She reached out and touched his face gently to make sure he was real.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. “Emma, I know it’s only been a few days and you might think this is presumptuous of me to ask but I really like you. This might sound corny but will you go steady with me or whatever they call it these days.” He asked.

Emma smiled. She put down her beer, took his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

“I have to keep pinching myself to see if you are real. I didn’t expect this at all, I wasn’t looking for it, and I had a lot of different ideas for what I wanted but you made me stop. You made me remember what I loved about me and my life. When I was little my mom would tell me to write my heart’s desire on my Christmas List and this year it would say Killian Jones. So yes, I will go steady with you. You big dork.” Said Emma.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He would agree with her sentiments and she would be at the top of his list as well. At that moment the clock on the wall struck midnight.

“Merry Christmas Killian.” Said Emma.

“Merry Christmas Emma.” said Killian.

A/N:  So this story was originally my CS Secret Santa story – it was meant to end here but I had a lot of nice readers request more so I kept it going so if things moved a little fast that was why but as you know this is a super fluffy story so read on if you want to get a sweet tooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  So this story was originally my CS Secret Santa story – it was meant to end here but I had a lot of nice readers request more so I kept it going so if things moved a little fast that was why but as you know this is a super fluffy story so read on if you want to get a sweet tooth.


	4. Christmas Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m with you lovely readers and I really like writing this AU so I’m happy that you like reading it. I hope you are ready for more holiday fluff and you haven’t gotten your fill. Its Chrismas and our lovebirds are going to spend the day together. Holiday Fun ahead. Happy New Year!
> 
> I love to hear your comments and reviews. I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think.

Ch. 4

Killian lit the fireplace and Emma put on the TV so they could watch the late showing of _It’s a Wonderful Life._   She found it was a tradition that they had in common, but hers generally had her curled up in sweat pants and a comfy sweater with cocoa alone or sometimes with her parents. She was excited to have someone special to share it with this year.

They kicked off their shoes and Killian put his arm around her as they snuggled together on the couch. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as she nestled in close. They just missed the opening of the movie but the familiar faces made her smile. It wasn’t long before the warmth of his arms around her and the thrum of his heart put her to sleep after their long day.

Snow walked into the house and noticed the pair snuggled in and sleeping on the couch. She covered her mouth and smiled at the sight holding back a giggle. It warmed her heart to see Emma happy. She was afraid that her daughter’s poor heart would never recover. She knew Charming would have a fit if he saw this scene but her daughter wasn’t a child anymore and they were just innocently sleeping on the couch. Saving her daughter from a traumatizing wake up was her first priority.

Charming was right behind her with the bags. He was stumbling just a little after the Egg Nog drinking contest that he and Liam took up. She turned around and helped him out of his coat and dusted off the snow from his hair. The weather took and there was a magical Christmas Snow falling outside but it was heavy. Charming’s eyes were the bluest she’d seen in a while and he was smiling with rosy cheeks. She cupped her hands on his face and kissed him softly. “Merry Christmas.” She said.

“Merry Christmas.” He said smiling.

“Everything is ready for tomorrow. You can get started if you want. I’ll hang up these wet things.” said Snow.

“Emma must already be in bed so that means Santa can come.” Said Charming.

“Yeah, She did look tired.” She said as she blocked passage into the family room to keep the pair hidden.

 “I’ll get the gifts.” Said Charming. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her once more after he realized he was standing under a bushel of mistletoe.

“Ok, I’ll shut down the lights in here and meet you in the other room.” Said Snow giggling. She’d had a bit of the eggnog too.

She took his coat and her own and put them into the closet. She sat their boots by the door and mopped up the water. All the while she was smiling at the thought of her daughter being in love. She liked Killian and his family. She loved Elsa and was so happy that she and Liam moved into the town. She loved the idea of being able to take a break. She and Charming had Emma a little later in life with all of their traveling and adventures. She never thought they would settle down but when Emma was born they stopped and found a new type of happiness. They loved their café but they really missed traveling. The inspiration for her cooking came from her travels. She was excited to think that she would be able to do it again. When Emma finished University they would have less expenses and it would finally be doable again. Now with the new Café there would be no obstacles. Emma was still trying to figure out her dreams and she would always have the Blue Bird as a backup if she wanted it.

She walked into the family room and smiled once more at the pair. She grabbed the soft broken in quilt from the loveseat and laid it over the sleeping couple. She noticed the credits for the movie rolling. She wouldn’t change a thing about her life as she thought back over everything. She turned off the fireplace and turned off the light. The Christmas tree in the corner let a soft glow fill the room and her heart was filled with happiness.

She quietly left the pair snoozing together and went out to seek her adorable husband who was gleefully acting out his Santa duties. She knew that Emma was an adult but she would always be their little girl and they were going to have fun with this holiday as long as she continued to let them.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma woke up to the morning light coming through the front window. She was lying on the couch and realized that she was being held in very warm arms with her favorite snuggly quilt lying over them. She looked back to see Killian snoozing softly and smiled. He looked so handsome sleeping there. They must have fallen asleep during the movie and from the looks of it her mother must have found them. If it were her father Killian would have been ushered out in the wee hours of the night. She’d have to give her mother an extra hug for this little gift. She snuggled in closer and he stirred next to her.

She turned in his arms and saw him looking back smiling. “Good Morning sleepyhead.” She said.

“Good Morning. “ he said. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her nose as he pulled her close and held her.

“This was a nice surprise.” She said.

“Best Christmas present I could get waking up with you.” He said.

“You should know my father is an early riser and he loves Christmas.” she said.

His eyes grew wide as he gave her a knowing look.“ Where does he keep his swords again?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Don’t worry, I’m fairly certain that my mother knows since this quilt didn’t just materialize from the loveseat.” She said snuggling in.

“Should I leave?” he asked.

“No. I want you to stay if it’s not going to be a problem for your family. I’d love it if you would spend Christmas morning with us.  We are going steady after all.“ she said laughing.

“Ok, I’ll stay but only if you come home with me after. I’d love for you to see Elsa’s reaction to our gift.” He said.

“I’d love that.” She said.

She leaned over and kissed him lightly before sitting up. She reached under the tree and pulled out a wrapped box with a blue bow on top. “This is for you. Merry Christmas Killian.” She said smiling.

“For me?” he said smiling.

“It’s something small and I couldn’t resist getting it for you. I think it will come in handy so I hope it’s alright that I give it to you now.” She said.

He had a light blush on his cheeks and a smile on his face. He pulled open the wrapping carefully as Emma sat waiting in anticipation. He smiled when he saw the light blue cable knit sweater inside. It had a two button closure at the top adorned with leather buttons. “I love it.” He said kissing her lightly.

“I thought maybe you could put it on.” She said.

“Ah, good thinking.” he said with a chuckle.

“I’m going to run upstairs and change. I’ll be right back.” She said.

As she tried to get up he pulled her back onto his lap and kissed her. It was sweet and tender. Her heart was purring in her chest. She snuggled into his arms and he held her close. “I couldn’t resist either.” He said.

She leaned forward and kissed him again smiling against his lips before leaving. She quickly ran up to her room and put on her flannel snow man pants and a red cable knit sweater.  She checked her face, hair, and brushed her teeth as fast as she could.

She came down to find him dressed in the new sweater she bought him and she was right. It definitely brought out his eyes and he looked amazing. It fit him perfectly and looked amazing with his dark jeans. “Hi, you look great. The sweater fits. I brought you an extra toothbrush and some toothpaste.” She said smiling.

“Don’t you look festive.” He said as he pulled her into a hug.

He felt so warm and soft in the new sweater, she didn’t want to let him go. He kissed her on top of her head. “I promise I’ll change before we go to your house. It’s to keep up appearances for my Dad. He still looks at me like I’m six years old. I’d hate to break his heart.  I think they’ll be down soon. I heard them stirring up there.” She said.

He looked down at her and smiled. “Ok Lass, I’ll be right back.”

She pulled him back as he was leaving and kissed him softly. “I’m so glad you’re here.” She said.

“Me too.” He said.

When Killian came back she ushered him into the kitchen and put him to work. She wanted to surprise her parents with breakfast and luckily she had a willing accomplice.  He was very handy with a skillet and could create quite an omelet. They fell into an easy rhythm together handing items back and forth, swapping plates and utensils, and plating the food. Before they knew it her parents emerged looking refreshed and smiling. Her father’s jaw dropped when he saw Killian standing over the stove flipping pancakes.

“Merry Christmas!” said Snow.

Killian almost dropped the spatula when she announced they were there. Emma patted him on the shoulder and went to greet her parents with a hug.

“Merry Christmas Honey.” Said Charming hugging her tight.

“Merry Christmas! We made breakfast. I hope that is ok with you?” she asked.

Killian flipped the last pancake on a plate and looked over smiling.

“Merry Christmas Killian, I didn’t know Emma invited you.” Said Charming.

Emma gave her mother a look.

“I told you last night when we went upstairs that Killian would be here.” Said Snow.

“Oh, you did? Sorry I don’t remember.” Said Charming.

“You did have quite a bit of Eggnog and you know how heavy handed Leroy can be with the alcohol.” Said Snow.

“Thanks Mom.” Said Emma whispering into her mother’s ear.

Snow hugged her and smiled. “This looks great. What a nice gift not to have to cook this morning isn’t it Charming?”asked Snow.

Charming was still standing there with his mouth open as he looked over what the pair created for them. Pancakes, fresh strawberries, omelets, hot syrup and fried potatoes were ready to be eaten.

“This looks great guys. I might have to hire him.” Said Charming clapping him on the shoulder.

“Thank you Sir. I can’t take all the credit; Emma did a lot as well. She’s the mastermind.” He said nervously.

 “Merry Christmas Mrs. Nolan.” Said Killian.

She hugged him. “What a great sweater. Is this new?” she asked.

Emma smiled as he looked at her with a big grin.

“Actually yes, Emma gave it to me.” he said.

“Ah, I can see you have my good taste.” Said Snow laughing.

David was inspecting the dishes as Emma and Killian setup the plates. Each was prepared with an equal amount of pancakes, omelet, and potatoes.

Emma came up behind both of them and hugged them. “Dad, you’re over there next to Mom. Take a seat so we can put down the dishes.” Said Emma. Emma gave him an eyeroll and mouthed “Be Nice” as she ushered him to his seat.

“Charming, isn’t this great. What a nice surprise.” Said Snow.

Emma brushed her hand across Killian’s back as she moved to stand next to him. “Thank you.” She whispered.

He looked at her and smiled. His blue eyes were shining in the morning light and she felt her heart skip a beat. It didn’t seem real.

She touched his hand lightly and brushed her fingers over his fingers tangling them together for a brief moment. He picked up her hand and kissed it like he did the first day they met.

“Food’s going to get cold.” Said Charming.

Snow swatted him on the shoulder and laughed as she shook her head.

Emma turned around with two plates and placed them in front of her parents. Killian placed the other plates in front of them and they sat across from them.

Killian watched as Emma got along so well with her parents. She was also a good cook. The potatoes she made were amazing. Her father kept giving him side glances as he ate but all the while he had a smile.

“Thank you for inviting me to breakfast Emma.  It’s so nice to have met you and your family.” Said Killian.

Emma squeezed his hand. David smiled.

“Killian, We’re glad you’re here too.” Said Charming.

Killian looked over to see the man smiling and his wife was snuggled next to him.

“Thank you so much for making breakfast you two. Killian, your pancakes are delicious. I might be with Charming on that job offer.” Said Snow smiling.

“You should have seen him flipping the omelets. He’s amazing.” Said Emma.

He looked and her emerald eyes were sparkling as the sun came through the window and she was smiling sweetly at him. He put his hand on top of hers. “I think you are exaggerating a little but thank you.” Said Killian.

“Seriously, How’d you learn to cook?” asked Emma.

“My brother, believe it or not. Elsa’s not the only cook in their house.” Said Killian.

“Liam can cook too?” asked Charming.

“Aye, he used to cook for his mates while he was in the navy.” Said Killian.

“Don’t say he makes chili.” Said Charming.

“Aye, it’s his specialty.” Said Killian as he picked up his mug and took a sip.

Emma and Snow were both laughing hysterically as Charming grumbled.

“What did I miss?”whispered Killian.

“Dad competes and wins every year at the chili cook off. I guess he believes Liam could be stiff competition.” Said Emma.

Killian laughed. “Liam certainly loves to compete. Perhaps we don’t mention it to him.” Said Killian.

“Oh, he’ll find out. Posters will be plastered throughout the town.” Said Emma.

“Charming, I think it’s time we go to the tree and see what Santa brought.” Said Snow.

He leaned over and kissed his wife on the apple of her cheek. “Right, come on Honey. Let’s see what Santa brought you.” Said Charming.

“You both get started I’m going to clean up a bit in here first.” Said Emma.

“Are you sure?”asked Snow.

Killian nodded and looked up at Emma.

“Yes, Mom we’ve got it. Now go on.” Said Emma.

Snow gave her a hug. “We’ll see you both in there.” Said Snow.

Emma started clearing the plates and Killian helped her. When he put the plates into the sink and turned she was in his arms kissing him. He held her so tight and his heart was thumping in his chest. She tasted sweet like Strawberries. He quickly realized that anytime he smelled strawberries he would think of her. She pulled back and smiled.

“You are really amazing.” She said.

“You give me far too much credit.” he said.

“No, I mean it. I can’t tell you how much it meant to me waking up with you on Christmas morning. Having you here to help me make breakfast for my parents was the cherry on top.  I’m so glad that you were my knight in shining armor that day or that you were hungry to be there in the first place.” She said smiling.

He kissed her softly. “I feel the same way. I feel very lucky to have met you. You brought in quite a ray of sunshine into my dark life. I’ve done nothing but work for the last few years and this is the first time I’ve wanted to stop. You make me want to stop and just take in these little moments that I take for granted. Like flipping omelets or making pancakes.”  Said Killian.

“Well, it’s not over yet. I’m really sorry for what’s about to happen by the tree. It’s a tradition so don’t judge me please. I hope you feel the same after this. You know my Dad is Christmas crazy so I play along. It makes him happy and that makes me happy.” She said.

“Emma, I’m sure it will be fine.  I don’t think you understand what this means to me, that fact that your family is so warm and kind to me. I haven’t had a holiday like this in a long time. I’m so happy you let me be a part of it.” He said smiling.

“Ok, you’ve been warned.” She said.

They quickly finished cleaning up in the kitchen. Emma knew her mother and father would have a big job later catering to everyone at Dinner. She wanted to give them a little break. Killian made even these boring jobs fun. She grabbed his hand and smiled as they walked into the room. Her mother and father were already unwrapping gifts when they came in.

“Ok Princess take your usual place next to the tree.” Said Charming.

Emma rolled her eyes as she walked over and sat in the spot on the floor in front of the tree so she could hand out the gifts.

“Don’t forget your hat.” said Charming smiling.

Her father produced her Christmas Santa hat from behind him. Her name was written in glitter across the white faux fur. She could feel her cheeks flush. She looked over to Killian who was comfortably sitting in the cushy chair smiling at her. She took the hat and put it on.  Her mother came over and sat next to her. Her father pulled out his camera and took a picture of them both together.

“Sir would you like me to take a picture for you so you can be part of it?” asked Killian.

“That would be really nice. Thank you Killian.” He said.

Charming got up from his seat, handed the camera to Killian and came around behind his wife and daughter. He kissed each of them on top of their heads and put their arms around them for the picture.

“Say Cheese.” Said Killian smiling.

Emma laughed at the harmonious sound of cheese coming from her parents.

“Killian why don’t you sit her with Emma so I can get a picture of you both?” said Snow.

“Yeah, give him a hat too Mom.” Said Emma laughing.

Snow handed Killian a Santa hat and he sat next to Emma. He put his arm around her. She may have thought this was all going to be strange but it was really nice to be part of a family.  Snow snapped several pictures of them and Emma requested one without hats.  Killian moved to go back to his chair but Emma held his hand and urged him to stay beside her.

“If you don’t mind. You can sit with me here.” She said.

“I wasn’t sure if I would be disturbing tradition.” He said.

“Of course not, and sometimes new traditions need to be made. You can help me out.” Said Emma squeezing his hand.

“Ok Emma hand your father a present he’s getting antsy.” Said Snow.

“It’s my job to hand out the gifts, that’s why I have to sit here.” She said.

“Ah, makes sense now.” He said grinning.

They went through the gifts and Emma did surprise Killian with a few other small things she had for him under the tree. Her mother surprised them both with a gift, tickets for the ice rink in town. She also promised their fill of hot cocoa after skating.

Charming was fully engrossed in the medieval book she bought him when they finished unwrapping.  She was going to have to thank that professor for the referral. Her father also surprised her mother with a trip to Fiji. Snow had tears streaming down her cheeks in happiness as she hugged him.

“Emma, we won’t be going until after your graduation of course.” Said Charming.

“No problem Dad. I’ll take care of the Blue Bird while you are away.” Said Emma.

“Perhaps you can twist my arm to help you.” Said Killian smiling.

“That would be amazing. I may just have to take you up on it.”Said Emma.

“When are you needed home Killian?” asked Snow.

“I just told them we’d be over close to lunchtime.” Said Killian.

“I’m going to run up and change. Do you mind waiting or do you want me to come around when I’m ready?”asked Emma.

“I’ll wait for you.” He said smiling.

“Ok, I’ll be quick.” Said Emma.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she left. She completely forgot her parents were there. Her mother was smiling at her when she left. Luckily her dad was still talking to himself about swords and leafing through the book.

She heard Killian laughing as she ran upstairs. She got ready as quickly as she could. She dressed in a nice pair of dark skinny jeans and a soft white v neck sweater. Her hair fell around her shoulders in curls. She put on a little lip gloss, her tall boots and grabbed a green scarf.

Killian smiled at her when she walked into the room. He was playing a game of Checkers with her father. It was the medieval edition of course, a gift from her mother.

“You ready to go?” she asked.

“Yes, Your Dad has me on the ropes so you would be rescuing Me.” he said.

“Nah, Killian is being modest. He already beat me twice.” Said Charming.

“We’ll see you for dinner around 6.” Said Snow.

“Yeah, we’ll be there.” Said Emma.

She hugged her parents and handed Killian a bag to put his gifts in. He laughed when she handed him the knit hat with the pom pom on top that her mother gave him, it was just like hers only Navy Blue. They got bundled up to walk over to Killian’s house. The air was crisp and fresh from the snow fall the previous night.

“Snow on Christmas. It’s so beautiful.” Said Emma.

“Aye, It’s beautiful.” Said Killian.

The neighborhood covered in white was so serene. Killian draped his arm over Emma’s shoulders as they walked along. It didn’t take long for them to reach his house. The blue lights and penguins dancing on the lawn were in full display. They looked really pretty against the white snowy backdrop.

“Wow, your brother really did add more lights.” Said Emma laughing.

“Aye, I told you he’s quite the competitor as well. Best to keep that Chili cook off competition under wraps for as long as you can.” Said Killian.

They got to the door but before they could go inside Killian stopped her under the mistletoe and smiled. She looked up and leaned in to kiss him. He taste of cinnamon and chocolate. His lips were warm and she didn’t think she could get tired of kissing him.

“Emma, Thank you again for including me in your family’s Christmas morning traditions; in all of your traditions really. I expected to be stuck in the café setting up and working through the holidays. It’s been one of the most enjoyable surprises of my life to have met you.” He said.

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes sparkling with sincerity and smiled.

“I’m so glad you were there. Thank you for going along with my little plan this morning. I would have hated for you to run out and miss all of that. I also appreciate your help with the cooking, cleaning, really just everything. I don’t mind doing those things for my parents but the fact that you helped was amazing and made it fun.” She said.

“Well it seems your mother is on par with Elsa when it comes to their match making ideas. It was so nice of her to think of me and have a gift.” He said.

Emma hugged him tight. “Oh, when my mother wants to help stay out of her way, she’s quite the force. She knows I like you. My parents like you too. It’s been a long time since I let anyone into my life.” Said Emma.

“That means a lot to me. I hope you’ll keep me around for awhile.” He said.

“Well, we are going steady.” Said Emma laughing.

“Never going to live that one down am I?”he said smiling.

“Actually no because I love that is how you asked me to be your girlfriend.” She said.

He kissed the tip of her nose. “Let me get my girlfriend out of the cold. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you stand out here and freeze to death?” he asked.

He pushed open the door and found Elsa and Liam seated on the couch in front of the fireplace snuggling together. Elsa had stockings hanging from the mantle with everyone’s names written in glitter. She even included one for the new baby, him, and Emma. He smiled at the gesture. She and Mrs. Nolan must now be working together. He looked over to see Emma was smiling too as she took in the room.

Killian put his bag under the tree and took Emma’s coat along with his to hang it in the closet.

“You’re here!” called Elsa.

“Merry Christmas.” Said Killian.

Elsa hopped out of her spot on the couch and came over to hug Killian. Liam leaned back and waved Hello. He had a compress on his forehead.

“Let me guess, too much eggnog?” asked Killian.

“How’d you know?” asked Elsa.

“Oh, my dad too. Leroy gets heavy handed when he spikes it.” Said Emma.

“Merry Christmas Emma.” Said Elsa hugging her tight.

“What a great sweater Killian.” Said Elsa.

“It’s a gift from Emma.” Said Killian smiling.

Emma blushed.

“Brings out your eyes.” Said Elsa patting his arm.

“That’s what I thought too.” Said Emma.

“Well I know you’ve just spent Christmas morning with your family Emma but I hope you don’t mind a round two with us. We aren’t usually all together and I wanted to start some traditions since our wee one will be here next year.” Said Elsa patting her bump.

“I don’t mind at all. I’m happy to be here.” Said Emma.

Killian squeezed her hand tight. “Don’t worry, I don’t have a spot that I have to sit in and no hats are required.” He said.

Emma laughed. “After what I put you through, I’d be up for anything.” She said.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “You look beautiful, by the way I wanted to say something when you walked into the room. “he said.

“Thank you.” She said feeling the warmth on her cheeks.

When she noticed the stocking with her name her heart skipped. It was such a sweet and incredible gesture. She suspected that Elsa may now be working with her mother on the matchmaking.

They walked into the warm family room. It smelled of cinnamon and berry, just like Christmas. They had a cozy house and it looked like the perfect place for a family.

“Liam, the lights look amazing.” Said Emma.

“Thanks.” He grumbled.

Killian walked past Liam and ruffled his hair. “So Brother, too much of the nog eh?” said Killian.

“Keep your voices down would you. Glad to hear I wasn’t the only one feeling it this morning. Your Dad certainly likes to compete.” Said Liam.

“Sorry about that, yeah he does with certain things. He’s very passionate about holidays.” Said Emma.

“I’ll be right back.” Said Killian.

Emma smiled and sat on the love seat across from Elsa and Liam. She suddenly felt a little nervous. Killian was right; Liam was a lot like her Dad.

“Elsa, the house is beautiful.” Said Emma.

“Thank you, It’s coming along. I just want it to be a home for this little one.” She said.

“I’d say you’ve accomplished that. Any baby would be lucky to live here.” Said Emma.

Killian came back in the room with the gifts that he and Emma got the day before. He walked around and placed them on the floor in front of Elsa.

“What’s this?” asked Elsa.

“Emma and I thought you might like these.” Said Killian.

He walked over and sat next to Emma. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

“I can’t wait for you to see them.” Said Emma smiling.

Elsa smiled and carefully opened the wrappings. Liam watched his beautiful wife act like a little girl. She was so cheerful and happy. It warmed his heart to see her that way. He may have thought of the Nolan’s as competition but he didn’t see them that way anymore. They’d gone out of their way this week to make them feel welcome and his wife was starting to feel better about their choice to move there. That peace of mind couldn’t be bought.

“Oh My Gosh! The photos! These are beautiful!” said Elsa.

She got up wrapping both of them in her arms at once. Emma laughed.

“We thought you would like to hang them in the café. Emma helped me choose your favorites.” Said Killian.

“I love them. They are amazing.” Said Elsa.

“Well done little brother. Thank you Emma, I know you are the creative influence here.” Said Liam.

“No, no Killian chose most of this. I just helped him find the places to get them made. He has quite the eye.” Said Emma.

He squeezed her hand.

Elsa turned to the tree and pulled out a gift, and handed it to Emma.

“For me?” she asked. Emma unwrapped it to find a red scarf.

She handed a gift to Killian too.

“I love it.” Said Emma.

“Killian told me about your red pom pom hat so I thought it would match.” Said Elsa.

Killian’s cheeks were definitely a little pink since Elsa revealed he’d been talking about her. Emma smiled. “Ah, I’ve got one too.” Said Killian.

“Put them on, I want a picture!” said Elsa.

Killian laughed and happily complied with her wishes. He helped Emma put hers around her neck too. She was beaming as she looked into his eyes.

“Ok you two, look over here and on the count of three.” Said Elsa.

Emma snuggled close to Killian and put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and they smiled as Elsa took several pictures of them.

“I can’t wait to see what your parents have cooked up for tonight.” Said Liam.

“Oh, they go all out for Christmas dinner. Each year they try a few new dishes to keep things a surprise. They keep the old favorites too. My Uncles are very particular. For some reason they love fruitcake, treat it like gold.” Said Emma.

“You will not be disappointed. Their food is so good.” Said Killian.

“I’m so happy to be going and you’re right. Everything I’ve had from the Blue Bird is wonderful.” Said Elsa.

“You want me to make my famous hang over cure for you brother?” asked Killian.

“Aye, I think that would be a good idea.” Said Liam.

Killian stood and pulled his brother up from the couch. “I’ll be right back.” Said Killian.

Emma nodded.

“How was your night?” asked Elsa.

“We had an amazing time at the carnival. He’s a great dancer. Oh and then we fell asleep on the couch after he asked me to go steady.” Said Emma.

Elsa laughed. “He said that?”she asked.

“He is completely adorable and yes. Of course I said yes. He helped me make breakfast and clean up this morning for my parents. He is the most amazing man I’ve ever met.  I can’t tell if he is real or if this is a dream. ” Said Emma beaming.

“Aww, that is so sweet. I told you about the Jones boys. They get under your skin but when they are in, they are all in. I hope that doesn’t scare you.” Said Elsa.

“Oh no, in fact I’m in. I’m all in. I’ve never been more sure.” said Emma.

“I’m so glad. The baby is glad too.” Said Elsa feeling her bump.

“Oh may I touch?” asked Emma.

Elsa nodded and guided her hand to where the baby was kicking.

“Oh! Wow I can feel it. You’re right it’s a very active baby.” Said Emma.

“This one is quite the gymnast.” Said Elsa.

Killian walked in to see Emma touching Elsa’s baby bump and laughing. He was excited about that little bundle. It meant his family was growing. “Ladies, I got you some beverages.” Said Killian. He handed each of them a mug of cocoa.

“Thank you.” Said Emma.

“How thoughtful.” said Elsa.

“You really are thoughtful Killian.” Said Emma.

 “So, going steady?” said Elsa smiling as she sipped from her mug.

Killian blushed and looked at Emma.

She was looking away and smiling as she sipped from her mug.  “I promise I’ll only tell that story to family.” Said Emma.

He snuggled next to her and kissed her softly.

“Where is Liam?”asked Elsa.

“He’s drinking the hangover cure and then grabbing a shower. He will be down soon.” Said Killian.

“I’m going to check on Liam. That poor man just doesn’t know when to quit sometimes. I can’t stop him because he says the most adorable things to me when he drinks. I just hate to see him pay for it. I’m sure that the competition with Emma’s father will die down eventually and they will act normal. He won’t admit it but he is having the best time with your Dad.” Said Elsa. She got up and left them to check on Liam.

“I don’t mind you telling everyone. I just feel like a git because it’s such an old tradition and I was fumbling for the right words.” He said.

“I love that you asked me that way. It makes me want to tell the story. I’m still waiting for my pin, or maybe your letterman jacket?” Said Emma laughing.

“Speaking of pin.” He said.

He reached under the tree and pulled out a package for Emma.

“You got something for me?” she asked.

“Perhaps or maybe Santa visited my house with something for you.” He said grinning.

She opened the package to find a charm bracelet. It had a sled, a little yellow bug, and a gingerbread man charms dangling from it.

She looked up at him with tears pricking against her eyes and smiled. “This is beautiful.  I love it.” She said.

“I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure.” He said.

“How, when?” she asked.

“Well, one of your Uncles mentioned that he had a jewelry store the first night at your coming home party. I walked down early in the morning and he helped me.” he said.

He helped her put it on her shaky wrist. She immediately put her arms around him and kissed him. He held her tight and kissed her tenderly. She pulled back a little and smiled. She gazed into his beautiful blue eyes. “Thank you Killian. This is the perfect gift.” Said Emma.

“Well, I thought the charms would help us commemorate our time together.” Said Killian.

“Just when I think you can’t get more amazing.” She said.

“It’s something you seem to bring out in me.” He said.

Elsa walked in to see the cutest couple ever. They were sitting their snuggling close. She hated to interrupt them. “Well, Liam is doing better but he might be a bit longer than I thought. What time are we to be at your parents?” asked Elsa.

“Oh, Mom said 6.” Said Emma.

“Emma is that a charm bracelet?” asked Elsa.

Killian smiled.

“Yes, Killian just gave it to me. Isn’t it amazing.” said Emma.

“Killian, you sweet sweet man.“ said Elsa as she examined it.

Emma was beaming and that was the effect he was hoping for most. He was so happy she loved it. She really did bring out a different side of him and it felt good.

 “Killian, if you are up for it we could go ice skating?” asked Emma.

“I’m a bit shaky but if you are up for it I’m happy to go. It was a nice gift from your parents.” Said Killian.

“I think we can give Elsa and Liam some time to get ready. I’m not that great on skates either.” She said smiling.

“We will meet you at your parent’s house at 6.” Said Elsa.

“Dress festive if you can. You’ll feel out of place if you don’t.” said Emma.

“Really? So I can finally wear my Snowman Jumper!” said Elsa.

“Yes, I know my mom would love it. I’m sure I will too.” Said Emma.

Elsa hugged them both again before she went back to help her husband.

They bundled up for the ice rink each wearing their new matching red scarf. Killian even put on his new pom pom hat from her mother. God this man looked adorable in hats and scarves. She was going to get him one in every color.

They got to the rink and it was bustling with people. Small children were flailing about along with some parents. Couples were gliding together around the rink but mostly it looked like everyone was having fun. Emma waved to a few passersby as they whooshed by her waving.

They handed in their tickets and got skates. The new fallen snow around the outside of the rink looked beautiful. The scene was something you would see in a Christmas card. Killian extended his hand to her.

“Ready Love?” he asked.

“Ready as I’m going to get. Don’t worry I’ve got you.” She said.

They stepped out onto the rink and started off shaky. They nearly went down four times before they picked up a smooth glide. He was wrong and was a great skater. He attributed it to the fact that he played ice hockey for awhile and was used to being in the cold.

She was better than she let on as well. She just didn’t want him to know she used to skate on a squad for school until she was 16 and give him cold feet about the whole thing. She held his hand as they skated slowly around. She introduced him to more friends and neighbors. They did have a few mishaps that landed them together on the ice but nothing too serious. It was a great afternoon and one of the more fun activities she’s done in a long time. She often forgot to stop and enjoy life. She was so busy going all the time.

She decided to give him a little show and performed a few spin tricks for him. He was amazed and laughing at her.

“I thought you weren’t any good on skates?” he said.

“Well, I didn’t want you to think you were with a pro. I skated on a team until I was 16. I wasn’t a gold medal champion or anything but I had fun.” She said.

“You are amazing. You keep surprising me at every turn. What else are you hiding?” He said.

“I don’t know, you’ll have to find out.” She said smiling.

They stayed on the ice for a few hours before they left. It was about an hour until dinner. Emma dropped Killian off at his house so that he could get ready. They got a little wet and he needed to change. He was going to ride over with Elsa and Liam. She was already counting the minutes until she saw him again.

“Hey Mom, Dad. I’m home.” Said Emma.

“Hi Honey. How was your day?”asked Snow.

“It was great. Where’s Dad?” asked Emma.

“Down at the café bringing up a few things for tonight.” Said Snow.

Emma took off her coat and hung it on the pegs by the door along with her other snowy wet things.

“Emma, is that a charm bracelet?” asked Snow.

She turned to see her mother grinning from ear to ear. “Yes, Killian gave it to me.” said Emma. She held out her arm to let her mother look it over.

“Oh Emma, that boy is just, oh just so sweet.” Said Snow.

“I know Mom. He asked me to be his girlfriend last night.” said Emma.

“Emma, I’m so happy for you. I wasn’t sure if you were going to try again. You have no idea how happy this makes me to see you happy.” said Snow.

She hugged her mother tight. “Thank you by the way for intervening with Dad last night. I know I’m not a child but with Dad, I just get the feeling he would rather I stay that little 6 year old. You’re right. I was being a little closed off after having my heart broken but it’s been a long time and I’m excited about this. It feels right.” Said Emma.

“Well, you’d be right. I appreciate your understanding your old Dad. It makes him happy. That is until we have grandchildren. Then I think it will be safe for you to act like an adult. Maybe.” Said Snow.

“Mom, grandchildren? That is way too fast. Keep that one on the way back burner ok. I’ve got University to finish and we just started dating. I can’t say I don’t see a future with him though. I love his family too.” Said Emma.

“Hey a mother can dream. I’m just happy you’ve found someone that you enjoy being around and that you’ve decided to let him in your heart. He seems good for you.” said Snow.

“Mom, he really is. I just feel so happy around him. He is so sweet and loving. It’s just so refreshing to find a man who is chivalrous. You can’t believe the ill mannered jerks that go to my school.” Said Emma.

“I can see why you’ve been happy to be single for so long then.” Said Snow.

Emma laughed. “I’m going to run up and get ready for the party if you don’t need me. I need to get out of these wet pants. We used those ice rink tickets and we had a great time. Thank you again!” said Emma.

“Everything is under control. Go ahead Honey. I’m so glad you liked that gift.” Said Snow.

She hugged her mother and made a beeline to her room to get ready. She grabbed a quick shower and blew out her hair just enough to let her curls come through. She wasn’t kidding about her parents and the festive attire for this party. Luckily she didn’t have to go full festive like she used to. Her Dad let her tone it down last year. She put on a white pair of tights that had little cartoon snowmen all over them along with a black corduroy skirt. She pulled on her soft red v neck sweater and put her charm bracelet back on.

She held out her arm and dangled it in front of the window. She couldn’t stop smiling at such a thoughtful gift. She sat on her bed and picked up her new ducky which she now called Killy and hugged him.

She pulled on her boots and checked her makeup. She heard the doorbell and ran down to help her parents take coats.

Everyone looked happy and festive as they arrived. Each time a person took off their coat and revealed their outfit she smiled. They all knew it was tradition at their place. Her Uncles had on various sweaters which would only be considered as ugly in other parts of the world but knowing that they hand made the décor on them made them special.

It was almost 6:30 and Killian and his family still hadn’t shown up. She was starting to worry but company kept coming so she kept taking coats and greeting. She got excited every time the doorbell rang in anticipation that it was him.

She was walking back from their make shift coat room when she saw him walk in the door. His face lit up when he saw her. She smiled so hard that she felt it in her eyes. She quickly made it over to them and hugged him tight as he had his coat half on and half off.

“Ooof.” He said as she tackle hugged him.

“Sorry, I missed you. Can I say that even though it’s only been an hour?” she asked.

“No, I missed you too. Liam took forever to get into his festive attire. He was trying to get the effects to work. “said Killian.

She took his coat and he was tastefully dressed in a red sweater over a white crisp shirt and a red tie with little snowmen all over it. “You look great. We match.” She said looking him up and down.

“Great minds think alike. Take a look.” He said.

He pulled up his pant leg revealing his snowman holiday socks.

“They are great! I love them.” She said.

“Emma, you look so pretty.” Said Elsa.

“Thank you, I Love your outfit. You look so adorable.” Said Emma.

“Liam, Wow! What a great sweater.” Said Emma.

“Well, you said festive and the missus loves her snowmen.” Said Liam.

“Turn it on.” Said Killian smiling.

“Ah, almost forgot.” Said Liam.

His blue sweater lit up the little snowmen that were scattered around it. He was literally a walking Christmas light display. It was glorious. Emma and Killian were roaring laughing.

“What’s so funny?” asked Snow.

“Mom, Liam, Elsa and Killian just got here. Liam has the most amazing sweater.” Said Emma.

“Oh wow! How perfect! You guys look amazing.” Said Snow.

“Wait until Dad sees.” Whispered Emma into Snow’s ear.

Snow laughed.

“Let me take your coats.” Said Emma. She gathered all of their coats and Killian helped her put them in the coat room. “I’m so glad you’re here. I was getting worried.” Said Emma.

He pulled her close and smoothed back her hair over her shoulder uncovering her face. “You look beautiful.” He said. He kissed her lightly taking in her strawberry scent as he ran his hand over her silky blond curls.

“I think everyone is here. Are you ready for all this madness?” she asked.

“As long as I’m with you, I’m ready.” he said.

“Ok..” she said.

“Wait, I almost forgot.” He said interrupting her.

He went into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“Just a little something.” He said grinning.

She opened the little box and inside was a little ducky charm.

“Killian, you shouldn’t have but I love it.” She said smiling.

He helped her put the little charm on her bracelet. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Her hands were brushing through the back his hair and he pulled her so close she could feel the kiss in her toes. It was only the approach of footsteps that broke them apart. Killian touched his lips and smiled. “Wow.” He said.

Emma smiled and grabbed his hand. “Let’s get out of here before we miss the party. Not that I would be complaining after that kiss.” She said.

“No complaints from me either.” He said.

The party was in full swing when they got out there. They grabbed some beers from the cooler and walked around talking to everyone. Snow was introducing Elsa to some of the other guests. Liam was in the back room with her dad. They were both looking at the new medieval book that Emma got him. Liam’s sweater was glowing brightly. Her father was looking over at Liam’s sweater and his face could only be described as envy. He also went all out in his attire but he was missing the light effect. She was almost certain her father was hoping to get online or get to the store as early as possible to get one for next year.

“Hey Dad, you ok? Can I get you something?” she asked.

“No Honey. Just reading this amazing book you bought.” Said Charming.

“I’m so glad you like it Dad.” Said Emma.

“Yeah, I might have to find out where you got this. It’s amazing.” Said Liam.

“I can give you the information. One of my professors recommended it.” Said Emma.

“Emma, that’s a pretty bracelet.” Said Charming.

“Killian gave it to me.” said Emma.

Charming looked up behind Emma to see Killian standing there talking to Walter and smiled. “Very nice.” Said Charming smiling.

Emma let out the breath she was holding. “Ok well I’ll see you both later.” She said.

They were engrossed in the book again before she turned around. She walked up next to Killian and snaked her arm through his.

“Hi Uncle Walter.” Said Emma.

“Hi Emma. Killian’s going to come by my shop this week and help me with a few book keeping issues I’ve been having. He’s already saved me money and that was with a quick peek.” Said Walter.

“You are a man of many talents.” She said smiling.

“Well you don’t get your MBA to become a dish washer.” Said Killian.

“I’m going to steal him for awhile Uncle Walter.” Said Emma.

“Ok, See you this week mate. Thanks for your help with the charms.” Said Killian.

Emma looked over and smiled at Walter. “So he’s your connection.” She said.

“That he is. He needs a little help and I just so happen to specialize in the help he needs.” He said.

She kissed him sweetly. “You are just amazing.” Said Emma.

They went to the buffet to grab some food. Luckily her Uncles were distracted and hadn’t hit the table yet. They loaded up some plates and snuck out to the back porch. It was fenced in and her mom setup a heater out there as well. They sat and talked with quiet ease. Party goers would join them and keep moving. They kept talking and spent time getting to know about each other’s hidden talents. Before they knew it midnight came again. The house was quiet with the exception of a few voices.

Emma grabbed his hand. Her heart was wrenching at the thought of him leaving again. She found her mother and Elsa together in the kitchen.

“I’m surprised you’ve stayed this long.” Said Killian.

“Well your brother has been in a heated match of checkers with Emma’s father for at least an hour and a half.” Said Elsa.

Snow shook her head.

“We’ve just been sitting here swapping stories and talking about recipes.” Said Snow.

“Sounds like you are hitting it off.” Said Killian.

Snow hugged Elsa. “How could you not love her? Wait, Emma is that another charm?” asked Snow.

She saw her mother’s eyes avert to Killian and she smiled. “It is. He surprised me with it tonight.” She said.

“I’ll go and get him Elsa.” Said Killian.

“Thank you. This little one needs to get some rest.” Said Elsa.

“Let me see!” said Snow.

Emma held out her wrist to the ladies and dangled it.

“It’s beautiful.” Said Elsa.

“Oh and the little duck. Just like he won for you last night.” Said Snow.

Emma nodded and she smiled wide. “It’s amazing, he’s amazing. Is it weird that I miss him and he’s only in the other room?” she asked.

Elsa smiled.

“Oh you two are so cute together.” Said Snow.

“Aren’t they? Wait until you see the pictures I took earlier.” said Elsa.

“Stop it.” Said Emma blushing.

He walked into the room and had three sets of adoring eyes on him. “He’s coming. I’ve gotten them to concede to a draw.” Said Killian pointing back.

“That’s great.” Said Elsa.

“What did I do?” he asked as they all gazed at him.

 “I just showed them the bracelet.” Said Emma smiling.

“Ah.” He said.

“Killian, that is beautiful.” Said Snow.

“Well I thought it only fitting for my beautiful girlfriend.” He grinned.

“Still waiting on that pin.” Said Emma laughing.

Liam finally appeared and Emma grabbed their coats. Her father had Killian engrossed in conversation about the financials he would be helping Walter with. She picked up their coats and thought fondly of their kiss earlier. She felt her toes curl again as the ghost of his lips still remained on her own.

She walked out to rescue Elsa since that poor woman has been waiting long enough. She handed out their coats and held Killian’s in her hand. She went up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Time to go already?” he asked.

Emma frowned and nodded.

He reached up and put his hand over hers.

“Charming, would you help me with these plates.” Said Snow.

“Coming Honey” he said.

“I believe I owe your mother a nice gift too.” He said.

Emma laughed.

He pulled on his coat and pulled her into his arms. She laid her head against his chest as he caressed her back. He kissed the top of her head.

“Merry Christmas Emma.” He said.

She leaned back to look up at him. She kissed his chin, his nose and then she kissed his lips ever so lightly. “Thank you for making this the best Christmas ever.” She said playfully.

“I should be the one thanking you, Love.” he said. He leaned down and kissed her softly as he heard footsteps and voices approaching.

“Thank you again for having us.” Said Elsa.

“Charming, rematch again soon?” asked Liam.

“You are very welcome. I’m so glad we got to meet you.” Said Snow.

“Absolutely. Anytime.” Said Charming.

“Little brother, you ready to go?” he asked.

“Aye” said Killian.

Emma grabbed his hand. “See you tomorrow?” she asked.

“Of course.” He said. He hugged her tight. “I’ll see you as soon as I can.” He whispered.

“Good, I’ll be thinking of you.” She whispered.

She leaned back and helped him tie his scarf.

“Thank you both for having me today. Merry Christmas.” He said.

“You’re welcome anytime.” Said Snow.

“Goodnight.” Said Charming.

Emma walked him to the door and watched him walk down to meet his brother and Elsa. He turned back to wave her to go in. She waved back and shut the door. She was definitely in trouble and possibly very much in love with Killian Jones.

 

 


	5. Oh What A Beautiful Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let the fluff roll in. Hello Lovely readers. I hope you are enjoying this super fluffy fic. I appreciate those of you who leave me comments, questions, and reviews. I put a few answers to some anon’s on my Fic Blog just in case you were curious. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. The Snow Flake will be opening soon and New Year’s Eve is coming. More to Come!

Ch. 5

In an effort to keep her mind off of how much she missed Killian she helped her parents clean up the remnants of the party after the guests left. She couldn’t believe how much she missed his company already. She climbed the stairs after a long day and smiled as she thought of him. She quickly dressed for bed and snuggled with her duck. She had to be in the café early the next morning for the breakfast rush.  As she thought of Killian her eyelids grew heavy.

She never believed her friends when they told her about how they fell in love. She thought it was just something people said because it’s never been that way for her. She tried a relationship before and she eased into it only to have her heart yanked out. She’s never had it where the other person reached at the same time. With Killian, they equally reached and grabbed hold together. That thought lulled her to sleep with a lazy smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Jones family climbed into the car and quickly made it a few blocks to reach home. Killian looked up as he passed under the mistletoe hanging above on the porch and smiled as he thought of Emma. Their lawn was still illuminated and festive.  He walked in behind Elsa and Liam pulling off his jacket.

“Little brother, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile so much.” Said Liam.

“I know, it looks good on you Killian.” Said Elsa.

Liam helped Elsa out of her coat and took Killian’s as well. 

“I’m happy. I’m truly happy. I’ve had so much fun with Emma since I got here.” Said Killian.

“The Nolan’s are such a sweet family. They’ve been so kind to us and Emma. I adore her. She is thoughtful, kind, and so helpful. “ said Elsa.

“She really is.  We really have so much in common. I feel so at ease talking with her.” Said Killian.

“She’s quite a beauty too. Not as pretty as Elsa but she is beautiful.” Said Liam.

Elsa rolled her eyes and Killian laughed.

“She is beautiful. I love when she smiles so hard that her eyes light up too.” Said Killian.

“I know she really likes you.” Said Elsa.

“She said that?” asked Killian.

“Oh yes, I’d say the girl’s got it bad.” Said Elsa.

Killian grinned from ear to ear as he thought about his sister in law’s words.

“I’m off to bed, Love are you coming?” asked Liam.

She grabbed his hand. “Goodnight Killian.” Said Elsa.

“Merry Christmas Little Brother.” Said Liam.

“Goodnight.” Said Killian rolling his eyes.

When was his brother going to realize he was a grown man? He’d just finished University with an MBA. He wasn’t that little lad chasing after him anymore. In fact he believed if they actually measured he was at least an inch taller.

He was really just happy to be home. He still wasn’t sure if this was permanent but he was starting to see what the appeal was to small town charm.  He’d only known Emma about a week but he really liked spending time with her, he even missed her. He couldn’t remember a better night sleep than he had the night before. Even if it was accidental he was happy he had that time with her.

 Emma was warm and loving. He was never much of a cuddler but it seemed he wanted to do that with her all the time.  He would not admit this to Liam but he began to think that perhaps he would wear a Reindeer Jumper if Emma asked him. In fact he would likely do anything for her.  He was definitely falling for Emma Nolan and hard.  He went to bed that night with thoughts of Emma and gingerbread swirling through his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The 5:30 AM alarm came fast and Emma found it was really hard to peel her head from her soft plushy pillow. She pushed the alarm clock button to the off position and shuffled back onto the bed into her pillows. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled, hopeful that she might get to see Killian early. They hadn’t really made exact plans. She quickly got ready and beat her parents downstairs.  She called up to let them know she would run over and open the café. She heard the groans coming from their room and figured they were still exhausted. She figured that this would give them a bit of extra time to get ready.

She bundled up for the cold snow laid morning. It was again brisk but the air was clean.  She took a deep breath letting the cool air fill her lungs. It was very refreshing; if she wasn’t awake she was now. The sun was coming up and the soft light was pleasing to the eyes. She fumbled for her keys and accidentally dropped them into the snow. She leaned down to pick them up only to be greeted by a familiar set of beautiful blue eyes staring back at her.

“Killian, Hi!” she said.

“Good Morning.” He said.

He handed her the keys and he lingered a bit holding her hand.

“Would you like to ride with me?” she asked.

“Thought you’d never ask, but first things first.” He said.

He pulled her into his arms and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her lazily.  

She chuckled feeling the warmth rush to her cheeks. “Good Morning.”

“I was thinking about you and happened to be up at this ungodly hour. Thought I might surprise you. I wanted to get an early start at the café since I’m meeting Walter today.” He said.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. “I missed you too. Lucky for me I had a cuddly duck to keep me company.” She said smiling.

“Ah, perhaps I need one of those too.” He said.

She pressed her face to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He kissed the top of her head. She smelled of strawberries and he loved it. It was completely Emma.

“I would love to stay here and never leave your arms but I promised my parents I’d open the café.” She said.

“Alright, if we must.” He said smiling.

She kissed the tip of his nose. “This is the best surprise. Thank you for coming here so early.” She said.

“I’m happy I caught you. I’d help if you asked.” He said.

“I’d hate to impose. I know you have a lot of work to do at the Snow Flake.” Said Emma.

“I’d still make time to help you if you needed.” He said.

He pulled open her car door; she sat in, looked up and smiled at the sweet gesture. He closed it and ran around to the passenger side to get in. She had the car running and the air blasting in hopes that it would get warm quick. They buckled in and she was off on the road.

Main Street was still pretty quiet and that was expected the day after Christmas. Most of the town slept in so they generally got a bit of a break and the breakfast rush started later. That was part of the reason she didn’t mind coming down to open. She could do it alone. Her parents also let the waitresses come in a bit later too.

She parked in her usual spot and before she had the car turned off Killian was at her door. She smiled and just thought, he can’t be real, but he is, and he is amazing.

“Thank you.” She said.

“You’re welcome milady.” He said with a bow.

Emma laughed. “You are amazing, you know that.” Said Emma.

“I’m glad to hear you think that.” Said Killian.

“Come on in, let me make you some breakfast good sir.” Said Emma laughing.

“Really? Perhaps we can make it together.” He said.

“OK, let me open up the place and then we can get started.” Said Emma.

They walked in to the room, Santa was now sleeping so they didn’t get bombarded with the loud ho ho ho that Killian was first greeted with. Emma turned on the lights and took his coat along with hers to the back placing them on the hooks. She walked quickly past the coffee bar and pushed the button on the coffee maker to start the brewing process.

She leaned over, kissed his cheek as she passed, and went back to work.

He reached up and touched his cheek as he watched her run through the café quickly. She seemed to have a routine and ran through it quick. He looked around and their kitchen was immaculate. He’d expect nothing less from her parents. Her father was certainly a perfectionist for sure.

 Emma came walking through like a whirlwind. She turned on all the burners and started pulling items from the fridge and setting up the stations. She had the oven going and began pulling out the proofed rolls and buns.

“Emma, can I help you?” he asked.

“Nope, I got it. You can grab some coffee if you like. Should be ready.” Said Emma.

She pointed back to the brewed coffee that was percolating and permeating the air.

“Thanks, I would love some.” He said.

She ran through a few more items and he watched her talking to herself and mumbling things.  She was highly adorable when she was on a mission. Her pretty curls were bouncing as she hustled through. The sun was up and the café was illuminated by the early morning light along with the soft lighting they had at the tables.

She popped up next to him and kissed him on the other cheek before she went back to her mission. He laughed.

“Are you sure I can’t help? Let me help.” he asked.

She walked over to him slowly and smiled.

“I’m all yours now. Let’s make breakfast.” She said.

“I like the sound of that, of you being all mine, which reminds me.” He said as he fumbled into his pocket.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

He looked up with a devilish grin.

“What?” she asked.

“Close your eyes.” He said.

“OK.” She said smiling and she did as he asked.

He took her hand, peeled it open and dropped a small tie pin with a K on it into her hand.

She opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her. His eyes were gazing into hers and he was grinning from ear to ear. It felt like she had an earring in her hand. She looked down to see the little golden K pin.

“Oh my gosh, you got me a pin? I was really just kidding.” she said smiling.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

“Yes, lass, I thought perhaps you would ask and I wanted to be prepared. I know you were only teasing but I couldn’t resist. I believe I put it on you and tradition states we are officially going steady.” He said laughing.

“Put it on me. I am totally going to wear this.” She said laughing.

He fumbled with the pin but eventually got it on her sweater. She brushed her hand over it.

“I can’t believe you did this. How?” she asked.

“My brother got me the tie pin for an event we had to go to a long time ago. I was doing a little unpacking yesterday and came across it. I thought perhaps it would give a bit more weight to your story.” He said.

“Killian, I love this. I’m not this kind of girl. I’m not the girl who goes gaga for guys, in fact I haven’t had a guy around for a really long time. My mother was starting to worry my heart was too broken. But this, and You; I just can’t help myself but jump in further and further, head first with you. “she said smiling.

She felt happy tears forming in her eyes. He looked at her to see the sincerity of what she just told him. He brushed a tear from her cheek.

“Emma, I feel the same. You don’t have to worry about me. Believe me, I don’t pin women. I’ve never introduced a girl to my family before. Clearly I’m a novice, I asked you to go steady.  I haven’t dated anyone in a really long time. I’ve been completely focused on finishing school. It’s almost from the minute I met you that the clock started ticking for me again on my life. I was suddenly awake and my heart was beating again. You make me want to do these things so pinning you may seem old fashioned but I’m proud to have you as my girlfriend.” He said.

She caressed his face and cupped it with both hands. “I’m proud to have you as my boyfriend too. Thank you for this. Thank you for all the old fashioned tradition and chivalry. It’s just perfect and in fact you’re perfect.” She said.

He kissed her lightly smiling against her lips. “Should we get started making breakfast? When does it get busy here?” he asked.

“Well, after the holiday we get a little later rush but yes, we should, so we can eat.” She said.

She leaned up and kissed him once more. She touched her pin and smiled. Killian felt light like he was floating on air. He laughed. He couldn’t believe he just pinned her.  Liam would never let him live it down.

They fixed breakfast together easily just like the day before.  They were completely in sync and this time it was just quick omelets and toast so they could eat before the rush came running in. Her parents would be along soon but they had their own breakfast ritual so it was just the two of them today.

They picked a little table in the back, the table he sat in the first time he came. They had easy conversation. He was going to visit her Uncle Walter early and then over to the Snow flake to help Liam finish up for the opening tomorrow. 

She was working at the café up to dinner. It was a long day but it helped her parents recover after the big party the day before. She planned to surprise him later at the Snow Flake to see if she could help them if they needed her. They were finishing up when her parents walked in.

“Hey you two. Good Morning.” Said Snow.

“Hi Mom, Dad.” Said Emma.

“Killian you’re here too.” Said Charming.

Killian laughed. “Yes, Good Morning Sir.” Said Killian.

“Dad.” Said Emma.

“Thanks for taking care of opening this morning Honey. Your Mom and I really appreciate it. It was nice to make breakfast and eat at home for once. It was a long day yesterday.” Said Charming.

“No problem Dad. I’m glad to help.” Said Emma.

“Thank you so much for inviting my family to the party yesterday. Liam and Elsa both had a wonderful time. They are so happy to have made friends with you all.” Said Killian.

“Oh, we were so happy they came. Elsa is so sweet. She and I are going to try to get together more often so I can help her meet some new mothers and help her find the good places for moms to go with babies.” Said Snow.

“Mom, that’s so nice.” Said Emma.

“I’m happy to help her and I know your father has been having fun with Liam. They seem to be equally matched and he hasn’t had someone to compete with in a long time. It’s good for him.” Said Snow.

“I’m happy to hear that. I know they were nervous about being so new in town. Your warm welcome has been so reassuring to them both. He certainly has a competitor in Liam. He thrives on it.” Said Killian.

“Dad, are you alright back there?” asked Emma.

“Yep, got it Honey.  You have everything ready. Just going to put these rolls and buns in the oven. Can you ask Mom to come back when she is ready?” Said Charming.

“Duty calls.” Said Snow.

“What time do you have to meet Uncle Walter?” said Emma.

“Oh, he just said come round mid-morning.” Said Killian.

“He usually stops in for coffee and buns.” Said Emma.

“I don’t want him to think I’m stalking so I’ll go over to the Snow Flake and finish up a bit of inventory work that I started. I’m nearly finished some of the business activity so Liam will be putting me to work on hard labor again. I believe we still have to finish building the tables and chairs. It’s going to be a long day.” Said Killian frowning.

He turned to pick up his coat from the hook behind him.

“I’d love to help if I can.” Said Emma.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. “That would be wonderful but you are needed here.” He said.

“I’m here through dinner so if you need a break you know where to find Me.” said Emma.

“You do the same.” Said Killian.

“I’ll walk you out.”  Said Emma.

She grabbed her coat from the hook.

“Mom, be right back.” Said Emma.

“Ok Honey.” She called.

Emma buttoned up and walked Killian outside.  The town was finally coming alive and she saw a few cars on the street.  They walked down around the side of the building near her car.

“It was fun this morning, making breakfast with you.” Said Killian.

“I had fun too. Thanks again for the pin. Don’t forget if you need a break, come see me or wave the white flag and I’ll come rescue you.” She said.

“Will do lass.” He said.

He pulled her close and hugged her tight. His warm arms were nice around her in the cool morning air. She quickly kissed him softly.

“See you later?” she asked.

“Aye.” He said.

 He was on his way and she head back inside. The rush was starting at the café and she needed to get to work. She grabbed an apron and an order pad. She looked over to see the Snow Flake light up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day went by quickly. He spent about an hour with Walter looking over his finances. He was able to tweak things for him and help him save a lot in expenses. He also managed to show him a few new things to help him earn more money. Walter was a very happy man. He’d been spreading the word about Killian’s help to the other Storybrooke business owners. He told him to expect a call and that he should probably come up with a consulting fee.

He’d done it for Walter as a favor because he’d helped him with the charm bracelet for Emma. Walter put a rush on things to make sure he’d have it for Christmas. While he was waiting he happened to look over his notes and saw a few quick tweaks. It would be different to look at the other businesses. He’d probably have to do more research for them but he lived to find the flaws and fix failing businesses. It was one of his favorite subjects in school.

He thanked Walter for the referrals and he picked up a little something for Emma while he was there.  As he walked back he saw the line at the Blue Bird and Emma was hustling back and forth between customers. She seemed to be in her element. He waited by the door for a few minutes just in case she noticed him.

She must have been looking for him because as soon as she saw him she came rushing forward to the window and waved. She blew him a kiss and he actually caught her pretend kiss. She was laughing at his gesture. He loved to see her smile. He really hoped his brother wasn’t watching at that moment since he was a fool in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Emma can you come back and help me for a sec?” called Snow.

“Sure Mom, be right back.” Said Emma.

She finished up with her current tables. She’d been looking out the window from time to time hoping to catch a glimpse of Killian. When she saw him she felt little butterflies in her stomach. He was smiling and waving to her. She had no clue what came over her but she rushed to the window and blew him a kiss. She was turning into a love sick puppy and it felt glorious. She’d never felt like this before and when he caught her kisses she couldn’t help but laugh hysterically at her boyfriend who was clearly as goofy as she was.

“Emma!” called Snow.

“Sorry Mom, What’s up?” she asked.

“Can you help me heave this tray of lasagna into the oven for tomorrow’s special?” she asked.

“Sure, where’s Dad?” she asked.

“He had to run out to get some containers for the holiday décor and said he’d be right back.” Said Snow.

She picked up half of the pan and her mother had the other side. It was a big catering pan and it was going into the big oven. Her mother put in a lot of cheesy layers so it was really heavy. Emma closed the oven and dusted off her hands.

Snow pulled her into a hug. “Thank you Honey.” She said.

She stood in front of her and brushed her hands over her daughter’s shoulders taking her in.

“You’ve grown into quite the lady. Where did the time go?” Said Snow.

“Oh Mom.” Said Emma.

“You know I can’t help it. I’m so happy you are here. “said Snow.

“Me too Mom. I’ve missed you guys too.” Said Emma.

“Wait, Emma what is this?” asked Snow.

Her mother saw the little K pinned on her sweater and smiled. “No. Emma is that a K pin?” she asked laughing.

“Yes, I’d been teasing him so much about the “going steady” comment and I made a joke about getting a pin when you go steady. Well, it turns out the joke is on me. He is so sweet and actually had an old tie pin. He gave it to me this morning.” Said Emma smiling.

“Emma that is fantastic. I love it so much. What a great story.” Said Snow.

“I know Mom. I missed him last night when he left and I was just hoping to see him before the rush. He showed up this morning and offered to help me. He missed me too.” Said Emma.

She could feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks when she realized she was having this conversation with her mother.

“Sweety, I’m so glad you’re happy. You know how worried I was after that break up. You were so down and I didn’t think you would try again. It’s been awhile.” Said Snow.

Her mother won’t even say his name. She dated him for 6 months and nameless broke her heart. 

“Mom, it was two years ago. I think I’ve mourned long enough and maybe my heart just needed the right guy to come along and wake me up.” She said.

“I’m sure that’s it. I am just so happy to see you in love.” said Snow.

“In Love? You think.” asked Emma.

“You seem to have all the signs.” Said Snow smiling.

“All the signs for what?” asked Charming.

“Oh nothing.” Said Emma blushing.

“Did you get that stuff?” asked Snow.

 “I better get back out there Mom.” Said Emma.

“Yeah, thanks for your help Honey.” Said Snow.

Emma rushed back out front thankful that her mother helped avoid that conversation with her father who was not ready to hear about feelings that her daughter had for a man. Her mom was always good about helping her avoid those delicate conversations with her Dad when she needed to. She thought secretly he was happy he didn’t have to hear about them. He was great too and she knew she could count on him for anything but she was a Daddy’s girl and in her eyes she was six.

Her mother said it but she felt it. She knew her mother was right. She was falling in love with Killian hard and fast. She touched her little pin and smiled. She wasn’t going to stop it this time. She wanted to run in head first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian walked into the café. The place looked great. Liam hung the photos that he and Emma gave them for Christmas. The black and white checkered ceramic floor gleamed under the afternoon sunlight that was pouring through the front glass window. Snow Flake Café was written in bright blue with silver outline across the clear glass.  Liam also ordered a few crystal snowflakes to hang near the window. The sun reflecting through them made little rainbows appear around the café. 

Liam walked into the room with a pencil tucked behind his ear and a tape measure in his hand. He was covered in dust and grinning.

“Ah, I see you’ve finished catching kisses out front and decided to come in and do some man’s work.” Said Liam.

Killian felt his cheeks flush and he rolled his eyes. Liam came over and clapped him on his shoulder.

“Liam, leave Killian alone. I think it’s sweet.” Said Elsa grinning.

“Ah, so you saw the whole thing then.” He said scratching behind his hear nervously.

“Oh Yes!” said Liam laughing.

Killian shook his head.

“You left early this morning.” Said Elsa.

“Oh, yeah I met up with Emma and we had breakfast. I figured I’d come by early and catch up on a few things here before I had to meet with Walter.” Said Killian.

“I noticed that you got a bit done this morning. Thanks Mate.” Said Liam.

“Yes,  I finished some of the administrative stuff and  built some of the chairs. Good of you to leave the instructions out on the counter.” Said Killian.

“You boys hungry? I’ve been cooking all day to prepare for the opening tomorrow.” said Elsa.

“Smells wonderful in here. I’m always ready to eat.” Said Killian.

“You should see what’s she’s cooked up. My wife is amazing.” Said Liam.

“Can’t wait.” Said Killian.

“It will be just a few minutes.” Said Elsa running back to the kitchen.

“So little brother, how’d it go with Walter?” asked Liam.

“Great, I was able to help him. Seems he’s been talking to some of the other business owners about me and said I should expect calls.” Said Killian.

“That’s great. Put your education to work.” Said Liam.

“Aye, I’m looking forward to helping them. So far the people in town have all been really nice. I think you’ve chosen a great place to raise your child.” Said Killian.

“Elsa is very happy so I’m happy. I’d also say that you seem happy here too. Does that mean you think you’ll stick around for awhile?”asked Liam.

“Aye, I guess you could say that. I will say that I’ve certainly been thinking about my future this week. Perhaps what I thought I wanted isn’t exactly what I truly wanted.” Said Killian.

“Mmmm, the right person can do that to you. Just when you think you’d be happy on a ship for the rest of your life, hanging with your mates, and visiting new ports they swoop in and get under your skin. Next thing you know you’re hanging on every word and trying to find ways to make sure she is happy. The best part about it is that you want it. You want all of it. You’ll happily wear a reindeer jumper if she asks you.” Said Liam.

Killian laughed. “Aye, I’m starting to see what you mean brother. I think I’d do anything to see her smile including catching air kisses.” Said Killian.

“I’d say I was worried but I’ve been watching the pair of you together and there is just something magnetic between you. I see how she looks at you and you look at her. It’s the same. You know what I like her. She’s a nice girl. I think she will be good for you.” Said Liam clapping him on the shoulder.

“Aye, I do too.” Said Liam.

“Here you go boys! ” said Elsa.

“Let me take that tray from you.” Said Liam.

“I’ve got it but thank you Honey.” Said Elsa.

She placed the steaming plates of food on the newly built table and the guys sat in the chairs.

“This looks great.” Said Killian.

“I hope you like it” said Elsa holding her hands in front of her mouth in anticipation.

“Are these your Grandmother’s meatballs?” asked Liam.

“Yes.” Said Elsa.

“You know I love the meatballs.” Said Liam.

“Elsa these are delicious. I’m sure they will be a hit.” Said Killian.

“I’m so glad.” Said Elsa.

They finished lunch and then started working on the chairs. Between the pair of them they knocked them out quickly. They set up the configuration of the tables and chairs. Elsa set them up with napkin holders. She also folded several bundles of silverware and napkins together.

 Several hours passed and they’d completed almost the entire checklist for opening. Elsa was in the back cooking the food that can be pre-made and preparing her baked goods for opening. They were up front cleaning and setting up the tables. The place looked perfect.

It wasn’t until the light changed that Killian noticed just how much time had passed. He looked over towards the Blue Bird in hopes of seeing Emma. She wasn’t visible in the window. He frowned.  He went in back to grab some additional rags when he heard the new little bell he’d installed above the door jingle.

He turned around to find Emma standing by the door looking around awestruck.  He felt like running to her but he calmly walked over to greet her.

“Hey, the place looks great!” said Emma.

“Hi, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” Said Killian smiling.

“I was hoping you were still here. I just finished up and I thought maybe I could help you.” Said Emma.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.  He breathed in her strawberry scent that was currently mixed with cinnamon, cocoa and coffee. It immediately put him in a happy mood.

 “I was thinking about you and in desperate need of a break. Perfect timing that you are here to rescue me.” said Killian.

He held her hand and guided her to one of the tables and sat next to her. She snuggled into his side and he put his arm around her.

“I was hoping to get here sooner. I really wanted to help you. How did things go with Walter?” asked Emma.

“It went great. I think I was really able to help him. It seems I may be consulting with others soon too.” Said Killian.

“Oh that’s great. I will happily spread the word if you are interested.” said Emma.

“Yes, that would be nice.” Said Killian.

“What’s left to do?” asked Emma.

“We’re just about finished. Elsa and Liam are rolling dough in the back.” Said Killian.

“Oh, that’s sweet. Are they ready for tomorrow?” asked Emma.

“They’ve been advertising for awhile. I know they spoke to several people and they were getting lots of questions at the party. They are very excited so here’s hoping things go well.” Said Killian.

“If you need help would you please call me or come get me? I mean it. I would love to help you. I’ve been working with my parents at the café as long as I can remember. I’m so excited for them.” said Emma.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Look for the waving white flag.” Said Killian.

“I will happily come and rescue you.” Said Emma grinning.

“Hi Emma. How are you? I didn’t know you were here.” Said Elsa.

She had flour all over her apron and she brushed her hand across her forehead leaving a trail of white.

“I’m great. Are you ok? Do you need my help?” asked Emma.

“Oh, we’ve just about finished. Why don’t you take Killian with you? He’s had a long day.” Said Elsa.

“What? Are you sure?” asked Killian.

“Yes, I’m sure. Go home watch a movie get a pizza. We have a long day tomorrow and I need you to be rested.” Said Elsa.

“Wow, I see Liam is rubbing off on you.” Said Killian saluting to her with a smile.

Elsa laughed. “Go on now. You’ve both been up since the crack of dawn and working too. Go have some fun.” Said Elsa.

“OK, I’ll happily take him off your hands if you don’t need him.” Said Emma rising from her chair and hugging the kind hearted blonde. . “I’ve already told Killian but if you need me tomorrow please call me. I’m happy to help you.” Said Emma.

“You’re so sweet. Thank you.” Said Elsa.

Killian had his jacket on and was bundled up to go.

“Ready Lass?” he asked.

“Yes, it has been a long day.” Said Emma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They went back to his house since she was driving and they’d both had a long day. She would have to be home by midnight at the latest or her parents would worry. They called Marco’s and ordered a pizza. He had an amazing wood fire pizza oven and he had a spicy sauce that was out of this world. She was having fun introducing him to her favorite things in Storybrooke.

He pulled out a few beers from the fridge and joined her in the family room. They sat by the fireplace on the floor and had a little indoor picnic with their pizza.

“You were right, this pizza is fantastic. I’ve never had anything like it. I’m beginning to think that Storybrooke really is the hidden gem.” He said smiling.

He had sauce and cheese on his chin and he looked adorable. She leaned forward with her napkin and wiped it off for him. His cheeks flushed when he realized what she was doing.

“Yep, it’s a hidden gem.” Said Emma.

“Elsa and Liam should be coming home soon.  I’ll put the rest in the kitchen for them.” Said Killian.

“OK, I’m stuffed.” Said Emma.

She took a sip from her beer and watched the fire rolling in the fireplace. She looked up to see all of the stockings hung and smiled when she saw her name.

“What’s next on our tour of Storybrooke?” he said.

“I’ll have to think about that. There’s quite a bit to explore here in our hidden gem.” She said smiling.

He reached down and held out his hand to pull her up from the floor and into his arms. She snuggled in close and brushed her hands up and down his back. She took in his scent of light soap and salt. He smelled amazing and she could probably get lost in him.

She felt his lips press to the top of her head. She loved all the little kisses he gave her. He was so affectionate and it surprised her how much she liked it. She leaned back and looked up to see him smiling but didn’t let go.

“I haven’t asked yet and I’m hoping you don’t have plans but will you spend New Year’s Eve with me?” he asked.

“I’d love to. What do you have in mind?” she asked.

“Perhaps my personal tour guide has some ideas of what to do here. It doesn’t matter to me as long as I’m with you.” He said.

“I’ll ask around to see if there are any special events this year. In the past the town has had a big bash to ring in the New Year. It’s kind of like the Christmas Carnival but with a good band and a bar.” She said.

“That sounds like fun. If not we’ll come up with our own party.” He said.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. His kiss was warm and sweet. He slanted his lips to deepen the kiss. She felt that kiss all the way to her toes. It was only the sound of keys in the lock that broke them apart.  He kissed her softly and they moved to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace.

“I detect pizza.” Said Liam.

“You’d be right. I left some in the kitchen for you just in case you were hungry.” Said Killian.

“I can always eat. Hello Emma. Nice to see you again.” Said Liam as he marched off to the kitchen.

“Hi.” She said as she waved from next to Killian.

If she was being honest she was still trying to recover from that kiss. She looked over to see him blow out a breath and adjust his collar. She smiled because he was clearly effected too.

“I don’t think I could eat another bite. I’ve been nibbling all day to keep this little one happy.” Said Elsa patting her stomach.

“Make sure Liam saves you a slice. It’s delicious.” Said Killian.

“From Marco’s. He makes amazing pizza.” said Emma.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Said Elsa.

“Love, you have to try one bite. It really is good.” called Liam.

“Ah, one bite. Goodnight guys. See you tomorrow.” Said Elsa.

“Goodnight.” Said Emma.

“See you in the morning.” Said Killian.

Elsa shed her coat and walked into the kitchen to meet Liam.

Killian held her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

“I guess I should get going. It’s getting late.” Said Emma.

He pulled her close and held her. “I wish you didn’t have to go.” He said.

He had his chin resting on top of her head and she had her cheek pressed to his chest as she ran her hand up and down his arm.

“I know I wish I didn’t have to go either.” She said.

“How about we meet tomorrow, same time?” he asked.

“The crack of dawn will be our special time. It’s a date. I like making breakfast with you.” She said.

She felt so warm in his arms. He just wanted her to stay. He hated that she had to drive home alone. His car would be here in the next two days so he could drop her off like a proper date instead of relying on her to drive each time.

He stood and pulled her to her feet.

“Ah, not really interested in going out in the cold again. It’s so warm right here with you.” She said nestling in before she broke his embrace.

She picked up her coat and bundled up. She pulled on her pom pom hat looked over and smiled.  

She looked adorable and sweet. He patted her pom pom and huffed from his nose as he smiled at her.

“I’ll walk you out. It’s the least I can do is make sure you are safely nestled in your car.” Said Killian.

He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her through the door. She turned and put her hand on his chest looking up. The mistletoe still hung in its place. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet and loving kiss. She broke apart and looked to see he still had his eyes closed. She caressed his cheek.

“Can we keep that?” she said pointing up.

“I’ll make a request or perhaps I’ll just keep some in my pocket.” He said.

“Great idea.” She said.

The snow was mostly gone and the sidewalk and roads were clear.  She wasn’t too worried about getting home. He opened the door to her car and she sat inside looking up at him. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.

“Be careful Love.” he said.

“I will, sleep well. I’ll see you in the morning.” She said.

“You too.” He said.

He shut her door and ran up the walk as she drove off. For the first time in a long time he had a date for New Year’s Eve. He was excited to start his year, his life actually, with someone he cared about. Now he just had to help Liam and Elsa get through this café opening tomorrow.

 

 

 


	6. Opening Day at the Snowflake Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Opening day is here for the Snowflake café. Everyone is excited and nervous. Here is a super sugary dose of fluff for all my fluffaholic readers. Thank you for continuing to read this story and leaving me comments, notes, questions. It makes my day to hear from you lovely readers. I hope you enjoy this segment. More to come soon!  
> ** For the nonnies who leave me questions about why Emma’s brother is not included. I noted this on my Fic blog but Snow and David had Emma later in life. They were free adventurous spirits so they didn’t settle down and have Emma right away. This is an AU and he doesn’t exist here. I’m sorry – maybe the next story will include him.

Ch. 6

He slept well that night. It felt good to lie in a soft bed since his muscles were sore from building chairs and moving the furniture around. He struggled to get out of bed when the early alarm went off but the thought of meeting Emma spurred him to get moving. He quickly got ready for the day and bounded down the stairs. Elsa and Liam were in the kitchen having quiet conversation and he was patting her stomach.  It warmed his heart to see them both so happy.

“See you in a while.” He called.

“Off so soon?” asked Elsa.

“I’m meeting Emma for breakfast.” He said.

“Be there at 7 sharp!” called Liam.

“Aye, I’ll be there.” He said.

He was bundled up for the quick walk to her house. The snow was starting to melt but it was still cold at that hour of the morning.  He walked with quick strides in an effort to get his muscles to warm up. His car should be arriving soon and he’d be happy for that. As he rounded the corner she was already waiting for him. Her car was running and she was standing outside watching him.

“Good Morning.” She called smiling.

“Hello Sunshine.” He said.

He walked over picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his cold lips.

“Oh you’re freezing.” She said.

He held her close letting the warmth of her body invade his own. He brushed her soft hair back behind her shoulder so he could see her beautiful face.

“I’m warming up.” He said grinning.

She smiled back at him with that gleam in her eyes. “If we go now then I can spend more time with you.” She said.

He pulled open her car door and she sat inside. She pulled him down by his scarf and kissed him softly. “Thank you for being a gentleman.” She said.

“Of course Lass. I’m always a gentleman.” He said as he closed her door and ran around to other side to hop in. Her car was warm. He held his hands up against the forced hot air blowing out of the heat vent.

“Here, I thought this might help warm you.” She said.

She handed him a Blue Bird to-go mug filled with hot chocolate. He took a sip and it was the perfect blend of cocoa and spices.

“Thank you. This is delicious.” He said.

“I got up a little early today. I wanted to do something special for you. It’s the big day.” She said.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She grabbed hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I like our morning dates.” He said grinning.

“Me too.” She said.

It didn’t matter how hard it was to get up this morning. This was worth it, she was worth it.

The roads were clear so that made for an easier drive to town. Most of the shops were still closed and had their evening lights still on. The Sun was above the horizon and the town looked eerily pretty. They pulled up and parked in her usual spot outside the café. It seemed they had a routine down now. He was at her door quickly to open it for her. This time she stopped him and kissed him softly. All of the small things he did for her really made such a difference in her day. It was nice to have someone as considerate as him in her life.

She held his hand as they walked the path to the back of the café. She pulled the keys and let them in. They unbundled their coats and hats leaving them on the hooks in the back. He had on dark wash jeans and the light blue sweater she bought him. He looked so handsome the way it complimented his complexion, his dark hair and his beautiful blue eyes.

“You look very nice.” She said smiling.

“Thank you. Someone with great taste bought this sweater for me.” he said.

“She must really like you.  I’d say you look very huggable.“ she said smiling.

“Is that so?” he said.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

“Yes, very huggable.” She said smiling.

She stole a quick kiss before she got to work. She grabbed an apron from the pile and put it on. He watched as she brushed her hair back and focused her mind on the tasks she needed to do. He could see she was going through a mental checklist as her lips were moving and she was looking into space.  

“You look beautiful today.” He said.

She turned and smiled coming out of her trance. She kissed him softly on the cheek as she walked by starting her routine. It was hard to resist kissing him when he looked at her that way. She was wearing a tight pair of black jeans, tall boots and a fitted pink sweater. Her hair was in curls flowing around her shoulders. She’d taken special care to look good that morning hoping to catch his eye.

“Lass, how about I start on breakfast while you are working? Unless you want my help?” he asked.

She stopped in her tracks and smiled. “Oh Ok, that’s very thoughtful of you. I won’t be long and then I can help you. Are you making your delicious pancakes?” She said.

“Aye, that is what I was thinking.” He said.

“Sounds amazing.” She said.

He smiled, grabbed an apron and went to work making pancake batter. He listened to the sounds of her opening the café and getting things ready. He looked out the window and noticed the lights for the Snow Flake coming on as Liam and Elsa arrived. He was just about ready to start dropping batter on the griddle when he felt a pair of arms come around his waist as Emma hugged him from behind softly.

 She pressed her face into his shoulder and breathed him in. “Thank you for coming here and doing this with me. I love starting my day with you. These have been the best days I’ve had in a long time.” She said.

He turned around in her arms. He had flour splashed up his cheek and a grin on his face. She brushed her fingers lightly over his cheek to wipe it away as he gazed into her eyes. “There isn’t anywhere I’d rather be. I don’t think I’d be up this early for anyone but you.” He said.

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, relishing in the feel and taste of her lips. She tasted of chocolate and cinnamon. She smelled of strawberries. He leaned back to see her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

“How can I help you?” she asked.

“I’m just about to put these on the griddle. Can you grab some plates? Syrup?” he asked.

“I’ll take care of all of it. You just get the pancakes ready.” she said.

He leaned over kissed her cheek, and then he went to work on the pancakes. The griddle temperature was perfect so they were ready in no time. She’d set their table in the back with all the essentials for pancakes, poured some orange juice, and made them each coffee. He liked his with a little cream and sugar, she’d been learning a lot about him. She never joked about coffee so of course that was a priority to her.

“Grab a plate and stand right here Love.” he said.

She took a plate and did what he asked.

“Hold still.” He said grinning.

He flipped three pancakes onto her plate.

“Maybe we can charge extra for a show. You are amazing.” She said laughing.

He laughed and plated his own pancakes.

They’d eaten their breakfast together a few times now and she liked this routine with him. She was so happy to wake up knowing she would see him first thing. She was so wired before she went to bed last night that she had trouble sleeping. When she woke up she was still excited because she knew she was going to see him. She’d woken up before her alarm so she could make him the cocoa. When she saw his smiling face coming down her street she felt it was all worth it. She might need an extra cup of coffee later but she’d take it happily.

“The pancakes were delicious.” She said.

“Thank you, it’s my own recipe.” He said.

“I love that you can cook.” She said.

“It’s one of the many perks of bachelorhood that I had to partake in. I was alone a lot so I learned to cook for myself.” He said as he sipped his coffee.

She put her hand over his and squeezed. He looked over and smiled sweetly at her.

“I know what you mean. I hate eating the food at the cafeteria and it can be expensive to eat out. I often do my own cooking too. I have a small apartment near campus but it’s enough for me. I can’t believe I only have one semester left.” She said.

“It’s a good feeling to be done. I suppose we will graduate around the same time.” He said.

“Yeah, you’re right. Hopefully separate days. I’d love to be there for you.” She said.

He was touched that she thought that far ahead or that she would want to be there.

He picked up her hand and kissed the back softly.

“I’d love for you to be there. Honestly I thought about skipping it because I didn’t want to burden Liam and Elsa because the new baby would be here.” He said.

“Killian, you worked so hard. Of course you should go to your graduation. I WILL be there to cheer you on no matter what.” She said smiling.

“Thank you, I hope you let me do the same for you.” He said.

“I’d love to have you there for me. I’m sure my parents would be pleased you would come too.” Said Emma.

She was looking at him with a hopeful smile. She was clearly as open and in this relationship as he was and he felt relieved about that. She didn’t play games and she always said what was on her mind. It was refreshing.  

“So is everything ready at the Snowflake?” she asked.

“Looks that way. I was told to be prompt at 7. I should probably get moving. Liam can be quite the tyrant when he’s nervous.” He said grinning.

“You’re opening for lunch today right?” she asked.

“Aye.  We’re going to start slowly.“ he said.

She took the plates and he helped her clear the table.

“I’ll be there.” She said.

He stopped and smiled.

“You’re coming for lunch.” He said.

“We all plan to come.” She said.

“You do?” he asked.

“Of course, it’s the grand opening. We all want you to succeed. My parents have been talking to everyone in town. In fact we will be closed at lunchtime today.” She said smiling.

“You will? That, That’s amazing Emma. That’s so nice of your family.” He said.

She caressed his cheek and smiled.

“That’s what friends and families do. We help each other.” She said.

He was so touched by this gesture. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She let out a breath when he squeezed her and laughed. He couldn’t believe that her family would close up to give the Snowflake a chance at their opening. He felt tears prick at the back of his eyes at the emotions he felt in that moment.

“Just when I think you can’t be more amazing, you prove me wrong. “ he said.

When he pulled back he noticed that she was wearing the little K pin on her shoulder. He touched it lightly and she smiled.

“Well my boyfriend does work there you know and he’s a pretty good cook.” She said smiling.

He loved that she kept things light. She never relished in praise or required it. She was just nice and caring. He really loved her tender caring heart.

“I have to go Love.” he said.

Her parents started through the door just as they finished.

“Oh Good, perfect timing.” She said to them.

“Hi, you two. Everything ready?” asked Snow.

 “Yep, all ready. I’m going to walk with Killian over to the Snowflake. I’ll be back soon.” She said.

He was bundling up in his coat and she joined him.

“You alright with me walking you to work?” she asked.

“Of course, I’d love it if my girlfriend walked me to work.” He said.

She pulled on her gloves and grabbed his hand.

“Let’s go out the back.” She said.

The street was coming alive as the businesses opened their doors. The Blue Bird was already getting a line as people started to arrive. She saw Ashley walking through the door so Emma had some time before she needed to run back. They were walking quickly since Liam was adamant about him being on time. The little bell rang as they entered the café.

“Good Morning! I hope you’re ready for a fantastic day.” called Elsa.

“Good Morning. Are you all ready?”asked Emma.

“We think so. I guess we’ll know if we’re not sooner than later.” Said Elsa.

“Looks like you’ve a line forming already.” Said Liam pointing out the window.

“Yeah, the usual crowd. Be prepared for lunch. Especially my Uncles. They can be very particular.” She said smiling.

“Liam, Emma’s family is shutting down their café during lunch hour today. They’ve spread the word asking patrons to come here.” Said Killian.

Elsa stopped and turned with her mouth agape. Liam turned around and looked stunned.

“Emma, is that true?”asked Elsa.

“Yes. I hope you’re ready.” she said.

Elsa was hugging her in three swift strides.

“That’s amazing. Love, I knew you chose wisely in this town.” Said Liam smiling.

“Well, we want you to succeed. It’s the least we can do to help you get started. I’d like to help you more if I can.” She said.

Killian put his hand on her shoulder. She grabbed it with her own and looked up smiling at him.

Elsa suddenly had a worried look on her face.

“Elsa what’s wrong?” asked Killian.

“It’s nothing, I’m just worried about handling the crowd with just us.” She said.

“I’m sure we can manage.” Said Liam.

“It will be no problem.” Said Killian.

“I’ll be here. I’ll help. Don’t worry.” Said Emma.

“You’d do that?” asked Elsa.

“Of Course! I’ve been working in a café for as long as I can remember. I think my parents even had me setting the table when I was in kindergarten. If you need me I’m here.” Said Emma.

Elsa hugged her again. “Thank you so much. You’re an angel Emma.”

Emma smiled. “I better get back over there. Like I said, my Uncles get restless. You don’t want to see them when they don’t get their coffee.”

Killian grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked up to see such adoration on his face. She smiled sweetly. “Thank you.”

She kissed him softly touching his cheek. “See you at noon.”

The little bell to the café went off as she walked out of the door. He was still trying to figure out how this amazing woman came into his life at the perfect time. He was also surprised how much he really liked this town and the people in it. He was already starting to get calls from the people Walter referred to him. He really was starting to think about where he wanted his life to go.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma rushed back across the street to help with the crowd. The breakfast rush was in full swing. She was thinking of a way to surprise Killian. He’d given her a charm bracelet to commemorate their special moments and she gave him a sweater. He won her a fluffy duck to cuddle with when he wasn’t there.  She would be going away to school and she wanted him to have something to remember her while she wasn’t here.  It was already going to be hard enough to leave and now she’d be leaving him too.

When the rush died down she went in the back of the café to talk with her parents. She dropped her apron on the counter and grabbed a carrot from the salad bar. Her mother and father were rolling the dough for tomorrows fresh rolls. They were working in sync like always, one would roll the other would put into the pan. She loved watching them work together.

“Hey Honey, everything ok up front? Do you need us?” asked Charming.

“Yeah it’s all going well. I wanted to spend some time with you. I volunteered to help them at the Snowflake this afternoon. Elsa seemed worried when I told her that you were closing the Blue Bird for lunch today. They were also pleasantly surprised and really grateful.” Said Emma.

“I’m glad you told her. I would have hated for her to have been bombarded. It’s also really nice of you to help them.” Said Snow.

“Liam was so shocked. He didn’t know what to say and Killian was just so touched. Thank you both for doing this.” Said Emma.

“Emma, we are a family in this town. We need to help our community thrive. We wouldn’t have had it any other way.” Said Charming.

She hugged them both together careful not to get flour all over her clothes.

“So, Killian seems like a really good guy.” Said Charming.

Emma felt the blush creeping up on her cheeks. Snow smiled at her husband.

“He really is Dad.  He is just the best kind of person.” She said grinning.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that little K on your sweater.” Said Charming.  He rolled his eyes as he continued to work the dough.

“About that. We decided to be exclusive and it’s kind of our inside joke.” She said.

“Your mother told me all about the romantic way he asked you and how he gave you the pin. Quite the tale.” Said Charming smiling.

“He’s a keeper Charming. Look how happy he makes our daughter.” Said Snow.

“I’ll admit I was skeptical about him at first but he really has proven to be a genuinely nice guy. I also like the fact that he can cook. It’s always good to have an extra set of hands if you need them.” Said Charming.

“So you are giving him your fatherly stamp of approval?” asked Emma.

He looked up and stopped working the dough. Emma waited in anticipation of what he would say.

“I am. It’s like your mother said. He makes you really happy and that is what’s most important to me. “said Charming.

She leaned up and kissed her father on the cheek. He had his hands deep in dough and flour but he smiled wide. “Thank you Daddy. It does mean a lot to me to hear you say you approve.” Said Emma.

“I’m glad to hear you still care what dear ole Dad has to say.” Said Charming.

“Of course I do. I care what both of you have to say. Since things have calmed down out front I’m going across the street. I’ll be back for the dinner crowd.“ said Emma.

“Alright Honey. We’ll see you there soon for lunch.” Said Snow.

Emma nodded. She bundled up for the cold and head out the back door. Getting her parent’s approval on her boyfriend was really important to her. She loved her parents and she wanted them to like her boyfriend too. In her mind he was a keeper too.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Preparation for opening was going smoothly at the Snow Flake. Elsa and Liam had all the food prepared and the tables were all set for customers. The afternoon sun was shining through the windows causing the crystal snowflakes to shimmer and reflect rainbows around the café. It really looked beautiful. Elsa came out front and looked around.

“Well, this is it.” She said smiling.

Liam hugged her.

“The place looks great. You both did a lot of work.” Said Killian.

“You helped as well and we’re grateful to you. You didn’t have to come here and do this. I know you’re a free man. You’ve worked hard for your degrees.  I’m sure your aspirations didn’t include washing dishes with your older brother.” Said Liam.

Killian scratched behind his ear. “Well, I hate to admit it but Storybrooke is growing on me.” said Killian.

“I’d say it’s more the influence of a certain sweet and kind woman that managed to capture your heart.” Said Elsa.

“You’re not wrong. She does make me want what you have. I had a vague idea of what I wanted to do with my life before I came but something about her makes me pause. I’m seeing my life in a completely different way and it makes me happy. I’ve actually started getting a few referrals from Walter too.” said Killian.

“It may be selfish of me brother but I would love it if you would stay close to us. If that is because of Emma’s influence then I’m all for it. Even if I have to watch you catching kisses in front of the window.” Said Liam.

“No. Killian, you were?” said Elsa laughing.

“Oh Yes. The love sick fool was standing out there catching kisses yesterday.” Said Liam.

Killian felt his cheeks getting warm. He smiled and looked away.

“Oh Killian, that is so sweet.” Said Elsa.

Liam clapped him on the back and laughed.

“Never thought I’d see the day.” Said Liam.

They all turned in silence when the bell over the door rang.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I interrupting? I can come back.” said Emma.

“Hi Emma. No we were just discussing Killian’s peculiar behavior out front yesterday. He seemed to be trying to catch bugs that didn’t exist.” Teased Liam.

“Brother!” said Killian.

Elsa punched Liam lightly in the arm.

Emma knew he was trying to embarrass Killian. He really was a lot like her father. Emma walked up next to Killian and wrapped her arm around his waist.

 “Well, you know we’ve got a serious case of love bugs here in Storybrooke. Random outbreaks tend to cause people to do ridiculous things that they may never have done ever in their life but couldn’t resist doing. Even if everyone in the café thought she was an idiot it was completely worth it and made her day when a certain someone responded to her. ”She said smiling.

Killian leaned down and kissed her on top of her head.

“Liam, leave them alone. They are so sweet.” Said Elsa.

“It’s all in good fun.” Said Liam.

“Just remember that I do have a photo of a certain someone in a reindeer jumper.” Said Killian.

“What were we talking about, opening, lunch, right?” said Liam chuckling.

“Come on Honey help me in back would you?”asked Elsa.

Elsa mouthed the word sorry to Emma.

Emma smiled.

“So I take it you’ve never blown kisses before.” He said.

“No, first time for me.” she said scrunching her nose.

 She did feel a little embarrassed that Liam caught them.

“I’ve never caught them before either.” he said.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you; honestly I don’t know what came over me. I’m never this ridiculous.” She said.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. “I like you being ridiculous. It made my day as well.  I missed you and to know you wanted to see me made me happy. I will happily catch any kisses you want to throw at me. After all like you said there is a serious case of love bugs here.” he said smiling.

He pulled her into his arms and she leaned up on her toes to capture his lips for a kiss. She cupped his cheeks with her hands. “Serious case of love bugs.” She said smiling.

He hugged her tight and she pressed her ear to his chest.

“I’m glad you’re here.” He said.

“I’ve been thinking about you all morning.” She said.

“Aye, same here Love. Thank you for coming over to help.” He said.

“Speaking of help I need to look at your menu so I can familiarize myself with what you have. Are there specials?” asked Emma.

“Aye, let me get them for you. You are quite the professional.” He said.

She stood by the window and saw the rainbows shining through.

“Wow, that’s really beautiful. Look at the effect.” She said.

“Aye, Elsa hoped that would happen. Liam bought them for her when she decided on the name.” said Killian.

“It really is beautiful.” Said Emma.

“Here’s an apron, order pad, and a menu. Let’s look at it together.” Said Killian.

They sat together and went over everything she needed to know to help them. With thirty minutes until opening Elsa was running back and forth picking at things and Liam was trying to hold her together.

“Elsa, the place looks great. Go change the sign to open and let’s show them what you can do.” Said Emma.

“Love, please do the honors.” Said Liam.

Killian stood by Emma and held her hand as Elsa went to the door. There was a line waiting to get in outside. She changed the sign to open, turned around and squealed a little.

“Liam, there’s a line!” said Elsa.

Emma squeezed his hand. “You ready?” she asked.

“Aye.” He said.

The patrons entered the café. Everyone had a look of awe on their face as they took in the décor. She heard a number of people comment on the crystals. She recognized all the familiar faces and greeted them to tables and delivering menus.

“Emma, I’m surprised to see you here.” Said Leroy.

“Well I knew you would be here Uncle Leroy. How am I supposed to get through my day without seeing your smiling face?” asked Emma.

“Well I heard they have good food here. If your parents give them a seal of approval then I’m game to try.” Said Leroy.

“Great, here’s a menu. I’ll be right back.” Said Emma.

She nearly bumped into Killian as she was walking back.

“You ok Love?” he asked.

“Perfect.” She said smiling.

The lunch hour seemed to go very well. The patrons were enjoying Elsa’s dishes. She was giving away a snowflake cookie with each meal. Emma heard rave reviews about the frozen hot chocolate, the cookies and many other things.

She and Killian were working as wait staff and helping each other get through the shift. They heard a few crashes in back throughout the shift but it wasn’t anything serious. Liam might have burned his thumb too. She was too busy to find out for sure.

 Her parents came in about mid way through lunch. They greeted some of their friends before getting seated. Elsa gave them a special table and continued to dote on them. She couldn’t stop thanking them for helping in so many ways.  She didn’t want to let them pay for their meal but her father insisted and he would let her comp them another time.

Liam was in the back preparing the dishes while Elsa was out front. Apparently Liam loved to sing while he worked. She could hear him crooning as she passed the front to get drinks. He had a really nice voice.

Emma kept an eye on her parents as she continued to assist the patrons. She did what she always did and she made the customers feel at ease. She and Killian worked together in sync to get the drinks and food out to the customers. They were having a lot of fun working together. She saw her mother watching them at one point smiling.  She was in the front getting coffee when her mother approached.

“Emma honey, Thanks for helping them today. That was really nice of you to offer your time.” Said Snow.

“It’s the least I could do and I’m having fun being with Killian.” She said.

“You and Killian work very well together. I’m feeling a lot better about Fiji every day.” She said.

“Mom, I promise I’ll take care of your baby. The Blue Bird will be standing when you get back. “ said Emma.

“I know. You aren’t a little girl anymore and you can handle it. Time has just really flown by. It seems like yesterday that you were folding napkins in the back with Daddy and I, barely able to reach the floor with your feet.” Said Snow with a sigh.

“Mom, it’s true. I’m not a little girl anymore but that doesn’t mean I don’t need you. I’ve been having a great time being home with you and Dad.” Said Emma.

“Aww, Thank you Honey. That’s so nice to hear.” Said Snow.

She hugged her tight.

“Mom, you know these guys, I better warm up their coffee or they get grumpy; especially Leroy.” Said Emma.

“Right. Dad and I are going to get back so we can prep for dinner. Why don’t you take the rest of the night off.” Said Snow.

“Are you sure?” asked Emma.

“Honey, you’ve opened the café twice this week and yesterday you worked through dinner. You’re on break. Take a break. In fact take off tomorrow too.” Said Snow.

“Mom, are you sure? You know I don’t mind.” Said Emma.

“I’m sure. It’s almost New Years Eve.” Said Snow.

“Right ,Killian and I are supposed to spend New Year’s Eve together. Is there a gala this year in Storybrooke? I’d like to do something special.”asked Emma.

“Why yes there is! The ladies auxiliary is taking care of it this year. I hear it’s supposed to be magical. It’s a formal event.” Said Snow.

“Really, that sounds amazing. I’ve always want to go out to a formal New Year’s Eve event. I hope Killian would go with me. That would leave me with one day to get a dress though.” Said Emma.

“I’m sure if you asked him he’d go.“ said Snow.

“Ok, Mom I need to get this coffee over there.” She said.

She leaned up and kissed her mother’s cheek.

“See you at home later.” Said Snow.

“Bye Mom.” She said.

The rest of the shift went pretty smooth. She watched Killian in awe as he talked to the patrons and took care of them. It was amazing since he’d never actually done this type of job before. She loved watching him smile.

“Everything alright lass?” he asked as he passed her for coffee.

“Everything’s great. My parents loved the food. They were really happy they came.“ she said.

“Elsa is beside herself. She still can’t believe how amazing your parents are. She’s probably going to be making a gift basket for them. It’s something she likes to do.” Said Killian.

“Aw, she doesn’t have to do that. They were happy to help and they wouldn’t want her to think she had to. She tried to give them free lunch too. My Dad would not have that.” She said.

He looked around and stole a quick kiss. She smiled.

“Duty calls.” He said holding up the coffee pot.

She left to take a new table and he went back to his old one. He was carefully watching Emma throughout the shift. She moved with such grace and fluidity. She knew just what to say to the customers and how to help them. If today was successful it was in part thanks to Emma and her family. They really did go above and beyond. He was starting to understand what it meant to be part of a larger family, a community of people who really care for each other.

 Soon the lunch rush was over and the last patron left. Elsa moved the sign to closed. She turned around and squealed in delight.

“That was great!” said Elsa.

“You had a great crowd.” Said Emma.

Elsa came over and hugged her tight.

“Thank you so much for your help today.  We couldn’t have gotten through this without you.” Said Elsa.

“I think you would have been fine but just really busy.” Said Emma.

“I think you rescued us Love, let her give you the credit. You were right about your Uncles and I don’t think it would have done us any good to keep them waiting.” Said Killian.

He snuck up behind her and put his arms around her giving her a squeeze.

“Emma, they are right. You saved us today and your parents are truly hidden gems themselves. Their kindness will not be forgotten.” Said Liam.

“Aww, you are so sweet. I had a lot of fun today. I was just happy being here with you and I love that you let me be a part of it. It was a nice change of scenery. Alright if I put you on my resume?” Said Emma smiling.

“Of course lass!  Let’s get this place cleaned up for tomorrow so we can do it all over again.” Said Liam.

Emma took a deep breath and looked around. They’d done a good job keeping things clean as the shift went by so it wouldn’t take long. She and Killian worked together to wipe down the tables, setup for the next day and clean the floor.

They were both exhausted when they finished. She dropped the mop in the corner and when she turned around he was quick to catch her in his arms.

“Lass, you interested in hanging out with your boyfriend or have you had your fill of me today?”he asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

“I was hoping you’d ask. I’ve been given the rest of the day off, as well as all day tomorrow.” She said kissing him softly.

“Really, that’s wonderful. Does my tour guide have any great ideas for this evening?” he asked.

“My mother also told me that they will be having a formal gala on New Year’s Eve. Would you be interested in going with me? I know we need to talk about plans but I was hoping you’d be into it. I’ve always wanted to go to the gala but I’ve never had anyone to go with.” Said Emma.

“Sounds interesting, so you’ll be in formal attire? I guess I’ll need to make sure my suit is pressed.” He said.

“Yeah! I’ll need to take some time tomorrow to get a dress. I’m so excited.” She said smiling.

“Mind if we take it easy tonight? I’m still sore from yesterday.” He said.

“You are why you didn’t say anything?”she asked.

She brushed her hand up and down his back gently.

“It wasn’t that important but I’m starting to really feel it after carrying trays.” He said.

 “How about we just go back to my house and play games or watch movies? We’ve got a dart board, tons of movies, or medieval checkers is always an option as you know.” She said laughing.

“Sounds great Love.” he said.

 


	7. Secret Weapons and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I’m so sorry this update has taken me awhile to get out. I’d like to say we that this chapter contains New Year’s eve but I let them have a little more fun and I hope you enjoy this flufftastic experience I put together for you. I promise the next chapter will be the NYE Gala and there will also be a time jump in this story coming. So far we’ve been going day by day. Please don’t be shy, leave me notes, comments, reviews, or anything you want to say. I love hearing from you and it completely fuels my muse to know you enjoy reading this story.
> 
> Thank you!

Ch. 7

At Killian’s request for an easy night Emma decided to order in pizza and pick up some beer on the way home.   Her parents had just about every popular board game you could think of, not to mention a dart board and pool table so they would have fun.

They walked in and got comfortable. The pizza was hot and the beer was cold. It was nice to spend time alone after being so busy all day.  As much time as they spent together over the past few days she felt like she couldn’t get enough of him.

“You were great today.” He said as he racked up the balls on the table.

“You weren’t so bad yourself. Thanks for all the help. “ she said grinning.

He’d already beat her twice and this time she wasn’t going to hold back no matter how adorable his victory dance was.

“Thank you Lass, but I mean it. You were wonderful today. I don’t think we would have been able to satisfy everyone without you. You really helped Elsa’s food shine today.” Said Killian.

“Aww, I’m so glad that I could help.  I’d be lying if I didn’t say that I had ulterior motives. “ she said.

“Really, and what would those be?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I have the most amazing boyfriend and he kind of works there. It gave me an excuse to be with him all day without sitting there hanging out like a stalker.” She said as she circled the table to line up her shot.

“I see, I must admit that I’m completely flattered that my beautiful girlfriend would opt for a day of hard work just to be by my side.  No one has ever done anything that amazing for me before.” He said.

She looked up to see the sincerity in his eyes. She placed the pool stick on the table and walked to his side.  She placed a hand on his face and gazed into his eyes.

“Killian, you have done so much for me in such a short time. I can’t imagine being your friend and not wanting to do nice things for you. So get used to it.” She said.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed the distance between them pulling her close.

He let the smell of strawberries envelop his senses. Her lips were so soft and warm. He could kiss her for hours if she’d let him.

She felt the pool table hit the back of her legs. Her hands were out of his hair running up and down his back as she lost herself in his kiss. He was so warm and his arms were so strong around her. She pulled back to see him smiling and then leaned forward to quickly kiss him again softly. 

“You’re amazing.” His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at her grinning.

She felt a blush creep on her cheeks. “Can I say something without the risk of sounding like a fool.” She asked.

“I’d never think of you as a fool.” He said brushing her hair from the side of her face and tucking it over her shoulder. She looked into this too blue eyes and smiled.

“Killian, I feel like I’ve known you forever even though it’s only been days. When you leave I miss you and when you’re with me I can’t get enough of you. When I go to bed I think about you and when I wake up I can’t wait to see you. I really like you.” She said softly.

It felt like a weight was lifted from her chest but at the same time she just opened up to him in what could have been a very foolish way. She trusted him with her heart. She wanted him to know how much he meant to her.  She didn’t want to play games.

 “Emma, you must know I feel the same. I had a simple train of thought coming to this town, get in, help my brother and then start my life. The thing is that from the moment I met you my life started. I can’t think of doing anything in the future that doesn’t have you as part of it. I could never think of you as a fool. I think that was the bravest thing I’ve ever heard.”

He had a look of adoration on his face that she wanted to remember for the rest of her life. Any pressure she felt was gone in the returned declaration that she didn’t expect to hear but hoped she would.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

“I’ll admit that I was worried. I have to go back to school in a few weeks and I’m not sure how I’m going to be able to leave you. “ she said.

“Believe me the thought has crossed my mind as well. We will see each other as often as your studies allow it. I won’t push you. I know how important education is and you are almost complete.” He said.

“Someone must have been looking out for me because I heavily loaded up front and left some of the lighter classes to the end. This semester should be cake for me. The fact that we both majored in business might actually work to my advantage. Especially since you’ve just finished your MBA, I’m counting on you helping me study.” She said smiling.

“Is that so?” he said placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

“I hope. “

“If you need me I’ll be there Love. Why don’t we cross that bridge when it gets closer? We still have a few weeks until you must return.” he said.

She pressed her cheek to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

 “You’re right. I have so much fun with you not to mention the fact that you wear such cuddly sweaters. I can’t seem to stop hugging you.” She said as she nestled further into him.

“I’ll be sure to keep wearing them if this is the response I’m going to get.” He said.

He placed a soft kiss on her head and she sighed.

“You up for more pool or do you want to watch a movie?” asked Emma.

“While I know you’ve been holding out on me in pool I think I’d rather watch a movie.” He said grinning.

She looked up and laughed.

“You knew?”

“Of course Love. I could tell by your form that you would have hit many of those shots. I was wondering if you were trying to hustle me.” he said laughing.

“The thought did cross my mind but I didn’t want you to think I was a shark. Since you’ve found me out, watch this.” She said.

She picked up her stick and knocked in 6 balls in concession as she called her shots. He stood back drinking his beer smiling in amazement as he watched her move around the table. 

“I knew it. Let’s keep that skill to ourselves until we next play my brother. I think we could have a bit of fun.” He said laughing.

“Oh you’re bad but I’m totally in!” she said clapping her hands together.

“Finally, I’ve got my own secret weapon. Liam will never know what hit him.” he said.

She kissed him softly on the cheek.

“I like the idea of being your secret weapon.” she said smiling.

“He’ll never know what hit him. It will be glorious.”

“How about I get us a couple more beers and meet you in the living room for movie time?”

“Sounds great. “he said.

She kissed him softly on the lips before she walked towards the kitchen. He wandered back down the hallway into the living room mesmerized by the family photos he passed along the way. He’d barely sat on the couch before Emma came in to join him. She sat down next to him softly.

“Here you go.” She said as she handed him the bottle.

“Cheers Lass.” He said as he knocked necks of the bottles.

“Cheers.” she said.

He watched as she took a sip of her beer, ran her hand through her hair and deposited it on the side table.  He was still reeling from her admission. He was so happy she felt the same for him and it wasn’t just him that missed her but she missed him too. He liked that she didn’t play games.  He’d had enough games to last him a lifetime.

He took a careful sip of his beer. She eyed him over the top of the bottle noting that he was carefully watching her. She picked up her drink and took another sip before putting it back on the table. She noticed her charm bracelet jingle against her wrist and smiled.  She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“Any thoughts on a movie you’d like to watch?” she asked.

 He gazed into her eyes and he smiled. He reached up and caressed her cheek.  She took that as an invitation and moved forward slowly meeting him half way in a soft kiss. He blindly deposited his bottle on the side table and pulled her towards him without breaking their kiss. He happily let his senses become invaded by her once again.

His lips were soft and sweet. The softness of his scruff brushed against her skin as they got closer. She put her arms around him and smoothed them up and down his back. She let herself go in the moment.

Letting her go was the last thing he wanted to do but the soft sound of the keys jingling in the lock broke them apart as if they were high school teens suddenly about to get caught.  They were grown adults and neither of them innocent but something about this situation, about them together, made it feel as if they were.  Emma laughed as they broke apart and they righted their clothes.  She swore Killian was blushing.

He picked up his beer and took a sip.

“Oh Hey guys, I didn’t expect you home so early.” Said Emma.

“Honey, it’s 11:00.” Said Charming.

“Oh, wow. I didn’t realize how late it was.” She said turning to Killian.

“Everything alright?” asked Snow.

“Yeah, we’re great. We played some pool, got a pizza and had a few beers.” Said Emma.

“Did you show him what I taught you?” asked Charming smiling.

“She did but not before she let me win a few games.” Said Killian smiling.

“That a girl.” Said Charming.

“I told you not to make her into a hustler.” Said Snow patting Charming on the arm.

“What, we can’t have a little fun?” asked Charming.

Snow shook her head.

“Good night you two. We’ve got an early day tomorrow.” Said Snow.

“Oh Hey Mom, can you get off at lunch tomorrow to go shopping with me? “asked Emma.

“Sure Honey.” said Snow smiling.

“OK, great. Good night” said Emma.

Killian waved as they walked upstairs.

“What about you? You have the early shift tomorrow? Do you need to go home?” asked Emma.

“Not all of us can be so lucky to have the day off.” He said booping her nose.

“Would you like me to drive you?” asked Emma.

“No, I can walk and we’ve been drinking. I’d rather brave the cold for a few blocks and know you are safe. I should have my car by tomorrow.” He said.

He made a move to stand but Emma held him in place squeezing his hand.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave.” She said.

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it softly like the first day he met her.

“Love, neither do I. Since you’re being so open with me I’ll let you know that the other night I had the best night sleep I’ve had in awhile here with you.” He said.

 “Me too! I thought maybe I was crazy.” she said smiling.

He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. When he pulled back her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

“I’ve got to go. The crack of dawn comes quickly.” He said.

“That’s our hour of the day. How’d you like a ride tomorrow?” she asked.

“It’s your day off. You should sleep in.” he said.

“I’m picking you up.  Let me do this. It’s our special time of the day.” She said.

“I can’t say no to you Love and it’s my favorite part of the day as well. We’ll cook together at the Snow Flake tomorrow.” He said grinning.

“Great, it’s a date.” She said.

He stood and helped her up from the couch. He knew very well that if he stayed for another minute he wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

He pulled on his coat and she helped button him up. She smiled when he pulled on the hat her mother gave him but it was very warm and it was extremely cold out.

She leaned in and kissed him softly. He wrapped her up in a warm embrace.  She pulled back and patted the pom pom on top of his head just like he did to her.

 “Alright Love, I best be going or I’m never leaving.” He said.

“Can I take the second choice?”

 “You have no idea how much I want second choice too. It’s freezing out here.” He kissed her softly before turning and pushing open the door.

 “I’ll see you in the morning.”  She said.

“Bright and early. Good night Love.”

“Good night Killian.”

She closed the door begrudgingly wishing she was back at her own place at school snuggled on the couch without the worry of parents walking in on her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came quickly. She made great time getting out the door with two hot cocoas and ten minutes to spare. She wanted to surprise him by picking him up so he didn’t have to run down to meet her.  She’d been waiting for about five minutes when she saw him coming through the front door pulling on his coat and rushing forward.

“Morning Sunshine!” she called from her open window.

He slowed down, finished zipping his coat and tossed his scarf around his neck and over his shoulder. He walked up to her window grinning, leaned in and kissed her softly. She was smiling so bright and the scent of strawberries was heady in the air.

“Good Morning Beautiful. This is a nice surprise.” He said.

“Get in the car before you freeze.”

His hair was still damp, his scruff looked neatly tamed and goodness he looked incredibly handsome.  He pulled the door shut and blew warm air into his hands as he rubbed them together.

“This should help.” She said handing him the mug.

He took the mug but held her in place and pulled her in for another kiss. His lips were soft and taste of peppermint overwhelmed her as it mingled with her own minty flavor.

“Aye, you were right.” He said as he held the steaming cup between his hands.

She smiled sweetly. “Good, Sleep well?”

“Would have been better if you were there.” He grinned.

She laid her hand on top of his. “I agree. At least I have an adorable ducky to keep me company.”

“Ah yes, that is one lucky duck. Elsa and Liam will be along in about an hour so we’ll have some time to ourselves before I’m lost to the day.” He said taking a sip of the warm cocoa.

“I’m going to go shopping for a dress for tomorrow night’s gala with my Mom during her lunch break. Aside from that I’m around if you need me so don’t hesitate to call if things get hectic.” She said.

“I’ll have the white flag ready Love. I’m sure I’ll miss you the minute you leave me.” he said pouting.

She gave his hand a little squeeze. She knew she would miss him too but she wanted to look amazing at the gala. She was hoping to knock him off his feet.

She parked in her spot at the Blue Bird and they walked across the street hand in hand. They had fun making breakfast together. They seemed to be getting into a good rhythm. Killian led the meal since he was familiar with the kitchen. She diced veggies and he made omelets. He toasted the fresh baked bread and she squeezed the oranges for juice.

She only had one slight accident with the juicer but he was quick to help her clean up the mess. She would smell a bit like oranges for the day but it was worth it. They ate in one of the tables by the window so they could see the other store owners arriving and opening for the day.

Killian’s car was set to arrive that day so he planned to pick her up at her house later at 7 for a fun date that she was going to plan.

Before they knew it Elsa and Liam arrived. Liam was quite the drill sergeant. She cleaned up their breakfast dishes so that Killian could assist Liam opening the cafe. Elsa prepared the kitchen for their first breakfast opening. She watched in awe of her graceful movements and quiet preparation.  She noticed that Elsa spoke to the baby a lot as she worked. She couldn’t believe how adorable this woman was.

“Emma, Killian tells us that you have the day off.” Said Elsa.

“Yeah, I’m going to do some shopping and run some errands. I told Killian to call me if things get hectic here. I’ll gladly come and help.” Said Emma.

“ Thank you Emma. It was bad luck that the waiter we hired won’t be able to start until next week.” Said Elsa.

“Just let me know, I’m not needed at the Blue Bird and hopefully it won’t take long for me to find a dress.” Said Emma.

“Liam and I are just going to hang at home tomorrow and enjoy ringing in the New Year together. It will be our last just the two of us. I’ve got a special dinner planned.” Said Elsa smiling and holding onto her little bump.

“That sounds really nice.” said Emma.

“Maybe next year we’ll go to the gala if this little one cooperates.” said Elsa.

“I’m sure Uncle Killian would be happy to watch Baby Jones.” said Emma.

“We’ve been talking about names but nothing certain yet.” said Elsa.

“Do you think you will find out if it’s a boy or a girl?” asked Emma.

“We’ve been talking about that too. I’m not sure if I want to wait because it would be really helpful for Anna to know before she comes and also we could get the baby’s room ready. said Elsa.

“I don’t think I would be able to wait. It’s like having a present for nine months and not being able to open it. “ said Emma.

“It is exactly like that. I have my thoughts so it will be interesting to see if I’m right.” Said Elsa.

“I better get out of here. I don’t want to keep you.” Said Emma.

Elsa hugged her. “Emma you are not trouble. I’m happy to have your company.”

She grabbed her coat and things. She heard Liam ordering Killian to do several things at once up front. Elsa looked over and grimaced.

“Liam, could you help me in back!”called Elsa.

“I’ll see you later.” Said Emma.

Emma passed Liam on the way out to the dining room. She found Killian setting up the counter in the front.

“That man is insufferable. He’s lucky he’s my brother.” grumbled Killian.

“Tell him if he doesn’t let up that your girlfriend knows of a place that would happily steal you.” Said Emma smiling.

He looked to see her standing all bundled up in her coat. He already started dreading the loss of her presence.

“I’ll keep that in mind as the day goes on. Leaving so soon?” he asked.

“I don’t want to be in the way and if I stay I’ll start working. I have a few things I need to do and I want to find a dress.” Said Emma.

He looked down into her glittering green eyes. She looked so beautiful this morning. He caressed her cheek and bent to kiss her softly.

“Keep an eye out for a white flag or perhaps an ambulance if my brother doesn’t let up.” He said grinning.

She pulled him close and hugged him tight. He kissed the top of her head.

“I’ll be thinking of you. Any suggestions on color for my dress?” she asked.

“I think you would look beautiful in any color.” He said.

“Thank you, how about you? Do you need anything?”she asked.

“I’ve got it covered. Go have fun, be free before Liam gets back and sucks you in.” said Killian.

She kissed him softly once more before she forced herself out into the cold morning air. She looked back to see him waving as she crossed the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She spent the rest of the morning running errands and visiting friends on Main Street. She saved dress shopping until last since she wanted her mother to go along.  She took note that The Snow Flake Café looked busy but not overly busy. She still wanted to race over and help them but she kept her distance so she could get the dress. She had nothing for backup so this was her last chance to get the dress.

She waited in her car for her mother to join her. She checked her make up in the mirror and turned on the radio. The door popped open and her mother climbed in.

“Hi Honey. You ready?” said Snow smiling.

“Yep, how about you? Do you need a dress too or will it just be me?” she asked.

“I might try on a few. I have something but you never know. Have you been over to the Snow Flake today?”asked Snow.

“I was there for breakfast this morning but I haven’t been back. I didn’t want to get sucked in and miss our lunch date.” She said.

“I know how tempting it must be to want to hang around Killian all the time.” Said Snow.

Emma sighed.

“Yes, I really like him Mom.” She said.

“He’s a nice young man. We like him too.  I’m really happy for you Honey. I’m glad that you found someone that compliments you so well. “said Snow.

“He really does. He and I have so much fun. He really can cook too.” Said Emma.

“Where should we go first?” said Snow with look of eager anticipation on her face.

“How about Cindy’s shop?” asked Emma.

“Sounds good! She makes such beautiful things.” Said Snow.

The gala was a semi-formal event. Cindy’s had an amazing selection of tailor made dresses most made by her but she also had help from her sisters.

They had so much fun taking turns in the big three way mirror. Emma settled on a vibrant red satin flowing strapless dress. She also bought a pair of heeled shoes to match.  Snow also decided on an elegant cream and black dress.  She thought her mother looked beautiful and she wouldn’t let her leave without buying it.

They’d been gone for two hours before they knew it. Snow was worried her father would be inundated by the time they returned. When they pulled into her spot at the Blue Bird Emma barely had the car turned off before Snow was out and running in the back door.

Emma secured the packages and followed her inside to see if they needed help.

“Hi Honey.” Said Charming.

Emma looked around and it seemed to be all in order. Her mother looked happy too as she was putting on her apron. She appeared to be visibly calmer now that she’d gotten inside.

“Hi Daddy. Everything ok while I had Mom out shopping?” asked Emma.

“It was busy for a little while but nothing your old Dad can’t handle. Did you ladies have a nice time?” asked Charming.

He placed a kiss on Snow’s cheek as he walked over to pick up another order pad. Her mother smiled up into her father’s blue eyes as he walked back without breaking his gaze. She would never get tired of seeing the love between her parents. They were so sweet to each other even after all these years.

“Wait until you see Mom. She looks amazing in her new dress.” Said Emma.

“Really, I can’t wait.” Said Charming smiling.

“Oh Emma, it’s nothing.” Said Snow.

“It’s not nothing, you look beautiful in that dress Mom. You will be the Belle of the ball.” Said Emma.     

Her mother was actually blushing.  She walked up and swatted Emma on the behind as she walked past her to the front of the café.

“Dad, I’m telling you. You better pull out all the stops. Mom looks gorgeous.” Said Emma.

She picked up a carrot stick and nibbled on it.

“Don’t count out your Dad. I’ve still got it too.” Said Charming.

Emma laughed. As an older couple her parents were stunning. Her father had classic handsome features and a mixture of blond and grey hair.  Her mother had beautiful bone structure and amazing green eyes complimented by her raven hair.  They looked like they fell out of a fairy tale when they were dressed up.

“I’m not sure how the rest of the town is going to measure up against you two.” Said Emma grinning.

“What do you have planned for the rest of the day?” asked Charming.

“I was planning on surprising Killian with a fun night out maybe Bowling or Karaoke.” Said Emma.

“Sounds like fun. Everything going well with school?” asked Charming.

“I think so, I’m waiting for grades to come but I’m confident that all my late nights studying have paid off.” Said Emma.

“I’m so proud of you Honey. I know you’ve been working very hard.” Said Charming.

“Thanks Daddy.” said Emma.

“You heading out?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’ll see you guys at home later.” Said Emma.

He kissed her on the cheek and quickly ran to the front to check in. Emma grabbed another handful of carrots and decided to go check in on Killian at the Snow Flake. 

The cold weather seemed to let up for a bit and the sun was actually shining. There were no clouds in the sky. Her errands proved fruitful and she was excited about the gift she picked up for Killian. She hoped he would love it.

She walked into the café and found him standing behind the register looking over the books. The little bell above the door went off and he looked up to see her step through.

“Emma, what a nice surprise.” He said.

He walked around the counter and met her half way. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. She heard a few hushed mumbles and looked to see a few of her uncles who were seated at the tables near the window. She felt a blush creep over her cheeks.

“How are things today?”asked Emma.

“Great, everything’s been great. We got a little busy for awhile but nothing we couldn’t handle. How about you? Did you find a dress?” he asked.

She smiled wide and looked at him through her lashes.

“I found the best dress. I can’t wait to wear it.” Said Emma.

“Can you give me any hints?” he asked.

“It’s red.” She said.

“I’m sure you’ll look beautiful.” he said.

“I thought of something fun for us to do tonight.” She said.

“Great, they delivered my car about an hour ago so I can pick you up. You’ll still have to guide me but I can give you a break from chauffeuring me around.” He said.

She grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

“I can’t wait. What time should I be ready?”

“I’ll pick you up at Seven.” He said.

She leaned up and kissed him softly.

“I guess I’ll let you get back to work. I have to get ready for a hot date.” She said smiling.

“Should I be jealous?” he asked.

“He is extremely handsome and a very good kisser. Oh and he is also the most chivalrous man I’ve ever met so I’d say you could be a little jealous.” She teased.

“Is that so? Sounds like quite an awesome chap.” He said.

“He is; I wouldn’t trade him for anything.” Said Emma.  

He leaned captured her lips again.

“Hey Lovebirds, I don’t pay you to stand around and snog.” Said Liam.

“Actually you don’t pay us at all.” Said Killian.

Emma laughed.

“I’ll go, I can take a hint. See you tonight.” Said Emma.

“Seven sharp!” he said.

“Aye Aye Captain.” She said smiling.

She kissed his cheek once more before she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She didn’t want to seem too eager but she was ready 30 minutes before he got there. She got home from their quick visit, shamefully took a nap and woke up to get ready. She loved taking afternoon naps but rarely got the chance to do it. 

She put on a dark pair of skinny jeans, a satin blue scoop neck blouse and a cream cardigan sweater.

She heard the knock at the door and felt butterflies creep up in her stomach.  She grabbed her jacket and bound down the stairs to open the door.

“Hi, Come in.” she said.

“You look beautiful.” He said.

“Thank you.  Everything alright?” she asked.

“Perfect. Felt good to be mobile again.” He said.

She pulled on her coat and wrapped on her scarf. She grabbed the picnic basket she prepared that was sitting on the floor by the door.

“Ready?” she asked.

“What have you planned for us?” he asked.

“How do you feel about bowling?” she asked.

“Bowling? Sounds like fun. Are you a shark at Bowling as well?” he asked.

“Usually I’m lucky to get the ball down the lane but there is a bar there and I thought we would have fun.” She said.

“And how does the basket fit in?” he asked.

“I packed some snacks for us.” She said.

“Lead the way. My trucks parked just out front.” He said.

He had a black pickup truck with soft grey upholstered interior. It was an older model with the bench seat in front.  He helped her get into the truck and closed the door. He’d left it running so the heat would be on when they got inside.

“This truck is amazing. Wow!” she said.

“I love old trucks and I got this one for a steal. Just needed a little love and it was perfect for me. That was one of the reasons I had it delivered instead of driving it all the way here. She’s a good truck but has quite a bit of miles on her.” he said.

“You know me, I love old cars.” she said grinning.

He did know that about her. He loved that she took such great care of her older car. They had that in common too and it was rare to find someone like that these days.

“Ok, where too Love?” he asked.

“Head back out towards Mains Street and I’ll guide you from there.” She said.

“OK. Things at the café went smoothly but I would have loved to have had you there today as well.” He said.

“Really, I would have stayed. Please don’t be afraid to ask.” She said.

“Love, I can hardly say I need you to stay because I missed you terribly.” He said.

“Oh, I would have loved to hear you say that and would have stayed. Liam might not have been too keen on that though.” She said.

“I can handle Liam, or I should say Elsa can handle Liam.” He said laughing.

“She’s so sweet Killian. She was talking to the baby while I was there. She’s going to make a great mother.” Said Emma.

“I’ve caught her doing that as well. I think they plan to find out the sex of the baby. Liam’s going crazy guessing.” Said Killian.

“She and I talked about that too. I think you’re right she told me that they were probably going to ask next time. I don’t think I would be able to wait if it were me.” said Emma.

“You wouldn’t want it to be a surprise?” he asked.

“No, would you?” she asked.

“No, I’m with you. I think I would be just as crazy as Liam and probably over the moon excited.” He said.

“You want kids?” she asked.

“Someday, I’d love to be a father. How about you?” he asked.

“Yes, I love kids. I think my parents will make the best grandparents ever. I could never deprive them of that.” Said Emma.

“You’re right. Your parents would be amazing grandparents. I’d fully expect them to spoil your children if I were you.” Said Killian.

“Make a right here. Oh yes, I know it. I might have to fight with them for time with my own child.” Said Emma laughing.

“Is that it right over there?” he asked.

“Yes, Storybrooke Bowling.” Said Emma.

He parked and helped her out. He took the basket from her.

“Thank you for always being a gentleman.” She said.

“Of course, you don’t have to thank me for that. I’d hate to meet the Neanderthals you’ve dated in the past.” He said.

“No worries there. I don’t expect we’ll ever run into anyone I’ve ever dated.” Said Emma.

“Good to know. Same for me Love.” He said.

She held his hand as they walked into the Lanes. She did feel relieved that she would never meet anyone he’s dated before. She didn’t have much of a record in that area and the few guys she did date weren’t worth mentioning.

She was also still feeling excited about the idea that he did want to have children someday. She wanted to think about a future with him and that was a big deal breaker in her book if he didn’t.

“Hey guys.” Said Leroy.

“Uncle Leroy, ok if we bowl tonight?” asked Emma.

“Lane 7 is open, play as long as you like, just pay for your shoes alright?” he said.

“Thank you!” called Emma.

“Your Uncle owns the Bowling Alley?” he asked.

“Part owner so I can bowl as often as I want but I have to rent shoes to satisfy him.” She said.  

“Good to know. “said Killian.

“Oh, he gave us a great lane too. It has a bigger table than most so we can have our little picnic.” Said Emma.

The bowling alley was busy for a non-league night. They got their shoes and balls relatively quickly. Emma sat out the food she made, mini sandwiches, fruit, pasta salad and brownies.  Killian grabbed them some beers from the bar.

“You made this Love?” he asked.

“Yes, you’ve been cooking for me every morning so I thought I would return the favor. The pasta salad is my own recipe. I hope you like it.” She said.

She pulled out the plates and silverware from the basket. She also grabbed the rolled cloth napkins too. She set up a plate for him and handed it to him.

“This looks great. The most elegant meal I’ve ever had at a bowling alley.” He said digging in. He nodded and smiled as he tasted the pasta salad she made.

“You like?” she asked.

“Yes. So good. Great flavors.” He said.

“I’m so glad you like it. I haven’t shared it with my parents yet. I came up with that recipe while I was at school this semester.” She said.

She picked up her plate and dug in. They finished the meal and kept the brownies for later. Killian setup their scoreboard so they could begin playing. She was up first. She picked up her eight pound ball and lined up her fingers to match the holes. She walked up to the line and tossed the ball right into the gutter.

She grimaced as it wobbled down the lane.

“You promise you aren’t trying to shark me at this game?” he said smiling.

“No, I’m just really that bad.” She said.

“Let me help you with your form.” He said.

Her ball popped up again. He came up behind her. She picked up the ball and he helped position her.

“It’s all about good form.” He said softly next to her hear.

She felt a tingle run down her spine when she felt his warm breath against her cheek.  His hand guided hers back and he told her what to do. This time she got the ball down the center of the lane and knocked over a few pins. She jumped up and down.

“I did it. I hit them.” She said.

She turned around and kissed him softly.

“Watch and learn Love.” he said.

She sat down and picked up her beer taking a swig as she watched his good form move swiftly with the ball. He looked so handsome in dark jeans and a black sweater with a little plaid peeking out of the collar.  She loved the added blue, red, and white shoes that gave him the adorable edge.

Killian swung the ball down the lane and got a strike. She jumped up and clapped her hands.

“Woo hoo! Strike!” she called.

“Yes! I’ve still got it.” He said raising his fist into the air.

“You asked me if I was a shark.” She said grinning.

“I used to play with some of the guys I worked with on the weekends that I had off. Not that there were many but it was a fun way to let off steam.” He said.

“So you’re my secret weapon here at the lanes. Don’t tell my Dad. Next time we play doubles it will be fantastic! My Mom is as bad as me so my Dad always gloats.” She said.

“I like being your secret weapon.” He said.

They played three rounds of bowling and she was happy she got points on the board the first game, the second game she did better and the third game she was actually putting up a decent score thanks to his expert training.

Killian bowled a nearly perfect game the first round and perfect games the last two. Some of the leaguers were eyeing him up already. She smiled with pride as they checked out his scores while they walked by their lane.

“What’s next Love?” he asked.

“How’s your singing voice?” she asked grinning.

“Really?” he asked.

“They have Karaoke in the bar connected to this place tonight. We can go watch or we can sing.” She said.

“OK, let’s check it out.” He said smiling.

They quickly packed up their belongings and returned the shoes. Other bowlers were still looking at their scoreboard in awe of Killian’s amazing skill as a bowler and trying to draft him as part of their team. Uncle Leroy helped push them along claiming Killian already accepted his offer to join his team and since he was part owner they believed him.

“Let’s go Kingpin before I lose my secret weapon.” Said Emma.

Killian laughed and grabbed hold of her hand.

“I’m all yours Love, I’m not accepting any other offers.” Said Killian.

“Good to know. I’m not ready to share you.” She smiled.

“So you asked me if I sing but what about you? How are your pipes?” he asked.

“I guess you’ll find out.” She said smiling.

They walked into the little tavern. It was lit up by neon beer signs hanging around the room and the little stage was illuminated by a single spotlight. The karaoke machine was setup on the stage and patrons were gathering around waiting for the show to start.

They were lucky to find an open table along the wall near the windows. They settled in their booth and waited for the waitress to come by and take their order. They were told to try the Storybrooke Ale on draft so they got a round.

“So what do you think?” asked Emma passing him the song list.

“I see one that I would be interested in singing.” He said grinning.

“What about you?” he asked.

“I have an idea as well but I’m not very good. I should warn you.” She said.

Archie came out and introduced the night. They grabbed numbers so they would get a turn to sing. They were singers 5 & 6.

“This is pretty good.” Said Killian lifting the chilled mug to his lips.

“Right, it is good. I’ll have to tell Leroy he has a winner.” Said Emma.

The first song was a duet by Cindy and Rory. They did a screechy rendition of “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” by Cindy Lauper and got a standing ovation from their husbands. Next up was Archie himself and he always did a little Frank Sinatra. He was on key tonight and seemed less sad than usual.

“Seems to me people in Storybrooke take their karaoke very seriously.” Said Killian.  

“Looks like it. It’s been awhile since I’ve done it. My parents love to sing together. “ said Emma.

They listened as the next singers performed and chatted quietly not to disturb them until it was their turn.

“Ladies First.” Said Killian.

Emma felt the blush creep up on her cheeks.

“Fair warning, I did tell you I wasn’t very good right?” she asked.

“Aye, let’s see what you’ve got.” He said.

She walked up to the stage and felt her nerves getting the best of her. She decided to sing “Brave” by Sara Bareilles. She grabbed the microphone and cleared her throat. She looked out at the audience and smiled. She saw Killian sitting forward watching her intently. She told Archie her song number and the music began. She knew the song but kept one eye on the words as she sang. She swayed her hips to the music and gave the best performance she could just trying to have fun with it.

When the song was over Killian was standing, whistling, and clapping for her. The rest of the audience joined in and she felt herself blushing again. She gave a little courtesy before she left the stage. She felt a little foolish but she wasn’t sure how else to get off the stage.

Killian met her at the bottom of the stairs off the stage and kissed her softly.

“I think you were holding out on me Love. You were wonderful. “ he said.

“You’re just saying that because you’re my boyfriend.” She said.

“No, I would never patronize you. You were beautiful up there.” He said smiling.

She kissed him softly again.

“Break a leg.” She said as she swatted him on the behind.

He laughed and then took the stage. She sauntered back to her seat smiling. She looked up to see his beautiful blue eyes sparkling under the stage lights. He looked so amazing up there. She watched as he scratched by his ear and looked down at the words. She sat intently waiting for him to begin. He looked over to her and she smiled brightly.

He winked at her from the stage. He loved to sing and play guitar but he hadn’t told Emma about that part of him yet. He hoped that she loved the song he chose for her “Make it to Me” by Sam Smith. He picked up the microphone and signaled Archie for his song.

He looked out towards Emma and sang the notes to her. He felt the words coming out and truly believed that she was designed for him. His heart was full of emotion; he only wished he had his guitar on stage for him to hide behind.  When he sang the last note the eruption of applause from the audience was almost overwhelming. He felt himself flush.  He smiled and waved as he walked off the stage.

He found Emma waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. She had a tear streaked smile on her face. He was touched by the display of emotions she expressed from his performance.

She grabbed him immediately and put her arms around his neck pulling him into a soft tender kiss.

“You were completely holding out on me. You were so amazing up there.” She said. She was still sniffling and felt like a fool for crying but he sang so beautifully.

“That was for you Emma. When I heard those lyrics you came to my mind immediately.” said Killian.

She kissed him again softly. Those words were beautiful and amazing. She felt the same way about him and was extremely happy to have finally found someone like him.

He took her by the hand and they walked back to their table. He signaled for their waitress to bring them another round. He couldn’t stop gazing into her eyes. They had a small candle lit on their table and it was extremely romantic. They were holding both hands on the table. He couldn’t help but smile at her. She was beautiful and completely full of surprises.

They stayed for another hour watching Storybrooke’s finest take the stage before they realized how late it was getting. They both had to be in for breakfast rush in the morning. The good thing was that the cafes were closing early for New Year’s Eve and they had a date for the gala. When the final singer was exiting the stage they gathered their things and went out to Killian’s truck.

He helped her climb in and shut her door. He was still reeling from both listening to her sing and her reaction to him. He skipped around to his side of the truck and jumped in. He started the car and looked over to see her smiling.

“Killian, You have the most beautiful voice. I’m so touched that you sang to me.” she said.

“Love, I’m so glad that you enjoyed that. I’ve wanted to do that for you since I’ve met you.” He said.

“I’d love to hear you sing more sometime.” She said.

“That’s a wish easily fulfilled.” He said.

He held her hand and squeezed.

“Elsa should hold an open mic night for you to sing. I bet you would draw a crowd.” She said.

“Perhaps but I’m not ready for that kind of attention. It’s just something I do for fun.” He said.

“Your amazing and I can’t wait to hear more.” She said.

“I better get you home. We have an early morning and a late night tomorrow evening.” He said.

She felt a pit in her stomach. She wasn’t ready to go home yet. The cool air was chilling her to the bone. She began blowing on her hands. He started the truck and got it moving in hopes to warm them up. To her dismay they were in front of her house in no time. She reached over and held his hand.

“I had a wonderful time tonight. You plan a great date.” He said.

“I had an amazing time too although I’m starting to think that watching paint dry with you would be wonderful.” She said.

“Aye, I’m just happy to be with you too Love.” he said.

She slid over on the bench towards him. One of the interesting things about having an older truck was the fact that it still had a bench seat. She snuggled close to him and he slid his arm around her. She immediately felt warmer.  The air was also finally changing from cool air to warm too.

She turned to face him and smiled. The streetlamp outside the car illuminated the car just enough that he could see her beautiful emerald eyes sparkling as she smiled up at him.  She had her red hat pulled down over her ears. He patted her pompom. “I love you in this hat.” He said grinning.

“It keeps me warm. I know I look silly.” She said.

“It’s perfect and you don’t look silly at all. Your mother has great taste in hats. I’m just too proud to wear it but if I get sick I’ll feel like a complete fool.” He said.

“For what it’s worth, you look absolutely adorable in that hat.” She said.

“It certainly means a lot coming from you.” He said smiling.

She inched closer to him and he leaned forward capturing her lips. She smelled of strawberries and chocolate. He would never take in those scents again without thinking of her. Her lips were soft and sweet. He held her closer and deepened the kiss. Her hands were running through his hair pulling him close. Things became heated and more desperate with their kiss. He never wished they were back at his old apartment more than he did in that moment.

She smiled against his lips and pulled back to see he was as completely wrecked as she was.

“Look at us, making out in your car like a couple of teenagers. We even fogged up the windows.” She whispered.

“I know; it’s rather thrilling.” He said.

She looked over her shoulder as the porch light coming on caught her attention. She huffed out a laugh and leaned forward to capture his lips for a soft tender kiss.

“Your father?” he asked.

She nodded.

“See you in the morning Love?” he asked.

“It’s a date. “ she said.

“I’ll pick you up.” He said.

“Ok, thank you again for an amazing evening.” She said.

“Thank you, Love. I’ll walk you to your door.” He said.

He hopped down from the truck and walked around to open her door to see her smiling. She extended her hand and he helped her down. They walked hand and hand up to her door stopping short so that he could wrap his arms around her and kiss her sweetly one more time.

She caressed the side of his face.

“Pleasant dreams.” She said.

“You too.” He said.

She walked inside and watched as he walked back to his truck. She felt her heart racing and she couldn’t stop smiling. She knew in that moment that she was in love with him and there was no doubt in her mind she couldn’t stop it even if she wanted. He drove off and she closed the door behind her. She looked up and saw her father standing there arms crossed over his chest.

She jumped back when she saw him. He’d scared her out of her thoughts.

“Did you have a nice time?” he asked.

“It was wonderful Dad. He is such a great guy. We went bowling and sang karaoke.” She said smiling.

“I’m glad you are home in once piece. I was beginning to worry.” He said.

She pulled off her jacket and hung it on the hook behind her.

“Did Mom already go to bed?”she asked.

“Yeah, she was tired and we all have a late night tomorrow with the New Year gala.” He said.

“Daddy, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m a big girl. Killian is a gentleman and we are having fun. Thanks for waiting up for me.” She said.

He hugged her tight.

“Pumpkin, I’ll always worry about you. You’ll always be my little girl.” He said.

She kissed him on the cheek.

“Goodnight Daddy.” She said.

“Goodnight Honey.” He said as he climbed the stairs.

She turned down the lights and head off to bed. She fell asleep thinking of Killian and his too blue eyes singing to her as she snuggled her little fuzzy duck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers and fellow fluffaholics. We’ve finally reached New Year’s eve and the Gala. I will be time jumping in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy these bits of fluff and there is more to come.
> 
> I appreciate all of you that take time to read this fic and send me reviews, comments, and notes. It makes my day to know what you have to say and I hope these happy bits of fluff make your day too.

Ch. 8

He woke up that morning and came bounding down the stairs to find Elsa and Liam cuddling together on the couch with their tea and coffee in hand.

“Good Morning.” He said smiling.

“You got home late last night. I’m surprised to see you so chipper.” Said Liam.

“Emma and I had a great time. We went out bowling and sang at Karaoke night.” Said Killian smiling.

“Karaoke huh? I’ll have to check that out.” Said Liam.

Elsa smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

“Listen I have a surprise for you. I know this is last minute notice and that you had other plans but I got you tickets to go to the Gala tonight with Emma and I. “ said Killian.

“You did!” said Elsa.

 “I thought you wanted a quiet night with just us?” asked Liam.

Elsa rubbed her hand over her growing baby bump gently.

“I did but next year we won’t have a choice and this year we do. We can spend every night alone together until our little one arrives. I think I would really love to go.” Said Elsa.

“If that’s what you want Love then I will happily take my lovely wife out for a night of dancing.” Said Liam.

“Great, then it’s settled. I put the tickets on the table in the kitchen just in case you’d be interested. Emma went out and got a dress yesterday. Will that be a problem for you Elsa?” asked Killian.

Elsa smiled.

“I do have some things but if you can spare me for a bit at lunch I’d happily go shopping in town.” Said Elsa.

Liam kissed her softly.

“Of course Love. I think today will be rather light anyway if everyone is preparing for a night on the town. Charming mentioned that it’s usually a slow day on holidays like today.” Said Liam.

“I’ve got to get going. I’m picking up Emma today on our way to the café’s. “ said Killian.

“Killian, Thank you so much for thinking of us. Sometimes I forget that it’s really not just us right now. You’re very much a part of our family too.” Said Elsa.

Killian smiled.

“Be there at 7 sharp!” called Liam.

“You got it boss.” Said Killian.

He grabbed his jacket and rushed out to go pick up Emma. He loved being mobile again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their morning routine went as usual with the exception of him waiting out front for her when she came out this morning. She looked beautiful in her puffy coat and pom pom hat. It was a chilly morning and he could see steam rising from the two mugs she had in her hands as she walked towards him. He hopped out of the truck and opened the door for her.

“Your chariot awaits milady.” He said grinning.

She walked up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She tasted of mint and chocolate. She also smelled of fresh strawberries. He took in her scent to allow it to register for the day.

“Good morning.” She said.

“It’s a great morning actually.” He said.

He helped her into the truck and ran around to his side to get in.

“I’m so excited for the gala tonight. We are going to have so much fun.” She said taking a small sip of her steaming cocoa.

She handed him the other cup. She added a little whipped cream this morning too.

“I spoke to Liam and Elsa today about going to the gala with us and they are on board. I’m so glad you suggested that I ask.” He said.

“Really? That’s great.” Said Emma.

“Elsa was so excited. She said she has a dress but she may run out at lunchtime to take a look too.” Said Killian.

“Maybe I’ll go with her.” Said Emma smiling.

“I’m sure she would love that.” Said Killian.

Killian made chocolate chip pancakes this morning to surprise her as she hustled around the cafe running through her little checklist.  She stopped often and hugged or kissed him in appreciation. Her parents were taking a lazy morning since they expected a light day and they were also going to let her leave early to get ready for the gala.

They ate breakfast huddled together at their table. 

“Killian, these pancakes are the best yet. I love them.” Said Emma putting a sweet sticky forkful in her mouth.

“I’m glad you like them. I remember you mentioning the chips last time.” Said Killian.

“I’ll be right back.” She said. 

He hopped up from the table to let her out. She pressed a sweet maple kiss to his lips before leaving him. She rushed in the back and grabbed the wrapped little box she had in her bag and came out smiling.

He shuffled out of his seat and let her back in.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” She said.

He raised a brow and looked at her skeptically but he did as she asked.

She took the silver wrapped little box with a red bow and placed it into his open palms. He cocked his head to the side an opened his eyes.

“What’s this Love?” he asked.

“Open it.” She said grinning.

He opened the box and inside he found a silver watch with a navigation edge around the face. He smiled and looked up at her.

“Emma.” He said.

“Look on the back. “she said.

She’d had it inscribed for him with the date they met and the words “ _life began_ ”.

“This is.. this is amazing.” He said as he looked over the watch.

He put the little box down and took her face in his hands. He gazed into her eyes and saw her looking up at him with such adoration and hope. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“I’m so glad you like it.” She whispered.

“I love it. It’s perfect.  he said.

“I wanted you to know how much I care about you. Life began for me that day too.” She said.

He hugged her close and she put her cheek against his chest listening to his heart thrumming.

“When did you have time to do this?” he said.

“Let’s just say you’re not the only one with connections.” She said.

“You are so amazing.” He said.

“Oh, it’s waterproof too.” She said chuckling.

“That’s great because I want to wear it and with all the café work I’d be afraid to ruin it.” He said.

He looked at the watch on the table and noticed he had five minutes to get to work.

“You have to go?” she asked.

“You’ve met my brother. He gave me orders this morning.” He said grinning.

He carefully took it from the box and wrapped it around his wrist. It fit him perfectly. He held out his arm and examined the face staring back at him.

“I look like a proper professional now.” He said.

“Handsome as ever.” She said grinning.

He stood and let her out of the table. She started to walk towards the door when he pulled her back and held her in his arms. He dipped her back and kissed her tenderly. She giggled against his lips at the move.

“There will be much more of that tonight at the dance.” He said.

“So you’ve got dance moves I haven’t seen yet?” she said.

He lifted her up and kissed her softly.

“Aye, I plan to sweep you off your feet.” He said.

“I believe you’ve already done that.” She said wistfully.

He twirled her around in a swift move. She giggled as he pulled her into his arms.

She leaned up and kissed him softly.

“I’ll pick you up at 4:00.” He said.

“Right and then I’ll make my transformation for tonight.” She said.

“I can’t wait to see you in this dress.” He said.

Emma smiled wide. He checked his wrist and noted he had two minutes.

“Gotta run Love.” he said.

She leaned up and gave him a breath stealing kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as she held his soft hair between her fingers kissing him with all she had in her. They broke apart slowly. He shook his head.

“Just something to get you through the day.” She said grinning.

“Oh Love, that will definitely get me through the day. I’ll be looking for you.” he said.

He grabbed his coat and pulled it on before rushing towards the door. He passed her parents on the way up.

“See you later.” Said Emma.

“Bye Love.” he said.

Emma touched her lips and smiled as she watched him cross the street to the café. She turned and caught her mother looking at her with a big grin on her face.

“Is Killian excited for tonight?” asked Snow.

Emma nodded.

“Elsa and Liam are going too. Killian was able to get them tickets. Elsa was pretty excited.”  she said as she grabbed their dishes and cleared their space.

“Oh, that’s wonderful. I’m glad they are able to go. “said Snow.

“Yeah me too. I’m so looking forward to tonight. It’s so different than last year.” Said Emma.

“Last year wasn’t bad, it was just different.” Said Snow.

“Oh I know Mom, I’m not complaining. I’m just really happy to start the year with an actual kiss at midnight.” Said Emma smiling.

“I know, your father is a wonderful kisser.” Said Snow laughing.

“Mom! I don’t need to know that.” Said Emma.

“Well he is! Even after all these years.” Said Snow smiling.

She watched her mother look back at her father who was pulling out the daily rolls and muffins. He was completely oblivious to their conversation. The look of adoration on her mother’s face was not missed.

“I just hope I have 1/10 of the love you have for each other in my lifetime.” Said Emma.

“I think you’ll have it 100 percent. I can’t see you settling for any less. Daddy and I wouldn’t want that for you. “ said Snow.

She came up and smoothed her hand over her daughters back. Emma smiled.

“Thanks Mom.” Said Emma.

The rest of the day flew by. She caught Killian a few times when they both happened to be tending to customers near the windows. She blew him some kisses and he caught them because he really is that sweet. She was so in love with him and she didn’t care who knew it anymore. She did get caught once by her father and he just shook his head as he watched her.

It was inevitable. She was a grown woman, almost out of University, and she was in love. He was going to have to let her go sometime and so far he seems to be inching to understanding.  He’d always be her buddy though. The man she followed around until she was 8 and couldn’t get enough of. He used to swing her between his legs and toss her up in the air until she couldn’t breathe from laughter.  He was (is) the best daddy any girl could ever have.

She mentioned to Killian her parents would be amazing grandparents but she knew it. She knew it in her heart that they were made to be grandparents. They were the best parents to her and her friends envied her relationship with them. She felt lucky and she never took them for granted. She knew she had it good, better, than any one of her friends. Someday she might lose a little piece of them to her child and that would be the only way she would be ok with it.

At 3:45 the little bell over the door jingled and she looked up to see that sweet handsome face and too blue eyes staring back at her that she was starting to get accustomed to.

“Hey you’re here early. How’d you swing that with Liam?” she asked.

He walked up, put his arms around her waist and spun her around. She squealed in delight at his gesture and then he kissed her softly.

“Liam felt bad for all the orders he’d been throwing at me. They had a few customers but he said he could handle it and let me take off. I also think he’s starting to get excited about the gala too. “ said Killian.

“I’m happy you’re here. I’ve missed you. I kept hoping to see the white flag being waved.” She said.

“I missed you too. I also think Liam caught me catching kisses again. He kept silently grumbling as he passed me towards the end of the day.” Said Killian.

“You don’t understand how happy it makes me that you catch my kisses.” She said smiling.

He fingered the little K on her shoulder and smiled. He liked that she’d been wearing it even if it was an inside joke between them.

“They are just place holders for the real thing. I believe I caught six kisses so I’m here to cash them in.” he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers together.

“Only six?” she said pouting.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly six times wiping the pout from her lips.

“I’m pretty sure it was way more than six.” She said.

“Perhaps, it was.” He said grinning.

She leaned up and kissed him softly. He pulled her close and returned the gentle pressure. He felt her smile against his lips.

“Let me get my coat and we can get out of here.” She said.

“Are you sure, you’ve still got 15 minutes.” Said Killian.

“As you can see we are empty and my parents are in back working on bread dough for tomorrow.” Said Emma.

“OK, I’ll be here waiting impatiently.” He said grinning.

She turned and blew him three kisses.

“Bank those for later.” She said smiling.

He pretended to catch them and laughed heartily as she walked towards the back. He looked around and they had the place pretty well closed up for the day. He felt better about showing up a little early knowing they weren’t busy.

“Ready?” she asked.

She came bounding into the room buttoning her coat and joined him at his side. She pulled on her fuzzy pom pom hat and looked up at him grinning.

He held her face in his hands, brushed his nose against hers and kissed her softly.

“I can’t wait to dance with you tonight.” He said.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

“Let’s get out of here.” She said .

They walked out and hopped in Killian’s truck. The weather was cooler and there was a slight chance of snow that night but the sky was clear as the sun was setting. On the ride to her house they shared stories of their day. Nothing too eventful on either side of the street but they mutually agreed it was more fun to work together.

 He dropped her off at her house with the promise to pick her up at 7:30. She was more excited than anything to go to the gala. It would be her first New Year’s Eve with a date that meant anything to her. She climbed the stairs and proceeded to turn into the princess she hoped he would see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wasn’t ready to let her go but he did only because the promise to see her in a few hours would tide him over. He missed her all day. He kept hoping to catch a glimpse of her in the window as he performed his tasks. He worked on the books, inventory orders, and maintained the customers as they came in. Working in the café was certainly not his passion but he would do it to help his family for as long as necessary.

He also setup a few appointments with the other business owners in town for the following week. He was looking forward to the additional income and getting back into what he really loved doing. Liam was paying him to help at the café but it wasn’t nearly enough to live on and he was going to have to start paying back loans eventually.  He was happy he was going to get the opportunity to work with his business skills while living in Storybrooke.

He had a nice black suit to wear for the evening with a black bow tie to go along with it. He had his white shirt cleaned and pressed at the local dry cleaners so he was all set for the night. Even with the last minute invitation Elsa was able to find a beautiful dress in town and Liam also had a nice suit hanging in his closet. Elsa bought him a tie to match her dress while she was out too.

They arrived home just as he was putting on the finishing touches.  He looked down at the watch Emma gave him and smiled. She really did know him and that was the perfect gift.

“Little brother you clean up well.” Said Liam.

“Thanks, everything go well after I left?” asked Killian.

“We had a few last minute customers but nothing we couldn’t handle.” Said Liam.

“That’s great. I’m glad you will be joining us tonight. I think it’s a good opportunity for you to get to know people. From what I hear once the baby is here you are going to be busy.” He said smiling.

“Yes thanks for inviting us to go. We’ll certainly be busy once our wee one arrives. Kind of makes a case to stay home and spend time with my lovely wife alone. You can’t blame a man for that either.” Said Liam.

“No, I can understand wanting to be alone with the person you care about.” Said Killian.

“Thank you for suggesting this though. Elsa is really looking forward to it. When we made these plans she hadn’t made friends in town yet. Now that she has she is very excited to be out tonight.” Said Liam.

“I’m glad. I appreciate you taking me in and giving me a place to stay. I’m happy that you both will be with us tonight. It’s nice to celebrate the start of a new year with my family.” Said Killian.

“You know we are glad to have you here with us. It’s rather nice to get to see your face every day.” Said Liam clapping him on the back.

“You better get ready or Elsa will have your head. You sure you want to drive separately?” asked Killian.

“Yes, Elsa gets tired and she doesn’t want to force you to leave early on her account if it comes to that.” Said Liam.

“Alright but if you change your mind it would be no trouble.” Said Killian.

He looked down at his watch to check the time. He was expected to pick up Emma in twenty minutes.

“Nice watch.” Said Liam.

“Oh, Thank you. Emma gave it to me.” he said grinning.

“She has good taste. See you there then?” Said Liam.

“See you there.” Said Killian.

Liam jogged up the stairs and out of site.   Killian slipped into his overcoat, grabbed his keys, wallet and other essentials before he head out the door to pick up Emma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma was in her room primping when she heard the door crack open to her room. Her mother stepped in and they stood looking at each other with exchanged open mouth gapes.

“Emma you look beautiful.” Said Snow.

“Mom, so do you. Has Dad seen you yet?” she asked.

“No, he’s downstairs making a snack in the kitchen. You know it takes him no time at all to get ready.” She said. 

“He’s going to be blown away when he sees you.” She said.

“I think he’s going to be blown away when he sees you. It’s hard enough for him to admit you’ve grown up but this is going to be the nail in the coffin Honey.” Said Snow.

“Do you think you could help me with my bracelet?” asked Emma.

“Of course.” Said Snow.

She helped Emma clasp her charm bracelet over her wrist. Emma held out her arm and admired the twinkling charms hanging down.

“I’ll meet you downstairs.” Said Snow.

She kissed her mother on the cheek.

“Love you Mom.” Said Emma.

“Love you too Honey.” Said Snow.

Emma continued to primp but she listened in as her father gushed over how pretty her mother looked in her gown. He always knew what to say to make her mother feel beautiful. She shook her head and smiled. Her parents were adorable.

She grabbed her wrap when she heard the door chime. She took a deep breath, checked her makeup and head towards the stairs.  The tulle over satin of her dress was shimmering with some of the sparkles that were laced through it. She felt the satin swish against her skin as she shuffled forward.

She looked down the stairs to see Killian looking up and smiling at her with his mouth hanging open.  Her father turned around and she had twin gapes looking at her.

“Emma you look stunning.” Said Killian.

Her father was standing there still unable to say anything. He covered his mouth with his hand and his eyes appeared to have tears in them.

“Thank you, not so bad yourself.” Said Emma smiling.

He took her hand and helped her down the last step into the living room.

“Honey, you look beautiful.” Said Charming.

“Thanks Daddy. You look nice too. Where’s mom?” she asked.

“Your lovely mother is in the back room getting the camera. I’ll go check to see what’s keeping her.” Said Charming.

Emma rolled her eyes.  Killian laughed.

“Love, you look gorgeous in this color. Red really suits you. I’m one lucky man to have you on my arm tonight.” He said.

Emma felt the blush creep over her cheeks. She leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips.

“I don’t know. I think I’m the lucky one.” She said caressing his face.

“Liam and Elsa decided to ride on their own so it’ll just be us in my truck.” He said.

“Oh ok, so we are meeting them there. Let me take your coat. I hope you are ok with my parents taking a few photos.” Said Emma.

“Of course Love. I’d love some photos with you.” He said as he took off his overcoat.

“Wow, what a great suit. You look amazing.” Said Emma.

“Thank you, I believe my watch makes the outfit.” He said holding out his wrist.

“I’m so glad you like it.” She said beaming.

“Wow, look at you two. You look like you’ve stepped out of a magazine.“ said Snow smiling.

“Mrs. Nolan you look beautiful.” Said Killian.

“Oh, thank you. Now you two get together there so I can get your picture.” Said Snow.

 Emma took Killian by the hand and directed him towards the spot they used for family photos.  She snuggled against him and smiled her brightest smile towards her mother.

Her father came in the room behind her and watched them over her shoulder.

“Why don’t you let me take a photo of the three of you?” asked Killian.

“That would be so nice.” Said Snow.

Killian walked over and traded places with Snow as she and Charming moved to stand on each side of Emma. Emma looked beautiful. Her blond hair hung in curls around her bare shoulders. She had a deep red lip and her eyes were sparkling green like emeralds.

He framed them in the camera and they smiled. He snapped several pictures before they protested.

“Killian, will you take a picture with me and my Mom?” asked Emma.

“How can I resist a photo with such lovely ladies.” Said Killian.

Charming took the camera from him and he moved to take his place in between them.  Charming snapped a few photos.

“You go on ahead. Your father and I have a few things to finish up here and then we’ll be along.” said Snow.

“Ok, We’ll see you there. We’re at the same table right?”asked Emma.

“Yes, Belle made the arrangements for us all to be together.” Said Snow.

Killian grabbed his coat and slid it on as well as helped Emma with her coat. He was still stunned at how beautiful she looked.

“Ready Love?” he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

“Bye Mom, Dad!” she called as they walked through the door.

They made good time getting to the gala. There were lots of couples arriving at the same time so parking was a bit of a nightmare until they found a spot. He quickly ran around and helped her down out of the truck. 

“Killian, thank you for bringing me tonight; I wanted to tell you just in case I forget to mention it later.” She said.

“It’s my honor to bring you. Thank you for suggesting it.” He said smiling.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and met his lips with a tender kiss. He took in her amazing scent of strawberries mixed with flowers from whatever perfume she sprayed on.  She pulled back smiling and rubbed a bit of red smudge from his lips.

He laughed.  

“I hope you have your dancing shoes on.” She said.

“Oh I do, sure you can keep up?” he said grinning.

“Oh, I think I’m ready for the challenge.” She said.

She looped her arm in his and they walked up to get in line with the other party goers waiting to have their tickets taken. She saw a lot of familiar faces from the past as well as patrons from the café. She also knew that her family would be attending.

“Hey Emma.” Said Belle.

“Hey Belle. This is my boyfriend Killian.” She said smiling.

She squeezed his arm a little tighter and snuggled a little closer. He handed Belle the tickets from his pocket.

“Killian, nice to meet you.” Said Belle.

“Nice to meet you.” Said Killian.

They shuffled forward towards the coat room.  He helped her out of her coat and put it together with his own and handed them to the young man checking coats.

“Is Belle your friend?” he asked.

“We were friends once but we lost touch a long time ago. She married one of the landowners in Storybrooke. He caused some trouble for my family when my parents were trying to buy the café property. They were lucky for some loop holes but we haven’t been close since that happened.” She said.

“I see, I’m glad things worked out. Do you think there will be any problems if he is here tonight?” he asked.

“No, they are on good terms. I heard he was out of the country traveling on business. Belle works with the ladies auxiliary and they put this event together along with the nuns from the church. I don’t expect that we’ll see him here tonight.” Said Emma.

“So, he owns a lot of the land in Storybrooke?” asked Killian.

“He does but most of the businesses in town own their shops.” Said Emma.

“Aye, my brother and Elsa bought the place as well. They were going to lease and I suggested that they would be better off financially owning the property in the event things were successful.” Said Killian.

“That’s good advice. I can see you’re going to be quite the business man yourself.” Said Emma.

“It sounds like it was a good move if others have had trouble in the past.” Said Killian.

“I didn’t mean to put a damper on our evening before it’s even started. Let’s put that conversation off for another time and get out there and dance.” said Emma.

“Love, I appreciate you telling me about all the workings of the town. I agree, let’s talk about this another time. I find this very helpful.” He said lifting her hand and placing a soft kiss to the back.

“Let’s visit our table first so I can drop off my things.” She said.

“Alright, and perhaps we can get some drinks as well.” He said.

“Good idea.” She said.

Her mother worked it out that they would all be assigned together at the same table. They were given table 23 and as they got closer they saw that Elsa and Liam were also arriving to the table.

Elsa was wearing a light blue gown with a white lace overlay. It was perfect for her with her little baby bump showing just slightly. Liam had on a dark blue suit and a light blue tie to match Elsa’s dress. They both looked so nice.

“Emma, wow you look so beautiful.” Said Elsa.

“So do you. You look like a princess in that color blue.” Said Emma.

“Brother, any trouble finding a parking spot?” asked Liam.

“No, it appears we got here just in time. I was just about to get some drinks. Would you like to come along?” Said Killian.

 “Fine with me. Ladies, will you excuse us?” asked Liam.

Emma nodded towards Killian and took a seat next to Elsa at the table. Elsa was looking around in awe of the room. There were metallic streamers in gold and silver hanging down all over the ceiling. There were also balloons tied with ribbons to match all around the room. There were candles lit on each table and the lights were dim.

“This place looks amazing. I can’t believe there was a carnival in here not long ago.” Said Elsa smiling.

“They did a really nice job transforming this place. I’m so glad that you decided to come with us tonight.” Said Emma.

“Thank you for encouraging Killian to ask us. Your parents are coming too?” asked Elsa.

“Yes, they should be here soon. They were right behind us.” Said Emma.

“So I heard you sang karaoke and bowled last night.” Said Elsa.

“Oh My Killian has the most wonderful voice. He sang to me and it was so beautiful.” Said Emma squeezing her hands under her chin smiling.

“You should hear him play guitar.” Said Elsa.

“I can’t wait to hear him play. I suggested he tell you to have an open mic night. He was shy about doing that though.” Said Emma.

“I’ll press him about it in the future if we need it, he would be amazing. I saw the watch you gave him. It’s the perfect gift.” Said Elsa.

“I saw it when I was out shopping and I thought about him. He got me this bracelet and I just love it so much. I think about him every time I see it. Not that I need the bracelet to think about him.” Said Emma.

Elsa laughed.

“It’s so sweet to see you two falling in love.” she said smiling.

Emma cocked her head to the side and smiled. She looked over to see Killian and Liam walking towards them.

“I think about him all the time. I can’t get enough of him.” Said Emma sighing.

“That was what it was like when I first met Liam too. He was so stiff and rugged when I first spoke to him. I think he was nervous because after a few drinks he was like a giant teddy bear and I just didn’t want the night to end. Now look at us.” said Elsa grinning wistfully towards her husband.

“Here you are ladies.” Said Killian.

Killian handed Elsa a sparkling water and Emma a New Yearstini. A drink they made up for the gala.

“This looks good.” Said Emma.

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I thought something light since we plan to dance.” Said Killian.

She put her hand over his as he sat beside her.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” she said taking a small sip.

She looked up to see her parents walking towards them. Killian and Liam stood until her mother was seated at the table.

“Snow you look so beautiful.” Said Elsa.

“So do you  Elsa. I love your dress. It’s so perfect and brings out your blue eyes.” Said Snow.

“I’d say we have managed to have the most beautiful women at the gala seated at the same table.” Said Charming.

“Indeed.” Said Liam.

“Care to dance?” asked Killian.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Said Emma.

He stood and extended his hand to her lifting her from her seat. They walked hand in hand to the dance floor. A slow song was playing and several couples were dancing on the floor around them. Killian pulled her into his arms and led her around the dance floor. It felt as if they were floating. He was an amazing dancer.

“You’re really good.” Said Emma.

“Thank my brother for forcing me to take lessons in primary school.” Said Killian.

“I’ll be sure to thank him.” She said.

He spun her around and pulled her back into his arms.  She placed her hand on his shoulder and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes as they sparkled under the lights of the dance floor. He twirled her around keeping time to the melody of the song.

She felt like nothing in his arms as he spun her around. He loved listening to her laugh as he spun her out and back. The DJ played a variety of songs and they danced for awhile before they needed to break for a drink.

They got back to the table just in time for dinner to be served. They had a salad course, choice of three entrees, and a dessert buffet. They had a few more drinks as well. Her mother was getting a little tipsy and her cheeks were flushed pink.

“Mom, you should go easy on the New Yearstini’s.” said Emma.

“Oh Emma, its only one night, come on Charming let’s hit the dance floor.” Said Snow.

He smiled at the table and got up to help his lovely wife out to the dance floor.

“We’ve been having so much fun. Your parents have been introducing us to a lot of people in town. We’ve met a few groups that like to order catered food for meetings and parties. I’m so glad that we came out tonight. Those types of orders will be great for business.” Said Elsa.

“That’s great news.  I’m glad we were able to drag you out.” Said Killian.

“I was hesitant earlier but I’m happy we came out too. Darling how about a spin on the dance floor?” asked Liam.

“Of course!” said Elsa jumping up from her chair.

Emma laughed and took a sip of her drink. She was starting to feel the alcohol too.

“I’m having so much fun tonight. I’m so happy to be here with you.” Said Emma.

Killian thought it was the right time to take advantage of the fact that they were alone at the table. He pulled a little wrapped box from his pocket.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” He said using the same tactic she used earlier.

“Ok, what’s this about?” asked Emma.

She did as he asked and he placed the little box with a red bow into her hands.

“Happy New Year Love.” he said.

Emma opened the little package and inside she found a little mirrorball charm to commemorate the new year.

“Killian, this is beautiful. You didn’t have to do this.” She said.

“Love, I wanted to. Here let me help you put it on.” He said.

She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly pulling back and rubbing her nose against his.

“You are going to spoil me.” she said.

“I intend to Love.” he said.

She smiled sweetly at him as he affixed the new charm to her bracelet. She held it up and examined the new charm.

“Killian I love this. You have no idea how much I look at this throughout the day and think of you.” She said.

“I’m counting on that. I think of you all day as well.” He said.

He never thought he would love to hear her say that. His heart thrummed in his chest with the emotions he had for this beautiful woman in front of him. She took his breath away.

“So, we can sit here and cash in on some of those kisses or go out to the dance floor.” She said grinning.

“Can we do both?” he asked.

She leaned forward and kissed him again. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss. They were completely oblivious to anyone around them. Most people were on the dance floor by that point.

She smiled against his lips.

“Come on, I’ve still got a few moves you haven’t seen yet.” She said.

“Ok Love, Let’s go.” He said.

They arrived on the dance floor just in time to see Liam and her father in a dance off. Snow was laughing so hard and Elsa was just standing there shaking her head. Killian laughed as he watched his brother performing all the old dances to the fast beat that was playing. The crowd gathered around the two men in a circle and clapped their hands.

Emma wasn’t sure if she should be embarrassed or not but at that point the alcohol was swimming in her mind so she just went with it, smiled and clapped along with everyone else. As the song wound down the two men shook hands and collected their partners for a slow dance.

“Nice moves Dad.” Said Emma.

“Thanks Honey, the old man’s still got it.” Said Charming.

“Looking good out there brother.” Said Killian.

“I couldn’t let Charming have all the fun could I?” asked Liam.

“Oh, you. It’s my turn, this baby isn’t going to let me dance all night.” Said Elsa stealing him away to dance.

Killian pulled Emma into his arms and she laid her head against his chest as the swayed to the simple melody that was playing. It felt good to hold her soft warm body in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. She squeezed him tighter and listened as his heart thrummed softly.

They stayed out on the floor for the remainder of the night. Elsa and Liam made it until about 11:00 but the baby and her feet forced them to go home early. Her mother sobered up a little as they were on the dance floor. Emma had one special dance with her father too. She imagined in her mind what her wedding would be like one day and she felt tears prick in the back of her eyes.

It was finally time for the countdown to midnight to begin with one minute left.   They moved out to the dance floor with noise makers and funny hats. She held his hand and gazed into his eyes as if they were the only two people in a room.  When the clock struck midnight he leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

“Happy New Year Love.”

“Happy New Year.”

  It was the first time he had someone he cared about to kiss at midnight on New Year’s Eve. He felt such a swell of happiness in his chest in that moment as his beautiful girlfriend looked up at him. Her eyes were sparkling under the lights as confetti fell into her silky hair. She smiled sweetly at him.

Champagne flutes were given to all the guests to toast. They clinked their glasses together. “ Cheers”

“Here’s to a year to remember.” Said Killian.

“A year to remember.” She said.

The gala was over shortly and they made their way back to Emma’s house. She invited him inside since the night was still early for them. Her parents made it home shortly before them and her father took he mother to bed immediately. She was still pretty tipsy after all the New Yearstini’s but she was so happy. She heard her laughing heartily as they walked in the door.

“Can I get you something to drink?” she asked.

“Sure, whatever you’re going to have.” He said.

He followed her back into the kitchen and snuggled up against her from behind looking over her shoulder as she searched in the refrigerator. She stood and turned around in his arms. She cradled his face in her hands and took in the look of adoration in his eyes and kissed him softly.

“You really were the most beautiful woman at the gala tonight.” He said.

“Thank you. I was pretty happy to make all of the women in the room jealous when they saw us together too. You are quite the catch Killian Jones.” She said grinning.

“I’m glad you think so. I quite like spending time with you Emma Nolan.“ he said.

“Good, because you’re stuck with me. I don’t think I can give you up now that I know you exist. “ she said.  

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

“I rather like being stuck with you and you’re right. I don’t plan on giving you up either. Good thing we like each other.” Said Killian.

Emma reached into the fridge and grabbed a couple beers.

“Come on, let’s go watch New Years around the world.” Said Emma.

He took the beers from her and she leaned down and pulled off her shoes.

He trailed behind her back into the family room. She grabbed the quilt from the love seat and turned on the TV. He sat on the couch and she snuggled into his side. He handed her one of the beers and took a sip of his own.  At some point in the evening they both fell asleep watching the celebrations. Emma woke up briefly and pulled the quilt over them both and snuggled next to Killian on the couch so they were both lying down. He pulled her into his arms and breathed softly into her hair. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  She dreamt happily about what was to come in the New Year.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! Thank you so much for reading my story. I love writing this AU, it started out as a one shot for CSSS and because of its response I’ve continued it. We are taking a time hop and likely what I’m going to do is share special events and moments with their family. Since they will be long distance it would be difficult to write them apart for a semester. I’m sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out, I was working on my CSSV fic and trying to decide how to keep this AU alive.   
> I really appreciate all of your comments, reviews, notes, and messages. It’s wonderful to hear you share the love for our OTP the way I do. Thank you for reading my fluffy little fic.   
> This chapter brings you up to Emma’s first weekend away at college. They’ve been apart for a week and he’s coming to visit her for the first time.

Ch. 9

Emma couldn’t be more hopeful for the year to come. She happily woke up in her boyfriend’s arms on New Year’s Day after the most amazing New Year’s Eve she ever had.  Luckily her father slept in because even though she was a grown woman she still didn’t want to see the look on his face when he realized she wasn’t a little girl anymore.

Over the next few weeks they spent as much time together as their schedules permitted carefully avoiding the topic of her going back to school. It was there but she didn’t want to dwell on it and she wanted to be in the moment with him.

 Emma filled in at the Snow Flake sometimes so that Elsa could work on the menu and perfect some of her recipes. She loved working alongside Killian at the café.  She even managed to wrangle a few hours of his time at the Blue Bird when her parents needed to go into the next town for supplies.

His time was getting thinner too since he’d been taking on more clients from the town. He’d made a name for himself after finding efficiencies to help the local business owners save money and make a bigger profit. He’d been getting so much word of mouth advertising that he was constantly busy.

At first Emma would just hang out with him while he worked and then she slowly began reviewing the books and helping him. She was also good with finances and although she didn’t have an MBA; she would have her business degree in a few short months.

They made a great team and soon became the talk in town. Whenever they were apart someone would ask about the other. It felt good to be able to brag about Killian, he was smart and he worked hard to make his dream come true. She wanted him to find success there.

 She’d be lying if she didn’t want him to love Storybrooke as much as she did. She saw a future with him and it might be selfish of her to think this but she wanted to be close to her family. The fact that his family was there too made it that much sweeter. If they could both find successful work in Storybrooke her dream would come true too.

She’d spent a considerable amount of time with her family, Killian, and his family since she’d been home. She was happy to see a growing friendship between her mother and Elsa. She was also growing very fond of her too. She was beginning to feel like she had a sister for the first time in her life which was perfect because Elsa missed her sister Anna. The fact that she was pregnant kept her in different emotional states throughout the day. Liam would silently refer to her as his saving grace.

Liam and Killian were amazing men but sometimes she just needed to talk to a woman. Her sister Anna wasn’t always available due to the time difference so Emma was happy to fill in. A few times Killian and Liam went down to work on the boat while Emma stayed with Elsa. Once the weather was nice again Liam would start the boating tours so he had to make sure everything was ready there too.

Her visits with Elsa were special. She loved looking through the Jones family photos and learning about their family. Her darling boyfriend was a very complex person and he endured quite a lot in his life. She loved seeing him smile. One of her favorites was a shot of him when he was 7 years old holding up a fish with his toothless grin plastered across his face.

Their morning routines continued through her whole break. They met each day and made breakfast together before opening. They would take turns making new things and trying to surprise each other. His pancakes were still her favorite.

 She couldn’t imagine her life without him now that she’d met him. She never thought she would find this kind of happiness with someone. Her heart ached when she thought about leaving again. She knew they were strong enough to endure the distance but she finally felt complete with someone. It wasn’t that she had to have him but that she wanted him there.

She always saw her parents love as the threshold for herself. She would settle for nothing less than the amazing unconditional love that those two shared. It was evident in their every action throughout the day. They were always complimenting each other, sharing tasks, just completely in sync.  That was the way she felt with Killian. It was as if he could anticipate her next move and she his.

The day finally came for them to discuss her departure. They sat together on the couch where they first talked at her parents’ house and came up with a plan. She would come home each weekend as her scheduled permitted. She had a light schedule so this didn’t seem like it would be a problem.

He also planned to visit her a few weekends when he could get away. He’d have had a hard time leaving Liam and Elsa while their new business was getting off the ground but a few weekends would be fine. He had to have a life too. She had one semester left and they could make a long distance relationship work. She was sure of it because the alternative was unthinkable.

They planned the first few weekends before she left to give her some peace of mind. He would come visit her the first weekend, she’d come home for her mother’s birthday the second and he would come to her place for Valentine ’s Day weekend.

When the day finally came for her to return to school she did so with a heavy heart. She was leaving everyone she loved behind.  Even though they made the plan for him to come that weekend Killian still offered to go with her and take the train back up to Storybrooke. It was a three hour ride back to school and she wanted to spare him all the driving and the expense. She desperately wanted him to go but she told him that it would be best if she went alone, got her apartment setup and then had him come the visit her the first weekend.

He accepted her suggestion reluctantly. Leaving them all was the hardest thing she’d ever done. She’d been homesick before but now she was leaving so much more. Her parents and Killian in her rearview as she drove away she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. She didn’t want them to see how sad she was to leave them.

She was an hour into her drive when he called. She put him on speakerphone and they talked the whole way. He knew she was sad and it was such a joy to listen to his voice along the way. She could hear the sadness in his voice as their conversation went on so she reassured him they would be together soon and that she would be thinking of him all the time.

She got to her apartment and settled in. It felt different this time, less like home than usual. She looked around at the familiar rooms and it seemed like something was missing. Since Killian was coming that weekend and it was their first time alone she wanted to make it special.

She’d all but told him she loved him so many times before she left but she was never brave enough to say it. She wanted him to know but she wanted to tell him face to face. She planned to tell him that weekend. She hoped he felt the same because she could see a clear picture of their future together.

 She took care of her school schedule and got all the supplies she needed for the week. She also had to clean the apartment since she hadn’t been there since the last semester ended, there were seriously giant dust bunnies living under her bed.

She was lucky that their family friend, Granny Lucas, owned an apartment near the University. She gave her parents an amazing deal to rent it while she was away. She felt so lucky to have the place to herself. She knew it was a steal considering what they were paying was probably half of what someone would pay and require a roommate.

 She never had to worry about noisy neighbors, dirty roommates, or just drama in general. It was a small drive to reach her campus but it was worth it. She also made sure to do special favors for Granny while she was home. Her granddaughter was a fashion model and was often away from home for long stretches of time. Her mother also checked in with her weekly to assist with anything she needed.

Happily their special routine continued each morning at their special time, _“crack of dawn”,_ they would Skype each other. It was before classes started for her and before café opening for him. Once the day started it was harder for them to get time to speak and they wanted to keep something the same. His smile carried her through the day. He would also send her pictures of him and Liam, her parents, Elsa and Liam, and sometimes just cute pictures of himself. Those little pieces of home got her through her days.

She continued her work study at the University Financial Aid Office four days a week, studied for exams at night, and kept up with her school work. Even with all of her commitments she was still able to help Killian do some of the side work for his Storybrooke clients.

She liked the idea of working with him on something that they both loved. The idea of making a life with him blossomed in her heart more and more each day. By the time Friday came she was nearly jumping out of her skin with anticipation.

This would be the first time they were all alone. She was both excited and nervous to see him again. They’d been acting like a couple of teenagers at home sneaking kisses when no one was looking. Neither of them was innocent but they couldn’t turn around in Storybrooke without someone within five feet of them so even though they had some desperate moments together there was no possibility to act on their feelings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian felt his heart sink, he missed her the minute she got into her car and started driving away. It was a miracle he lasted an hour before he needed to call her. He was glad he did considering that she sounded so sad. He really wished she let him take her back to school. He could have helped her clean the apartment and prepare for the semester to start.

She was insistent that he remain in Storybrooke and come see her on the weekend. He would stick to the plan that they made as long as it worked for both of them. They would just play it by ear and three hours wasn’t so far away when the person you loved was on the other side.  He also saw Storybrooke as a future now.  

He could see living there full time, with Emma. He wanted a future with her and it wasn’t fleeting. He was in love with her and he knew it for awhile but it just never seemed the right time to tell her. When they made the plans for their weekends together he decided he would tell her their first weekend. He even bought a little something special for her to commemorate the moment.  

He loved that she continued to meet during their special time every morning, even if it was on Skype. It helped to see her beautiful face daily, even though he believed it was permanently etched on his heart. He loved seeing her smile and listening to her laugh, which was like music to his ears.  

She was right, he was busy. He’d been helping Liam every day at the Snow Flake as well as getting his new consulting business off the ground. He was still amazed how generous the people of Storybrooke were with their referrals.  He accidentally started the business but it was perfect timing as everything seemed to be since he drove into town. Perhaps it was a magical place.

He made a point to stop by the Blue Bird each day for a cup of their famous hot cocoa. The scent reminded him of Emma and somehow it soothed him a little. Her parents also missed her so they would often ask him questions about her. They spoke with her too but not as often. They were good people and someday he hoped they would be family too.

When Friday finally came he missed her terribly. He was counting down the minutes until he could take off. Luckily Elsa took pity on him and kicked him out of the café around 3:00. He decided to surprise her and arrive early. She wasn’t expecting him until later in the evening. He thought she’d like some of her favorite comfort foods so he decided to stop by the Blue Bird to pick up take out.

 Her mother was all too happy to help and packed the food into a basket for him.  Her parents also gave him a care package for her and made him promise to give her a few extra hugs before he left. He had his stuff in the car already so he set out to see his beautiful girlfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her last class let out at 2:30 so she set out to get supplies for Killian’s visit. She wanted everything to be perfect. She walked into her apartment two hours later arms full of bags. She deposited them on the kitchen table and unpacked.  She got everything they would need to make breakfast and dinner for the next few days.  She figured they could have leftovers or go out for lunch.

She was so excited and nervous to see him. She tried not to think too hard about being away from him during the week because she would just get homesick but the anticipation of him getting to her was maddening. She didn’t expect him until later in the evening so she cleaned the apartment and finally hopped in the shower.

She picked out and rejected a dozen outfits before she chose the one she would wear, a denim skirt, and a soft cream fuzzy v neck sweater. She pulled on a pair of tan and cream argyle knee socks to top off the look. She didn’t mention it to him but she wore the little K pin every day. It might have been given to her as a joke but she would press her finger to it when she felt homesick and somehow it made her feel better.

She was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard a knock at the door. She scanned back and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was too early to be Killian. She rushed out and pulled open the door to see that all too familiar pair of beautiful eyes staring at her.

“Emma.”

“You’re here!”  She jumped forward into his arms and he pulled her close pressing a kiss to her waiting lips. She felt so good in his arms that he didn’t want to let her go. The scent of strawberries enveloped his senses. He closed his eyes and just let her warmth rush through him as he kissed her tenderly. “God I’ve missed you.” He whispered against her lips kissing her until they needed to break for air.

She gazed into his eyes.” You’re early. Not that I’m complaining.” She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Elsa took pity on me and let me leave early.” She pressed her cheek to his chest listening to the soft thrum of his heart. “I’m so glad you’re here. I missed you so much.” She backed up and caressed his face; emotions were taking over as the weight of just how much she missed him came to the surface.

“I’ve missed you too.”  He gazed into her watery eyes and captured her soft lips. She slid her hands around his neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.  

The breeze behind them broke them apart when they realized they left the door hanging open. “Come inside. I’m sorry.”  She laughed. “Love, no need to be sorry, I’ve been waiting to do that all week. I’d happily stand in a blizzard if it meant I got to kiss you.”

He bent down and picked up the box from her parents along with the basket of food from her mother. “What’s all this?” She took the basket out of his hands grinning from ear to ear. “Well, I thought it would be nice to surprise you with dinner too since I was getting in earlier than originally planned. I enlisted your mother’s help. She packed your favorites.”

She placed the basket on the table and grabbed him for another quick kiss.”You’re amazing. Thank you.” He gazed into her glittering green eyes. The computer just didn’t do them justice. She was so beautiful. He watched as she grabbed the dishes and setup the small table. “I promise to give you the grand tour after we eat.” She called over her shoulder.

“So far it’s a nice place, beats the hole in the wall I had to live in at University. I couldn’t wait until my stay was over.” he said as he scanned the room. “I really owe Granny for her kindness.  Not only for myself but for giving my parent’s peace of mind that I had a safe place to go to when I left home.”  He grabbed her from behind and snaked his arms around her waist pressing his chin on her shoulder.

“Did I tell you how much I missed you?” She leaned her head back and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Yes, but I don’t think I’ll get tired of hearing you say that.”

They sat next to each other at the table and shared the dishes her mother packed. There was enough for their current meal and likely a full lunch tomorrow as well. She even packed a thermos full of her hot cocoa. Emma filled mugs for each of them, topped them with whipped cream and sprinkled on some cinnamon. “Just like home.” She grinned.

He took the mug from her and wrapped his other arm around her waist as they walked into her small living room. She had a couch, loveseat, and a small coffee table. She also had a little TV.  They sat down on the couch.

It was older and the edges were a little frayed but it was comfortable. She snuggled close to him and pulled up her legs to her side. He held his arm around her so he could enjoy the warmth.  “It feels so good to be with you again.”  He grinned. “I know I felt like I was walking on auto pilot until I saw you.” He fingered the little K on her shoulder and smiled.

“I wear it every day; it helps when I feel homesick or when I miss you too much. I know that sounds silly.” She gave him a shy smile. “No, it doesn’t. I look at the watch dozens of times a day, not for the time because it reminds me of you and that my life began.” She kissed him softly.

“I was told to give you hugs from half the town so I figure it’s going to take awhile to fulfill all those promises.” He grinned and gave her a little squeeze. 

She laughed and the butterflies were going crazy in her stomach. “Would you like a tour of the rest of the place?” 

“Aye, I need to grab my bag from the car. I couldn’t bring everything up in one trip.”

“Would you like me to help you?” She scooted over to let him up.

He caressed the side of her face and smiled. “No Lass, I’ll be right back. It’s just one bag.”

She nodded. He walked out to go to his car and she cleaned up the table while she waited. She carefully packed the leftovers into the fridge and put the dishes in the dishwasher.  She turned and he was back walking in.

She fumbled into the drawer and pulled out a key ring with a single dangling key and walked over to him. “I got a key made for you just in case you need to get in and I’m not here. “ She held it out to him.

He pressed a kiss to her hand and took the key.”That was so thoughtful Love.”

“Well, I was hoping that would give you incentive to visit me and just in case I’m not home when you get here I want you to be able to get in.” He held her hand and gazed into her eyes. “Thank you Love. “

“Come on, I’ll show you where to put your bag and give you the rest of the tour.” She kept his hand and laced her fingers to his pulling him along.

She had a full bathroom, a small bedroom that she had setup with a desk for schoolwork, and a larger bedroom with a walk in closet and full size bed. She had a nice quilt that Granny made for her as a graduation present along with quilted Shams to match. He also noticed the ducky he’d won for her sitting on the nightstand.

She had a dresser with some framed photos on top. He noticed they were the photos they took on New Year’s Eve, some with him, some with her parents, and some of the selfies he took for her during the day. He looked over and smiled. “I’ve got these in frames in my room too, except the selfies are of you.”

He dropped his bag by the dresser. “This place is great. You would cringe if you saw the places I lived in and they weren’t cheap.”   

“Yeah, it’s pretty great. If you want to hang anything in the closet I bought some hangers for you and I also have a few drawers empty.” She said smiling.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.”It just feels like everything is right in the world when I have you in my arms.” She sighed. “I know.”He pulled her close. She looked up and grinned.”Have I told you I missed you?”

He squeezed her tighter and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Love, you have no idea how much I looked forward to seeing you. I think I might have gone 20 miles above speed limit the entire way and possibly avoided a few red lights.”

She patted him on the chest. “I want you here in one piece, please be careful.”  He looked into her eyes full of concern and mapped out her features. He needed to tell her how he felt, it couldn’t wait. He caressed the side of her face and she leaned into his hand. “Emma, I love you.”

She blinked hard and smiled. The concern turned to happiness as the smile on her face grew wider and tears began to slide down her cheek. He cocked his head to the side. She gulped and cupped his face gently. “I love you too.”  

She leaned forward and he pressed a kiss to her soft quivering lips. She slid her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her waist pulling her tight against his body. He missed her soft touches and warm gentle kisses.

She scratched her fingers through his thick wavy locks at the nape of his neck as he deepened the kiss. She pressed her body as close as she could. She loved him and she finally told him. She was planning on telling him later but he beat her too it. Of course he did, he was amazing.

 She broke away and pulled back looking into his gaze. He was absolutely as wrecked as she was. She put her hand over his heart and he was breathing as hard as she was. “Killian, I think it’s time for us to go to bed.”  He cocked his head to the side and put his hand over hers. “Are you saying?” she nodded. “We’ve waited long enough don’t you think?”

He closed his eyes and smiled. He picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. “Aye Love. You have no idea how much I want you.”  She smiled sweetly and brushed her hand through her hair. “Oh, I think I do.”

The electricity was tingling between them was crazy. He pulled her into his arms pressing soft wet kisses from her neck to her ear. “ I love you.” He whispered in her ear.”

She closed her eyes and let that wash over her again. His lips were driving her insane.” I love you too.” She pulled his chin forward and captured his lips. His hands roamed the soft curves of her body and electricity ran between them. Her hands roamed over his hard muscles and she could feel how much he wanted her.

They inched closer to the bed losing clothing along the way until it was just warm skin against each other.  Each kiss said I love you, each touch said I want you; he was tender and sweet with her as they found happiness together wrapped in wrapped in the blankets on her bed. It was everything she thought it would be and more. She felt like she was floating on a cloud.

She snuggled into his arms wearing his discarded shirt and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.”You’re brilliant love.” She huffed. “So are you. I’m so happy you’re here.”He kissed her softly.  “Me too.”

She closed her eyes feeling safe and happy. He listened to the sound of her breathing and couldn’t think of any sound that he loved more except her laugh.  He didn’t think it would be possible to be any happier than he was at that moment. She loved him too; it was everything he could ask for and more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning light came shining through the window. She sat up slowly, noticing the missing form next to her.  She heard clattering noises from the other room. She smiled when she thought about the previous night and how amazing it was to be with him. He was generous, kind and tender with her. Most importantly he loved her. Her heart fluttered when she replayed the moment in her mind.

She looked towards the door and she noticed him standing there watching over her smiling. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a fitted t-shirt. He had a gorgeous body and she remembered it fondly.   “Good Morning Love. I didn’t wake you did I?”  She smiled. “Good Morning. No, this is our time of the day. My body knows to wake up because I’m going to see you.”

He walked towards her, sat on the bed and took her hand.”I have a surprise for you in the kitchen.”

“It smells like you made breakfast. I would have helped you.” She said pouting. He leaned forward and kissed her until the pout turned to a smile. “I wanted to do something for you. I know how much you love my pancakes.”  She nodded.”Well that is true but I love you more.”

He laughed.“Wow, I rate higher than pancakes? I know how much you love pancakes.”  She pat him on the arm and pulled him close for a soft kiss. “Come on love, they’ll get cold.”  She took a deep breath. “Alright, I’ll be right there.”  He kissed the tip of her nose and she watched him walk back out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She quickly ran to the bathroom and freshened up. She grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a fuzzy pair of socks. She decided to keep wearing his shirt. It was soft and it smelled like him. She might just keep this one.

She walked out to find a beautifully set table including vase full of red roses. Her heart was pounding and she couldn’t stop smiling.“What’s all this?” He walked over and put his arms around her. “I just wanted our first morning alone together to be special.” She leaned up and kissed him softly. “Thank you so much. This is perfect.”

He pulled out her chair and she sat down.”Always a gentleman.” She smiled blinking her eyes lightly.

“Of course Love.” He placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her. “Smells wonderful.”

They conversed like always with ease. He sat next to her and they shared little touches and kisses throughout the meal. She was so happy he was here. Of course she trailed maple syrup from her lip to her chin. He wiped her chin and kissed the excess from her lips. “Sweet as ever.” He grinned.

She told him she would clean up since he cooked. She suggested he grab a shower while she got things taken care of. He walked out of the room and she took a moment to pick up the vase of roses and take in their scent. He really knew how to make her feel special.

He came bounding back into the room.“Love.” He startled her and she put the flowers down and turned to see him smiling. She felt a blush creeping up over her cheeks. “Just admiring the flowers.” 

He grinned and walked over to her.“I’m so glad you like them. I have something else for you.”  She cocked her head to the side.” You didn’t have to get me anything.”  He shook his head.” On the contrary love, I expect to capture our special moments and yesterday when you confirmed that you loved me too my heart soared. “She smiled sweetly and smoothed her hands down his arms.”I love you Killian. You don’t have to give me gifts. Breakfast was amazing.”

 He took the tiny box from his pocket and handed it to her.  It was just like the others. She gazed up into his thoughtful eyes and opened it. It was a heart shaped charm with intricate swirls cut into it. “I only thought it was natural that I give this to you. You already own it and I wanted you to have it.” She cupped his face and kissed him tenderly. “You own my heart too. Take good care of it.” She said tasting the salty happy tears that were trickling down her face. “I promise I will.”

He smiled sweetly.”Why don’t you let me add this with the others?” She held out her wrist for him to take the bracelet. “Thank you so much. Its beautiful.“ He took the bracelet from her wrist and carefully added the little heart to mingle with the others.

 “There you go Love.” He held up the bracelet and placed it on her wrist. She jingled it and smiled.”I love it. They are all so beautiful.” He grinned. “I hope to fill that up with lots of moments over our lives.” She kissed him gently.”So do I. Speaking of moments, I have lots of fun planned for us today so you get ready and I’ll finish up here.” He groaned.”Alright but just so you know I’d be perfectly content to just stay here with you.” He grinned.

She winked.”There will be plenty of time for that later. I want to show you the town. “He smiled.”Alright, I would like to see how you spend your time here.”

“Some of the buildings close early on Saturday and I really want to show you the campus.” She said smiling. He nodded and went back to get ready.

She felt such joy in her heart at that moment. She looked at the little heart that represented so much more to her and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This weekend is going to be split into two chapters.


	10. Pubs & Antiquing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! Now that we’ve kicked this story off again – here is part 2 of Weekend 1. They have a little fun at The Pub and go antiquing. They spend the weekend getting to know different sides of each other and gaining a new appreciation. This is super fluff fluff fluff so I hope you are prepared for it. Get your toothbrush out after this one.

 

Ch. 10

She stood in the kitchen taking inventory of all of the feelings she had running through her at that moment. They’d professed their love to each other both verbally and physically. She’d never been with anyone who made her feel like he did.

She never felt less, sad, or unhappy when she was with him. He was kind, thoughtful and giving. He wasn’t a pushover, he kept her challenged and he wasn’t afraid to speak his mind. He also raised the bar for her with his encouraging words.  He made her believe that anything was possible. Sometimes she had to remind herself that she wasn’t in a dream.

The best part was she felt the same way about him. She didn’t think there was anything that he couldn’t do if he set his brilliant mind to it. She loved him and she loved who she was when she was with him. He made her feel like her best self. She only hoped she was doing the same for him.

She heard the water going on and made a quick decision. They could skip the main hall until next time. She missed him and even 10 minutes seemed like forever. She walked back quickly and peered in the bathroom.”Want some company?”  He peeled back the curtain, hair full of soap and grinning. “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t join me.”  She giggled, stripped down and hopped in with him.

They finally managed to get dressed and leave the apartment. It was a beautiful day, just a slight chill in the air. She planned an afternoon that included a tour of the campus and the little town that was her home away from home. It was well worth skipping one old stuffy building from her agenda to stay home a little longer and spend time alone.  

When they got to her car he had her door as usual. He was always such a gentleman and it was one of the many reasons she loved him.  She let him pick the music in the car, he had great taste and because it wasn’t too cold they didn’t have to turn up the heat so the volume was lower. One of the drawbacks to her car was the loud heating and air conditioning.

They drove the short distance to her University Campus. It was often called the school in a park because the older buildings were set inside of a wooded area. The outer buildings were the dorms and led to a more city like atmosphere as you got further away from campus.

Their first stop on the tour was the administration building where she worked part time. She showed him the finance office and introduced him to some of her co-workers. Will a lower classman from England who was here on scholarship and Tom a guy she knew from her freshman psych class. Tom used to freak her out by whipping out his credit card and trying to get her to go out with him.

As if she were that shallow to go out with a weirdo just because he flashed his credit card in front of her face. He really wasn’t her type and she managed to avoid contact with him after the first few weeks.

When she first saw him she worried a bit but after 3.5 years he seemed to get a little less weird. At least he wasn’t flashing the credit card at her anymore.

“Emma, Whatcha doing here on a Saturday?” asked Will. He was chomping on gum like always. His deep brown eyes filled with wonder as he half listened to her response.

She snuggled into Killian’s side.“Will, this is my boyfriend Killian. I’m giving him the tour of campus.” He extended his hand to greet him. “Nice to meet you Mate.” Will accepted his hand a shook it.”Ah, so you’re the chap she’s always going on about.”  
 Emma felt her cheeks redden. “Aye, I hope so.” He patted the hand she had wrapped around his arm.  “He’s the one. He’s here visiting me this weekend.”

He nodded.”Good to meet ya. Guess I’ll see you later at the show?” he asked.

Killian looked to her raising a brow.”Well it was a surprise but yes, we’ll see you there tonight.” She said smiling. She took him by the arm and led him out. “Show?” he asked.

“Will is a musician and their band is playing at this local pub tonight. I thought we could go; we could dance, play pool, and maybe play darts. I hope that’s ok. Who knows with a couple of sharks like us we could make a little money.” She said laughing.

“Sounds perfect Love, I’m just happy to be with you. I’m sure I’ll love whatever you have planned. “ She smiled and leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips. “It’s so exciting for me to introduce you to the people I know and show you my life here. It’s not something I’ve ever really wanted to share with anyone before. I just want you to be part of it. It feels right that you’re here.”

He squeezed her close.”I’m happy you let me. You’ve given me an idea. Perhaps you’d like to visit my old campus sometime as well?” She smiled.”Really? I’d love that.”  He nodded.”Then it’s settled. The next open weekend we go to visit my old haunts.”

She put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. They walked around the rest of the campus and she showed him the special places she liked to study, the best coffee cart, and the best food trucks for lunch. They decided on _Spicy & Sticky_, it was a food truck that made kebobs with exotic spices and super sweet sticky desserts on a stick too.

She pulled the blanket from the trunk of her car and they had a little picnic in the common area. Since it was the first weekend there were quite a few people wandering around; Lots of freshman and parents holding maps and squabbling with their closest loved one.

“I’m so glad I’m done with this. It feels good to know that it’s over. “She snuggled into his side.”You must be so relieved. I can’t wait.“ He let out a breath.”Love, you’ve no idea. Working three jobs that meant nothing to me for 2 years, living in what I now know was likely subpar and still handling a full load of classes, to say the least I’m relieved.”

 She kissed him softly.”You get to walk at graduation in just a few short months. “ He bit down on his lip and nodded.”If everything works out, the new baby will be coming just about the same time.”  She gazed into his eyes.”You have to go. I will make sure you get there no matter what. You worked too hard not to walk at graduation.” He smiled.”You’d come?”  She caressed his cheek.”I would love to be there for you. I thought you’d never ask.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.”Love, It would mean so much to me if you were there.” 

She smiled.”Then it’s settled, no matter what comes up or who comes along I will be there cheering loudly for you when they call your name.” 

At that moment he couldn’t love her more. It had been a long time since anyone thought of him first or wanted to be there for him. Liam tried but he was often deployed and then he got married so Elsa came first. “Thank you Love.”  She tilted her head and smiled.”You should know that I’m your +1 anywhere you need or want me to be. That’s one of the privileges I get as your girlfriend. “

“Ah, Is that so? And what other privileges come with the title?” He asked squeezing her tight.” Well, I get to kiss you whenever I want, I get to wear your coat when I’m cold, I get to talk you up to everyone I know, and most importantly I get the privilege of taking care of you  when you need it.”

He kissed the top of her head.”I like the sound of that. I’d say that as your boyfriend the same privileges apply except I would likely look silly in your coat so I’d like to swap that for the ability to surprise you whenever I wish.”  She looked up and kissed him softly.”Deal.”

They gathered up their picnic and continued the tour. She took him to her favorite spot in the library where she spent most of her free time last year, her most grueling year, and finally to the student commons. He was amazed how different yet alike her university was in comparison to his. He hoped she’d enjoy his trip as much as he enjoyed hers.

This campus was unique set in a small town while his also had its charms but it was set in a big city. The people here seemed friendlier than his old campus but he didn’t think that anyone could be friendlier than the people in Storybrooke.

He hadn’t really thought about what he’d miss about his University and his home away from home until he saw how much Emma thought about hers. This was the first time in 7 years that he didn’t start at term. He was so busy that he didn’t have time to think.

“Hey, you ok? You seem far away.” She asked caressing his arm. “Aye, I just thought about the fact that I’m finally free of University. I’m relieved.” She squeezed his hand.”It’s quite the accomplishment. You should be proud and you’re already making your mark in the world with your own clients.” She always seemed to know what to say.”I love you.” She kissed his cheek.”I love you too.”

They were back in her apartment by late afternoon. She parked the car and he head around to let her out like always. He pulled open the door and she looked up at him smiling.”You are the sweetest boyfriend a girl could ever have. Is it any wonder that I fell in love with you?”

He pulled her up into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “It’s music to my ears to hear you say that you love me.  I don’t think I’ll ever hear it enough from you.” He shut her door and wrapped his arm around her. “I do, you’re quite loveable. I wanted to tell you before I left.” He sighed. “Aye, we were never alone towards the end.” She shook her head.”No, and I wanted it to be perfect.”  She kissed him softly.”It was.”

They walked in and stripped off their coats.  He pulled her into his arms and captured her lips for a soft sensual kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his. He tightened his hold and relished in every soft curve pressed against him.

His hands felt warm against her cool skin. His lips were soft and smooth with each touch to her own.  She slid her hands up and down the lean muscles in his back. The thought of his body pressed to hers sent warmth through her. “We have plenty of time before we have to be anywhere.” She whispered. He kissed her softly.” Were you reading my mind?” She nodded. ”mmm hmm, meet me in the bedroom in five minutes.”  He blinked softly and started counting. “Aye.”

She skipped back and setup the room. She lit candles around and turned on soft music. She wanted him to know she cared and this was important to her. She also slipped the protection on the top of the side dresser. She didn’t want to fumble for that again.

She also slipped out of all the layers of clothing she added to keep warm today leaving just her soft white University T shirt and a pair of lacy pink panties.  He came in to find her almost five minutes later. He blinked slowly his mouth agape.”Emma, you’re beautiful.”  She was standing across the room tantalizing him with her long bare legs and soft expression.

“Are you just going to stand there?” He shook out of his stunned expression and moved to her quickly. His eyes looked to the nightstand and he smiled.”Ah, I see you’ve taken care of that.”  She nodded. “Killian. I love you.” He took her hand and lifted it to his lips.”I love you too Emma.” She smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him.

She helped him remove his layers and they slipped into the cotton sheets. The sensations of the cool sheets on her warm body, combined with his gentle touches were driving her crazy.

He took it slow with her ensuring that she felt amazing. She didn’t think there was an inch on her body that didn’t feel loved after he was through with her. She also got to play with him today. In the light of the afternoon she saw every muscular inch of him.

He had a beautiful body and she paid extra attention as she worshipped him that afternoon. She poured her love into every kiss and touch. She wanted him to remember their time together because even though the number of days was few the hours apart felt long.

After a short nap she tapped him lightly to wake him. “Hey, you awake?” He leaned over and kissed her softly.”Aye Love, just laying here in a state of bliss.” She sighed. “I’m starting to think I should have planned a night in.” He laughed. “Perhaps but there’s always time later and I don’t have to leave until late tomorrow afternoon.” She pouted. “I don’t want to think about you leaving.”

“As you wish Love, no more talk about leaving.” She returned his kiss.  “I guess we need to get ready. Meet me in the shower?” She smiled seductively. “Aye, I believe one of my privileges is to wash your back when needed.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Sounds right to me.”

After spending entirely too long in the shower they got ready to go out. They made left over sandwiches using the meatloaf her mother packed since they had lunch at the food trucks.  She didn’t want to go out for a night drinking when they hadn’t eaten anything since earlier that afternoon. They’d also likely burned it off whatever they ate in walking not to mention the extra special calories they burned that afternoon.

“Have you been to this place before?” he asked before wiping off his chin.

She smiled .“Yeah, it’s a decent place. It shouldn’t be too crowded. They have a couple of pool tables and dart boards in the back.”

“I’m looking forward to a night out with my girlfriend. It’s been too long since the last time we went out and let off steam.” He laid his hand on top of hers.  She turned hers up and squeezed.”I’m just excited to dance with you again. You are an amazing dancer. Never thought I’d see the day when I found someone who liked to dance as much as me.”

“Trust me Love, it’s all you. You just have so much fun out there that I can’t help myself but follow along.” She felt the blush creep up on her cheeks. “I don’t believe that for one second. Your moves are pretty amazing, downright sexy in fact.” His grin spread across his face.”Keep up with that talk and I might try to persuade you to stay in.”  She laughed as that thought kept crossing her mind too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They bundled up, her adorable red pom pom hat making an appearance again, and they walked to the local pub. He wrapped his arm around her providing an extra layer of warmth along the way. She fit right into his side perfectly. It felt right to be with her again, he’d really missed her.

The Pub was actually the name of the place. They walked in to the dimly lit room and he took in the scene. There lighting was a bit scarce in the front half of the pub with just some dim overhead lights about each table, beer signs along the wall and lamps carefully positioned along the bar. The backroom was lit up by fluorescent lights and he could see the pool tables and dart boards that she mentioned.

They decided to take a booth on the side of the bar that gave them a view of the stage. They settled in together on one side of the booth and put their coats on the other claiming their area for the evening.  The waitress came over and pulled out her pad and pen. “Can I take your order?” she asked cracking her gum.

They’d looked over the menu and decided on the house draft. The pub was filling up as it was almost time for the band to come on. They’d had one beer and decided to play a little pool. They had quite the crowd gathering around as they both ran the table shot for shot. She’d win a game and then he’d win a game.

They were having a great time playing.”Emma, I can’t wait for you to play against my brother. It will be perfection when I see his face after you wipe up the floor with him.” He yelled over the crowd.

She sidled up next to him close enough for him to hear as he was lining up the shot.” Maybe we could play when I’m home next weekend. We’re having the party for my Mom and we can arrange a friendly little game of pool while they are there.”

Her warm breath on his neck was driving him mad and she made a point to suck on his earlobe before she let up. He grinned as he took the shot and luckily still made it.”Minx, I know what you were doing.”  She feigned stupidity.”Whatever do you mean?”  He laughed. “Playing dirty Love?”  She laughed. “Alright, you caught me. I’ll make it up to you later.” She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“Looks like the band is preparing to begin, shall we let others take over the table?”  She took his hand pressed her lips together in a devious smirk and nodded. “I’m ready to see some of those sexy dance moves if you are.” He nodded. She picked up their beers and he put back the pool cues in the wall rack.

 They moved into the main room towards the stage. There were already patrons gathering around in anticipation for the nameless band to go on.  They took turns speaking in each other’s ear to be heard above the dull roar. “Oi, Lovebirds, glad you could make it.” Called Will from the stage.

Emma waved and Killian nodded acknowledging him.  He smiled at them and went back to chatting with a pretty blonde at the other end of the stage. They went back to flirting with each other and drinking their beer as they waited. Their latest round almost empty Killian offered to buy another round. She remained in place so they didn’t lose their spot in front of the stage.

She kept turning back meeting his gaze as she waited. She was only interrupted by a drunken loser who happened to push into her on his way towards the stage. “Watch it buddy!” she said turning around to face the offender.  A familiar pair of brown eyes met hers and she immediately turned tail and walked towards Killian.

A hand pulled at her shoulder spinning her around. “Emma, wait. Didn’t you see me?”  he asked.  She did but he wasn’t anyone she wanted to acknowledge or see. She put that face in the past and that’s where she wanted it to be. She bit her bottom lip and tried to walk away again.” Emma, what you can’t even say hello?”

She looked back to see Killian paying for their beers and turned to face him.”Neal, I would prefer it if you would just pretend like you don’t even know me.” she said curtly.

“Emma, don’t be like that. We had something good once.” He said smugly.

“You’re idea of good and my idea of good, are two very different things. Just leave me alone!”  She started to walk away again and he pulled her back again. “Emma.”  She pursed her lips and looked him in the eyes.”Don’t touch me, don’t talk to me, just leave me alone. I don’t want to know you anymore.”

At that moment she felt warm breath against the back of her neck. She blinked her eyes slowly.”Mate, the lady wishes you to leave her alone. I suggest you take the hint.” She leaned back into him gently breathing a sigh of relief.

“Who’s this Emma, your bodyguard?”  He laughed.

“No, He’s my idea of good.” She turned around and took Killian’s hand pulling him along with her. Her heart was racing and she could feel herself shaking.  Killian pulled her into his side and they walked towards their booth.  He’d had the waitress deliver their drinks there when he saw what was happening.

The music began to play in the back room and they were tucked into the booth where they could speak at a much lower volume. He held her tight next to him and pressed a soft kiss to her head. He was angry too, he didn’t want her to feel any pain if he could help it.

She looked up at him and he could see she wanted to say something but didn’t know what. “Love, are you alright?”  She nodded. “I take it that’s an ex from the way he acted.”  She nodded. “Do you want to leave Love?”  She leaned up and kissed him softly pressing her shaky lips against his.

He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. “Thank you. He’s a jerk. I don’t want our night to be ruined. I just needed to get my wits about me.  I haven’t seen him in two years since our break up. I’ve managed to avoid him all this time and of course tonight he shows up.”

“Well, I’m fully prepared to take you back if he makes you feel uncomfortable.” She caressed his face.  “No, we are going to dance. I’ve been dying to see those moves again.” She said smiling. He waggled his eyebrows. “Alright, I aim to please.” 

They sat and finished their drinks before heading back up. The band was nearly finished their first set and they arrived just in time for a great song they could dance too. He really was sexy on the dance floor and she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. They had a great time and stayed on the floor through the end of the set, the DJ’s set in between and part of the last set before they walked back to their booth. They got a couple glasses of ice water so they could cool down.

“That was so much fun and you’ve been holding out on me!” He smiled.”Well the last time we went dancing the whole town was there including my brother and your parents.” She nodded.”So you were holding back on me.”  He laughed. “Perhaps. I could say the same of you. I had to stop myself from tossing you over my shoulder and carrying you out of this place.” He grinned and took a sip of his water. “Are you ready to go home?” He liked the sound of that, home. “Aye, let’s get out of here.”

They quickly bundled up. He placed her fluffy red hat on her head, patted her pom pom and smiled at her. “You warm enough Love?” She wrapped his arm around her and smiled.”Yes, let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They set out with a quick pace back to her apartment taunting and teasing each other along the way. He still felt a little buzzed even though the dancing and the confrontation sobered him up. He was happy to see her smiling and the incident seemed to be behind them.

He used his key to open the door.  She held onto his hand tightly as they walked in. When he closed and locked the door he turned and she was immediately in his arms. He kissed her head softly letting his lips linger.” I had a great time tonight.”  She gazed up into his beautiful blue eyes.”So did I, I had so much fun. You were great. Thank you for taking care of me back there.”

He gazed intently into her soft green eyes.”I will always be there for you Love in whatever capacity you need me.” She caressed his face lightly. “The same goes for you. I will always be there for you.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I believe a certain saucy minx has some making up to do for her earlier actions.”

She trailed her finger down the front of his chest to the first button on his shirt and popped it open. She looked up at him through her lashes. “I believe you’re right, let’s go to bed.”

He happily chased her as she taunted him with her swaying hips and giggles. He scooped her up and tossed her on the bed lightly tickling her while she had a fit of laughter until she was breathless. He let up and she pulled him down onto the bed with her and flipped them over attacking him with kisses to his face and tickling him on his sides. “Stop Stop Stop.” He breathed between laughter.

She leaned forward; laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They laughed breathing together in unison long puffs of breath.  She rolled to the side facing him and memorized the expression on his face. She knew he wasn’t leaving until later tomorrow but she wanted to remember that moment. 

She was beautiful. Her green eyes were glowing and her smile lit up her face. He ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair.  He watched her searching her look. “Is everything alright?”  She licked her lips.”Yes, just wanted to remember this moment.”  He smiled.”I don’t think they make charms for tickle torture.” She laughed. “You’re probably right; I just meant that when you leave I want to remember how happy we are. It really helps me when I’m here alone and I miss you to think about that.”

“Ah, I seem to remember earlier you telling me not to think about when I have to leave.  Speaking of earlier, I believe our destination had purpose, someone needs to make up for some naughty deeds earlier.” He grinned at her raising his eyebrow like he did when she knew he was up to something.

She pushed him back and climbed on top of him straddling his waist. She grinned as she continued through the rest of the buttons on his shirt leaving him exposed to her touch. He was smiling and his eyes were glittering blue as he looked up at her.  She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before she continued down his neck and chest.

She definitely had some making up to do but was happy to do it. Needless to say he was left speechless by the time she was done with him. She was happily sated as well and snuggled into his side. After the long day they had they were asleep within minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke up before the alarm that morning. He had his arms wrapped around her and was snoozing softly on the pillows next to her. She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear. “Killian, it’s our time. Do you want to get up and make breakfast with me today?”

He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.”Aye Love, just five more minutes?”  She huffed.”Alright, I’ll be back in five minutes.” She went to move and he pulled her back. “No I mean I want the extra minutes with you here Love, in my arms.” She nestled back into his hold and laid her head on his chest.  She could feel him scratching his fingers in her hair.

She closed her eyes and let the relaxing sensation take hold. She wanted to keep this feeling with her. She was so content and happy.

“Love, what’s on the agenda today?” She sighed. “I’m thinking that possibly we should rethink that agenda and stay here in this happy little bubble. “  He laughed.”I’m waiting for the _but_ Love.”  She stroked the light hairs on his chest.”Yes, there’s a but, I won’t get to shop for my Mom’s birthday present unless I go today. There’s a great little antique shop in town and I was hoping you’d go with me.”

“Of course Love, I’m happy to go wherever you wish. I don’t have to leave until later this evening.”  She groaned. “I know Love, no talk of leaving. I promise. Truth is I don’t want to go either.”  She looked up into his adoring eyes.”I know.”  He sat up pulling her with him.”I believe you mentioned breakfast. I’ve worked up quite an appetite with you these last two days.”  She grinned. “Come on loverboy, I’ve got your favorites in the fridge.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian made omelets and she made waffles. She borrowed a waffle maker from one of her classmates who lived on campus so she could surprise him. She had fresh strawberries and whipped cream too. She’d also made mimosas which were refreshing and fun for a lazy Sunday.

They took their time getting ready and hanging out at the apartment since they generally got up so early and most stores opened late on Sunday. He dressed in a blue Henley with a plaid blue and white flannel shirt over top. He also had on dark jeans and adorable argyle socks that she picked up for him.

She decided on skinny jeans and green plaid flannel shirt over a tank top with her duckling socks. He laughed when she pulled them from the drawer. She almost bought the matching panties but she resisted. Seeing his reaction she may have to go back for them.

They bundled up for the cold and set out to town. While she was out shopping for Killian’s arrival, a beautiful Victorian stain glass lamp with little blue birds in the design caught her eye in the window of an antique shop. She hoped it would still be there. 

They found the little shop and it was still there in the window. She looked up at Killian smiling victoriously and they went inside. The place was completely full of antiques, furniture, knick knacks, home goods, jewelry, and clothes were all over. 

A little bell above the door alerted the shop keeper of their arrival and she came walking forward. She was an older woman with glasses perched at the tip of her nose and her silver hair pulled into a neat bun on the back of her head.

She kind of reminded her of a slightly younger version of Granny back home.” Can I help you?” she asked in a shaky voice.

She pointed. “Yes, I’d really love that lamp in the window.” There was quite the mountain of stuff to get through to get to it.

“Sure, it will take me a bit to pull it out; there are also some matching candle holders that accompany it. They are in the back of the store near the register if you want to take a look.” 

Emma smiled and nodded. Killian took her by the hand and navigated her through the spaces towards the back. He noticed quite a bit of goods along the way including a small bassinet that might be perfect for his niece of nephew.

“Love, what do you think of that bassinet?” he pointed over two rows towards it. “Oh Killian, that’s beautiful. Do you think Elsa and Liam would like that?” He smiled.”Let’s give it a further look.” They snaked their way over towards it and looked at closely.

It was crafted beautifully of dark wood and the details of the lace covering were exquisite. “We have to get this. I’m assuming they don’t have anything like it yet?” she asked. He shook his head.”No, I don’t think they’ve really started shopping for the baby yet.”

“Then we must get this. I’ll go in on this with you. It can be a gift from us if that is ok with you.” He smiled. “Of course Love.” He picked up the small piece of furniture and carried it forward carefully as they head towards the register. The woman was already standing there when they arrived.

Emma looked at the candle sticks and they were perfect too. “My mother will love these.” The kind woman smiled. “We will also be taking this bassinet. “ She rang up their items with her shaky fingers and they paid her for the items. Luckily they were parked close to the store so they were able to get their packages in quickly and didn’t have to walk too far. The items for her mother were quite fragile but were perfect for her.

She looked up at him quizzically. “Killian, did you say that they don’t have anything for the baby yet?”

“Aye, not that I’ve seen at the house, they have a room chosen but haven’t started working on it yet. They’ve been so busy getting the café ready that they haven’t had time.”

She took his hand.”Maybe we can help them. Do you think they would mind? I’m great at painting. I can also talk to my mom about having a shower for Elsa. Do you think Anna would mind? I know she lives so far away; we would have all gotten gifts for the baby anyway. “

He kissed her softly.” Emma, I think that would be amazing. That is so sweet of you to consider doing something like that for Elsa and Liam.”  He was constantly amazed by this woman.

“Of course, I would love to do that for her. Do you think you can ask Anna if she would mind? Usually it is kind of a sister thing. I’ll talk to my mom about it to just in case Anna is ok with it.”

“Love, I don’t think Anna will mind at all. She’s already so upset that she isn’t here for Elsa and I’m sure she would be relieved to know there are kind people who care for her that would be willing to do this.”

She smiled.”Alright then I will talk to my Mom when I come home next weekend about it.” She snaked her arm through his. “Where to next Love?” She thought for a moment.”Well that took a lot less time than I thought so now we are open to whatever strikes us.”

He looked down at the shops on the block. “How about we look in a few more of these shops, perhaps one a bit less crowded?”  She laughed. “I know I thought I was going to break something at every turn but we did find some good things. My mother will love those pieces and that bassinet, wow I love it so much. It’s so perfect. I would love that.”

He took note of a few things in that statement. She loved his taste and she hoped to have one like it one day which was quite loaded in itself.  He took her hand and guided her to the next little shop. It wasn’t as overcrowded but still crowded just the same. 

The first shop seemed to specialize in everything lace and there were doilies under everything. She found a nice silk scarf with blue birds around the edge for her mother. He found a little charm that he hoped to give her one day. He managed to sneak that one into his pocket without her noticing.

The next shop was something that he believed his brother and her father would potentially be lost in for hours. She gave him a knowing look as soon as they walked through the door. There were insignias and crests across everything on the wall.

Several suits of armor lined the walls along with a lot of medieval weaponry. He picked up a bejeweled dagger and smiled as he showed her. Her eyes went wide.”Interesting, I’m pretty sure my father would never leave this store.  My Mom told me he looks at the book I gave him every night.”

“Ah, yes I remember both he and Liam were wrapped up in it on Christmas. Perhaps I should get one for Liam for his birthday.” She nodded and quickly spied something amazing. She picked up the small onsie to show him.  It was white with the Jones family crest on the front. “Killian I have to buy this for them.” He laughed when he saw it. “It would be good for either a girl or a boy. That’s perfect Love.”  She smiled and walked up to pay for it at the register.

He wrapped his arm around her. “So far it appears Baby Jones is getting the benefit of our shopping trip.”

“Did you think this baby wasn’t going to be spoiled? Between Elsa, Liam, you and I, we will make certain that Baby Jones has everything he or she needs.” His heart skipped a beat at the way she talked about his family. He felt so good to hear her talk like she were already a member. He wanted that so much and today gave him hope that she did too.

She tucked into his side as they left the store. Once they were outside he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. He let all the amazing emotions he was feeling swirl though his kiss into her. She backed up coming up for air.”What was that for?” she asked breathless.

“I just wanted you to know how much I love you.” She caressed his cheek and smiled.”I love you too.” He pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed his hands up and down her back. She was the one for him and he knew it. He loved everything about her and she made him want to be a better man. The way she believed in him, loved his family, and made him feel so good was enough for him to know it.

“So, I’ve had enough shopping, what about you?” she asked.

“Aye Love, I think I’d like to go home and spend the rest of the afternoon finding your most ticklish spot.” She raised her eyebrow and smiled.”Sounds good to me, I’ll race to you to the car!” She was off and running before he even realized what she said.

He laughed and took off after her. He breezed past her  when she caught up he picked her up and  spun her around.”Wow you are so fast!” She laughed heartily. “Yes, a little secret that not many know about me.” She kissed him softly. “Just another thing to love about you.” 

He opened her door and she hopped inside and then leaned over to pop open his door. He jumped in and rubbed his hands together. The temperature once again began to fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They got back to the apartment and promises were kept. He did find her most ticklish spot and she found his. They spent the rest of the day huddled together in minimal clothing and sharing leftovers. Before too long it was time for him to leave. He reluctantly got dressed and gathered all of his clothing which was found in many different places around her room.

She helped him pick up the pieces but refused to give up the flannel shirt he’d worn earlier that was currently adorning her body. She felt a strange mixture of emotions wash over her at the thought of him leaving. She wouldn’t dare tell him to stay but she desperately wanted to.  

He tossed the last of his items into his bag and zipped it slowly. He looked over to see her sitting on the bed in his shirt, hugging her ducky and wearing her ducky socks. He smiled at the site of her. She was beautiful. He took out his phone from his pocket and snapped her picture. “Whoa I’m not even dressed.”  He walked over and scooped her up into his arms and kissed her cheek. “Love, that is how I want to think of you until I see you again, wearing my shirt and your adorable socks.” She frowned slightly.

” I will probably wear this shirt until I see you again because it smells like you.”  He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. “We’ll meet tomorrow morning at our time just like we have been. “ She nodded holding back the tears that were fighting their way forward.

They snuggled together and walked back towards the front of her apartment. She tucked back into his arms and pressed her face to his chest. “Killian, this weekend was so amazing. I love you so much. Don’t forget that.”  He pulled her back and looked into her eyes.”Emma, this weekend WAS amazing. I won’t forget a single moment. How can I ever forget the moment you told me you loved me?” Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she couldn’t stop them.

“Love, don’t cry. You’re almost done and we won’t be apart for long.” She nodded and choked out.”I know.” He wiped her tears from her cheeks. He was trying to hold it together himself. He hated seeing her so sad.”I’ll be counting the minutes until I see you again. I love you Emma Nolan and you have been permanently etched to my heart. Please protect it because when it comes to you I can’t hold back.” She was crying now and he was holding her so tight, rocking her gently.

“Killian I’m so sorry, I’ll be fine. I’m being so stupid.” He kissed her softly again. “You are not being stupid. If you didn’t care that I was leaving I would be worried. I’m trying to hold it together myself.”

She nodded and smiled.” Please be careful going home. Call me if you want to talk on the way. Thank you for driving all this way and spending the most wonderful weekend with me. Of course I will protect your heart. I promise you I will forever if you let me.” He looked down at her smiling. Forever was what he hoped, how could she think anything different.

She couldn’t help but laugh when she saw his grin. She leaned up and kissed him softly pouring her love into it.

They decided she should keep the items for Baby Jones at her apartment until the shower.  He picked up his bag and the basket to give back to her parents. She put a little note inside for them to read. She called them frequently as well but she knew her mother loved hand written notes.

They decided it would be better if she waited inside when he left. He wanted to remember her the way she was, hair mussed, wearing his shirt and smiling. He kissed her softly once more before he left. He watched her waving from the window as he left.

He knew he left another piece of himself with her before he left but he was happy that he did.

  

 


	11. Snow's Birthday Weekend Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I’m sorry its been awhile since I’ve visited this AU. I’ve been working on this chapter for awhile and it’s gotten out of control so I’ll be releasing this weekend in at least 2 chapters. So last we left our couple Killian visited Emma after her first week in college for the weekend at her apartment. He left with both of them having heavy hearts for being apart. While they are apart I will be focusing on their weekends together. This weekend is Snow’s birthday weekend and they have a big party planned for her. This chapter is Monday and Friday so you see how their week begins and ends with each other. Thank you all for following this fluffy family fic. I hope you like what I have in store for you. As always I appreciate your comments, questions, and notes. You really make my day when you take the time to chat with me. Enjoy!

Ch. 11

He’d be lying if he said that his drive home wasn’t the longest he’d ever had. He missed her the minute he left. Her scent lingered on his clothes and skin, it was wonderful. She loved him and his heart was soaring. They’d given themselves to each other and it was more amazing than he could ever imagine. A huge weight had been lifted from his chest after telling her how he’d felt.

He nearly turned the car around four times in the first hour. He’d made it to the half way point before she called him. Hearing her voice for the remainder of the car ride kept him going. They just kept each other company; it was nice that she was with him, even if it was only in spirit or voice. He couldn’t wait until she was finished her semester and the distance was gone.

They hadn’t yet talked about what they would do once they graduated but he wanted to plan a future with her. He knew she was the one he wanted. The depth of his feelings were overwhelming sometimes but it was clear that the first time he met her she was someone special and he was so grateful that he had the opportunity to know her. Emma was smart, thoughtful, kind and giving. She cared for her family, his family and she loved him.

He would certainly have to thank Elsa for finding that magical little town. When he got home that night he carried his bag in, trying not to make too much noise as he entered the house, closing the door softly behind him. When he turned around he was surprised to see Liam standing there.

“Brother, I didn’t think anyone would be awake when I got here.”

“It was a late night in the café, Elsa’s gone to bed but she wanted a little something. How was your weekend with Emma?”

He couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face.”Perfect. We had an amazing time. She told me she loves me.”

He shook his head and grinned.”It was obvious to me that she did. Didn’t you know?”

“I knew how I felt about her and I hoped but she confirmed it for sure. We had an amazing time together.”

“She’s a lovely lass. It’s nice to see you so happy little brother.”

He smirked at the connotation.“Me too. She’s it for me brother. Someday I will marry her I just know it in my heart.”

He pat him on the back, grinning.”I’d hoped I’d get to have my brother with me. It makes me very happy to know that you will be around. You do plan on staying right?”

“Aye, I suppose you could say this place has grown on me. I could certainly see making Storybrooke a home here.”

 “I really hope so brother. Nothing would make me happier. Elsa would be overjoyed to have you close. Both of you.”

He smiled at his older brother and continued off to his room. Emma was drifting in and out as he entered town so he wasn’t going to call her to wake her. They would be speaking in a few short hours at their usual time and he was already looking forward to seeing her face again. Nothing would take the place of her warm in his arms but seeing her and hearing the sound of her voice would have to do for now.

He fell asleep with the happy thought of Emma’s love in his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The annoying song she had set as her alarm was blaring loudly. She rolled to the side and tapped it off looking to her left remembering that Killian went home. He’d only been gone hours and she missed him so much. She checked her phone and there was a good night text from him letting her know he’d made it home. She felt a sense of relief knowing he was alright although she felt awful that she couldn’t remain awake until he got home. Her muscles still ached in a good way from all the fun they had together.  

She sat up slowly and stretched out her arms above her head. She quickly went through her morning routine and jumped on her phone for their morning call.  He rang exactly on time. His beautiful blue eyes and sleepy smile warmed her heart.

“Good morning Love.”

“Hi, It’s so good to see your face. I wish you were here.”

He sighed.”As do I. It was a long ride home without you.”

“I woke up this morning and I half expected to see you sleeping soundly next to me. The dreams I had about you last night were so vivid I could swear you were here.”

“You’ve no idea how much I wish that were true. I missed waking up with you in my arms. Being with you really makes me happy. Remind me to ask you about those vivid dreams later.”

“Oh I will, I promise. I wish I could speed up time or be closer to home.”

“I never intended for things to be hard on you.”

“It’s not so long until I’m home for good. I can handle it as long as you can.”

“Of course; especially if it means that you’re coming home to me when it’s all over.”

She smiled brightly. The thought of coming home to him was just what she wanted.”I like how you put that. It’s my turn to drive home this weekend and I’m looking forward to seeing you again although I kind of wish you were coming back here so we could be alone”.

“I know we don’t get much chance of that here in town.”

She felt a bit crestfallen. “Especially this weekend. With all the party stuff and working at the diner to help out. I’ll be so busy. My Mom’s going to love her gifts.”

“I’m sure she will and I promise we’ll find time to be together.”

She started to feel a bit melancholy. Maybe she was being greedy but she just had a full weekend of just them. “OK I hope so. I guess I better let you get ready. I know how Liam can be. I’ll be thinking about you all day. Talk to you tonight?” 

“I’ll be thinking about you too. I love you Emma.”

Her heart nearly melted. “I love you too.”

She disappeared from the tiny screen and he ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t stop the grin on his face from growing as her words took hold of his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Snowflake Café was busy that morning. The friendly faces of Storybrooke were happily waiting in line at the counter and lining the tables when he got there. Elsa created a special batch of breakfast cookies as a test the last week and the people in town loved them. She decided to put them on the menu for Monday mornings as a special.

He watched his brother smile at his wife with pride as she handed out each cookie to the patrons. He looked across the way towards the Blue Bird and thought happily of Emma. It appeared their café was also busy as usual. He often wondered if anyone in town actually cooked and laughed to himself as he walked into the back room.

He’d been going over their financials and so far they looked to be doing well. Soon Liam would be starting the boat tours again. He loved being out on the water almost as much as his brother. Liam promised to let him have time away from the café and use of the boats for helping them get things off the ground.

He poured some coffee and looked out the window towards the Blue Bird again. He saw Emma’s mother serving customers as usual and her father working behind the counter.  He needed to make a point to stop over and see them to let them know Emma looked well.

It was still early and he knew that it was going to be a long day; he needed to stay away from the window. The day after being separated from her was always the hardest. He grabbed his coffee and went back to do the inventory.

Based on what they had it appeared the Snowflake had a great weekend. He placed orders for the suppliers and then completed café business for the day. He went to work on his own business activities. His client list was increasing and he was starting to make decent money, things were looking very promising for him too.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She leaned back against the wall in front of the financial aid desk wistfully looking out into the ether. Her mind was distracted by thoughts of Killian’s blue eyes and his gentle touch on her skin. She loved the way his scruff tickled against her neck and his soft lips brushed her ear lobe.

Her morning classes seemed to drag on and she’d be lying if in at least one of her notebooks there wasn’t a page that had Mrs. Killian Jones written in it a few times. She was still a little tired from their amazing weekend. She was so happy he finally got to see her apartment and what her campus life was like both good and bad.

She was still angry with Neal for starting trouble. He put her through so much pain and she wished that she never had to see him again or at least get to a place where civility lived between them. She didn’t think he was the type of person that could or would ever be civil to her. All he wanted to do was control her and that was not the type of relationship she ever wanted.

When she thought about the relationship she wanted she had her parents as the quintessential example of what she hoped for. They had given her something to aspire to have and if it wasn’t like that she knew it was wrong. The way they loved each other was beautiful. Even after all these years her mother could take her father’s breath away. That was everything she hoped for in a partner and thought she may have found with Killian.

She didn’t realize she was daydreaming until a student waved her hand in front of her face. “Do you work here or just hang around?” asked the mousy girl.

“Oh, sorry. How can I help you?”

“I need a work study form.”

She reached behind her and pulled out the form handing it over to the girl.  She yanked it from her hand and walked way grumbling.

“Oi Nolan, whatcha do to that one?”

“It was my fault. I was in la la land and didn’t even see her come in.”

“The quiet ones always getcha. How’d you like the show?”

“It was great Will. You guys sounded amazing. We had a nice time in spite of Neal’s appearance.”

“Seems you’ve found quite the gentleman with that one. I’d have cocked that ex of yours several times over.”

“Yeah, I’m glad he didn’t, I wouldn’t want Killian to get in trouble. Neal is a jerk and he doesn’t deserve any attention from me or Killian. He just wants to cause trouble.”

“Well, if he gives ya any problems ya let me know. I’ll take care of him for ya. I’ve scrapped it up a bit in my day and seems that one needs a serious beat down.”

“Thanks Will. I appreciate that. I hope it was just a rare occurrence that we happen to run into each other. I never go out on campus and of course the one night I go, he’s there to spoil it for me.”

“Ya never know when a snake will bite ya.”

“I won’t be on campus the next few weekends so hopefully that’s the last time I’ll run into him.”

He nodded and went back to filing the Student forms he was holding. She leaned back against the counter and waited for her next student, daydreaming of Killian once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week went by quickly since she was swamped with homework and work study. She also still took a little time to help Killian with his business activity. That was one of her favorite parts of the day. They would get online and work together. He was really brilliant and she was learning a lot just by helping him with small things.

She had a brief call with her mother and told her about the run in with Neal. Her mother never liked the boy and she said she could see through him from the minute she met him. Her mother was her rock when Neal broke her heart. She would always remember how amazing she was at helping her pick up the pieces to put her heart back together.

Her mother mentioned that Killian stopped in daily to get cocoa and fill her in on what was going on. It warmed her heart to know he was keeping an eye on her parents for her. She was far away and she did worry about them being alone. They worked hard, sometimes too hard and the fact that he checked on them for her made her feel at ease.

Her mother also mentioned that he looked a little sad sometimes until he started talking about her. She hated the thought of him being sad at all but she knew how much she missed him and assumed she probably looked the same shade of sad that he did. She couldn’t wait to get home and wrap her arms around him. She could already smell his delicious scent. She shook her head and put her focus back on working. Mondays were certainly going to be the hardest.

By the time Friday came around she couldn’t even put a label on the emotions she had stored up. She was excited, anxious and homesick. Relief washed over her when she finished the exam and got to leave class early. She already had her car packed so she could leave immediately. She wanted to surprise Killian by getting in a little early just like he surprised her the prior week.

Unfortunately that was not in the cards. On her way home she ran over some debris in the road and got a flat tire. She ended up changing it herself by the side of the road, and of course that took awhile. She looked a mess by the time she got into her car. She was frustrated, dirty and disgusted. She thought about calling someone for help a few times but determination won out and she did it herself. She did feel proud that she remembered how her father taught her to do it.  She made it to town safely and pulled into her spot at the Blue Bird.

She went to open her door but it was graciously opened by her handsome smiling boyfriend. She all but jumped up from the seat into his arms pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and lips. He laughed as he pulled her back so he could see her face. His brow went up in that critically amusing way that it always did when he seemed concerned. He examined her face, brushing his thumb across the dirt on her cheek. “Seems you had a rough trip home. Is everything alright?” She let out a breath.”I got a flat tire and I had to change it. I was hoping to get here sooner to surprise you but that didn’t happen.”

He kissed her softly.”Why didn’t you call me? I would have gladly come to help you.”

She caressed the side of his face and smiled.”I was trying to surprise you and I was also an hour away, to force you to drive out an hour and then back an hour separately would have been torture and not fair to you. My dad taught me how to change a tire right after I got the car so I got it eventually. Believe me there were a bunch of times when I almost did. Those bolts can be tough to get off.”

“Well, for the record if you do happen to need me I don’t care if I have to drive all day and night to reach you. I’m glad you’re ok and that you’re here. Do you want me to take a look at your tire?”

She nodded.”If you wouldn’t mind checking the bolts for me that would be really helpful because I’m always worried I don’t have them on tight enough.”

He kissed the tip of her nose.”Of course; Go on inside, greet your parents and I’ll take a look at your tire.” He moved to walk away and she pulled him back pressing her cheek to his chest and hugging him tight. He smelled uniquely of him but also cinnamon and sugar.”God I’ve missed you.” He laid his cheek on top of her head and squeezed her.”Aye, Love. I’ve missed you too. I’ll be right behind you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She walked into the café, the sweet smell of cinnamon and chocolate was heady in the air letting her know she was home. Her father peered from the back smiling and came rushing towards her.”Welcome home honey.” He squeezed her in a tight embrace.”Thanks Dad. I smell cinnamon buns. What’s the occasion?”

He smiled.”Well your mother thought you might like some when you got home. She’s really missed you this week.”

“I’ve missed you both too and she was right I’m starving. I had to change a flat on the highway.”

He looked at her and she saw the concern flash across his face.”You want me to check it out?”

She looked slightly away realizing that he might be upset that she didn’t ask him.”Actually Killian’s out there checking out for me now. He should be in shortly.”

He nodded and gave her a short smile.”Ok honey. I’m glad you’re ok. You know you could have called me and I would have come out and helped you.”

“I know Dad but I was still an hour away and I figured it would just be easier to have it done. I didn’t want to trouble you and you did teach me well.”

“Emma, you are never a bother or trouble to me. Call me when you need me.” She nodded. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Let me get you guys a couple of cinnamon buns. A fresh batch just came out of the oven.”

She washed her hands in the sink and picked up two mugs from the shelf filling them with coffee. “Where’s Mom?”

 “Oh, she’ll be back soon. She had to run some errands. She’ll be happy to see you. ”

“Is everything on schedule for the party tomorrow? How can I help?”

“Everything is on track. The restaurant is setting up most of it and I’m sure she will love everything you planned. She always does.”

“Thanks Dad. I found the best gift for her. I really hope she likes it.”

He grinned. “I don’t know if you can top mine but she certainly loves those mugs you bought her.”

She laughed and shook her head. Always a competition with him. “I spoke with Elsa earlier in the week about the cake. Everything’s taken care of. Killian said she looked so happy working on the little sculptures.”

“Your Mom went out and bought a new dress. I can’t want to see her in it.”

“I’m sure she is going to look beautiful. That’s all I want is for her to have the best birthday ever. She takes such good care of us and everyone else. I want her day to be special. “

He patted her on the shoulder.”It will be.”

Killian came in and his hands were covered in dirt like hers were and his face lit up in a perfect smile when she caught his gaze.”Everything looked perfect Love; just a little extra tightening was required.”

She felt relieved that her efforts were successful.”My Dad’s getting us a couple of cinnamon rolls, I hope you’re hungry.”

“You know I can’t say no to your mother’s delicious baked goods. Let me wash my hands and I’ll meet you at the table.” He moved forward taking the place next to her. She pulled him close, leaned up and kissed him tenderly letting her lips mould to his and memorizing how soft they were. She pulled back and looked into his hazy blue eyes.”Thank you for checking on my car. I’ll be waiting at the table over there.”

She carried their mugs to the table and then came back to grab the plates from her dad. “How are classes going?”

“Dad, they’re going well. I have two classes that are tougher than the others. I’m counting down the days now until the end.”

“That’s great. What about your job at the financial aid office?”

“It’s really boring but I’m happy for the extra money.”

He started wiping the counter and averted her eyes.”Mom mentioned you ran into Neal.”

She huffed out a breath, knowing how much it pained him to ask her about that.”Yeah, Killian and I went out to a local pub and I ran into him. Smug as ever. I handled it and Killian was amazing. Neal was trying to provoke a fight with him and he just took care of me.”

“I still feel like I should have come down there and had a talk with that guy after what he did to you.”

She frowned.”I’m wiser and happier that I’m not with him anymore. He did me a favor by revealing who he really is. It wouldn’t have helped having you come down and fight my battles for me. I appreciate that you would have though Dad. It means so much that you and Mom are always so supportive of me.”

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.”Ok Princess. As long as you are ok. You know I worry about you.”

“I know Dad but I’m a big girl. That doesn’t mean I won’t call you because I will but there are some things I have to be able to do on my own. You and Mom taught me well. I’m made of tough stuff.”

He laughed.”That you are.”

She looked over and saw Killian approaching their table. She grabbed the cinnamon buns from the counter and walked over to meet him. She placed the buns on the table and hugged him so tight he huffed out a breath. She looked up to see him smiling. “Sorry I just missed you so much.”  He held her against him and smoothed his hand down her back. He took in the delicious scent of strawberry from her beautiful hair. “I’ve really missed you too.”

She sat in the booth across from him and picked up her mug. “My dad was asking me about the encounter with Neal.”

She saw him stop his hand mid way to sipping from his mug.”That ponce. He hasn’t been giving you any trouble has he?”

“No, I haven’t seen him since we saw him together.”

He smiled and took a sip of his cup.”Good. I’d hate to think you have to deal with that kind of harassment on a daily basis.”

She grabbed his hand over the table and brushed her thumb across his in an effort to soothe his worry. “No, I managed to avoid him all this time I think I can manage for the rest of the semester.”

“Alright Love, you can be sure that if he were to give you trouble I would be there in an instant.”

She smiled and looked over to the counter where her Dad was working. “I think you would have to get in line behind my Dad. He hated Neal.”

“Ah, I see another reason to like your father, he has good taste.”

She laughed and squeezed his hand.”He does, he seems to like you.”

He laughed.”I’m glad to hear that. I wanted to make a good impression.”

“You did and I think you won them over almost as quickly as you did me.”

“What’s our plan for the evening?”

“Well, I wanted to hang out here until my Mom got back if that’s ok then I thought you and I could do something together?”

He picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to the back.”That sounds wonderful. As long as I’m with you I’m a happy man. I’m all through at the Snow Flake so I’m all yours.” 

She raised an eyebrow.”Sounds good to me.”

They sat and talked about his business activity and his prospective new clients while waiting for her mother to arrive back at the café. He also told her tales about how Liam tried to help Elsa in the kitchen one night and they wound up cleaning for an extra hour just to fix what he’d done.

She was brought out of a fit of giggles by the soft “hello” from her mother coming into the café. She got up from her seat and rushed forward taking her mother’s bag and dropping it to the counter so she could hug her properly. “I missed you Mom.” She felt her mother’s soothing touch on her back as she squeezed her tight.”I missed you too Emma. I’m so glad you’re here. I didn’t expect to see you until later.”

She smiled.”Well I couldn’t wait to get back so I had everything ready to go after classes. I would have gotten here sooner but I got a flat.”  She looked towards the door. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I took care of it and Killian checked it for me when I got here.” She leaned to the side so her mother could see his smiling face.  She waved at him then twisting back to face Emma.“Wait, you didn’t ask your father to check the car for you?”

She bit her lip and traced her toe in front of her.”I know, I saw his face when I told him and realized. I did promise to call him if I was ever in trouble.”

“Good cover. You know he lives to be the rescuer. He loves being your Dad and I think he feels like that is sort of Dad territory.”

“I know mom, but it also falls into boyfriend territory when your boyfriend actually knows how to fix cars.”

She linked arms with her mom and walked back towards her table. Killian was smiling with his mouth full of cinnamon bun. “Thanks for making the cinnamon rolls.”

“Of course, you know it was a nice change for the customers this morning too. You know how they love them.”

“I’m glad you did. It smelled like home when I walked in here. They are perfect as usual.  So are you excited about your birthday tomorrow?”

She watched as her mother hid her face and smiled. She loved making a fuss over everyone but didn’t really enjoy the spotlight that way for herself. “I am. I’m sure you and your father will make my day special like you always do. Just having you home is enough of a gift for me though. I missed my little girl.”

“Well Dad seems to think we are in a gift competition again this year so make sure you make a big fuss over whatever he got.”

She watched her mother look back at her father and smile. “Of course Emma. He always tries so hard and I love what he gets. I still can’t get over the fact that he got us tickets to Fiji!”

“You can’t tell me you’ve loved everything? Even that weird beaver skin robe?”

She laughed.”Yeah, not so much but he redeemed himself quite nicely since that first year we traveled.”

“Well, I hope you like the present I found for you.”

“I’m sure I will. Are you planning to run home soon?”

She nodded.”Yeah, I got a little grimy while I was changing the tire. Killian and I are going to go out tonight so I probably won’t see you until tomorrow morning. I’ll open the café for you so that you and Dad can have some time for a special birthday breakfast at home. ”

“That would be wonderful Emma. Dad and I are planning to go out too. Thank you for extending our night.”

“No problem Mom.”

“I better get back and help you father. We’ll make sure everything is ready for opening tomorrow.”

“Thanks Mom. Love you”

“Love you too Honey.”

She leaned over her smiling boyfriend grinning devilishly. “What is it?” She leaned forward kissing him slowly licking along his lip pulling back with a smile on her face. “You had a bit of icing on your lip.” He looked over and of course her parents were tucked in the back.

“You’re playing dangerous games Love.”

She grabbed his hand pulling him from his seat and grinned. “I’m sorry I couldn’t resist. You ready to go? I’d like to run home and get ready for our night.”

He nodded and helped her grab their dishes to clear the table.

“Bye Mom, Dad! See you later!”

They peered out and waved them off. He covered her shoulders with his arm, pulled her close and they walked out to her car. He pulled open her door as he always did.

She placed her hand on his chest. “I need to get a shower.”

He closed his eyes and opened them smiling. “I’d like to get in with you.”

“I know it would certainly save time. I miss our showers together. Every time I got in I thought of you. I know there are some spots that could use your touch.”

He brushed her hair back over her shoulder. “You have no idea how much I want to help you with those right now.”

She leaned up and kissed him softly.”Oh believe me, I do.”

He watched as she climbed into her car.”I’ll run home, take a cold shower of my own and come pick you up for our date.”  She nodded thinking about how much she wished she had her own place here. “OK, I’ll see you soon.” He gave her a sweet kiss and slowly closed her door walking over to pick up his own car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 She drove home feeling the frustration boil under her skin. She wanted nothing more than to have him come back with her, take her in the shower and all night after. She really wished she had her own place because they were adults and sometimes living with her parents made her feel like she was still just a little girl.

She grabbed her bag and the gifts for her mother and carried them into the house to get ready for her date. The familiar scent of home engulfed her as she walked in the door. She immediately went to her room and tucked the gifts into her closet, selected her outfit for the date and took a quick shower. She felt refreshed after a long drive and it was also nice to have the grime from the road off of her face. She also started to feel her second wind kicking in which she needed because their night hadn’t even begun.

She dressed in a cute black mini skirt, black flats and soft light blue sweater. She had her hair hanging down around her shoulders in soft curls. She was about to put on the finishing touch of a little light lip gloss when she heard the doorbell. Her heart started to beat a little faster in anticipation of seeing him.

She quickly smudged some on and ran down the stairs to greet her boyfriend. She pulled open the door to see him standing there smiling. “You look beautiful.” He barely had out the words before her lips met his. He moved her forward walking in the door and pushing it closed with his foot behind him never letting her leave his arms.

She pushed him back against the door and he ran his hands over her back and around her soft curves. She pulled back smiling and looking up at him with adoration in her eyes. He took a deep breath to compose himself and smiled.

“I’m sorry, I just haven’t stopped thinking about you since you left and we are finally alone.” He ran his hand over the silky strands of hair that hung by her shoulder with one hand and pulled her closer with his other arm. “You don’t have to apologize. I’ve missed being able to kiss my girlfriend whenever I want. That was perfect. In fact it was so perfect that I need more.”

He leaned forward capturing her soft warm lips as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight against his body. It felt so good to have her in his arms again.  She moaned softly as his lips traveled down her neck. Her fingers trailing in his silky hair pulling his lips back to hers.

The broke apart breathless and her heart was racing. “God I want you so much.” He closed his eyes and pulled her into his chest pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.”Now would be a good time to have my own place.” She looked up into his face, he looked completely wrecked in that moment, his hair mussed and his eyes gazing at her with want. “I know what you mean. I guess that’s one advantage to coming to see me.” He picked up her hand and pressed a soft kiss across her knuckles.

“I was going to talk to you about this later but perhaps now is as good a time as any.” She cocked her head to the side. “Let’s go sit down.” She took his hand, guiding him into the family room to the couch where they spent most of their time together. The room where they got to know each other and first spent the night in each other’s arms, even if it was accidentally.

Without letting go of her hand he looked into her eyes and smiled.”Emma, I love you.” She smiled, suddenly worried about what he needed to talk to her about. “I love you too.” He pulled her a little closer. “I know we’ve only been together for a short while and in that time I’ve come to some conclusions about where I would like to see my future and hopefully our future.”

She licked her lips holding her tongue while he spoke but he seemed like she was uncertain about him. She took his hand in hers.”Killian, I can’t see my future without you in it. I hope you know that.” He seemed to relax a little.”I’m glad to hear you say that because I’d like to get a place here in Storybrooke and I hope that eventually it will be our place.” She leaned into his arms and pressed her face against his chest. “I can’t think of home anymore without you being part of it. I’m so happy to hear you say that you would like to live here.” He wrapped his arms around her.”Emma if it means being with you and I am also close to my family it’s the perfect place for me.”

She looked up to see the sincerity in his eyes feeling tears being to prick her own.”Won’t Liam miss you?” He laughed.”Love, there will be a newborn gracing our presence soon and I think that my brother and his wife will want some time to get used to it without having me there watching over them.” She nodded.”You’re probably right.”

“Will you help me look? I’d like to make sure you are happy with whatever I choose.”

“I would love to. We can start looking tomorrow. I’m opening the café for my parents in the morning so that they can have breakfast together. My father wants to cook for her and make the whole day special. We are also closing early for the party so I’ll have time in the afternoon to help you look.”

“Well since I don’t have any duties this weekend at the Snow Flake I would love to help you. I’m all yours if you’d like.”

“Really?” That would be amazing. I love working with you.”

“We could have our own special breakfast.”

She hugged him tight. “I’m so happy to be home with you.”

“That reminds me; while I was home Liam called and asked if we would like to have dinner with them tonight. There’s an Italian place, Tony’s that they’ve been interested in checking out. Elsa’s been craving meatballs and she thought it would be nice if we got together. She’s missed you too.”

“That sounds great. What time are we meeting them?”

He checked his phone for the time.”In about 30 minutes.”

She flashed a wicked smile.”So we have at least 10 minutes before we have to leave and lots of time to make up for.” She leaned up and pressed soft kisses along his jaw. 

“I like the way you think.” He leaned back against the couch and pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her and capturing her lips.

She missed being with him and if this was as close as they could get she would take it. It felt so good to kiss him again. Her thoughts were laced with the happy thought of him putting down roots in Storybrooke and his warm wet kisses against her skin. She felt like she could float away at any minute she was so happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at Tony’s a few minutes late. Elsa and Liam were already seated and waving to them from their table when they walked through the door. She looked up to his smiling face and wiped away the bit of lip gloss she’d left on the side of his mouth before they walked over. She didn’t want to give Liam any reason to rib him tonight. He smiled and led her forward.

Elsa was standing, waiting with open arms when they got to the table. “Emma, I’m so happy to see you.” She walked up and hugged her gently being careful of her growing baby bump. “I’m so happy to see you too. You look wonderful and I can’t believe how much the baby has grown. It just makes me more excited for baby Jones to get here. I can’t imagine how you must be feeling.”

She was glowing and smiling brightly.”I’m so ready, you have no idea. Baby Jones likes to keep me awake at night, takes after its father.” She laughed.”I’ll bet.”

They turned to the table and found both Jones brothers standing by their chairs waiting to help seat them. “Wow you are such gentleman.”

Elsa grabbed Liam’s hand before taking her seat.“Oh Emma, you have no idea. Their mother did quite a nice job with these boys.”

She looked up to see Killian smiling brightly and could swear he was blushing.”She certainly did.”

They had a great dinner. It was so nice catching up with Liam and Elsa, listening to how things were going with the café. They were starting to feel like her family too. They laughed so much her sides hurt by the end of dinner.

They wanted to go out for a little fun after but Liam and Elsa were pretty tired. Elsa needed extra sleep as her little bundle kept growing. She assured her that the birthday cake looked amazing and that her mother would be so pleased with the design they chose. When she hugged her goodbye she got in one tummy rub before she left. They just looked so happy.

She noticed Killian watching her talk to his family and he kept smiling. He shook hands with his brother and told him he’d be home later. The fact that they were opening the café was going to force them to go home a little early too but not this early.

They parted ways at their cars and they decided to go to the local pub for a drink and watch a little karaoke. They got inside and were lucky to get a quiet little table off to the side. Neither planned to sing but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have a little fun watching the rest of the town.

She slid into the booth and he sat next to her so that they were facing the little stage. He ordered them a couple of drafts and they watched as the first singers took the stage.  He slid his arm behind her and she leaned into his side placing her head against as he held her. “I had a great time with your family tonight.” He smiled.”They really like you. I’m so glad we did it. It’s nice to hang out with them and not be the third wheel.”

“I can understand that and you’re right. It feels good to be your +1.  It is one of the perks of having a girlfriend after all right?”

He leaned over and kissed her running his tongue along her bottom lip. She hummed softly and closed her eyes.”Don’t forget I also get to kiss you whenever I want.” She giggled, already feeling the wine from dinner.”You’re right. That’s a perk for me too.”  Their attention was forced back to the stage when she realized her parents were there and her father was about to sing. “Oh My God! My father is going to sing!” He laughed.”Did you know they were coming?” She shook her head, too stunned to speak.

“I don’t think they’ve seen us.” She leaned in closer.”Let’s keep it that way. I want them to have their own fun.”She watched as her father chose his song and smiled at the crowd. He seemed like a natural on stage. Her mother sitting off to the side hands folded in front of her in anticipation of what he chose.

He chose “You are so Beautiful” and sang it directly to her mother seated in the front of the stage. He wasn’t perfect but it was so sweet that he brought tears to her eyes. Killian wiped the tears from her eyes. “He’s quite good, your father.” She choked back a sob.”He really is. That was very sweet.”

The crowd erupted in applause when he finished and she saw her mother stand up and hug him as he got off the stage. She looked beautiful wearing her favorite blue dress and her cheeks were tear stained from crying.

She covered her mouth with her hand and breathed into it hoping to stop the tears from falling. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. “I can’t believe my parents. They are so adorable. They still act like love sick teenagers after all these years.”

“Aye, they are. I hope we’re like that when we are there age. “She looked up into his eyes suddenly realizing what he said. She kissed him softly and whispered against his lips. ”I hope so too.” His heart swelled when she confirmed his thought. He couldn’t believe how that sentiment just flowed from his lips.   

They watched a few more acts, no one as good as her father and generally not quite as serious as he was. When she yawned he decided he needed to take her home. They had to wake up early the next morning to open The Blue Bird.  He actually looked forward to waking up and seeing her in person at their special time.

They managed to sneak out without alerting her parents to their presence. She wanted them to have that little secret and decided that it was better if they just kept hidden since they appeared to be having such a great night on their own.

He pulled up in front of her house and walked around to help her out. She hugged into his side as he walked her to the door enjoying the warmth of his body next to her. “I had such a great time with you but I can’t think of a single occasion where I haven’t.” She pressed her cheek to his chest listening to his heart beating faster and took in his lovely scent that was uniquely Killian. “I don’t want to go in without you.”

He hugged her tight. “I know Love; just knowing you are so close but I can’t be with you kills me.”  She looked up into his eyes.”I feel the same but I can guarantee that I will go in, get into my pajamas and pass out before I hit the pillow. Before you know it I’ll be with you again.”

He nodded.”Shall I pick you up at our special time?” She gazed into his eyes and caressed his cheek.”Yes, please pick me up at our special time. I’ll be waiting for you when the sun comes up.” He leaned forward capturing her lips and she pulled him flush with her body. Her hips pressed against his and her hands on his arse. He moaned in her mouth at the contact and he felt her smile against his lips. She pulled back smiling.

“Keep kissing me like that and I’m not leaving.” She threw him a wicked grin.”Promise.” He bit his bottom lip smiling.”Your father would have my hide, head or both hanging on his wall.” She huffed out a breath. “Good night Killian. I love you.” He pulled her close for one quick kiss.”I love you too. I’ll see you in the morning.”  

She walked in and watched him go to his car sending her one last glance before he drove off. She covered her heart with her hands. Killian Jones planned to marry her one day and she would happily say yes if he asked.

 


	12. Snow's Birthday Weekend Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I hope you are enjoying the return of this story. Thank you to those who have left me little notes. You are wonderful people. This is part 2 of Snow’s birthday and there will be a part 3 coming for this weekend as well. So please enjoy Chapter 12, Saturday – Snow’s Birthday!

He felt like he was walking on air as he walked in the door. He closed the door softly behind him to keep from waking his family; however the familiar site of his brother raiding the refrigerator again caught his eye. He chuckled at the site of his brother’s arse hanging out the back. “Making a habit of this now brother?”

“Huh, oh hey little brother, I didn’t see you come in. Elsa had a craving so I’m on a mission of mercy for my wife and child.”

“Ah, well that’s very noble of you. Thanks for the suggestion. Tonight was great.”

He heard the door shut and his brother’s footsteps approaching. Liam clapped him on the shoulder.”She’s a keeper Killian. Don’t screw it up..” He laughed.”I feel she’s it for me too. I intend to make sure that she knows how special she is to me every day for the rest of our lives. She has  a way of touching my heart with just a smile.”

Liam laughed.”Oh you have it bad brother. You’ll be in the reindeer jumper before you know it.”

“Aye, I’d wear anything she asked.”

“I’ll remember to suggest a few things to her when I have the camera convenient.”

“Very funny, just remember I can suggest the same of you.”

 “Funny isn’t it?”

“What?”

“How they catch you off guard like that, one day you are single and captain of your ship, next think you know you are happily charting a new course and you have a crew.”  He laughed at his brother’s sailing terms but he was right. “Aye, you’re right. I didn’t know what I wanted until I first glanced into her eyes. Then it all became so clear.”

“You’re working with Emma tomorrow right?”

“Aye so her parents can have the morning off to celebrate her mother’s birthday.”

“We best be getting to bed then. The sun will be up before we know it.”

“The things we do for love.”

His brother wrapped his arm around his shoulders and walked up with him nodding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was ready and waiting with two steaming travel mugs filled with her mother’s special recipe cocoa when he approached. She’d gotten ready quickly and quietly so she didn’t wake her parents. She heard them come in really late so she figured they’d appreciate the sleep since they didn’t have to open the café.

She rushed out to his car and he jumped out to greet her with a quick kiss. “Good Morning Sunshine.” She handed him one of the mugs and gave him another soft kiss. “Good Morning.” He helped her into the car. His eyes were bright in the morning sun and his smile warmed her heart.”Did you sleep well?”  She sighed.”Not as well as when you’re with me but I’m ok. My parents may be in later than I expect since they didn’t get in last night until after 3.”

He laughed.”What? They really do have a secret life.”

“Well, I have been away at school for awhile and I know that they do have lives without me. They must have had a good time because I could hear them laughing before I passed out again. How about you? Did you sleep well?”

He climbed in and placed his cocoa into the cup holder next to hers after taking a sip.“I had an amazingly real dream involving my lovely girlfriend that I can’t even think about or I might have to pull off on the side of the road and demonstrate it for you.”

She looked over and grinned. “Oh, that kind of dream. Maybe you can demonstrate for me next weekend when we’re alone?”

He huffed out a breath.”Oh, I intend to among the many things I have planned for you Darling.”

She placed her hand over his on the gear shift and laced her fingers through his.”I can’t wait.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The café opening routine was like second nature to her even though she hadn’t done it in awhile. As soon as she walked in it was like autopilot took over and she started going through the checklist in her head. He loved watching her but this time he jumped in to help. She smiled over her shoulder as he dropped each chair to the floor and she set the tables.

He turned on the burners to prepare them pancakes for breakfast. Her hair was pulled back revealing more of her beautiful face. He loved seeing her determined look and the quickness with which she moved. Even the basic things seemed to turn him on so he quickly went back to stirring the batter as she continued preparing for the morning crowd. He loved cooking for her and he loved it even more when she helped. Before he knew hit a pair of arms were reaching up from behind and her face was pressed to his shoulder.

“All set Love?”

She peeked from behind him at the griddle.”Yes and they look delicious as usual. One day we’ll have to share family recipes.”

He looked over and smiled as he watched her grab their plates from the shelf. “The Nolan family recipes? Remember when you thought I was a spy and now you’re offering to share them with me. I must have done something to earn your trust.” He caught the grin on her face at his comment.

She walked over, placed the plates on the counter and looked into his eyes.”Well if you were a spy I’d say you are very good at your job but I can tell you without apprehension that I trust you implicitly. Not to mention I’d like to get my hands on that pancake recipe of yours.” She smacked him on the arse and continued walking with a little extra wiggle in her step as she grabbed their silverware.

“Ah so you love me for my pancakes?” She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him smiling.”Well, the fact that you make those pancakes for me is one of the many reasons I love you. I’d also say that the fact that you are making me those pancakes at this hour of the morning and then plan to work with me for the rest of the day for nothing is also part of the reason.”

He flipped the pancakes into the air and they landed back on the griddle.”Anything to see you smile Love.” He turned to face her and she was leaning back against the counter grinning at him.”That was amazing! Is there nothing you aren’t good at?”

“You’re good for my soul Darling.”

She walked up and kissed him soundly.”You’re good for my soul too.”

He grabbed the plate and flipped the pancakes on top of each other in a stack for each plate with precision. She picked up each plate and walked them over to their table as he cleaned up the grill. He snuck up behind her and kissed the exposed skin on the back of her neck and down her shoulder eliciting that little moan from her that he loves so much.”Perhaps I’ll just have you for breakfast. You taste divine.”

She turned around and captured his lips. “Mmm, You’ve been sampling the syrup. Very sweet.” She smiled and sat down at the table pulling his chair close to hers. “I’m hungry Jones. Don’t you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day?”

He slid into the chair next to her and took advantage of her exposed neck once again taking a small nibble. “Oh I know Love. I know.” She giggled.”You are making it very hard for me to be a good girl.”  He laughed.”Ooh, I was hoping you’d say that.”  She turned and whispered close to his ear.”If you’re a good boy maybe later you’ll find out how bad I can be.” She sucked on his ear lobe lightly.

She pulled away to see how she’d affected him and laughed when she saw him flummoxed. She picked up her fork and took a bite of her syrupy pancake as she heard him let out a breath. “Minx.” She smiled and looked over to him, syrup dripping down her chin.”Yes, but I’m your Minx.”  He laughed, wiped her chin with a napkin and rubbed his nose against hers.”Yes, all mine.”

The rest of the morning went well. They were so in sync that the customers thought they practiced their routine. Her parents finally came in around noon and they both looked a bit groggy. She gave her mother a huge birthday hug and told them that they could just work on prep in the back because she and Killian had the front taken care of. They both looked relieved and took a pot of coffee back with them.

Her father later relayed that it would be awhile before they drank that much again. She had to remind him about the party later and he just shook his head grumbling something as he walked back to her mother.

Around 2:00 they turned the café back over to her parents to close up. She and Killian planned to go check out a few potential places to live, pick up the cake and decorations, run over to the restaurant to check on setup for the party, then rush back home to get ready and finally head back in time for the start.

She knew it was ambitious but she loved that he wanted her to be with him when he looked. She also knew how much he was doing for her and her family that weekend so looking at places with him would the least she could do. She was actually looking forward to that.

He’d mapped out a few of the places he thought she would like. He let her drive since she was familiar with the area and navigated where to go. Their first stop was a two bedroom apartment near the location they went ice skating.

They immediately turned around and walked out once they realized that the upstairs neighbor liked to play music really loud and the place had a very pungent odor. All of that on top of it being a really tight space made it a no.

The second place they visited was a large open studio apartment over a garage near town. It was nice but didn’t afford them much privacy.

The final location was an apartment also close to town that had charm and style. There was a lot of space and also an upstairs loft. That one ranked highest on both of their lists. He decided to hold off on the decision until they had time to look a little further. The next few weekends they’d actually be alone and she wouldn’t be home so they had time to look. They also had to quickly get to the Snow Flake and pick up her mother’s cake from Elsa.

They drove back into town and she called her father to let him know to keep her mother distracted until they safely got the cake into the car. She wanted it to be a surprise and it was the centerpiece of the party.

Elsa came rushing forward from the back. “Hey guys, I’m glad you’re here. I was beginning to worry.”

“We just had some errands to do. Is Liam here?”

“Yes, he’s in back; ready to help you move the cake to your car when you’re ready. It’s a bit heavy but I believe you both will be able to carry it inside. If you find it too much when you get there and need help call Liam and he will come out and meet you.”

He looked to Emma and smiled.”Be right back, can you grab the door for us Love?”

“Of course. It’s the very least I can do.”

She pulled out her wallet and went to get money to pay for the cake but Elsa protested. “Emma, put your wallet away. I’m happy to do this for you and your family. Your mother is so special and sweet. She really has been the best friend I’ve had here next to you. Please just let us do this for her.”

She felt the tears prick in her eyes.”Elsa, that is so kind of you. I’m sure she will love it. Thank you.” She leaned forward and carefully hugged her.

“Coming through.” Called Liam.

She was stunned at first by how amazing the cake was but then she quickly moved to the door and opened it so they could carry the cake through. It was magnificent, everything she hoped it would be. Her mother was going to love it.  Once they were through the door she quickly opened the back of the car so they could slide it in. She looked back towards the Blue Bird and there was no sight of her mother through the window.

“Elsa, this is so beautiful. You are a true artist.”

“Thank you Emma. I’m so glad you are happy with the design.”

“My mother is going to love this so much.”

“I can’t wait to see her face when she sees it.”

“Me too.”

She looked over to Killian who was waiting by the car. She gave Elsa a quick hug and moved to the car.

“Thanks brother, see you tonight.”

“Aye, Elsa and I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Thank you Liam, Elsa. See you later.”

They quickly set off to a restaurant called Zelena’s near the water front, her mother’s favorite. All of the rooms in the restaurant were themed from the Wizard of Oz.  The room they rented for the party was the Emerald room. This was one of her favorite rooms too; it had a yellow brick road dance floor, emerald green table coverings and beautiful green crystal chandeliers hanging above the tables creating the perfect ambience for the party. Her father also ordered rainbow flower centerpieces for the occasion.

Her eyes went wide when they walked in. “Killian, I can’t believe how beautiful this room looks.”

“It’s gorgeous. Your mother is going to love this. Your father has done well.” She leaned into his side wrapping her arm around his waist. ”My mother is going to love this.” She looked up to see Killian’s eyes trailing around the room. “This place is amazing. I would swear we just walked into Oz.” She laughed.”I know you should see the lollipop room. It’s perfect for children’s parties. I should check into this place for Elsa’s shower.” He looked at her smiling face and kissed her softly.”She’d probably love it.”

 

She took his hand in hers and they moved to the front of the room. The wait staff brought in the cake and placed it on the table. She quickly pulled out the little blue flower arrangements and placed them around the base of the cake.

“I can’t believe how amazing this cake is. Elsa really is an artist.” She did a beautiful job. The cake was three tiers, light blue frosting with sculpted little blue birds all around each tier. She made it look as though the little burds were placing the decorations, fondant ribbons and flowers, all around each tier.

At the very top there was a little nest with a sleeping blue bird on top of tiny eggs. It was adorable. Happy Birthday Snow was cut out in block letters around the bottom tier. It was so beautiful and the fact that Elsa crafted it herself was amazing. She was going to be sure that everyone knew that she made it. This would certainly give her a lot of business considering at least half the town would be present. She took a few quick photos so she would have some before the party began.

Killian was fascinated by the dance floor.”I really can’t believe how real this place looks.” He grabbed her hand and spun her out and back into his arms. She couldn’t stop laughing at his spontaneous move. “I’m excited to get you back out on the dance floor tonight if that was any preview of what is to come.” He twirled her around once and then captured her lips for a soft sensual kiss. She felt butterflies in her stomach as his lips caressed hers. She sighed against his lips.”I’ll just be happy to have you in my arms so expect to be on the dance floor quite a bit tonight.”

“I can’t wait. My father hired a DJ for the party, someone Walter recommended, supposed to be one of the best.”

“Well, we can always ask your father to sing if things don’t work out.”

She swat him on the shoulder.”That’s a secret! They can’t know we were there.”

He laughed.”I know. I’m sure the DJ will be fine.”

“My mother loves to dance so I’m sure they will be out here on the dance floor. My dad didn’t want to spare expense since it’s her 60th birthday.”

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck as they surveyed the room.”It looks beautiful. I’m sure they will both be very happy when they see how everything turned out.”

She checked the time and nearly panicked. “Killian we have to get a move on now or we’ll be late for her arrival.” He nodded and followed her out quickly. When they got outside they were welcomed to a view of the sunset over the water. “Love, look there’s where my brother keeps his charter boats.” She stopped in her tracks and looked down towards the pier.

“Wow, that’s really close.” He took her hand and kept walking to the car. “If we have time later I’ll take you down and give you a tour.”

“That sounds amazing. I’d love to see them.” He helped her into the car and closed it quickly. She had his door pushed open before he made it around. “Killian, I can’t thank you enough for your help today. You truly are an amazing man.” He grabbed her hand. “I’m happy to do it. Now let’s get you home so that we can make it back on time. I need to get you back out there on the dance floor.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her mother and father were getting ready together in their room when she got home. She gave herself 30 minutes to shower, dress and be at the door waiting for Killian. She decided on a pale pink dress for the evening and matching shoes. She had her hair pulled up and off of her neck into a high ponytail. She finished her look with a spritz of perfume realizing she had about 3 minutes until Killian was scheduled to arrive.

She quietly tiptoed down the stairs with her gifts in hand. She had two large boxes specially wrapped and she didn’t want her mother to see them until she was ready to open them. She got to the door just as Killian was heading up the walk towards the door. He looked amazing in a navy blue dress suit, white shirt, and matching tie. She gave him a signal to keep quiet. “You look beautiful.” She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “You look great too. I’m so excited.”

“Let me take those from you. They look heavy.” He took the boxes from her and she pulled on her coat. “I think I have everything.” She took one of the boxes from him and they proceeded down to his car.

Even though it wasn’t a surprise party she still wanted a few surprises for her like the cake and her gifts.  They made it to Zelena’s in no time. All of the guests were arriving and taking seats at the tables around the room. She loved seeing their surprised faces as they entered.

People immediately gravitated towards the cake at the front of the room. She heard plenty of people gushing over it when they saw all of the intricate detail that Elsa put into the design.  She placed a little business card near the base of the cake so that people knew where it came from. Thankfully Killian was able to sneak one from the house before he left.

Liam and Elsa arrived shortly after them. She welcomed them to sit with them at their table. Elsa looked beautiful. Her dress was a teal green wrap dress that showed her growing baby bump with a beautiful statement necklace to match.

She looked over to see the Jones brothers in a conversation of their own. She touched Killian’s arm. “We’re going to get some drinks for the table.”

She leaned up and kissed on the cheek.”Ok. We’ll be here.” He winked as he walked off to catch his brother.

“Emma, this place is beautiful. We’ve seen it lots of times from the boat but never came in. Now I see what everyone is talking about.”

“Oh, this is just one room! You should see the others; each one is themed from Oz. They’re all pretty nice but this one is my mother’s favorite and my father always talks about how her eyes are like emeralds.”

“Oh, he is so sweet. They are such a great couple.”

“I know; their love is truly inspirational to me.”

“I think they are an inspiration to everyone in town. They are so stinking cute together.”

She laughed.”Yeah, they can be a little embarrassing if you are their child. Keep that in mind when baby Jones arrives. You two are pretty cute yourselves.”

“Good to know.”

They were laughing when Liam and Killian arrived at the table with drinks in hand. They all took seats together and waited for the guest of honor to arrive. Her parents were expected to get there 30 minutes after the time they told their invited guests. Although it wasn’t a surprise party her father wanted her mother to have a special entrance. 

“Everything alright? What’s so funny.”

“We were just discussing Emma’s parents and how cute they are.”

“Did you tell them about karaoke?”

“Shhh, no that’s a secret.”

“Aww, come on now you have to tell us.” Said Liam.

She huffed out a breath.”Ok but it doesn’t leave this table. Killian and I went to the pub last night after we left you and we didn’t notice my parents were there when we got there. My father sang karaoke to my mother and it was so sweet.”

“Aww, Emma, they are inspirational.” Said Elsa laying her hands over her heart.

“I know, I just don’t want them to know we were there and ruin it for them. I don’t want my Dad to be embarrassed. “

“You’re secret’s safe with us lass.”

She looked at Killian and smiled. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.”Sorry Love.”

“It’s not a big deal. We are among family.”

He squeezed her hand lightly under the table, the sentiment making his heart swell.”I can’t wait to get you on the dance floor.”

She placed her head on his shoulder. “It’s a shame he isn’t playing something a bit more dance friendly this is just the intro music until my parents get here.”

They were just about half way through their drinks when the music changed and the DJ asked everyone to stand up and face the doorway. Everyone stood and the DJ started the birthday song. She watched as her father carried her mother through the door in a fit of laughter.

She was smiling and waving as he carried her in his arms through the crowd towards their table. Everyone cheered and clapped. Her mother had tears of joy in her eyes when she arrived at their table. Both of her parents were hysterical. She jumped up to help her out of her father’s arms. She was wearing a beautiful emerald green dress and her hair was pulled back in a shiny tiara. Her mother turned and blew kisses to the crowd and then turned to face her. She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes.

Her mother surveyed the room. “Emma, this place looks fantastic.”

“Mom, Happy Birthday. You look amazing.” She pulled her mother into a tight hug.

“What am I chopped liver?” asked Charming.

Everyone at their table laughed. “I’d say a little better than chopped liver mate.” Said Liam.

“Of course you look nice too Dad but it’s Mom’s special day.”

She looked over to see the pout on her father’s face. “I helped too.”

She hugged him tight. “I know Dad.”

“Can I get you both a drink?” asked Killian.

“I’ll go with you.” Said Charming.

“Wait for me.” said Liam.

Emma looked over to Elsa and smiled. “Mom, come up and look at the cake.”

“Ok Honey.” She took her hand and walked up to the table.

Her mother’s mouth dropped open as she walked around examining the cake.“Oh My Goodness, Emma this is beautiful. All the details are so perfect. Elsa you made this?”

She looked to see Elsa standing there with her hands over her mouth shaking her head.

She watched her mother hug the teary eyed woman.”Thank you, it’s perfect.”

“Emma, you know me so well. This room looks amazing. You and your father sure know how to spoil me.”

“Make sure you let Dad know that you know he helped.”

She laughed.”Oh, I’ll thank him later. I know all about your father’s bruised ego and I promise he will be very happy.”

She shook her head.”Come on Mom let’s get some drinks.”

She took her mother’s arm and walked her back to their waiting men. They all stood and pulled out their chairs helping them into their seats. Her mother’s face lit up at the gesture. The DJ continued to play soft music. Her father wasted no time pulling her mother from her chair and whisking her out on the dance floor.

She held Killian’s hand as she watched them. “Emma, your father’s quite the smooth operator.” chuckled Liam. She turned to face him after giving Killian a knowing glance.”They’ve been together a long time and every year he just seems to top himself.”

“Emma, that’s just so sweet.” Said Elsa.

She smiled and squeezed Killian’s hand lightly.”I would never settle for anything less than a love like theirs.”

She watched Elsa settle against Liam’s chest as they watched her parents glide around on the dance floor for the first song. Her mother looked like a Princess at a ball and her father truly was her Prince Charming. Everyone stood and clapped for them when the song ended. Couples began to flood the dance floor when the next song came on.

Killian stood and took her by the hand to the dance floor as soon as they were able. He couldn’t wait any longer to get her in his arms and glide around the floor.  

“Killian, you are an amazing dancer. How did you learn how to dance to this?”

He held her close and laughed.”My brother made me attend dance lessons.”

She looked over at Liam and Elsa as they were also gliding around the floor.”I take it he also took lessons?”

“Aye, he did. My mother’s doing of course. ”

Suddenly she was dipped back and a fell into a fit of giggles as he snapped her back up and held her tight. She pressed a kiss to his cheek.”You are amazing.”

“I can’t help myself. I have the prettiest girl in the room in my arms. With your father about showing up all the men I feel as though I need to make a good impression.”

“You’ve made a lasting impression on me and I’d say that It’s great.”

He spun her around and pulled her back.”I’m happy to hear it. So you think I measure up?”

She huffed out a breath.”There is no contest. You’ve set the bar so high that I don’t think I can see it without floating in a cloud.”

Her body was pressed against him so that every point was touching. She held her breath as he gazed into her eyes smiling. “Glad to hear it. I love you Emma.”

“I love you too.”

He leaned the hairs breath closer and kissed her softly. She pushed back and smiled.”Twirl me again?”

He laughed and twirled her around again a few times until she couldn’t stop laughing. The music slowed down and they were all called back to their tables for dinner. Everyone was smiling and slightly out of breath when they returned to their seats.

“Killian you have some nice moves on the dance floor.” Said Snow.

She looked over and saw the tinge of pink in his cheeks.”Thank you. I learned from a good teacher.  
“Ah, that’s nice.” Said Snow.

“Good thing I forced you to take those lessons or Charming would have mopped the floor with us.”

Everyone was laughing. She watched her mother kiss her father’s cheek.”Charming is quite light on his feet when he wants to be. Thank you all so much for coming and for the party. This has been the best night.”

“Mom, we’re so happy to be able to do this for you. You do so much for everyone else. I hope you enjoy this night.”

She watched her mother tearing up again and walked over to hug her tight. “Thank you Honey.”

“You’re welcome Mom.”  

They all enjoyed the delicious dinner. Each person raved about the food and could understand why this was her mother’s favorite. Considering she was such a good chef herself, Zelena’s chef was pretty good too and only the best was in order the night.

When the time came she and her father walked to the front of the room with her mother. They stood around the beautiful cake and lit the candles. The whole room stood and sang Happy Birthday. She stood back proudly watching her mother accept all the love from the room as each person came up and hugged her.

By the time they ate their cake everyone was so stuffed. The table with her presents was mostly envelopes and Emma’s ornately wrapped gifts. She asked Killian to help her bring the boxes to their table and he helpfully obliged.

“Emma the wrapping is beautiful. I love all the birds. I can’t wait to see what’s inside.”

She sat in anticipation waiting for her to open each box. She leaned back against Killian’s chest at the table and he held her in his arms. Her mother pulled out the lamp from the box.”Oh Emma, this is beautiful. I love stain glass and the blue bird design. Where ever did you get this?”

She looked over to her father and smirked. “Keep opening Mom.”

“Ok Honey.” Her mother quickly unwrapped the second gif. “Are these matching candlesticks? Oh wow! Emma these are beautiful too. These will all look so lovely in the dining room.”

She leaned over and hugged her mother.”Happy Birthday Mom. I’m so glad you like them.” 

“Emma, I love them. You always seem to find the prettiest things. ”

“They are from Killian too. We found them at a local antique store near school.”

Snow smiled sweetly. “Thank you Killian.”

“You’re welcome. Happy Birthday.”

“Snow, I’m so glad you are enjoying the party.” Said Charming.

“Well, I think it’s time to get back out on the dance floor. What do you say Charming?” asked Snow.

He stood up and pulled her from her chair.”It’s your day, I’m at your command my dear.”

She watched as her parents acted like love struck teenagers out there. They were adorable and she couldn’t take her eyes off of them. “I can’t believe those two. Are they making up dances again?” She covered her eyes and Killian laughed heartily next to her.”They’re just having fun.”

“Ugh, I know but so embarrassing.”

He stood up and offered his hand.”Well Love, let’s see if we can top them.” She looked up and smiled.”Alright. Let’s go.” The rest of the party was a huge success. Many of the guests were on the dance floor all night. They had such a great time. As the final hour approached the crowd started thinning out. She and Killian loaded her parent’s car with the gifts and leftovers. 

Liam and Elsa approached as they were closing the trunk. “We’re heading home brother.”

“Oh Liam look at the moon. It’s so full tonight that you can see the boats at the dock.” said Elsa.  

“Ah, speaking of boats, do you mind if I give Emma a tour?”

Liam fished into his pocket and pulled out his keys.”Here you go. Just make sure you leave it how you found it.”

He smiled.”Great, Thanks.”

Emma hugged Elsa.”Thank you so much for that delicious cake. I really hope you get a lot of calls. The guests couldn’t stop talking about it.”

“Oh I hope so, that would be amazing to have the extra business. It’s my passion to bake and make those cakes. I put love into every little bird.”

“It really showed and my mother loved it. I hope you do get lots of calls. I’m so glad you came.”

“We had a great time. I hope we’ll see you before you leave.”

She felt her face fall to a small smile.”I hope so too. I don’t want to think about leaving. We had such a great day.”

She felt Killian’s arm wrap around her shoulders.”You’re so cold. We better get you inside.”

“We’ll see you at home Killian.”

“See you both later.”

They watched as Liam and Elsa made it to their car before walking back inside. He held her close to keep her warm from the cool night air. “So Love, feel like checking out the boat?” She leaned up and kissed him letting her lips linger taking in the warmth. “It would be nice to spend some time alone with you. Let’s get inside and find out what’s left to do. Maybe we can take off now.”

They walked back into The Emerald Room and her parents were slow dancing on the floor alone. Most of the guests had gone with the exception of a few stragglers.  “Why don’t you get our coats and I’ll let them know we are leaving.” He smiled.”Alright, I’ll be waiting for you.”

She walked out onto the floor and hugged her parents together.”Hey, I just wanted to let you know Killian and I are leaving. I’ll be home later.”

Her mother kissed her cheek and her father’s cheek. “Thank you both for everything. This was such a great party.”

“You’re welcome Mom. I’m so glad you enjoyed it. We packed the car. You are all set when you are ready to leave.”

Her father kissed her forehead.”Bye Honey. See you at home. We’re going to stay and finish out this dance.”

“Ok, see you later.”

She walked away glancing back to see them dancing happily together. Killian walked behind her with her coat and lay it over her shoulders. “Here you go Love.” She smiled.”Thank you. Let’s go see the boat.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He held her close as they walked down the path towards the docks. The night air was cool against their skin so his warmth was welcome as they got closer to the water. The boats were docked and calmly rocking in the light breeze. “Let’s check out the Jolly Roger.”  She giggled.”The Jolly Roger? As in the pirate ship?”

He smiled and helped her onto the boat pulling her into his arms.”Aye. Let me show you the deck above first and then we can go below to the party cabin.” She tucked into his side and walked along the deck with him as he gave her the tour. 

The breeze was cool blowing off of the water. The moon was shining high in the clear sky. She took a deep breath letting the cool air cleanse her lungs. “This is a beautiful boat. I hope we can go out on the water sometime.” He felt her shiver against him and he pulled her close to his chest hugging her tight in his arms. “You’re shivering. Let’s go below deck.”

She climbed down the ladder into the warm cabin below as he followed closely behind her. The cabin was very nicely decorated with a built in soft couch along the outside wall, a small kitchen area and a bar. “This is the luxury boat, typically used for parties or cruising for the day. The other boat is more of a fishing boat and it’s not quite as nice as this one.”

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his chest. “This is really nice; it would be fun to have a party out on the water.”  He smoothed his hands up and down her back in a warming motion as she held him tight.”I used to drive the boat for chartered parties all the time. The groups looked like they had a blast.” She leaned back and gazed into his adoring eyes. ”Thank you for all your help today and for keeping me sane in the process.” He kissed her softly.”It’s my pleasure; believe me I enjoyed every minute of our time together. When we’re together it doesn’t even feel like I’m working.”

She caressed the side of his face.”I know. I have so much fun with you. It’s so nice to have a little peace a quiet after such a hectic day.”

“Aye, the first time I’ve had you all to myself all weekend without the threat of someone walking in at any moment.” She tickled her fingers lightly across his chest.”You’re right. We are completely alone and no one is going to walk in on us.” She cupped his face in her hands and leaned forward slowly running her tongue against his bottom lip purring. ”mmmm. You taste like sugar.”

He slid his arms around her waist as he pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled before capturing her lips in a scorching kiss. She moaned against his lips as his hands slid over the soft curves of her ass and he pulled her hips flush with his.

Warmth pooled in her belly as they fumbled back towards the couch until the back of his knees bumped it dropping him onto it and her forward onto him. He hurried to unfasten her jacket and slip it off her shoulders as she did the same with his. She looked into his eyes, full of passion and the mischievous grin on his face let her know he wanted her too.

He pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose lightly against his never breaking her gaze into his adoring eyes. He leaned forward nipping lightly at her lips as he slipped his hands under her skirt.

He leaned back grinning in surprise when he discovered her panties were next to nothing.”Minx.” She grinned. “I told you if you were good.” He leaned forward pressing wet kisses along her collarbone and along her neck as his fingers explored her slowly.

She held onto him as wild sensations started to overcome her. It’d been her dirty little secret all night that she’d hoped he would get to discover. When he held her in his arms on the dance floor she nearly burst out of her skin. She missed being close to him and this felt amazing, it was everything she missed all week without him.

Holding her like this, heat had been crawling all over his skin from the moment he saw her gorgeous form in this dress. Her soft body pressed to his as they soared around the dance floor was such a dangerous tease. It was luck that they ended up being near the boats and unlikely to be interrupted. He missed being close with her.  

She pulled his face back to hers and captured his lips allowing his tongue entry to dance with hers. Their kiss was heated and raw; she could feel he wanted her just as much. She pulled back breathless. “Did you bring?” All she could think about was how much she wanted to be connected to him. He nodded and reached into his jacket pocket pulling out the foil wrapper. “I hoped.” She let out a breath of relief.”Thank god, I’ve missed you so much.”

She maneuvered herself on his lap helping him remove his belt and unbuttoning his pants. She let herself explore him as his head fell back against the couch. His hands caressed her bare hips beneath the layers of her skirt as she teased him until it was too much for him. He looked into her green sultry eyes and shook his head.”You are so beautiful.” She leaned forward and kissed him softly as he prepared to make her feel just how much he loved her.

She was so wired that she nearly fell over the edge immediately. He was so gentle with her and her body hummed to the tune he played with her senses. He held her tight against his body as he breathed into her neck after finding his own pleasure. “God Emma. Having you like this is amazing. I just feel like I can’t get enough of you. I love you.”  She cupped his face in her hands, his hair all mussed and his cheeks reddened. “I love you Killian. I feel the same way.”

She slowly climbed from his lap, her legs feeling a bit clumsy after being in the position for so long and the gentle rocking of the boat. He helped her right her dress and cleaned up himself. She stood in front of him and helped with the buttons on his shirt. He brushed his nose gently against hers.”I guess I need to take you home.” She leaned forward kissing him tenderly a smile formed on her lips. “I told my parents I would be home. Will you stay with me awhile?”

He held her close breathing in the strawberry scent from her hair.” Of course Love. I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.”  She slipped her hand into his and locked her fingers.”The café is closed tomorrow so we’ll have the whole day to ourselves before I have to leave.”

“Really? I get you all to myself?” She smiled.”I’m all yours.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to her house her parents were already upstairs. She could hear them laughing, probably both just a little tipsy again. She turned to face him. “I swear they’re like teenagers. Come on, let’s get a drink.”

“Emma is that you?”

“Yeah, Dad, it’s me and Killian. We’re going to hang out for awhile.”

“OK Honey. Goodnight. Thanks again for your help today.”

She heard her mother giggling and the door slam shut. She pulled open the fridge shaking her head. “Teenagers.” She pulled out two bottles of beer and a few slices of wrapped cake. She closed the door behind her and saw Killian smiling at her from the entry way. She smiled. “What?”

“Nothing, you just look like a princess in your dress tonight.”

She handed him the bottles and grabbed a few napkins. “You look rather dashing yourself. That suit fits you perfectly, although I’d say I’d prefer you out of it.” He laughed.”Aye, I’d much rather you scant the dress as well.” He kissed her soft warm lips and relieved her of the beers.  She guided him towards the family room and sat down on the couch. The fireplace was on and warming the room.

“Love, this was an amazing night.” She smiled, fed him a small piece of cake and took a bite for herself. “Elsa makes an amazing cake.”  He took a sip of his beer.”She really is a good baker. For my brother’s sake I hope he stays out of the kitchen once in awhile.”

She laughed.”I don’t know how he’s not three hundred pounds by now.” He pulled her hand close and took a small bite of the cake she was holding. “sss really good. He runs twice a day.” She snuggled into his side and placed her head on his shoulder. “Really?”  He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her.  “Aye, he was used to quite the exercise regiment when he was in the Navy.”

He fed her a bit of the cake.”Your mother seemed to like the presents you chose for her.” She looked up and smiled.”If you haven’t guessed she has quite the obsession with blue birds.” 

“I’ve noticed and it’s sweet how well you know both of your parents.” She took his hand in hers.”Well they’re the only real family I have and they have always been there for me, letting me make mistakes, not pushing too hard or judging me for decisions I make. They’ve also been there to support me either way. I believe I hit the jackpot with them.”

He could understand what she meant. It was just he and Liam for a long time. “I believe you are right Love. They’ve been very kind to me. I think it’s sweet that your family is so close. It’s something I always wished I had, not that Liam wasn’t great but he didn’t get to be much of a brother since he had to act as both of my parents.”

She caressed his cheek.”I’m sorry. That must have been tough for you.”  He leaned into her touch and smiled.”Well it just made me appreciate what I did have and hopeful that someday I could have my own family.”

“Do you want a big family?” He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.”I’ll be happy with whatever family I’m blessed to have. What about you Love?”

“I’d like to have at least two children if not more. Being an only child I would always get a little jealous of friends that had a sibling but I think like you I’d be happy whatever family I’m able to have. Life takes you down different paths; my parents didn’t have me until they were older so I’m not going to put a timeline on anything. ”

He got lost in the moment thinking about a small child with her beautiful eyes and his dark hair. He kissed her sweetly. “Well I’m glad to know what your opinion is.” She smiled.”Is that so?”

“It’s nice to know we are on the same page because I’d like to see our future together.”

She nestled closer to him. “Me too.” He leaned his cheek on her head closed his eyes letting his body relax after the long day. He swore he only closed his eyes for a moment but when he woke up he knew it was much later.

It was still dark out and the fireplace was dying down. Emma was soundly sleeping with her head on his chest and arm wrapped around him as if he were her pillow. He felt his pocket for his phone to check the time, 3 AM.  He took a deep breath stirring her. “Killian, what time is it?”

“It’s 3 am.”

“Come on you can sleep in the spare room. I don’t want you to go home.”

“Love, really it’s no trouble for me to go.”

“No, let’s not take the chance of waking your brother and Elsa.” She stood and took his hand guiding him up the stairs to their spare room. He could not protest her argument so he followed along.

She quietly opened the door and turned down the bed. “I’d love to just crawl right in with you but my father would kill me and then you.” He cupped her sleepy face in his hands and kissed her softly. “Good night, my love.” She hugged him.”Good night. See you soon. I’ll just be on the other side of this wall.”

She walked out shutting the door behind her after passing him one last glance over her shoulder. She desperately wanted to just curl up next to him. She’d had friends stay over before in the guest room. This would be the first boyfriend that stayed here but she figured her parents wouldn’t mind. She could only see them minding if he stayed in her room with her.

She climbed out of her dress and pulled on a soft T-Shirt before falling into her own bed. It was nearly morning and she figured she would try to get up and make breakfast again for everyone.

He looked around the room and it was very tidy. He toed off his shoes and slipped out of his jacket and pants before climbing into bed. This bed was actually more comfortable than his bed at Liam’s. He wished Emma were snuggled with him but he knew she was on the other side of the wall, safely tucked into her bed and that in just a few hours he’d see her again.


	13. Snow's Birthday Weekend Pt3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part 3 of Snow’s birthday weekend. It’s Sunday and our lovely pair decide to do a little more sailing after an interesting morning with her parents.

 

He snuggled further into the soft pillow trying to ignore the shuffling sound coming close but was roused from his dream by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He blinked open one eye to find Charming hovering over him grinning. “Good Morning.”

 He initially closed his eyes tight hoping it was a nightmare only to begrudgingly open them realizing that it was not actually a dream but Emma’s father standing at the doorway with his arms crossed. He sat up quickly and ran his fingers through his hair.”Morning Sir.”

“Now Killian you don’t have to be so formal. Sorry if I scared you. I just thought maybe you might want to help me make breakfast for the ladies. They are both still asleep and when I saw this door closed I thought maybe Emma invited you to stay. She raves about your pancakes.”

He huffed out a laugh.”Sure. I’d be glad to help.”

“Ok, meet me downstairs when you’re ready. I put a Blue Bird cafe T-shirt on the dresser for you just in case you want to get out of your dress shirt.”

“Thanks. Will do.”

Charming left closing the door behind him.  He rubbed his face in his hands, stretched his arms overhead and slipped his legs around the side of the bed out from under the warm blankets. Her father was just like his brother. He chuckled loudly at the possibility that that there could be two of them. He got himself together and walked quietly down the steps to the kitchen.

He’d already placed the ingredients on the table and the griddle was heating up. “Shall I make the pancakes?”

“That would be great. I’m going to make some bacon and sausage too. Thanks for all your help yesterday. I know Emma would have been so stressed out if it hadn’t been for you. It’s also really nice of you to keep us posted on what’s going on with Emma.”

He scratched lightly behind his ear.”Aye, well I think Emma appreciates me checking on you as well. She worries about you both working too hard when she isn’t here.”

Charming smiled at him.”She’s always been my little princess. I can’t believe she will be graduating in a matter of months.”

He dropped the final ingredient into the bowl and began to combine them together. “I know she’s excited about that.”

“What about you Killian? Are you still happy about living here in Storybrooke? I know you’re graduating as well right?”  
 He nearly dropped the wisk at the question of intent.”Aye, I’m also graduating with my graduate degree. Storybrooke’s really grown on me. I’m thinking about getting my own place near town. My business is growing steadily.”

He watched the man’s face for any signs of an issue. “Oh really that’s good? Does Emma know about this?”

He went back to stirring the batter, hoping not to meet his eyes. He swallowed thickly pushing down the intimidation. “Aye, she helped me look at a few places yesterday around town.”

“Hmm. OK. Find anything you liked?”

“There was one place but I’m not sure. Emma liked it too but I think I’d like to continue the search a bit more. It wasn’t perfect but pretty close. I’d like to find something before the baby arrives if possible.”

Charming nodded. “Yeah, newborns can be tough roommates.”

He laughed.”Aye. I also want to give Liam and Elsa their privacy back.”

“We know a lot of people in town, if you want some help let us know.”

“OK, I appreciate the offer. This batter is ready. Do you have a griddle I can use?”

“Yep, let me put this bacon on a plate and you can take over here.”

Emma walked into the room rubbing her eyes. She was wearing a soft yellow T-Shirt and Ducky pajama pants. She looked adorable. He couldn’t help but smile at her. “Good Morning.”

“Hey, what’s going on in here?”

“Good Morning Honey. I enlisted Killian to help me make breakfast.”

“I thought I was going to do that.” She said sleepily.

“Well, your father thought that we could treat you both and let you sleep in a bit after the long day yesterday.”

She looked up at his smiling face and his bed ruffled hair wanting desperately to kiss him. She idled up to his side and when her father went into the refrigerator, she leaned up quickly kissing him softly. She leaned against his side as he was waiting to flip the pancakes. He grinned at her like the cat that ate the canary and she giggled to herself. She was grown woman but was still terrified to kiss her boyfriend in front of her father.

“Ah, here it is. Your mother pushed that butter all the way to the back of the fridge.”

“Daddy, what can I do?”

“Set the table?”

“Ok, how was Mom last night? I hope she didn’t have too much to drink.”

“I’m sure she will be fine. She had so much fun at the party. It was a great night.”

Killian brought the plate of pancakes and sausage over to the table.”I think we are all ready.”

“Ok, I’ll run up and get Snow. Why don’t you both get started?”

“Ok Dad.”

When he left the room she saw it as her opportunity to get her hands on her beautiful boyfriend. She turned to face him and he pulled her into his arms pressing his lips to hers. “Good Morning.” He smiled.”It’s an even better morning now that you are here. Did you sleep well?” She pressed her cheek to his chest.”Not as well as I have when you’re with me. I’m sorry about the wakeup call this morning. I had no idea my Dad would do this. I hope you weren’t freaked out when he showed up in your room.”

He laughed.”He shocked me at first but then I just realized how much like my brother he actually is so I went along with it. Besides, I got to do something nice for you.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “Thank you. It looks great. Let’s sit down to eat. You know I love your pancakes.”

“I do. Wait until you try my lasagna.”

“Mmm, I would love to.”

“Well next weekend we’re going to check out my University Campus on Saturday so how about Friday night we stay in and cook together?”

She smiled.”I like that idea. I still can’t believe you were so close to me all that time.”

“I know, just an hour away from your campus. At least it affords me the opportunity to show you around my town.”

“I can’t wait to have you all to myself next weekend.”

He leaned close and rubbed his nose against hers. “I’m looking forward to this afternoon.” She held his hand and kissed him quickly as they heard footsteps approaching. ”me too.”  

Her parents came walking back into the kitchen wearing matching terrycloth light blue robes and smiling. “Wow, smells good in here. I hear he enlisted you to help Killian.”

“Aye, but I was happy to help. I hope you like them.”

Her parents took their usual chairs next to each other across from them. Her father served her mother first like he always did. She picked up a forkful of pancake dripping with syrup and placed it in her mouth. “Mmm, Killian this is your best batch yet.”

His ears were tinged pink from the compliment.“I’m glad you like them lass.”

“Killian, they do look delicious. What do you two have planned today? Will you be here for dinner Emma?”

She didn’t even want to think about going back yet.”Killian and I are going to hang out and possibly look at some rentals. He is thinking about getting a place here.”

She watched her mother’s face light up.”Oh really? I’m so glad to hear that. Do you know where?”

“Emma’s helping me look around and hopefully keeping me on the right side of the tracks.”

She laughed.”I promise I’ll make sure you are in a safe place.”

“Emma won’t steer you wrong. Please make sure you tell Elsa thank you again for that delicious cake.”

“Oh, Mom, since you mentioned Elsa. I wanted to ask you if you would like to help me plan a baby shower for her.”

Snow dropped her fork.”Emma, of course. What a great idea.”

“Well since her sister Anna isn’t able to come in until after the baby I thought it would be nice if we had one for her before the baby arrived.”

“I’ll start making plans; just use me as your legs while you are at school. I’m happy to pick up or arrange whatever you need. Oh, I’m so excited to shop for a baby.”

“We found a bassinet for them at the same place that we found your gifts. It’s so beautiful.”

“I know my brother and Elsa are going to love it.”

Snow looked to David and back to them.”That sounds wonderful, what a lucky find. I’m surprised they don’t already have one.”

“Oh, they don’t have anything for the baby yet. They haven’t even started on the baby’s room yet.”

“Killian, they don’t have anything?”

“I haven’t seen anything except a few small items. I think she just wanted to get the café off the ground.”

“Then, it’s definitely a good idea that we have a shower for her.”

They spent the rest of breakfast talking about ideas for the shower and places to look for rentals. She told her mother how much Elsa liked Zelena’s. She was going to check into the lollipop room or the tea cup room for their availability and then they could plan a date.

Her mother looked so eager and filled with purpose after breakfast. She was raring to go on the shower while her father looked completely exhausted by the time they finished. He’d been fading ever since he brought her mother down to the table. She and Killian cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen while her parents retired back to bed.

She took the last dish from him and dried it, placing it on the counter.“You’re amazing.”

He looked over and smiled.”Thank you.”

 She hugged him around the middle and pressed her cheek into the back of his shoulder.”I don’t want to go back.”

“Love, let’s not talk about you leaving. I don’t want to think about it until we have to.”

“OK. I guess you have to go home for a bit.”

He turned and wiped his hands on the towel she was holding. “I can always wait for you.”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“No because then you can come back with me and check out the room for the baby.”

She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.”I wish you could just come in with me. I can’t stop thinking about last weekend.”  He held her hand and brought it to his lips.”That was really amazing. I’m still trying to get over last night.” She squeezed his hand tight as she thought about it.”Still have the keys to the boat?”

He laughed. “Aye, I do. Perhaps we should go out sailing for a bit today.”

“Sounds good to me. Come on up with me so you can grab your things. I promise not to be long.”

“If you wear those panties again I’ll wait for hours.”

“Hmm, that can be arranged.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They decided to have a picnic on the boat that afternoon since there were so many leftovers from her mother’s party. They packed a basket and set out to start the rest of their day, first stop Killian’s. 

 It was her turn to wait as Killian got his shower. He left her in the family room. Elsa and Liam were at the Snowflake working. She figured they might be especially busy since the Blue Bird was closed today. Killian told Liam to call them if they needed help otherwise he was fine with them taking out the boat.

Elsa still had their family photo albums out on the coffee table. She looked through those while she waited. Killian and his brother were such adorable little boys. She loved seeing the pictures of them together but her favorite was of little Killian holding up a tiny fish he’d caught while they were on a boat.  His big blue eyes and hair blowing in the wind, he just looked adorable.

She just closed the first book when he came down the stairs still rubbing a towel through his damp hair. “Everything ok Love?” She looked over and smiled.”I was just looking at your family photos. I love this one of you.” He walked over and she pointed out her favorite.

“That was the first time I went sailing with my brother and father. I was so proud of that little fish.” She looked up and smiled.”It’s such a sweet picture. You were an adorable little boy.” He sat next to her and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.  “This one is Liam. I wonder if his child will look like him or Elsa.”

“I can’t believe they are waiting to find out what the sex of the baby will be, either way I’m sure it will be beautiful.”

He looked into the beautiful glittering green eyes gazing at him and all he could think about was the possibility of them having a child someday that looked a combination of them.

“Is this you?”

He looked at the picture of him dressed in his little short pants, dress shirt and a tie as a toddler. “Aye.”

She hugged the picture tight to her heart.”I love this picture.”

“It was my mother’s birthday and she wanted us to dress up for the occasion that evening.”

She placed the photo back into the book carefully making sure that it was safely covered. She looked over at him smiling and back to the photo. She couldn’t help but think how sweet their little boy would be if they were lucky enough to have a son one day.

 “Liam said they have things covered at the café so we are all clear to can spend the afternoon out on the water.”

“What about checking out places to live?”

“It can wait Love. I’d rather spend my time alone with you. I can always search for places and send you photos.”

She nodded.”I’m glad you said that because I can’t think of anything more I’d like either.”

“Let’s get some blankets so we can stay on deck for awhile. It’s still a bit cold and out on the water the temperature will be lower.”

“That’s a great idea.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They made it to the docks and out on the water in no time. She sat on the deck snuggled under the blankets enjoying the warm sun overhead as Killian sailed them out onto the open water. Once they were anchored he joined her under the blanket pulling her onto his lap allowing his body heat to add to their warmth.

She smiled as she squinted her eyes looking out at the clouds in the sea of blue. “It’s so beautiful out here. I can see why you love this.”

“It’s been a great escape for me. Being on the boats has always been one of my favorite jobs. It wasn’t really like work at all, more like getting paid to enjoy my hobby.”

“Your brother feels the same?”

“Aye, it seems we have seafaring ways in our blood. He and Elsa try to get out on the boat together as often as they can. Once the baby comes that will be a little less, at least until the baby is old enough to join them.”

She smiled at the thought of their little family on a boat. “I told you my Mom would love to have a party for Elsa. Did you see her face when I mentioned it? She couldn’t wait.”

“Aye, your parents really are such amazing people. They really do care about the community in Storybrooke. I know that Elsa will love whatever you come up with.”

“They really do. They can be a tough act to follow. I only hope that I can follow in their footsteps. I know my mother is very fond of your family. She and Elsa have become good friends. I’m sure that with both of us working on this, Elsa’s shower will be beautiful.”

He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.”You’re amazing. Every day that I’m with you, I fall more in love with you.”

She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into the sincerity of his eyes. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly.”I feel the same about you. You’re an amazing man Killian Jones and you surprise me every day.”

“Love, let’s say we go below. It’s getting colder up here now that we are out in the open and I can think of lots of ways to warm you up.”

She stood up and pulled him up with her.”I was hoping you’d ask. I was starting to think I might freeze to the deck.”

He laughed and pulled tucked her in close to him as they walked below deck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a lunch of leftover sandwiches, hot cocoa, and fresh fruit they snuggled together beneath the blankets on the couch watching the waves lap against the side of the boat through the portal window. She relaxed into him. “Can we just stay here? I don’t want to go home.”

He smoothed her hair and brushed it away from her face, placing a small kiss to her cheek. “I wish we could. Believe me I don’t wish to see you off at all. I just want to run to you, not send you away.”

“Well, the clock is counting down and it won’t be forever. Have you gotten any new clients this week?”

He smiled.”Aye, word has spread of my services to the next town over. It’s amazing how much money I’ve been able to save those I’ve helped. I had Archie draw up contracts for me so that they can legitimately retain my services. I’ll be working with them monthly to get their businesses squared away.”

“I love helping you with this. It makes everything I’ve been learning worthwhile.”

“Perhaps when you are through you can join me in the business.”

“You’d want me full time?”

“Aye, Love I think we make a great team. We’d be able to double our client load.”

“I do learn so much just from working with you. I’d love that.”

“Good, then it’s settled. When you finish you and I will form a partnership.”

He loved the way her face lit up at the suggestion and hoped to form more than just a business partnership with her. The idea of spending his days working with her made him elated. They had such fun working together at the café and she’d already been helping him with his current clients. These services are severely needed in their area of the country so it would be perfect to have her join him, they’d be able to have twice as many clients and make a decent living.

She pushed him onto his back a top the soft blankets and hovered over him. “I can think of another way we make a good team.” He grinned and pulled her on top of him. She leaned forward and captured his lips; His hands sliding down her body and under the hem of her sweater finding her warm skin. He ran his fingers lightly along her spine. She moaned in his mouth at his touch.

She felt so good in his arms and of course the strawberry scent in her hair drove him crazy. He rolled her onto her back slowly and nestling on top of her as he gazed at her giggling face at the surprise take over.  He smoothed her hair back from her face and rubbed his nose against hers. “I miss your smiling face so much.” _kiss_ “I miss the sound of your laugh.” _kiss_ “I really miss you.” _Kiss_

Her heart felt so full in that moment, so many emotions were overwhelming her. She caressed the side of his face.”I’m so sorry. I miss you so much too.” She felt a tear slip down the side of her face. “No, Love don’t cry. I just wanted you to know how much I love you. I don’t want you to feel bad.” He leaned forward and kissed her trembling lip. “Please love, I didn’t mean to spoil our time together.

“I love you too and I hate that I have to get ready to leave soon. You didn’t spoil it. I’ve just been stuffing these feelings away.  I don’t want to leave you at all. I miss your arms around me, you opening doors for me, your kind sweet adoration, waking up with you and everything that makes you, you. You mean so much to me.”

He kissed her softly at first and then things became more heated. His lips trailed down her neck until he found the sensitive spot that makes her squirm. He pressed wet kisses alternating between kissing and licking at her soft skin.  She purred in his ear and it nearly drove him over the edge. Before he knew it their clothes were around them and the softest parts of her body were pressed against him, torturing him in delight.

She could feel his arousal against her and she wanted him more than anything. Luckily he’d remembered to bring the condoms because after their emotional discussion she just wanted to be as connected to him as she could be. He took her slowly and surely, drawing soft moans from her as he took her. She responded with each move, their hips aligning, their lips moving together, their rhythms meeting each other beat for beat bringing them over the edge together.

They blissfully lay together kissing, cuddling and learning each other’s bodies for the rest of the afternoon. Everything was wonderful until they checked the time and realized they needed to return with the boat. They dressed quickly and climbed back up on deck. She helped him prepare to return.

She held onto him from behind as he drove the boat back to its berth. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder and closed her eyes as she thought about their day. They’d had an amazing afternoon and he’d made her feel so good. It was as if he wanted to tide her over for the week while they were apart. If that was his mission it was certainly accomplished.

They’d made it back to shore and driven back to town. She’d snuggled up to him the whole ride back trying not to think about the long drive ahead of her. They’d had a great weekend together, her mother’s party was a hit, Elsa’s baby shower was in the works and they’d be alone next weekend.

Their weekly separations were tough but their love and daily rituals were the glue that held them together over the distance. They arrived at her house and her parents were watching through the window waving them inside when they got there. He opened her door, helped her out and he wrapped his arm around her as they walked towards the door to her home.

He felt a bit of sadness when he thought about her leaving again but if this weekend had done anything it had solidified them being together as a couple even more. Their families got along and he knew how much she loved him. Their afternoon was beautiful and he was thankful she lived as close as she did because if things got really bad, he would surprise her with a visit.

He couldn’t bear to see her sad and if it helped her to see him he would make the trip. He felt the little box in his pocket. He wanted to give it to her before she left so that she’d be happy. Hopefully they’d get a private moment.

 When they walked in her mother came up to greet them immediately.“How was it on the boat? It was such a clear day.”

She took Killian’s hand and laced her fingers through his.”It was so perfect Mom. I had the best time.”

He looked over and smiled. “Your daughter is a natural on the boat.”

Her mother gave them such a sincere smile. “I wanted to thank you again for your thoughtful gifts, the party, and for making the effort to be here with me.”

She walked into her mother’s embrace and hugged her tight. “Of course Mom. If anyone deserves to be doted on it’s you. You take care of everyone. I love you.”

“I’ll miss you pumpkin. If you need anything call us ok?”

“Of course Mom. I’ll be home again soon. “

“I made up a little care package for you to take back to school. Your father already packed your things in your car and your care pack is on the front seat. There’s cocoa in the kitchen if you want to fill a to-go mug, sandwiches are made in the refrigerator and there is also a ton of cake slices. Please take some with you. You have a long ride home. You too Killian. ”

She squeezed her tight and then hugged her father too. “I’ll miss you too Daddy. Thanks for packing my car.”

“Sure Honey. I’m happy to do it. If you have car trouble don’t hesitate to call me. I know you did a pretty good job yourself but I don’t want you to forget that I’m here for you.”

“I know Daddy. I promise if I ever need you I will call.”

“Ok, Mom and I are going to head over to the café to start to prep the cinnamon rolls tomorrow. We’ll talk to you tomorrow ok. Have a safe drive. Make sure you leave us a message when you get back.”

“Ok guys I will. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Bye Honey.”

They proceeded into the kitchen after her parents left so that she could make a little dinner package for the ride home. He watched her moving slowly.“Love, are you alright?” She turned to face him and her face looked crestfallen. She shook her head. “Aww, come here.” He pulled her into his arms and held her tight pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “It will be alright. Just remember that next weekend I get you all to myself.”

She looked up at him smiling and nodded.”You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m just being foolish.” He picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to the back before turning it over and placing the little box in it. She looked up in surprise.”What is this?”

“It’s just a little something special that I had made for you.” She leaned up and kissed him softly smiling against his lips. She opened the little box and her eyes lit up when she saw the little charm inside. It was a shimmering little K&E charm for her bracelet. She jumped towards him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely.

He pulled back chuckling.”Do you like it?”

“Killian I love this.”

He fingered the little K pin on her shoulder, happy that she still wore it and looked into her eyes. “I wanted you to have something that was uniquely us on your bracelet. I saw something similar and I asked Walter to order it for me.”

She held out her arm dangling her bracelet. “I love it so much. Would you help me add it to the bracelet?”

“Of course.” He took the tiny charm from the box and clipped it to bracelet. She held it close to her heart and smiled. “Thank you so much. I love this bracelet. Every time I look at it I think of you not that it’s hard for me to think of you because you are always on my mind.”

He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her letting his lips linger on hers then holding her and rocking her.”You’ll call me once you’ve reached the highway?” She looked into his beautiful blue eyes, oozing with sincerity. “Of course I will call you. I look forward to hearing your voice.”

“Good because I like being your companion.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Be safe.”

“I will.”

He helped her to her car after they packed her dinner for the road. He kissed her fiercely pouring all of his love into it before letting her get into her car. “I’ll call you soon.” He brushed his nose against hers and then helped her into her seat. “Ok Love.”

He pushed her door closed and watched her drive away before heading home to grab some dinner to go along with the few pieces of cake he snagged. Next weekend it would be just the two of them visiting his old haunts and enjoying their time alone.

   

 

   

 

 

 

 

  

 


	14. The Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi Lovely Readers! I know it’s been a long time coming for this chapter. It’s going to get a little interesting but believe me I have some reasons. I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick with me. I appreciate all of the readers who asked me about this story and have been hanging in waiting for updates. Thank you!

 

Emma was nervously anticipating Killian’s arrival as she finished up in the office for the day. This week seemed to go by too slowly for her liking. A few late nights at the library prohibited her from helping him with his growing business as much as she had at the beginning of the semester. She missed him desperately, even the business work made her feel closer to him. After all it would be their business once she graduated.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t have a calendar hanging on her wall filling with little red Xs marking the days until graduation. That would also mean that they were both graduates and ready to move on with their lives. She’d also caught herself daydreaming in class about moving in with him and making a home of their own.

She slide the paperwork into the drawer for filing and looked up to see Will slyly hanging at the edge of the counter. He’d been talking to an underclassman that as he would say “he quite fancied” for about an hour. She grinned and picked up the other stack of paperwork she’d completed for the following day’s payroll and dropped it in the to-do bin for Mr. Gladwell. 

She glanced at the clock on the wall and happily it was quitting time, which meant only a few hours until Killian would arrive. She turned to go in the office to pick up her bags calling out to her slacker colleague. “Will, I’m heading out for the night.” When she got no response she called out louder finally hearing his response.

 “Oi, I got it from here.”

When she came out of the office her heart nearly leapt out of her chest at the sight of a familiar pair of blue eyes, a bright smile and a bouquet of beautiful flowers. She dropped everything, ran towards him and leapt into his waiting arms. “Ooof. I missed you too Love.”

She wasn’t done with him yet. She leaned back slightly cupping his face as if taking inventory of his features and then leaning in to kiss him sensually until both of them were breathless. She’d missed kissing him too much to let that moment pass. He was all too receptive to her and clearly missed her kisses as well.  

The sound of Will coughing forced them apart. “I think she missed you more Mate.”

He laughed.”Not bloody likely. “He hugged her so tight almost afraid she would disappear if he let go.

She pulled back and noticed something in his eyes, worry?” Hey, are you alright?”

“Aye, it was just a very long and busy week.”

She caressed his face.”I’m so happy you’re here early, what an amazing surprise.”

He pressed a lingering soft kiss to her lips. “I managed to finagle a deal with Liam so I could leave early to surprise you.”  

She smiled sweetly not letting go of the strong arms around her. She finally felt whole again now that they were together. “I’m finished for the day, let’s go back to the apartment and catch up.” She said slyly.

He waggled his eyebrows catching her innuendo. “I thought you’d never ask.”  

She suddenly remembered the flowers. She slid her hand down his arm towards them and brought them up to her nose so she could take in their beautiful scent. “I love them. You are so thoughtful.” She pressed her cheek to his chest.

“I’m so glad you like them.” He held her tight pressing soft kisses to her crown, one for every day they were apart.

-/-

They were barely through her apartment door when her lips found his. They immediately dropped the bags they were carrying to the floor and held each other in a tight passionate embrace. She slid her hands under his jacket so she could feel the hard muscles in his back under her fingertips. His hand slid up lightly, caressing her cheek as he kissed her. She felt him smile against her lips as he pulled back. His eyes were still closed when she opened hers. It was only the sound of her tummy growling that pulled them apart. She couldn’t help the smile that crept up on her face.

“Sounds like you might be hungry?” he said smiling.

“I didn’t have time for lunch today and I am hungry but not for food.”

He raised his brow. ”Is that so?” She snuggled in closer placing her cheek against his chest. ”Yes, I’ve missed you and I think I’d rather have a taste of you right now.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.”  He lifted her up into his arms and kissed her softly as he carried her down the hall. He surprised her by making love to her thoroughly and reverently. She’d initially felt overwhelmed by want and was shocked that he was able to calm her down as he worshipped her. He always seemed to know what she needed without asking. This connection was everything she didn’t realize she needed after their separation. Apparently it was the same for him because he’d fallen asleep shortly after they’d reached mutual satisfaction.

She was lying on her side watching him sleep. She brushed his bangs from his forehead to the side and leaned over to press a soft kiss in the middle careful not to wake him as she moved. Now she was actually hungry for food. She carefully pulled back her blankets and covered him. She’d worn him out in a very good way. She smiled to herself as she grabbed his shirt and buttoned a few buttons to cover up before quietly exiting the room.

Their bags still sat by the door where they fell when they first got home. They could sort that out later, now for food. She carefully examined the minimal food items she had in the refrigerator and cupboard before deciding on grill cheese sandwiches.

It was a quick meal, nothing too elaborate and would satisfy her immediate hunger. She and Killian could go shopping later for a more substantial dinner. She remembered his suggestion of lasagna when they were last together. She knew a great little cheese shop they could stop by on the way to the store.

She was halfway through building the sandwiches when she felt his warm lips against the back of her neck. A chill ran through her body exciting her again even though he’d completely sated her earlier. She’d never be able to get enough of him. His arms went around her waist and his chin pressed against her shoulder as he looked over to watch her.

“Anything I can do to help Love?”

She looked back tossing a smile over her shoulder. ”No, I’ve got this. Why don’t you relax and let me take care of it.” He continued pressing kisses up her neck until he found her earlobe and sucked it between his teeth. “I think I’m fine right here Love.”

She closed her eyes as the sensation of his lips continued to overwhelm her.” If you keep that up I might burn these.”

He chuckled. “I don’t mind a bit of char if it means I get more of you?”

“I’m about to take you back into the bedroom and forgo the sandwiches but I’m afraid I’ll pass out if I don’t eat.”

He turned her in his arms and captured her lips for a passionate kiss. She pulled back capturing his boyish playful grin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Alright Love, I’ll sit right over there and be a good boy.”

She laughed. “Thank you. I promise, once I’ve had some food I plan to return the favor.”

He waggled his eyebrows. “Can’t wait.”

She teased him by opening one additional button exposing just a bit more skin as she calmly pulled apart her grilled cheese. He sat across from her silently grinning and watching her as he sipped on a glass of juice. She’d look up from time to time, careful to hide her smile knowing she was secretly driving him crazy.

She sat the plate in front of him at the table and grabbed the chair opposite of him. She sat comfortably in her seat once again popping a button for him. He groaned as she shifted exposing a bit more skin. She looked up through her lashes to see if he’d been affected and couldn’t help but feel his hungry gaze over her skin. She placed the remaining crust from her sandwich on her plate and stretched her arms over her head bringing up the shirt even higher. “I feel like I could use a shower.” She cocked her eyebrow and watched him bite his lip. “Care to join me?”

He pushed aside the table and pulled her from her chair. “I thought you’d never ask.”

She leaned up sliding her lips slowly across his. He took that opportunity to slide his hand down to pop the last of the remaining buttons. The bare skin on his chest was cool against her warm breasts. She moaned against his lips driving him wild. She pulled back, cocking her eyebrow and pulling him by the waistband of his pants towards the bathroom.

-/-

He walked around the bedroom looking for clean clothes when he remembered his bags by the door. He tightened the towel at his waist before walking down the hall. The sound of the hairdryer in the bathroom let him know Emma was doing her beauty routine, which meant they would be heading out in town.

As he went to grab his bag he noticed several missed calls appeared on his phone along with one voice mail message. He picked it up to review them. “Hmm, Mrs. Nolan.” He whispered to himself.

He clicked on the voicemail button and reviewed the message.

_“Hi Killian, I need your help. Emma’s father has been admitted into the hospital. He collapsed this afternoon and they are running tests. He’s conscience but they don’t know what’s wrong yet. Please break this news gently to Emma and let her know I’m with him. I expect she will want to come home and I’m worried about her driving. I’ll try and call again when I have more information.”_

His face fell just as Emma walked into the room. She approached him cautiously. “Is everything alright? You seem like you just got bad news.” He put down his phone and grasped her shoulders as he looked into her eyes.” Emma that was your mother who called. She wanted me to let you know that your father is in the hospital.”

“What, what happened? Is he Ok?” She exclaimed.

He carefully caressed her shoulders. “He collapsed, but he’s ok. They don’t know what caused it and they are running tests. Your mother said she would call when she had more information.”

“I need to get home!”

She tried to pull away and he held her firm. “Please Love, Listen. I’m going to drive you. Just gather some things and we’ll leave right away.”

She took a deep breath and stopped to look at him, tears in her eyes. ”Ok, let’s hurry.”

-/-

She was quiet the whole ride home as she continued to look at her phone and fidgeted in her seat. She’d tried reaching her mother several times but her phone kept going straight to voicemail. He tried to keep her calm by caressing her hand and giving it little kisses when he could. She was tearful and nervous. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and make her feel ok.

When they arrived at the hospital she jumped from the car and ran into the great glass doors of the Emergency Room. He quickly followed behind her as she was directed towards the patient rooms at the far end of the hall.

He was ten seconds behind her and when he caught up she was staring through the window of her father’s patient room holding her breath. She turned to face him when he placed his hand on her shoulder. With tears in her eyes she looked up at him wistfully. ”I can’t go in there.”

He nodded his head lightly. ”He’s alright. Your mother said so. He’s just sleeping.”

“He’s my dad. He’s not supposed to be like this. He’s strong and protects me. He looks so weak.” She sniffed.

He peered over her shoulder into the window. Her mother was sitting by her father’s bedside with her head on his chest and his hand in hers. He appeared to be sleeping comfortably. He leaned in close and carefully held her in his arms until she relaxed against him. “Love, we can go in whenever you are ready. I’m sure your mother would like to know you’ve made it safely though.” He felt her nod against him. “OK.”

The choice was made for them though when the nurse came to check in on her father. As soon as the door opened her mother perked up and noticed their presence. “Emma, Killian, you’ve made it.” She whispered.

Emma rushed in and hugged her mother as she stood. “Mom, is he really ok.”

”He’s fine. He’s strong as ever. Sleeping now but he is fine.”  

He watched the tearful women in front of him feeling a bit helpless. “Mrs. Nolan is there anything I can do?”  
Snow looked over still holding onto her daughter tightly. “Thank you. You’ve already done so much just by bringing my daughter home safely.”

“I’m happy to do whatever you need. Please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Let the boy help.” Said a scraggly voice coming from behind them.

Emma turned quickly. “Daddy, you’re awake.”

Killian let out a sigh of relief.

“Nice to see you Honey.”

She leaned over and hugged her father gently. “I was so worried.”

“I’ll be ok. Your mother is going to put me on a strict diet now.” He grumbled.  

“You’re damn right I am. Scaring me like this, no sir. You will do whatever the Doctor tells you to do!” 

He smiled with softness in his face.” See what I mean Honey. You’re going to have to sneak me the good stuff.”

Emma laughed through her tear-filled eyes.  “We’ll see Daddy.”

“Killian, Thanks for bringing my little girl home.”

“Of course Sir, anything I can do to help.”

“Ok, now you three are going to have to clear out of here while I do my job.” Said the grumpy nurse.

Snow grumbled, leaned over and kissed Charming on the forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. ”I’m not going anywhere dear.”  

Emma knew that meant more than just that moment as she knew her father was trying to comfort her mother in any way he could. She grabbed Killian’s hand as they left the room and closed the door behind them.

“Mom, is he really alright? He looks so tired.”

“Yes, the doctor will be in soon to review everything. So far he is doing alright.”

“How are you Mom? Have you eaten? Do you need a shower?” she asked.

“I don’t want to leave him.” Snow whispered.

Emma hugged her mother tight. “I’m here now too Mom. If you need a break please take it.”

As he watched the two women comforting each other he couldn’t help but remember a sad time for his own family. “Why don’t I go get you both something to eat?” asked Killian.

“That would be so nice of you Killian.” Said Snow.

Emma walked towards him and hugged him tight. “Thank you. I love you for taking such good care of me.”

He caressed her back and whispered. “Of course Love, I’d do anything for you. I’ll go quickly and be back before you know it.”

She looked at him staring into his eyes.“Ok, please don’t go too far.”

He felt her reluctance to let him go. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

She nodded. The door popped open and the nurse appeared. “You can go in now.”

“Is everything alright?” asked Snow.

“He’s fine Mrs. Nolan. As well as to be expected.” Said the nurse.

Emma looked at him with a small smile on her face. “You’ll be right back?”

“Aye, I’ll be right back.”

She and her mother walked back into the hospital room as he left them. He hadn’t been in a hospital since his Mother died. The feeling of losing a parent punched him in the gut. He knew how scared Emma must be having lived this before himself. He only hoped her outcome would be much better than his own.  

-/-

He walked into the Snowflake Café immediately catching Elsa’s gaze from across the room. He moved forward quickly towards the kitchen.

“Killian, I thought you were with Emma at school?”

He rummaged through the refrigerator grabbing a few items before turning to face her. “Eh, Emma’s father had a mild heart attack and is in the hospital.”

Elsa gasped. “Oh no, that poor man. Is he alright? Can I do anything?”

“It appears he will be alright, I’m just gathering some food for Emma and Mrs. Nolan at the hospital.”

“Let me help you. You look so frazzled. Sit down. I’ll make some sandwiches and I have some fresh cookies.”  

“Are you sure, I can do it?”

She urged him to sit down.“It’s fine. Please sit.”

He felt a bit relieved to sit down and let Elsa help him. “Thank you. I’m a bit tired from all the driving today.”

“Oh, Killian I can imagine. Not to mention the fact that it can be draining to be the emotional support. Is Emma alright?”

He whisked his fingers across the table in front of him. “She’s doing better now that we are here and she’s with her parents. I think it was the fear of the unknown that kept her in such a panic. Her mother was in the room with her father and cell phone use is prohibited at the hospital.”   

“Oh, I see.” Said Elsa as she closed the bag of food she’d prepared.

“I’m glad he is ok too. Mr. Nolan is a very nice man and I know how much Emma loves him. I’d hate to see anything bad happen to him.”

Elsa grabbed his hand. “Of course Killian. Please be sure to let them know we are thinking about them. We’ll help if they need us.”

He hugged his sister in law gently not to squeeze the baby. “Thank you. I’ll let them know.”

“I’ll let your brother know what’s happened when he returns. Call us ok?”

“I will. Thank you again.”

“Of course.” She said smiling.

He quickly left the café almost bumping into Walter. “Sorry about that mate.”

“It’s ok Killian. Is everything alright?” asked Walter.

He looked to the dark café across the street and took a breath. “I’m headed over to the hospital to deliver this food to Emma and her mother.”

“I heard about it this afternoon. Is he alright? Do they need anything?”

“He seems ok, they are still doing tests but doesn’t appear to be critical.”

“That’s good news. Let them know I’m here to help if they need me. Why don’t we reschedule our meeting for next week? I’m sure they are going to need you.”

“Thanks Walter. I appreciate it. I’ll let them know and yes, I’ll call you to reschedule.”

Walter clapped him on the shoulder.” Great, I’ll see you soon.”

He nodded and quickly moved towards his car. He just wanted to get back to Emma. He was her rock and he knew she’d need him.

-/-

When they got back into the room her father was resting with his eyes closed. She carefully pulled a chair over next to the one her mother was sitting in. She looked over to her mother whose eyes were carefully trained on the man in front of her.

“Mom.” She whispered.

“Yes, Emma sorry I was lost in thought.”

“He’s going to be alright. I know he will. You heard him joking when I got here.”

Her mother smiled and nodded softly.” I’m hopeful but of course I’d like the confirmation from the doctors.”

She grabbed her mother’s hand and squeezed. “Ok. I have a good feeling.”

“What’s this all about?” grumbled her father.

“Charming, don’t try to talk. Just rest ok?”

“I just don’t want to see my girls looking so blue. I’ll be fine. I’m tough.”

Her mother huffed and she smiled.

“Daddy, you scared me.”

His face softened. “I’ll be ok, it was probably nothing.”

“Charming, it’s not nothing. You collapsed in front of me.” Said her mother.

“Honey, I know you were scared but I’m going to be ok.” He said softly.

Emma rubbed her hand over her mother’s back to try to soothe her. “I’m sure you will be fine Daddy but you scared us so we are going to take this seriously.”

The door flew open and a man with white blonde hair walked in. He seemed familiar but she didn’t know his name. “Hello.”

“Hello, I’m Dr. Whale. How’s the patient feeling?” he asked grinning.

“Doc, I’m feeling better. Please tell my wife and daughter I’m fine.”

“Mr. Nolan, Your vital signs have improved but you did in fact have a mild heart attack. We are going to do further tests and you will need to take it easy for a while.”

“How long’s awhile Doc?”

She felt a lump form in her throat as she watched the exchange between her father and the doctor. Her mother sat silent with her hand covering her mouth as if to hold her tongue. She shook her head to try to listen again. “Wait, Doctor did you say heart attack?”

“Yes, he had a heart attack, a mild one but yes one nonetheless.”

“Thank you.” She whispered as she looked to her mother.

Her mother piped up. ”How long will he need to remain her at the hospital?”

“I’d like to keep him for observation overnight and possibly tomorrow night as well. We’ll see how it goes.”

“Ok, Thank you.” Said her mother quietly.

“Mr. Nolan you should get some rest. I’ve prescribed a mild sedative for you. I’ll have the nurse come down to administer it for you.”

She looked to the door and saw Killian standing outside. She got up immediately and left the doctor to talk with her parents.  

She walked right into his arms. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

He breathed against her lightly. “I saw the doctor in there so I figured I’d wait.”

She snuggled closer to his chest.” He had a heart attack. They want to keep him here for observation.”

“I’m sorry Love. How bad was it?”

“He said it was mild but they need to run tests on him.”

“I’m sure he will be ok. He’s a tough one.”

She laughed. “That’s what he said too but still, Killian it’s serious. My Mom is sitting there between pissed off and sad. She’s not in a joking mood, that’s for sure.”

“Ok, no jokes.”

She nodded. “I’m sure my Dad would like that but my Mom is on edge. What smells so good?”

“Oh, Elsa packed some fresh cookies in the bag with sandwiches. She said to let you now she’s thinking about you and your family. They’ll help with whatever you need.”

She kissed his cheek. “Thank you. Please let her know how much we appreciate that. I also appreciate that you drove over and back to bring some food.”

The door popped open and the doctor appeared. He tilted his pen towards them and smiled as he continued down the hall to the nurses. “That’s Dr. Whale. He’s looking after my Dad.”

“How is he? Looks like a punk rocker.”

She laughed. “Yeah, I guess he does. He does seem ok though.”

The nurse appeared just as they were about to walk into the room. “I’m going to do some testing and give your father a sedative. Give me about 30 minutes and you can come back.” She said.

“Ok, Thank you.”

Her mother came out right away. “Killian, you’re back.”

“I’ve got plenty of food. Why don’t we walk towards the cafeteria to eat since we’ve got to wait any way.”

“That’s a good idea. Come on Mom. It’s down here.” Said Emma taking her mother’s hand.

Snow nodded her head. “Ok. Thank you. What smells so good?”

“Elsa packed some cookies.” She grabbed Killian’s hand as well and he gave it a little squeeze, thankful once more that she had him in her life.


	15. The New Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for following my story. I appreciate the comments and notes letting me know you appreciated the story was back. I hope you enjoy this next little chapter. There’s more to come soon!

 

It was near midnight when they got the word her father was stable.  The night nurse made up a cot for her mother since she refused to leave her father’s side. He’d been sleeping peacefully and his monitor had been normal for the time she’d been present. Her mother promised to call if anything changed with her father’s condition.

She and Killian planned to open the Blue Bird in the morning and let their friends know what was happening. They’d close the café after the morning breakfast rush and she’d come back to give her mother a break. She’d made her promise to actually take a break but somehow felt that might be the first promise her mother would ever break.

She’d always watched her parents together. They were the couple to envy. So in love that they put other couples to shame. She thought about them dancing together and cooking in the café. They were so in sync and such a great team. She was always hopeful to find a love like that and vowed never to settle for anything less. Especially after her parents set such an amazing example of how to love.

She did feel less hopeful after having a bad relationship in college but she was thankful her mother was there. She never let her give up hope or feel less. Now with Killian in her life, she felt like she just might be part of one of those couples to envy, just like her parents.

She looked over at him sound asleep on the couch next to her. She picked up the soft blanket from the side chair, covered him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She slumped back down into the warm spot she’d created and cuddled in close to him. She had a lot to think about. How could she go back to school after this? How could she leave her parents now? She’d have to figure this out but not tonight. She needed sleep. They had to be out of the house in 4 hours to open the café. She hugged Killian tight.

“Everything alright Love?”

“Yes, just a little cold.”

“Come here, I’ll warm you up.” He kissed the top of her head and pulled her in to a tight cocoon next to him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Now get some sleep. You need to rest.”

She took a breath and nestled in.

-/-

The opening went smooth, it was a routine imprinted in her head for years and even after being away at school, it wasn’t something she’d ever easily forget.  There was a little extra clean up in the back from the previous day’s baking.  Her mother and father left everything at once to go to the hospital. Killian helped with the cleaning while she prepped the café. She would never be able to thank him enough for all of his kindness.

 Throughout the morning each patron and friend asked about her father just as her mother expected they would. They had an outpouring of offers to help them if they needed it. She explained they would only be open for breakfast for at least a week. All were very understanding and seemed to have decided collectively that tips were going to be outrageous that day.

She thanked each person for their generosity and tried to protest by giving back the money but each kind soul declined. They reminded her that they thought of her family as their family and wanted to help. After a while she graciously took the tips knowing that it was something they felt they needed to do. She also knew her parents would do the same.  

Killian was amazing. In addition to the cleanup work, he cooked all morning. She prepared all the daily baking for the day and for the next. She helped cook by his side when she could, that was her favorite part of the day. The rest of the week would be easier having the servers come in the morning to cover the front.

They managed to handle the breakfast shift without issue and she was thankful to turn the closed sign around when she did. “We did it.” She said as she pressed her back against the door.

He turned to face her after he spun off the last burner. “Aye, we did. You were amazing. I never knew you had such a talent for stacking and carrying plates.”

She laughed.” Just you wait. I’ve got many hidden talents.”

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.” I’m sure you do my love. I’m sure you do.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much for all that you do for me.”

He grinned.” Wouldn’t you do the same for me?”

“Of course I would.”

“Well then, just get used to it. We’re partners. Where you go I go, and so forth.”

She held out her hand. “Deal.”

He took it and shook. “I’d rather seal my deal with a kiss though Love.”

She smiled, wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. That was one request she would never refuse.

“Let’s grab some food for my Mom and head over to the hospital. I want to check in. I hate that the hospital won’t let her use a cell phone and you see how stubborn she is. She won’t leave his side.”

“I’m sure you can’t blame her though. They are inseparable. I’m sure your mother is extremely scared.”

She put her hand over his heart. “I know. They do have a special kind of love.”

He played with the little K that he noticed once again on her shoulder. “That they do.” He smiled.

-/-

She knew her mother was stubborn but she just didn’t know how much. When she got there she saw her mother pacing back and forth in front of the room. “Mom, what’s going on? Is Dad alright? Why didn’t you call me?”

“He’s fine.” She said curtly.

“Why are you out here pacing? Why are you angry?”

“Because he tried to get me to go home and take a shower. I refused and he told me that I was beginning to smell. I told him if I smelled so bad I’d leave. He said good, then you can take a shower. Well I’ll show him. I’m not leaving and I’ll stay right here. ” she said with a huff.

Emma laughed and looked at Killian who was holding in his laughter. She knew why he was doing it and he was much better than her.

“What’s so funny Emma? The man’s laid up in a hospital bed, had a heart attack on me and now is telling me I smell after I’ve sat by his bedside for hours. He’s got some nerve. If he wasn’t laid up I might smack him.”

“I’m sorry Mom, it just in kind of funny.”

Her mother glared at her. “It’s not funny. This is very serious.”

Emma leaned in to hug her mom. “You know, you do kind of smell a little funny. I think it’s because you were working on the bread dough and got yeast all over you. If you don’t want to go home for a shower, can I at least bring you some clothing?”

Snow let out a breath. “You agree with him?”

“Mom, I do. Please go home, take a shower and come back. I can hang out here with Dad for an hour without you.”

“Emma, I don’t know.” She said with reluctance as she kept glancing back at the door.

“Mom, bread is going to start growing on your clothing. Go home, get a shower, take a nap if you want, I promise I’ll stay right by his side.”

Her mother stood biting her lip quietly.

She looked into her father’s room. “He’s sleeping Mom. I’ve got this. Go ahead.”

Snow looked at her and then to Killian. “Alright, I’ll be right back!”

“Ok, Mom. Here take this bag. We made you something to eat.”

“Thank you honey.”

“It’s no problem Mom, now go. We’ve got this. I’ll go outside and call you if anything happens.”

“No, don’t leave him.” Said Snow with worry in her voice.

“Ugh, ok, Killian will call you. Just go ahead and take care of yourself. “

 “I’ll call you Mrs. Nolan.” Said Killian as he handed her the bag.

“Thank you Killian.” She said nodding as she walked towards the doors.

She watched her mom walk away. She must have looked back at least a dozen times before she left the ward. Emma shook her head and looked up to Killian’s playful smile. “It’s alright. You can laugh now.”

He let out the laugh he was holding. “Your father.”

“I know, he was only doing it for her own good but he has to realize how scared and upset she is. She’s holding it in but I just know it.”

“Maybe we can talk to him when he wakes.” Suggested Killian.

She nodded. “Come on, I promised I’d keep watch over him.”

-/-

They sat playing cards for about 30 minutes before her father stirred. “Hey Dad, you alright? You need anything?”

He held his hand to his throat and nodded. “I could use some water.” He rasped.

She grabbed his cup and handed it to him. “Here you go Dad.”

After finishing the cup he handed it back to her. “Thank you Honey. Is your mother here?”

She rolled her eyes. “Did you have to tell her that she smelled bad?”

He tried to laugh and she watched Killian holding it in once again. “She did!”

“Do you realize how worried she is? She is so scared Dad. You shouldn’t mess with her right now.” Scolded Emma.

He nodded.” But she did!”

Killian laughed out loud.

“See Killian actually has a sense of humor.”

“Dad, so does Mom. You better be on your best behavior. She’s going to make you eat mush.”

He grumbled. “You’re right. I wish I had a cheeseburger right now.”

“I’m afraid they are going to be off the menu for a while based on this list.” Said Killian.

“Let me see that.” Said David.

“What is it?” asked Emma.

“It’s a list of foods your father will need to eat and what he needs to avoid.” Said Killian.

“Humph, well this just stinks. Not as bad as your mother but it stinks.”

Emma swatted him. ”Dad!”

Killian laughed again.

“What’s so funny?” asked Snow as she entered the room.

They all quieted down. “Well don’t you look lovely dear.” Said David.

“Thank you. I trust you are doing well.” She said icily.

“Yes, I just woke up. I’m doing well aside from the fact that I’ve just read the do’s and don’ts list for foods.”

“Ah, so you finally saw that. You can bet your bottom dollar that we will be sticking to that list.” Said Snow pointing her finger.

“I know Dear. I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I appreciate that you came back. “ said David.

“You know I’d never leave you Charming. Of course I came back. “

“Here Mom, you can have this seat.” Said Emma. She got up from her chair to let her mother sit in position next to her father again.

David immediately grabbed Snow’s hand pressing a kiss to the back. ”I missed you.”

“Well, I missed you too. I trust I smell better now?”

Emma shook her head. She knew her father was going to hear about that for a while.

“Yes, you smell lovely. I hope you feel better. I only said it so you would go home and take care of yourself. I was worried about you too.” Said David.

“Ok, I forgive you.”

“Good. Did you happen to smuggle me in any cookies?” said David playfully.

“There won’t be any cookies of any sort for you until the doctor says its ok.” Said Snow.

David frowned.

“So looks like you’ve been keeping busy with cards. Still want to play?” asked Snow.

“Yes, let’s get another game going.”

“Emma, take my seat. I’ll get another.” Said Killian.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I saw one in the hall in front of the room next door. Thank you.” 

“Of course, I’ll be right back.”

She looked to her parents, once again happy and acting a lot more like themselves. She felt a wash of relief come over her. Things were going to be alright.

-/-

They’d built up a routine over the week. Her mother refused to leave the hospital so Killian would stay with her at the house. They’d open the café, serve breakfast and then go to the hospital. Her mother would go home for a break and they’d stay until she’d return. The rest of the day she spent doing school work and helping Killian with their business. He also spent time helping at the Snowflake as he’d promised.

She’d contacted her professors on Monday and informed them about what happened. She’d gotten them all to agree to allow her to finish her classes remotely. She’d already had all the assignments, most were already in progress.  She just needed to make sure she had the assignments uploaded by class time.

She’d also managed to have a friend agree to record lectures for her and upload the files so she could listen to them. She promised she’d send home made chocolate chip cookies in exchange for the efforts. That was the easiest agreement she ever got.

Will also agreed to do some work vs just standing around chatting up the girls at work study, at least until they found someone to fill in for her permanently. Then she wasn’t holding him to that agreement any longer. She just appreciated him picking up her slack.

Things were running like clockwork. She was a little tired but happy to be home. She was sad that it had to do with her father being ill but just the same she was glad she could be with him. 

Her father returned home at the end of the week. He was tired of laying in a bed and refused to do it anymore, even though her mother was insistent he rest. They argued until finally coming to an agreement that they’d go back to the café and he’d come along while they were working. He would only help with light things if they asked. She agreed but he had to remain home for the rest of the weekend.

This seemed to satisfy her mother as long as he kept his promise and kept to the diet without sneaking anything on the “no” list.

Once again their routine was building up and changing but she was happy to have her family back together again. Life was going back to normal. Now that her mother was working with her back at the café, Killian could go back to his jobs full time. Business was picking up and he needed to give all his attention to it. It was important for their future.  

After the first day, she realized how much she missed working with him. She also missed sleeping next to him. Now that her parents were home he couldn’t stay the night. She didn’t want to give her father another heart attack. He knew she was a grown woman but they still didn’t talk about that.

They spent the evenings together, she would do her school work and help him with the business where she could. This routine was also ok but still, she missed him. He’d asked her to meet him at the Snow Flake after work instead of going to her house so they could have a date night alone.

She dressed up for the occasion and made sure her charm bracelet was in full view. She loved all the reminders of their firsts and how thoughtful her boyfriend was.  She grabbed her jacket before walking to the door. “I’ll see you guys at home later.” She called.

“Ok Honey, see you at home.” They called out in unison. 

-/-

He’d done everything to plan the perfect evening for them. The lasagna he’d promised her they’d make was baking in the oven. He’d make it with her sometime too, after all he was planning forever and tonight was a big step towards that.

With everything that happened he couldn’t talk to her about his plans. The timing was off but things were getting back to a new normal now. He hoped it wasn’t too soon but he desperately missed their alone time.

Elsa and Liam left for the day while he finished the daily clean up. Elsa’s knowing smile gave him hope because if she thought it was a good idea, chances are that Emma would too. Liam was in the dark on this one because he didn’t want to be chastised by his big brother if Emma wasn’t ready yet.

He’d just lit the candle on the table when he heard the jingle above the door. He looked over to see his beautiful girlfriend standing there smiling. She’d had her hair down in beautiful curly locks and her nose was tinged pink from the final chill of spring. He walked to meet her half way and held her tight. “Hello My Love.”

“Mmm, your arms are the best warmth there is.”  She whispered into his chest.

“Well you’ll always have them to keep you warm on even the coldest of nights.”

“Does your invitation also include rubbing my ice cold feet against your legs at night?” she said giving him her biggest grin.

” I’m happy to warm up any body part you wish.” He said cheekily.

“I might have to take you up on that offer later.” She said running her finger across his chest catching the open button. 

“I like the sound of that.”

“Mmm, what’s that delicious smell?” she said looking towards the kitchen.

“Well, I’ve taken the liberty of baking lasagna for dinner. I hope that is alright with you.”

“If it tastes half as good as it smells I’m sure it’s fantastic. I thought we were going to make lasagna together?” she asked.

“Just consider it as a sample of what we will make together many times in our lives.”

“Now, I like the sound of that.” Said Emma smiling.

He took her hand and led her to the table he set for them. “Let me show you to your seat my dear.”

“Killian this is beautiful. You didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

He pushed her chair into the table. “Thank you, I’m glad you like it. I’ve missed our special time together.”

She frowned. “Me too. That’s one of the draw backs of coming home. We don’t have a place to go on our own.”

He nodded, as he wasn’t ready to reveal his intention yet. He poured them each a glass of wine and leaned over to steal a small kiss. The sound of the oven timer ringing in the background saved the moment. “I’ll be right back. Let me grab dinner for us.”

She moved to stand and he gestured her to stay seated. “I’ve got this. Let me serve you.”

She picked up her glass. “Ok. I’ll just enjoy the wine.”

He walked back to the kitchen with a smile on his face. Her words gave him hope that she felt the same and that she would be happy about his plan.

He quickly pulled the steaming lasagna from the oven and placed it on the stove top. The cheese bubbled perfectly on top. He was satisfied with the look and as Emma said he hoped it tasted as good as it smelled.

He dished out a helping for each of them onto a plate careful not to splash himself when he did so. He touched the box in his pocket and then picked up each of the plates. He walked out to see Emma sitting up tall in her seat smiling at him as she swirled the wine in her glass.

“Looks amazing.” She said as he placed the dish in front of her.

“I hope you like it.”

He sat down in the chair facing her and smiled. “Please try it, I’d like to know what you think of my special recipe.”

She nodded and cut into the pasta with her fork. He watched as she took a bite, closing her eyes and smiling. She was beautiful.

“Killian, this is fantastic. I’d say it taste better than it smells. Thank you for cooking for me.”

“I’m so happy you like it.”

“I love it. I will say though, I love everything you cook for me.”

“Thank you, I do try. I’ve been alone for a while and a man can only live on Ramen for so long and my budget didn’t allow me to dine out. I shopped at discount grocery stores and picked up a recipe or two that I enjoyed making. “

“Well, my hats off to the chef, this is a fantastic meal.”

He smiled. “Emma, I’d love to be able to cook for you like this every night.”

“I know, that’s one thing I really miss about our weekends together. Our alone time.”

“I’m glad you mentioned that because there’s something I’d like to discuss with you.”

She looked up at attention. “OK.”

“I planned to talk about this with you when we were at the apartment but timing didn’t allow for it.” He pulled the tiny box from his pocket and placed it on the table.

“What’s this?” she asked smiling.

“Open it.”

She pulled off the lid to find a tiny key charm with a little ruby heart at the end. “This is so cute. I love it but I don’t understand. All the other charms are for our firsts.”

“Well, I’m hoping this will be as well. I found a great little house just outside of town and I believe it will suit all the specifications you’ve mentioned. I’d like you to move in with me. “

She stood up so quickly it rocked the table and the wine glass nearly tipped over. “Really?”

He stood as well, uncertain if her reaction was good or bad. “Yes, Really Love. I planned to ask you to move in when school was over but seeing as you are home why not now?” He asked, hope in his eyes.

She jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. “Of course I’ll move in with you. I miss snuggling close with you among other things. I’d love to wake up with you every morning and as you said have dinner together every night.”

He looked into her smiling face and kissed her softly. “I’m so happy you said yes.”

“Oh Killian, did you think I’d say no?”

“A man can hope but I didn’t want to assume you’d be ready. I know it’s a big step and after everything that happened with your family recently I didn’t want to pressure you.”

“Killian Jones, I think we’ve established that I plan to be with you always. I’ve never been more certain of any decision in my life than the fact that you are the one for me. We aren’t moving away, we’ll be in town. I think in the long run that will make my parents very happy. ”

He pulled her close and held her as he kissed the top of her head. “I feel the same way about you Emma. I love you.”

“I love you too! Now, I just have to figure out how to tell my parents.”

“If you’d like me to be there with you I can.”

She looked at him and smiled. “Thank you but I think this is one conversation that I should have on my own. “

“If you’re up for it I’d like to take you to the house.”

She looked at him with excitement in her eyes. “Yes, let’s go now!”

“I did prepare dessert too.”

She leaned up and kissed him softly. “I can think of a dessert we’ll both enjoy and it’s not in the kitchen.”

“Mmm, I think I like your idea better.”

“Good, then let’s go see the house!” she said eagerly.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. The Cottage By the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I’ve been working on this story’s outline and its coming along nicely. I have about 6 more parts to this one. I’m not sure how many chapters that will be but there is more to this fluffy little story coming. I can say that this started as a CS Secret Santa Gift that I wrote for someone and look at it now. I know that the note is circulating for folks to join in that fun this year. You never know what your secret santa will give you. This is a short chapter but it’s special. I hope you are all enjoying this and I look forward to hearing from you!

A flutter of excitement rushed through her body as they climbed into Killian’s truck. She couldn’t wait to see the house. She dreamt about living with him many times while stuck on campus but actually doing it was another thing. She was also nervous to tell her parents. She was a grown woman but Killian was right, their family had been through a lot lately.  

This was different though, this was about the rest of her life. She’d be graduating soon and he was part of the next chapter. This was important to Killian and to her. She’d help them understand. She looked over and he was grinning from ear to ear. She reached over and grabbed his hand gently giving it a little squeeze before they took off. He looked to her and smiled. “I’m really excited for you to see the place?”

She grinned. “I can’t wait. I’m still in shock that you did this but in a very good way.”

“I hope it’s up to your expectations.” He half smiled.

She could tell he was nervous so she slipped her hand around his a little tighter. ”I’m sure I’m going to love it.”

He nodded. “Not much further, it’s just up here around the bend.”

“Near the docks?”

“Yes, I believe near the water was on both of our lists so that we can enjoy the sunsets and sunrises.”

“Yes, that was on the list.” She grinned. He thought of everything, he always did. She looked down at her bracelet and the new little key that was now a part of it. The little jewel twinkled at her as they passed under the street lights.  

As they got further the sun continued to fade into night. The sunset over the harbor was lit up in magical shades of purple and orange. Warmth grew in her belly as she thought of waking up to see the sun rise with him. The slowed motion of the car got brought her back to reality.

He pulled the car to a stop and leaned towards her to peer through the window. “Here we are. 589 Harbor Court. Hopefully where we will call home.”

She looked out of the side window to see a little cottage covered in white lights. “I see you borrowed some lights from your brother’s stash.” She chuckled.

“Well I wasn’t sure if we’d make it in time to see the house in daylight so this was my back up plan.”

She leaned over a pressed a kiss to his smiling lips. “You really do think of everything.”

“I try to. I just want you to be happy.”

“Killian, I really am. “

“Good, let’s get you a closer look, shall we?”

He ran around and opened her door as he always did extending his hand to help her out. Her eyes were wide with curiosity as she took in the vision before her. The lights definitely helped. The shape of the house was perfect.  The color appeared to be a steel blue grey on the sides with a white trim around the roof, windows and door. There was a long drive way that lead to a white garage on the side of the house. It also appeared to have a small chimney which she hoped meant a fireplace.

Killian pulled the key from his pocket and opened the beautifully carved wooden door for them to enter. So far she was very impressed at his choice. Hopefully the inside was as lovely as the outside.

He bent down and scooped her up carrying her in through the door. “Whoa! What are you doing?”

“Carrying you over the threshold.” He laughed.

“Wait, isn’t that reserved for wedding days?”

“Someday perhaps that will be true for us but I also have heard its good luck so I’m not taking any chances.”

Her cheeks felt warm at the thought of marrying him and him actually carrying her over the threshold on their wedding day. “True, best not to take any chances.”

He placed her down in the center of the dimly lit room before turning on the lights. Her eyes quickly adjusted and she smiled. The family room was a decent size, perfect for their first place. It was empty but she could already see the potential. She walked across the well beaten hardwood floors towards a small fireplace on the right. She ran her fingers over the dusty mantle and turned to face him.  He was standing near the door watching her.

“I didn’t have a chance to clean yet.”  He said as he nervously scratched behind his ear.

 She smiled. “Killian, I love what I’ve seen so far and we will do the cleaning together.”

He nodded seemingly relieved. “Come into the kitchen.”

She followed closely behind him into the dark room. When he turned on the lights she gasped. “Oh Killian, this is perfect!”

He laughed. “I’m so glad you think so. I felt the same. I believe a perfect working kitchen was on the list.”

She looked around and the kitchen was twice the size of the family room. The fact that they loved to cook together made it perfect for them. There was a big window over the sink, an island in the middle of the room perfect for their prep and a newer stove and oven.  There was also a perfect nook for them to put a little table and chairs. “Yes! I love this.” 

She walked over grabbed Killian’s hand and moved towards the window. “There is a beautiful view of the docks. I bet we will see some amazing sunrises and sunsets.”

“I believe so too My Love.” He said wrapping his arms around her and leaning his chin on her shoulder as they took in the remains of the day.  

She leaned back into him feeling a sigh of relief that her life was settling into place. She could definitely call this place home.

Killian took her on a tour of the rest of the house. There was a small unfinished basement, a dining room that appeared to have been shortened to make room for the larger kitchen, one small bathroom downstairs, a larger bathroom with a nice shower upstairs and two bedrooms.

The master bedroom would be theirs. The smaller bedroom could be for guests or they could use it as an office. Since all of their family lived in town they would likely use it as an office. Neither of them planned to have family just yet. They were trying to establish their business and get their lives started together.

“We’ll need to get some furnishings. I took the liberty of ordering a bed. That will be here tomorrow. I hope that is ok with you.”

She turned to face him. “I’m sure it will be great.”

“Well, what’s the verdict Darling?” he asked nervously.

She leaned up and kissed him gently. “I couldn’t have selected a more perfect house for us. You’ve thought of everything. This is our home.”

He picked her up and spun her around. “I’m so happy you like it.”

She giggled as her feet spun in the air. “I Love it. Now I just need to tell my parents.”

He kissed the tip of her nose and then her lips. “Whenever you are ready. I don’t want to rush you.”

“Thank you. It will be soon. I can’t wait to live here with you.”

He pulled her into his arms and held her. “I wish we could stay here tonight.”

“Me too.” She said suddenly remembering the dessert he promised. “Didn’t you say something about dessert?”

“Ah yes! I’d almost forgotten in all the excitement.” He took her by the hand and led her back down to the family room. Now that the sun was down it was much darker in the house than he thought it would be considering they didn’t have many lamps yet.

There was a beaten old brown velvet couch in the room near the fireplace. One of the only pieces of furniture that the previous owners left behind.  “Have a seat Love. I’ll make a fire for us and bring in the dessert.”

She sat down and the couch sucked her into the soft cushions.”Oof.” she laughed aloud. “I’m guessing this was here when you bought it?”

He lit the starter log on the fire and faced her. “Aye, they left a few things behind when they moved. We don’t have to keep anything. I just haven’t had the chance to get rid of them yet.”

She smiled. ”I’m glad you didn’t. We would be sitting on the rug right now if you had. This is perfect.”

“I’ll be right back.”

“Are you sure I can’t help you?”

“No, I’ve got this.” He called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the kitchen.

She stared into the little fledgling fire as it began to ignite. The flames flickering into the dimly lit room gave it more character than she’d noticed earlier. The older brick surrounding the flames was lovely. She began to notice the smaller details too like the beautifully beaten floors, the curve of the wall towards the kitchen and the intricate wood work in the moldings around the ceiling.

Whoever owned this house before truly loved it. There was a lot of character in this old place. She smiled at the thought of this being her new home. She was also starting to imagine the possibilities of what it would look like when it was all decorated.

Killian walked in with two plates in hand, a bottle of wine under his arm and two glasses in his other hand. “Chocolate Cream Pie and red wine.”

She reached up and grabbed the glasses from him and then taking the plates placing them next to her. “Sounds like the perfect dessert.”

He popped open the wine pouring each of them a glass and joining her on the couch. He held up his glass and made a toast. “To us and our new home.”

She tapped her glass against his. “To us.”

She gently sipped her wine and looked over to see him smiling. His face aglow with the fire in front of them. It may have been small but it was warm and that was all that mattered. She slipped a fork full of cream into her mouth. “This is good.”

“Elsa made it for the special yesterday. I managed to sneak one out before Liam noticed there were left overs. It’s one of his favorites.”

She laughed. ”I’m glad you did. This is amazing.”

“Elsa’s been trying a few new things here and there. She’s a nervous baker and she has been thinking a lot about the baby lately.”

“Oh no, I hope she isn’t worried. If she needs my help please tell her not to hesitate to call. “

“She felt the baby kicking for the first time this week. I think that’s what got her nervous. The reality that there will be a new little Jones is setting in.”

She couldn’t help but smile at the words he said. “That’s amazing. That must be the best feeling.”

“She couldn’t stop laughing. My brother came running in, thought something happened. The man had tears running down his face when I found them. He was kneeling in front of her hand pressed against her tummy.”

“Aww, that is so sweet.”

“Who’d have thought my brother could be reduced to a pile of goo. The baby isn’t even here yet and he’s already wound around its little finger.”

“That’s good though right?”

“Yes, I’ve always wanted that for him. I’m glad for his happiness. He deserves it.”

She grabbed his hand. “You deserve it too.”

He squeezed her hand brushing his thumb over hers. “I believe I’ve found my happiness too Emma, with you.”

The beautiful gaze from his eyes was startling under the fire light. She had to try not to turn away. “I feel the same way.”

He leaned forward to kiss her. She tasted the sweet wine on his lips and felt the fire ignite in her belly. She couldn’t help but pour all of her love into the kiss. Their time together couldn’t have been more perfect and each moment they spent together seemed to top the last.

Without breaking their kiss she deposited her glass on the floor. She heard the clank of his as well. He pressed gently against her on the couch and the weight of him felt good against her as he kissed her sensually. “God you smell good.” He whispered into her ear.

She leaned back and let him kiss her neck slowly until he found her spot. “No fair.” She whispered.

“All’s fair in love and war darling.” He said as he breathed warmly against her skin.

“I’ll remember that.” She whimpered.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He said as he’d removed his shirt revealing his beautiful body. She brushed her fingers gently across his chest. A feeling of excitement rushed through her in anticipation of what was coming next.

She leaned up helping him remove her clothing piece by piece. His hands were gentle against her skin as he helped her slip out of hers. He worshipped her with his soft lips and tongue under the fire light. He’d done that before but something about this time was different.  He’d certainly made good on his promise of dessert in more ways than one.

Once they were both satisfied he held her in his arms. His shirt draped over them as they lay by the fire. “I could get used to this.” She said.

“Good, me too.” He said in a soft breath.

She snuggled close to his chest for warmth as he wrapped his arms around her. She could definitely get used to this.

She woke up when she felt a cool breeze against her back. The fire had gone out and Killian was sleeping soundly beneath her. She had no idea what time it was or how long they’d been asleep. She tapped his chest softly. ”Killian wake up. We fell asleep and I need to get home before my parents worry.”

He woke with a start. ”What time is it? Your father is going to kill me.”

She bit her lip at the thought. “Let’s just get me home. I’ll worry about what to say.”

She hated to leave their house. They’d had the perfect night and it was cozy, at least with the fireplace on. He’d gotten her home in record time. She saw the light on in the window and shook her head. “I bet he waited up for me.”

Killian sighed. “Would you like me to go in with you?”

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek gently. “No, I’ll be fine. I’m a grown woman. He’s just going to have to understand this.”

He laughed. “Ok Good Luck.”

“I love you. I’ll see you in the morning.”

He nodded. “I love you too.”

She didn’t wait for him to get out and open her door this time. She needed to get inside. She waved him off when she got to the front door. She saw he was hesitant to leave but she needed to do this on her own.

She went inside quietly and locked the door. She hoped the light on was just a mistake and that her parents had gone to bed. No such luck. Her father was sitting there quietly snoozing in the chair waiting for her. She let out the breath she was holding and walked over to wake him. “Dad, go on up to bed. I’m home.”

“Huh, oh you finally made it home. Did you think maybe you could have called and said you would be late.” He questioned sternly.

She nodded.” I’m sorry. I fell asleep.”

He raised his eyebrow and pursed his lips. “OK.”

She knew she was in a territory of conversation that her father would feel most uncomfortable with. “I’m home. How about we talk in the morning?”

He nodded in understanding and she helped him up from the chair. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You don’t have to worry so much Dad. I’m all grown up.”

He hugged her. “I know but I’m always going to worry about you Honey. You’re my baby girl.”

She sighed. This conversation was going to be harder than she thought.  “Come on Dad. Let’s get you upstairs.”

She crept into her room and hopped into bed pulling her soft quilt over her. She didn’t even bother getting undressed. She’d be up in a few short hours anyway. She closed her eyes. This would be one of the last times she slept in her room. That bittersweet thought rattled in her mind as she snuggled her pillow closer and fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Daddy's Little Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I hope you are enjoying this story. Here’s another bit of fluff that I hope makes you smile.

 

“Killian Wake UP!” said Liam as he pushed against his chest.

Killian’s eyes fluttered open and then he straight up in bed. “What is it? Is Elsa alright? What time is it? Did I oversleep?”

Liam shook his head. “Elsa’s fine and no you haven’t overslept brother. It’s only 4:30. I just needed to talk.”

Killian flopped back against his pillow and covered his face with another. “I’m tired brother, I’ve got to get up in less than 2 hours. Can’t this wait until a decent hour?”

Liam sighed loudly.

Killian uncovered his eyes and looked at his brother whose head was in his hands. “OK, I’m up. What is it that couldn’t wait until the sun was up?”

“I was waiting for you to come home last night but it got late and I didn’t want Elsa to worry so I went to bed. I was just hoping you’d be my sounding board.”

Killian sat up again and pushed back against his headboard. “Alright. What’s troubling you?”

“The charter business is doing well but it could be doing better if I gave it more attention. I’d hoped but I wasn’t sure.” Said Liam.

“That’s great brother. I’m still failing to see why this couldn’t wait until a normal hour.”

“ I want to give more attention to the business but I can’t abandon Elsa at the café. It’s her dream too brother and with the baby due so soon I’ll have to pick up more at the café.”

Killian scratched his head. “I can see your dilemma but you forget that I’m still here and I’ve just bought a house so I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

“You’ve got your own business to worry about.” Said Liam.

“Liam, you’re family. Emma and I are working together on our business. We will help you as long as you need us. Don’t forget Elsa’s sister, Anna and her husband will also be coming when the baby is here. I’m sure they will help as well. “

“You’re right, I hadn’t thought about Anna and Krystoff.” Said Liam.

“If you are doing well you could also look to get some help. You don’t have to do it all on your own.”

“Thanks for the chat little brother. It did me a world of good. I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

“Younger Brother, Of course, now turn out the light.”

Liam ruffled Killian’s hair like he used to when he was a boy before grabbing his pillow and tossing at him.  Killian grabbed the pillow and snuggled back into it. He needed to get to sleep, the sun would be up too soon for his liking. He smiled at the thought of waking up to see the sun with Emma in their new house soon. That happy thought was enough to send him off to dream land. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma pulled her hair through a pony tail holder and yawned as she finished getting ready for the long day ahead. She placed her toothbrush back into the holder and turned out the light before rushing downstairs.

She was just about to grab her jacket and leave when her mother turned the corner. “Oh hey mom, good morning.”

“Good Morning. Do you think I can get a ride in with you today? Your father took my car in yesterday and it won’t be ready until noon.”

She pulled on her jacket and smiled. “Sure. Are you ready? Where’s Dad?”

“Dad’s still sleeping. He’s going to come in later today. I’m ready to go. I made you a mug of hot cocoa too. Unless you’d prefer coffee. I know you had a late night last night.”

She scrunched her nose. “You know about that huh?”

“Dad woke me when he came to bed. You know him, a bull in a china shop.”

“I’m sorry about that. Time got away from me last night.”

“Let’s go. You can tell me all about it in the car.”

Emma grappled with the decision to tell her mother about the house as they walked to the car. She took a sip of the delicious cocoa. She was thankful for that bit of warmth that morning. It helped to wake her up.

She started the car and looked over to her mother sitting with her hands in her lap and seatbelt fastened.  She was on the path and she decided now or never.  “Mom, I have something to tell you.”

“What is it Honey? This sounds serious.”

“It is serious but in a good way.”

“Are you pregnant?” blurted out her mother.

Emma nearly choked on her cocoa. “What? No. It’s serious but not like that.”

“Ok, the suspense is killing me. Also I wouldn’t mind a grand baby of my own. Just so you know.”

“Mom! We aren’t ready for that. Killian bought a house for us. He wants me to move in with him.”

Snow’s eyes widened. “Oh, when? Where?”

Her body relaxed a bit. “It’s near the docks. It’s a beautiful little cottage. Perfect in fact. As soon as possible.”

“Hmm, I’m happy to hear you will be staying in town. I’m also happy that you’re happy.”

“Oh Mom, I am happy. He is just the best person. He really thinks of everything. He’s so selfless.”

“He is a kind soul.”

“How am I going to tell Dad?”

Snow took a big gulp of her hot cocoa.” Well Honey, he’s not going to take this well. You know he still sees you as that little six year old ballerina.”

Emma nodded.” I know but hopefully he will see it the way you do. That I’m happy and that I’ll be close.”

“You know him Emma, it’s not going to be that easy.”

She bit the inside of her lip. “I know.”

“Just let me know when you tell him. You know I can’t keep things from him. I also want to see the house. When can we go?”

“I’m going to try to talk to him today. We can go to the house this week.”

Her mother squeezed her hand. “This is great news. I’m so glad you will be staying close to us after graduation.”

She smiled. ”Me too.”  

They got to the Blue Bird and prepared the café for opening. Her mother had the cinnamon rolls in the oven almost immediately. She knew the customers would be lining up. By the time they’d got the café ready for breakfast opening the scent of cinnamon was wafting in the air. They smelled delicious. She hoped there would be a few left over so she could share with Killian later.

She looked over towards the Snow Flake and saw the lights on. She imagined Killian was busy helping with prep there as well. They planned to meet up later that afternoon to work on their own business. Now they had their own place to go to.

She had to think of a way to let her father know of her plans. Her mother was right, it was not going to be easy to tell him. She loved her parents and her home, so much so she’d been homesick when she left for college for what seemed like forever. This was different though, she’d be moving out to begin her own life.

Her family would be close and she’d still see them daily. This was what she dreamt about. She and Killian in their own home, waking up, cooking, and enjoying life, together.

“Emma, did you hear me?” asked Snow.

“Oh, sorry. What do you need?” she asked as she came out of her day dream.

“Can you turn the sign to open? I can see your uncles out there chomping at the bit to get in and get these hot buns.”

Sure enough they were all waiting in line. She turned the sign, opened the door and greeted everyone as they came in and took seats at their usual table. The morning rush was busy, some for breakfast and others just for buns. The hot coffee was flowing for everyone. Thankfully the aroma was keeping her awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian barely made it in time for the opening. His brother was bright eyed and sipping out of his Captain’s mug at the counter when he walked in the door. “Morning Brother.”

“Morning, got any more of that coffee?” said Killian as he hung his coat next to the others.

“Of course. I’ll grab you a mug.”

“What needs to be done?”

“We are all ready for the opening. I got here early today and took care of the opening tasks. I wanted to give Elsa some time to test a new bake she’s working on.”

“Smells wonderful in here.”

Liam grinned. ”Ginger scones.”

Elsa appeared with a plate of steaming scones. “Good Morning Killian. I thought I heard you come in. I hope you are willing to be a taste tester for me today.”

Killian plucked a scone from the plate. “Gladly, and I can assure you that you not need to convince me to do it. They smell delicious, look good too.”

Elsa smiled. “I hope you like them. I’m thinking of adding them to the breakfast menu one day a week to mix things up a bit.”

Killian closed his eyes and savored his first bite of gingery goodness. “These are amazing. Honey too?”

“Yes, I got it from one of the local farms. You impress me with your palette sometimes Killian.”

He laughed. “Well, when you eat enough Ramen noodles it makes you appreciate the finer things.”

Liam chuckled. “That it does, same goes for Galley Food on a naval ship.”

Elsa pat him on the shoulder and kissed her adoring husband’s cheek softly. ”You two are great for the confidence boost.”

“Well deserved my love.” Said Liam kissing his wife’s dainty palm.

“Killian, you got home late last night. Everything at the house alright?” asked Elsa.

“Aye, I took Emma last night.”

“Ooh, you finally told her!” exclaimed Elsa with delight.

Killian nodded. “She loves the house as much as I do. We can’t wait to move in.”

“Does that mean we finally get to see the place?” asked Liam.

Killian smiled. “Aye, now that Emma’s seen it I would love to have you come by.”

 “Has she told her parents yet?” asked Elsa.

“Not yet. At least I don’t think so. We kind of fell asleep at the house last night. That’s why I got back so late. It appeared her parents might have been waiting up for her when she got home. I haven’t had the chance to speak with her yet.”

Liam laughed. “Wait til Dave hears about this.”

Killian sipped his coffee and rolled his eyes.

“Liam, be nice. I’m sure they will both be happy for Emma.” Scolded Elsa.

“Eventually.” Chuckled Liam.

“I get along well with her parents. I’m sure it will be fine. Emma just wants to make sure she tells them at the right time. I hope we didn’t ruin things by getting in late last night.” Said Killian.

Liam went to the window. “The breakfast crowd is already lining up across the street. I see her working so my guess is Dave doesn’t know yet.”

Killian moved up next to him to get a better look. “You’re probably right. It also doesn’t appear that his truck is there this morning.”

“Oh, right its Cinnamon Roll day. Liam be sure to go over and get a couple for us. The baby loves them.” Smiled Elsa as she patted her tummy.

Liam nodded. “This baby certainly has a sweet tooth.”

“Of course, just like its Mama.” Smirked Elsa.

“Why don’t I go over and get the buns for you? It would give me a chance to check in with Emma.” Said Killian.

“Ooh, that’s a great idea Killian. I need to get back to the scones and Liam can watch the front for us until you get back. Opening is in 15 minutes.” Said Elsa.

Killian happily grabbed his jacket. “I’ll be right back.”

Liam grinned. “Hurry back, as you heard the baby loves the buns.”

Killian pat his brother on his tummy. ”My guess is that Papa has just as big a sweet tooth.”

Liam smirked. “Just get on with it. I’ll have to get mine later. I need to get down to the docks.”

“Will do, see you later.”

Killian rushed across the street towards the blue bird. He saw Emma’s uncles waiting in line and Emma was just at the door changing the sign to open. She seemed to light up when finally saw him out of the corner of her eye.

He waited in line behind everyone filing in to the café. When he finally got to the door she was waiting happily for him. “Good Morning. “she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Good Morning My Love. How did it go last night?”

She took him to the side out of ear shot of her uncle’s booth. “My Dad was waiting up for me, he was asleep in the chair when I came in. I helped him upstairs and went to bed. He didn’t ask many questions so I didn’t say anything yet.”

“Whew, I’m glad for that. Last thing I want to do is give him another heart attack.”

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head. “Don’t even say that. It’s going to be hard enough telling him. He was going on about me being his little girl.”

“Oh, I see.” Said Killian.

“But, I did tell my Mom today.”

He couldn’t fight the grin that popped up on his face. “Really? What did she say?”

“She’s very happy for us.” Beamed Emma.

“I’m so glad to hear that. Did she say anything about telling your father?”

“I just have to wait for the right moment. I promise that will be soon.”

“Ok, I need to get back over to the Snow Flake but I’m here on another mission.”

“Let me guess, Hot Buns?”

Killian laughed. “How did you know?”

“Mom already has a box ready for Elsa. She put them aside because she knows how much she likes them. In fact I was going to bring them over to you and fill you in.” Emma grabbed the box from the counter and handed them to him.

Killian pressed a soft kiss to her smiling lips. “Well, I’m happy I got to you first.”

“Tell Elsa and Liam I said Hello. I’ll see you around lunchtime.”

“Ok Love. Thank you for the buns.”

“Emma, can we get menus?” called Leroy.

She leaned over and pressed one last kiss to his cheek. “Duty calls.”

“Ok, see you later.” He called before slipping out the door.

“Coming Uncle Leroy!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian walked into the café with a spring in his step and the buns in hand. He was just about to call out to let Elsa know he’d returned when he heard his name. He turned to see Mr. Nolan sitting at one of the tables.

A bit of shock ran through him at the sight of the man. “Good Morning Sir.” He didn’t know why he felt he needed to be so formal.

“Good Morning.” Chuckled David.

“I’m surprised you’re here and not at the Blue Bird.” Said Killian.

“Well, my family has been smothering me lately and I just wanted to sit, have a steaming mug of coffee and a sugar cookie without the doe eyed looks.”

He nodded nervously. He was still feeling guilty for bringing Emma home so late. “I understand.”

“Oh, Killian, you’re back. I can’t wait to taste these buns.” Said Elsa with excitement.

He was thankful that his sister-in-law showed up when she did. “Aye, they had your order ready. Mrs. Nolan said she thought you’d like some.”

“David, your wife is so thoughtful.” Said Elsa as she took the sweet smelling box.

The man smiled.” I know. She is always taking care of people. She’s got the kindest heart of anyone I know.”

Elsa smiled. “She certainly does.”

“Killian, care to join me?” asked David.

“Ah, sure. I’ve got a few minutes before things get crazy.” He said reluctantly. He knew Emma hadn’t told him about the house and he was going to do his best not to mention it.

“How do you like living in Storybrooke?” he asked.

He sat down across from him and smiled. “I’ve never been happier. Everyone here is so nice and the town is great.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I know things are getting serious with you and my daughter. It’s nice having her home with us. I guess I was hoping you’d like it here too so maybe we’d get to have her for a while longer.”

He smiled. He wanted to tell the man that moment about the house, ease his worry that his daughter would leave them soon but he held his tongue. “I care for her very much. I know she wouldn’t want to be far from her family. Her happiness is most important to me so I’m happy to do whatever she would like.”

“Thank you for that. I’m glad you’re thinking of her happiness.”

He looked him in the eyes. “Of course.”

David moved his mug to the center of the table and started to get up. “Well, I need to get over there and pick up some buns of my own. The fellas at the garage took care of me this morning quick. This is payment for that.”

He stood to join him and shook his hand. “That’s great. It was nice to talk with you.”

“You too. Will we see you later?”

“I think so. Emma and I have some plans for later this afternoon.“

“Ok, let your brother know I’m available for a game night soon if he is interested.”

He laughed. “OK, I will. Liam has been working overtime with both businesses lately. I will let him know you were asking.”

“Great, See you later.” Said David.

After the door closed Elsa reappeared. “I don’t know how you were able to keep the house a secret.”

“Ah, you heard?” he questioned.

“I did and I had to stay back there or else I would have cracked. I wouldn’t have been able to keep a secret from that sweet man.” 

“I know Emma will want to tell him. I had to.”

Elsa patted his shoulder. “I know that was hard. I’ll be sure to tell Liam he asked for him and you are right. Liam has been working much too hard lately. “

He blinked slowly. Yet another secret he needed to keep. “Ah, yeah. That’s probably a good idea.” He said to keep himself from spilling his brother’s thoughts.

“Well, come on now. I could use your help in the back. We open in 30 minutes.”

“Ok. Let’s go.” He smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma was wiping down one of the tables in her section when she heard the bells above the door jingle. She turned to welcome in their next patron and felt a surge of surprise when she saw her father. She still felt this heavy secret weighing on her and she hated it. “Oh, hey Dad. I didn’t think you would be in so early.”

“Good Morning to you too Honey.” He smiled.

“Good Morning.” She said giving him a hug.

“I got Mom’s car taken care of right away. The perks of having the best cinnamon buns in town. I have to grab a box and take it back to the garage for the guys.” He said smiling.

“That’s great. Let me grab them for you.”

 “Thanks Honey.”

She came back with a warm box in her hands. “Mom said she gave them extra icing because they helped you so quickly.”

“I’m sure they will love that. “

“Can I get you a drink to go? Coffee or Hot Cocoa?”  she asked.

“That’s ok, I just had a cup at the Snow Flake.” He said smiling.

A surge of surprise once again passed through her.” You were at the Snow Flake? Did you see Killian?”

“Yes and yes. He sat with me for a while. He came in as soon as I sat down.”

She pursed her lips and brushed a stray hair behind her head. “Oh really? What did you guys talk about?” she asked hesitantly.

“Oh not too much. I wasn’t there long. Just asked him how he liked living here in Storybrooke.”

She started feeling nervous. “Oh, yeah what did he say?” she asked knowing full well how he felt about their town.

“I was happy to hear that he likes living here.”

“Oh?”

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I know you like him and I guess I just figured that maybe we’d get to keep you around if he wasn’t in a hurry to leave. I know you’re graduating soon and you can choose to do anything you want.”

She sighed. “Dad, do you have a few minutes to sit and talk with me or do you have to rush out?”

“Of course. I always have time for my little girl.”

The feelings in her gut twisted but she needed to tell him. “Come on Dad. Let’s go to the table in the back.”

He sat in the chair across from her smiling. “What’s going on Honey?”

She twisted her hands and licked her lips. “Dad, I have something to tell you and I want you to know I’m very happy and excited about this. “

He blinked. “ OK. “

“Killian bought a house in Storybrooke.”

His eyes lit up. “He did? That’s great. He didn’t mention it to me.”

“Well, that’s because I wanted to tell you. He asked me to move in with him and I said yes.”

His expression changed 6 times in the next few seconds until it went back to a kind of blank stare with a slight smile. “OK.”

“I know that this might be a shock to you and I’m sorry for not telling you last night when I got home but I just needed to process this and I wanted to tell you when it was the right time. Since you seemed so worried about me leaving I thought now was as good a time as any.” She felt herself blurting out the words quickly in hopes of easing his mind.

He touched her hands lightly and smiled.  “Honey, you will always be my little girl but I know you have grown up. I’ll admit that I was shocked when you first said it but I think the fact that you will be staying here in Storybrooke, close to your mother and me, well that makes me happy. I’m happy for you and for Killian.”

She squeezed his hands. “Thanks Daddy.”

“I will say that I’d rather have you married first but I know that isn’t the thing that always happens these days.”

She laughed. “Well, I hope that happens some day for us too but we are still figuring things out, getting our life started and for right now I’m happy to just take this step.”

He nodded. “Well, just let him know I’d like to talk to him too.”

“Daddy! Please don’t make this weird.”

“Honey, it’s my right as your father to make sure he knows he has to treat you right. Before you move in I want to check out the house and make sure it’s safe. . “he said in his best Dad concerned voice.

She let out a breath. “Ok. I’ll let him know. I can’t wait for you and Mom to see the house. It’s perfect.”

He stood and kissed the top of her head. “Ok, let’s plan to have dinner one night this week and you let me know when I can see the place. I have to get these buns down to the garage. They are waiting. “

“Ok, see you later.”

“Bye Honey. Tell Mom I’ll be back around lunch time.”

“Bye Daddy.”

She felt relief and excitement wash over her. He took it very well and it was the best reaction she could have hoped for. She needed to let Killian know it was safe to talk to him about now and also to warn him that her father now knew. She smiled at the thought of him keeping their secret. She was sure that must have been hard, especially after coming in late the night before and him feeling guilty about that.

She looked at the clock on the wall, quitting time would be here soon enough. She’d let him know when they got together that afternoon. Now she had to let her mother know that she’d told him. She knew she’d be relieved since she could not keep a secret, especially from her father.

 

 

 


	18. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I hope you don’t mind a little fluff. Thank you to all the folks who have been checking in with me.  There is more to come! – There may be a bit of a time jump for the next chapter.

 

The rest of the morning seemed to go by quickly. Killian did the inventory and helped in the café.  The patronage was very light due to Blue Bird special buns that morning. They were considering a late opening on that day in the future.

It actually worked out well because Elsa was able to continue her baking experiments while he handled her usual tasks. The sweet and spicy aroma coming from the kitchen was intoxicating. Her ginger scones were sure to be a hit with their customers when she was ready to start selling them. He knew Elsa was in the zone when he heard her humming a familiar tune.

She told him once that it was a song she’d remembered from her early childhood that always seemed to be resident in her mind. He wished he had more memories like that. He was brought back to reality when he heard a crash in the kitchen.  

“Killian, do you mind coming in and giving me a hand?” called Elsa.

He rushed in to find her standing on a stool, covered in white powder with her hands pressed against items that were about to tumble down from the shelf above her. He quickly moved to take her position and pushed the items back onto the shelf.

“Thank you.”

“Certainly, what do you need from up here?”

She hung her head. “That pan at the top. “

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I just like to be able to do things for myself and this little one is making that a bit more difficult for me.” She said.

Killian looked around at the kitchen. “How about if I reconfigure things in here to make them more accessible to you? You can change things back after the baby is here but this way you don’t have to do any climbing.”

Elsa smiled. “That would be wonderful. What a great idea.”

“OK, let me know when you are settled in the kitchen and we can trade places.”

“Just let me get this batch into the oven and I’ll come get you.”

“Alright, in the meantime call me back if you need my help getting anything else.”

She nodded and moved quickly to get back to her task.

He handled the front of the café as a few patrons came in. They all asked about the amazing scent wafting in the air as they walked in. He told them it was a secret addition coming to their menu and they were all intrigued. He decided he’d have to work on a marketing campaign for these new treats when Elsa was ready to start offering them.

Soon enough he was in the back working in the kitchen. With a little instruction from Elsa he reconfigured the kitchen to make it easier for her to get what she needed. He’d just finished when he heard the familiar tone of his beautiful girlfriend’s voice in the front of the café.

He grabbed a couple of hot scones and put them into a bag. Their scent had been driving him crazy all day. He was anxious to taste Elsa’s new creation. He also grabbed the lunch he prepared for their afternoon at the house. They would need to get some groceries at some point but for now this would have to do. He eagerly moved to greet Emma in the front of the café. He needed to let her know about her father’s appearance that morning.  

She smiled when she saw him emerge. ”Hey, all finished? Elsa told me how you were helping her.” 

“Aye, it’s all set.”

Elsa grabbed Killian and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you. I appreciate your help Killian.”

“It’s the least I can do. I’m just taking a couple of these as payment.” He said with a grin as he held up the bag of scones.

She laughed. ”Of course! Let me know what you think.”

“If that’s what I smell I can’t wait to taste them.” Said Emma.

Elsa nodded. “It is! I’ve been working on this recipe all morning. I’m hoping the town will love these as much as they love your mother’s cinnamon buns.”

Emma nodded. “If they taste as good as they smell, I’m sure the town will love them. Besides you have met my Uncles, they will be regular customers for sure.”

“What are you two up to for the rest of the day?” asked Elsa.

“We are going to the house to wait for a delivery.” Said Killian.

“I’ve got some school work to do too.” Said Emma frowning.

“It’s almost over. Just keep that in mind.” Grinned Killian.

Emma let out a breath.” That’s true. I’m just glad I’ve been able to finish up the semester here at home.”

“Me too.” Said Killian wrapping his arms around her for a hug.

Elsa looked at the clock. “I wonder where your brother is. He should have been here by now.”

“We’ll stay and help until he returns. I’m sure he will be along soon enough.” Said Killian.

“I’ll help too. What can I do?” asked Emma.

“Well, if you don’t mind I’d love to get back into the kitchen to work on my recipe.” Said Elsa.

Killian waved her forward and wrapped his arm around Emma’s shoulders. “Yes, go on. Everything is ready for you. We’ll take care of things out here.” 

Emma leaned over and kissed him slowly. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too. I noticed how busy you were today.”

“Yes, non-stop, but being busy is good. Time flew by and seemed to get me here quicker. What can I do?”  

“Sit down, rest your feet. It’s been slow this am due to the Blue Bird’s special but I suspect the lunch crowd will be coming soon. Liam should be back by then. “said Killian.

Just as he said it, Liam walked hurriedly into the café. “ Sorry I’m late. Things got busy at the docks this morning. I didn’t mean to hold you up.”

“Not a problem. Emma just got here. Elsa’s in back working on her new creation. It’s been a bit slow this morning but I’m sure it’s about to pick up.” Briefed Killian.

Liam pat him on the shoulder.” Thanks for taking care of things. I appreciate the help.”

Killian smiled. “We can stay longer if you need.”

“No, go on ahead. I’ve got this.” Said Liam.

“Dave came by. He wanted to see if you wanted to get together soon. Give him a call. I’ll see you sometime later this evening.” Said Killian.

Liam smiled. “Will do. Thanks again!”

“Bye Elsa!” called Emma.

Elsa came rushing forward. She smiled when she saw her husband. “Bye you two. Thanks again!”

“See you later.” Said Killian pushing through the door out into the crisp air.

 Emma hugged in tight to him. “So, you talked to my father this morning.”

“Uh, yes, he came in and I promise I didn’t say anything.”

She squeezed his hand. “I know but I did. “

Killian perked up. “You did? What did he say? Is he angry with me?”

She smiled sweetly. “No, he’s happy for us. He’s happy I’ll be staying in town. He does want to have dinner with us this week and he definitely wants to see the house. You know check it out for safety.”

He laughed. “Of course. That’s great. I’m so relieved. I wanted to tell him earlier. He was afraid I was going to whisk you away from here.  I’m glad you eased his mind. I know the heart attack has been hard on him too. Another thing, you and your mother might want to ease up on him just a bit. He’s feeling better and I think he would like to be useful.”

She cocked her head to the side. “He said that. I’ll have to talk to my mom about it. We just worry, you know?”

“Oh I do but I can see his point too.”

“Thanks for telling me. You ready to go home?” she grinned.

“Home; that has a nice ring to it Love. Let’s go. I expect that our delivery will be there in about an hour or two.” He said waggling his eyebrows.

“Hmm, that sounds nice too. Let’s go! I can’t wait to see the place in the daylight.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cottage was even more perfect now that she had a better look. They had a beautiful view of the water and the docks. She also found a cute little bush that had pink buds peeking through in their modest yard.

Their bed was delivered shortly after they arrived so there wasn’t too much work done that afternoon between day dreaming about the house and enjoying each other’s company. Maybe a little too much because Killian was out cold.

Neither of them had much furniture so it would take time but it was fun to imagine what it could be. The bones of the home were great, the walls were a bit dated in color and old wallpaper but that could be changed quickly.

While Killian was napping she took the liberty of looking at every detail in the home. She even ventured into their dark little basement. When Killian found her she had been looking out at the water through the kitchen window.

He scratched his hands through his wild hair. “Everything ok Love?”

She turned with a start.” Yes. More than ok. I’m just enjoying our view.”

“It can be very relaxing. I’ve spent many a night watching the waves dip up and down in my life.”

She nodded. “I took a look around while you were sleeping. I really love this place. You really did find the perfect house for us.”

“I’m so glad to hear you feel this way. I just wanted you to be happy.”

She hugged him tight. “I am. Sometimes I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you and how life has turned out.”

He squeezed her pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.” I know. I could never have dreamed life would be this good.”

“Unfortunately I have to get some work done today. I have to turn in that paper by tonight and it’s not going to write itself.”

Killian pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. “To tide you over until later.”

She giggled. “That’s not making me want to do schoolwork.”

He pat her on the butt. “Go ahead. More for you when you’re done.”

She reluctantly grabbed her bag and moved to find a space she could sit and quietly work. She remembered seeing just the space she needed and smiled as she realized this was their home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian started as the sound of knocking woke him. He didn’t remember falling asleep on their little couch but the quiet sounds of the sea from outside their windows had a way of lulling him to sleep. He scratched his hair and stretched out to answer the door.

As he got closer to the door he saw that it was Emma’s father through the window. He took a deep breath, straightened his clothing and opened the door.

“Hi Killian, I hope it’s not a problem that I stopped by.” Said David.

Killian stepped aside to let him in. “No, sir. Come in. Emma’s studying in the back room.”

David smiled. “Great. I was hoping you’d both be here. I took a look outside and this is a great lot. You have a beautiful view.”

“Yes, it’s incredible. Wait until you see it from the kitchen. Let me show you around.”

Killian was about to call out to Emma when she emerged. “Hey Dad. I didn’t expect you.”

David moved forward and hugged her tight. “I hope its ok Honey, I was driving by and I saw you were here. “

“Of course Dad. We don’t have much yet as you can see but wait until you see the place. Killian found the perfect house for us. Straight through there to the kitchen. “ she said excitedly.

“Great, I can’t wait to see it.” Said David moving forward.

Emma grabbed Killian’s hand and smiled. “Sorry about this. I had no idea he would just drop by.”

Killian picked up their joint hands and kissed the back of hers. “Your family is welcome to our home anytime. I’m glad he’s here. Let’s give him a tour.”

She nodded. “Thank you.”

“Emma, this is a great view and you’re right. The kitchen is perfect.” Said David.

“Isn’t it Dad? I just love it.”

They continued the tour of the rest of the house. David pointed out some areas for improvement that he graciously offered to help with. She remembered Killian’s words about how their father wanted to be helpful and happily accepted.

She was thankful that she made the bed quickly when she heard her father’s voice. She knew she was an adult but she never wanted to have that awkward conversation with him.  When they got to their room, he did a quick look around but they didn’t linger.

David spent most of the time in the basement checking out their wiring, plumbing and water heater. Even though Killian was quite handy, her father was extremely skilled and would be able to point out anything worrisome.  

Killian was great, even though the house was thoroughly inspected he let David do what he needed to do. He was gracious about the suggestions and he let her father get the peace of mind he needed to let his daughter go. He knew it wasn’t about the house but getting comfortable with Emma moving out of his home.

“Dad, we don’t have much to offer for food and drinks yet but I can get you some water if you like?” asked Emma.

David wiped his hands on a paper towel and smiled. “Thanks Honey. That would be great.”

“Thanks for your offer to help with the house.” Said Killian.

David slapped him on the shoulder and smiled. “I’m happy to help you both. This is a great house.”

“Dad, does Mom know you are here? I would have thought she’d want to come too.” Asked Emma handing him the water.

David took a big sip. “It was kind of a last minute decision so I didn’t mention it to her before I left.”

“Ok, I can bring her over later or she can stop by if she is up to it. I know today was busy for her.” Said Emma.

David smiled. “She’d love that Honey. I better get back to the café. I don’t want her to worry.”

Emma leaned up to kiss her dad on the cheek. “Thanks Daddy. I’ll see you later.”

“Ok, see you at home.”

She watched her father go out to his truck and then shut the door. She turned to find Killian leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and a grin across his face.

She smiled. “He seems to be taking this better than I thought.”

Killian pulled her into his arms. “I’m glad he is alright with this. I know it gives you peace of mind. He also found a few things that our inspector didn’t.”

“He is very handy, not to mention the fact that he intends to come over and help fix them.”

She grinned wildly. “I think giving my Dad something to do will help both of us.” 

“Did you get your work completed?” he asked.

She frowned. “Most of it. I still need to get this paper done by tonight.”

“Ok, you get back to work. I’m going to run out and get some groceries for us. We should have something in our refrigerator to offer guests, just in case they drop by.”

Emma laughed.” OK. That sounds like a good plan.”

He kissed her softly. “I’ll be back soon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She hit send and finally got the paper in to her professor. Luckily the following week was their mid-semester break. She was looking forward to a week of rest, at least in one area. Killian had been kind enough to let her work while he continued cleaning the house so they could move in.

She stretched up her arms letting out a breath to ease the ache from leaning for so long. She turned around to find Killian leaning against the doorway, arms folded smiling at her. “Oh hey. I didn’t hear you come up.”

“I didn’t want to disturb you. I was just listening to you talk to yourself.” He grinned.

A warm blush covered her cheeks. ”I’m finally done.”

She walked over and he pulled her into his arms. “I’m glad. Now I’ve got you all to myself.”

She pressed her cheek against his chest. “Yes, I’m all yours.”

“I hope you’re hungry. “

She looked up. “Famished.”

“Good, come with me.” He said smiling.

She held his hand as he led her through the darkened hallway back towards their cozy living room. Without having a kitchen table he’d set their little coffee table for two. He had a few candles lit and a small fire in the fireplace made it nice and toasty. “This is beautiful.”

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “I’m glad you like it.  I’ve made omelets.”

“Breakfast for dinner. One of my favorites.” She grinned.

“I’ll be right back.”

She plopped onto the couch and sat in front of one of the place settings he’d put out. The fire felt warm on her skin. She was just about to call in and ask if he needed help when she heard a knock at the door.  She quickly got up and peered out the window. It was her parents once. Her mother was smiling brightly.

“Was that the door Love?” called Killian.

“Yes, it’s my parents.”

She was thankful in that moment they were both dressed decently. She unlocked the door and smiled. “Mom, Dad, I didn’t know you were coming.”

Snow leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “Well, it’s only fair. Your father got to come check out the place earlier and I wanted to see too. “

Her father was carrying a box that smelled amazing. “Do you want me to take that Dad?”

David smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek too. “No, I got it. Your mom thought you might be hungry. It smells like you’ve already cooked though. I knew you didn’t have any food here earlier when I came by.”

Emma smiled. “Killian made omelets. We were just about to eat. Do you want to eat with us? We can grab a few more place settings.”

Snow smiled. “We brought plenty of foods and some plasticware just in case. I wasn’t sure if you had forks yet.”

Killian emerged with plates in hand. “Hi, welcome. I’ve made some omelets. Would you like some?”

“We brought some food too.” Said Snow.

Killian nodded.

“Let’s sit down.” Said Emma.

She and Killian took the seats on the floor with the fireplace to their back letting her parents sit on the small couch.

“Wow this is very cozy.” Said Snow.

David unpacked the box onto the table revealing the delicious items they brought from the café. “Wait until you see the rest of the place. Kind of reminds me of our first rental in some ways.”

“Really?” said Snow.

“Yes.” Said David grinning.

Emma and Killian watched them pass nostalgic glances between them.

“I’d offer to take you on the tour now mom but I’m starving. I just finished my paper. Is it ok if we wait?”

“Emma, of course. Eat. I brought some dessert too.”

She looked at Killian and smiled. “Great. I can’t wait to show you around.”

It was nice having her parents in their living room. This was going much better than she’d anticipated.   

 

 


	19. Elsa's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely Readers! Happy Holidays! I’m happy to give you this little fluffy chapter.

 

Emma had a whirlwind of emotions when she moved into their home but after a while she found a comfortable balance. She still saw her parents almost daily but now her adult life had moved to her home town.

Things were going great at the new house. Their family and friends helped them move in and get their place into livable condition. It only took a few weeks for her father to get the list of issues fixed that he’d found during his initial walk through of the house.

They’d found a dining table and dining chairs at an estate sale and her parents gave them a pair of comfortable recliners for their cozy living room. They decided to keep their little couch but had it reupholstered at Gepetto’s in town to match with the recliners.

She’d also been working tirelessly to keep up with her school work, helping in the café and helping Killian with their business.  She was so happy that school would be over in just a few short weeks so she could catch her breath. Time also seemed to be moving faster since she met Killian.

It was no more apparent than when she saw Elsa. The new baby Jones was fast approaching and everyone was excited. Killian couldn’t wait to be an uncle, Liam couldn’t wait to be a father and don’t even get her started on Elsa. She was often caught hugging her belly when she thought no one was looking.

Her father finally went back to work at the café once the doctor gave him clearance. It was nice to have everything go back to normal. Her parents were so happy together and they seemed to have a renewed spark since the incident. The adoring looks they would share across the diner were so sweet that she couldn’t help but smile when she caught them. She only hoped her relationship would as strong as theirs after so many years.

She’d also been helping at the Snowflake cafe to give Elsa a little break. They were in the process of looking for someone to work there temporarily until after she’d had the baby but Elsa seemed to be very picky. She thought maybe Elsa was delaying the hire so she’d be able to keep working. She could tell Elsa was anxious to have the baby.  

She was happy to work with Killian whenever she could so the time she spent at the Snowflake was a perk. They were a great team and they had a lot of fun cooking together. They also put Elsa’s amazing scones to work every Thursday AM as a morning special. They were almost as popular as her mother’s cinnamon buns. The first morning they served them Elsa stood in back, tears in her eyes and smiling. She blamed it on the pregnancy hormones but she could see the pride written all over her face.

Liam’s business at the docks was taking off and he was also looking to hire some people to help. He and Elsa were having great success in Storybrooke, more than they’d hoped for when they settled into the small town. As much as they wanted success, neither of them planned to have it happen so fast.

Elsa’s sister Anna and brother in law Kristoff were coming to town soon. The plan was for Anna to help Elsa with the baby and café while Kristoff planned to help Liam with the business since he claimed he wasn’t too good with babies. Elsa mentioned Kristoff was great with animals but scared of babies. The more she heard about Elsa’s family the more she wanted to meet them.

Along with everything else she’d been doing she still had time to secretly plan a baby shower for Elsa with her mother. They were trying to time the shower to coincide with Anna’s arrival so that Elsa could have her family there too. Now that she and Killian had their own place, they decided it was the perfect venue for the party.

Elsa would never suspect that they would have the party there, if she suspected a party at all. They just had to keep her away for a few days so that they could do the insane amount of decorating that was needed to fulfill the vision that her mother designed. The theme she came up with was a baby jungle animal theme. The decorations were adorable. She and her mother spent hours making party favors that included animal shaped chocolates and candies.

They had an elaborate scheme setup to get her to the party that involved several family members. They arranged for Anna to come in 2 days early, one day to recover from jet lag and another for her to meet everyone.  

Killian picked up the quirky couple at the airport and brought them directly to their house. They were so tired from the flight and time change that they barely had time for a meet and greet before they went to bed.

Her mother made it just in time to say hello before the pair was out for the night. They had a long night of decorating planned.  She enjoyed spending the time with her, since she’d moved out they hadn’t seen each other in the off hours quite as much.  While they were decorating that night, they came up with an amazing idea for Elsa’s cake. Her mother would begin the work the next morning.

The day of the party finally arrived and began very early, too early considering the late night before but it would be worth it. During a hearty breakfast, she got to know both Anna and Kristoff better. Kristoff was quite the eater and Anna was a very enthusiastic story teller. She learned early on to just let her go and enjoy because there was no way she was getting a word in.

Liam arrived early to pick up Kristoff and head to the docks. Liam was hoping to woo Kristoff into coming to live in Storybrooke for two reasons, his wife would have her family close and Kristoff was a great captain. The men knew to stay away until later that evening when the party was winding down. Killian planned to join them after he assisted in getting Elsa to the party. They were going to have a boy’s night out, which meant dinner and pints at Doc’s ale house.

Killian was cleaning up in the kitchen as she sat and finished her breakfast. He’d made his amazing pancakes and included a shot of expresso in her coffee that morning, knowing how tired she was. She smiled as she watched him buzz around their little kitchen. “You remember the plan right?”

“Aye Love. I’ll tell Elsa that you’ve got to finish a paper so you couldn’t make it this morning. Liam will call later and tell her he can’t bring her home. I’ll offer to drive her home and suggest she have dinner with us.”

She pressed a kiss into the back of his shoulder as he continued drying the dishes.” Yes, that’s perfect.”

He grinned. “Are you ready? This will be the first big party we’ll have in our home.”

She smiled at the way he said our home. “Yes, I’ll be ready. Mom’s coming over to help me when she finishes up the lunch shift. My Dad will pick it up from there, he’ll meet you guys later at Doc’s.”

Killian turned to face her caressing the side of her face. “I can’t thank you both enough for doing this for Elsa and Liam. It means the world to me.”

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled. ”I love them like they are my family. I’m happy to do this for them and for you.”

He kissed her gently. “They love you too. “

Emma looked at the time. “Oh, Killian you better get going or you will be late!”

He kissed her quickly before turning to grab his keys. “Alright, see you later.”

She waved as he disappeared out the door and turned to find Anna smiling. “Oh, Hi Anna.”

“Don’t mind me but you two are just adorable love birds. I’m so happy that Killian found you. He really is just so happy. I can see it written all over his face.” Babbled Anna.

She let out a soft breath and felt the warmth bubble within her. “I’m happy too.”

“So what should we do now? Should we get started? I can’t wait to see my sister. She’s going to be so surprised and the baby, I can’t believe the baby will be here soon. I’m going to be an Aunt!” beamed Anna. 

“Um, how about we get ourselves ready first and then we get things ready for the party. My mother will be by to help us later too. She will also be bringing the cake.”

Anna nodded. “Good idea, I know if I get started I’ll just look like a wreck in front of everyone.”

“Ok, you can take the bathroom upstairs and I’ll use the one down here.”

Anna rushed forward and hugged her. “Thank you Emma. You don’t know how much I appreciate this. I love my sister and miss her so much. It makes me feel better knowing she has you all as family too. Ooh, I can’t wait to see Elsa! Yeah!”

Emma hugged her tight. “Of course. I think of Elsa and Liam as my family too. I’m happy to do it. Now go on and get ready or we will both look a wreck.”

“Ok, be back soon!”

 She was right. The day flew by with every task and there would have been no time to prepare themselves if they’d waited.

They had all the food ready by the time her mother arrived with the beautiful cake.  She had done her best work, the colors were vibrant and each tiny animal that she sculpted had a little smile on its face. The top tier had a stork holding a patchwork blue and pink bundle. The secretive pair still didn’t let on what the gender of the baby would be. They’d all know soon enough.

Snow looked around at the room. “Emma, the place looks great. It’s just like I pictured it.”

After placing the cake in its special spot she turned to face her. “Now it’s perfect.”

Snow nodded with a satisfied look on his face.

Anna rushed forward. “Mrs. Nolan this is just so wonderful. Thank you so much for all the hard work you put into this. I don’t think I could have dreamed of a better cake for her.”

Snow smiled. “I’m so happy I could do this for Elsa. We are all so excited to meet the new baby.”

Emma smoothed over one of the throw pillows and looked at the clock. “The guests will be arriving soon.”

“Is there anything else we need to do?” asked Snow.

Emma stood and folded her arms as she looked around at the beautiful room. “No, now we wait.”

The guests began arriving right on time. She ushered in the guests and quickly introduced them to Anna. Her mother soaked in the expressions of aw that each guest had when they saw the cake and the room.

As the room filled her anxiety eased and she the realization dawned on her that for the first time since they’d moved in the rooms were full of life. She loved seeing all the smiling faces. Her home reminded her of her parents’ home, that special, comfortable, open feel that made their guests feel welcome.  That was all she could have hoped for.

Her mother was in her element, talking to all the guests. Anna was busy greeting everyone and telling them little stories about her childhood with Elsa back home.

Killian called right on time to give her the signal they were leaving. She knew they would be arriving soon and she couldn’t wait to see Elsa’s reaction. She clinked her spoon against her glass to get their guests attention. “Attention everyone, they are going to be here any minute!” she called out.

Anna came running towards the door. “I’m here, I’m ready! Yeah!”

She felt a gentle press of her mother’s hand on her shoulder. She looked over and smiled. “It’s time.”

Snow smiled. “You know one day this could be a party for you.”

She felt her stomach flip at the thought of having a baby herself. “Mom, don’t get ahead of yourself. We aren’t even engaged.”

“Don’t tell me you hadn’t thought about it.”

She smiled. “Maybe but for right now, I’m just looking to graduate. I promise, one day you’ll be a grandmother.”

She saw tears begin to fill the corners of her mother’s eyes. “I hope so.”

She hugged her tight but was quickly brought back to reality by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

The room went quiet as they waited for her to come through the door.

They heard the doorknob turn. “Killian are you sure that Emma won’t mind me coming for dinner?”

As soon as the door opened everyone yelled.” Surprise!”

Elsa stepped back in shock and a smile immediately grew on her face. “Oh my goodness.”

Anna rushed forward and hugged her sister. “Elsa! I’m so happy to see you.”

“Anna! You’re here!”

She felt Killian’s warm hand wrap around hers. She looked up to see him smiling down on her. “This place looks amazing.”

She smiled. “Look how happy she is.”

Killian laughed as he watched Anna rubbing circles on Elsa’s belly. “Come on let’s get her to a seat.”

“Elsa, come this way. We have a special chair for you.” Said Emma.

Elsa stepped forward and hugged her tight. “Emma, I can’t believe you did this. It’s amazing.” 

“Oh, I had a lot of help. My mother was the mastermind. I just followed orders.” Said Emma.

Elsa reached forward to hug Snow. “Oh Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Oh, Dear. We were so happy to do this for you. Now, come on and let’s get you a seat.”

Elsa rubbed her hand over her belly and smiled.

Anna grabbed her hand. “Right this way.”

Killian grabbed hold of her hand before she could follow the happy sisters. “Love, I’m going to go meet up with the guys.”

She jumped into him and he happily wrapped his arms around her pressing a soft kiss to her head. “ I love you.” She whispered into his chest.

“I love you too. I’ll see you soon.”

The sound of oohs and ahs brought them out of their little love bubble. “ Ok, go on. I want to see her open the gifts.”

He nodded and quickly ducked out towards the door.

She walked over and stood next to her mother. “We did it.”

Snow smiled. “Look how happy she is.”

“I can’t wait to see her face when she sees the cake. You really outdid yourself.”

“I had so much fun making that. I have to admit though, I had a little help.”

“What? You left so late. Dad?”

Snow smiled. “Yep, he helped sculpt the monkeys and the lions.”

“Wow, I didn’t know he could do that.”

Snow nodded. “Your father is a man of many talents.”

“Good to know. “

“Honey, I’m going to get Elsa a plate. She must be hungry.”

“Good idea. I’m going to start grabbing the open gifts and bringing them to the side room so that it will be easy for Liam to take out and load in the car.”

Anna took notes while Elsa opened each of the gifts. By the time Elsa had reached the last of the gifts her cheeks were flushed rosy and the side room was full. She watched as Elsa took a deep breath and smoothed her hand over her baby bump.

“Elsa, are you ok?”

Elsa took a deep breath. “Yes, I’m ok. I’ve been feeling contractions here and there.”

Her eyebrows raised.” What? Are you in labor?”

The women around them all turned their heads towards them.  Elsa adjusted her position in the chair. “No, I’m sure it’s just false labor. I have two more weeks til this wee one comes.”

Anna piped up. “Can I get you something? Drink? Pillow? Footstool? It’s no trouble, just let me know what you need.“

Elsa laughed. “I’ve missed you Anna.”

Anna smiled. “I’ve missed you too.”

“When did you get here?” asked Elsa.

“Oh, two nights ago. Emma and Killian let us stay with them.”

“Thank you Emma. I can’t believe they were here and you kept it secret!”

 Anna nodded. “Oh, believe me it was hard. I really really wanted to come see you right away but I wanted to surprise you more. We also crashed out the first night we were here. I’m afraid we were not good company but we couldn’t help it. That flight was long and you know Kristoff.”

Elsa laughed again. “I can’t wait for you to see the Snowflake in person. The video doesn’t do the place justice.”

“Oh me too!”

“Will you be coming back with me tonight or staying here?” asked Elsa.

Anna looked to Emma and then back to Elsa. “That depends. Emma, do you need us to stay and help?”

Emma shook her head. “Anna, no. You should go and be with Elsa. Don’t worry about the cleaning. Killian and I will take care of everything. It is our pleasure.”

Anna hugged her. “Thank you.”

“Good, then it’s settled. You come home with me. Besides, I’m going to need your help getting all these adorable little things setup for baby Jones.”

“Oh Elsa, you’re going to be a mom.”

Elsa laughed.” I know, I can’t believe it.”

Emma watched the two sisters interacting. It was sweet how they cared for each other.

“Emma, do you know where we put the rest of the spinach dip?” called her mother.

She pat Anna on the shoulder. “Duty calls.”

She quickly walked to the kitchen to help her mom with the food. “I believe it’s in the back of the fridge, in that cool whip container.”

Snow grabbed the container from the back of the refrigerator and it was much heavier than it appeared. “Oh ok. This is your storage?”

Emma smiled. “Yep, well I don’t have a lot of kitchenware yet so we recycle.”

Snow refilled the dip bowl. “Nothing wrong with that. I didn’t really get a lot of my household things until we got married.”

Emma nodded as she grabbed a few other containers from the refrigerator so that she could fill up the other bowls too. 

“Mom, did you see the bassinet that Anna gave Elsa?”

“Yes, it’s beautiful. I can’t believe that Kristoff carved those beautiful animal designs.”

“I know, it’s amazing. Everyone was commenting on how amazing it was. Anna was so proud.”

“Honey she loved your gift too, that handmade quilt is so sweet. The little animals are adorable.”

“I was relieved to see that she liked it. I ordered it from Granny when she told us she was doing an animal theme room for the baby.”

Snow closed the last container and smiled. “I’ve also heard a number of people comment about your home.”

Emma looked around at everyone mingling. “I know. I just wanted my home to be a warm open place, just like your house.”

Snow touched her hand to her heart. “Aw, Emma. That’s so nice. I’ve always tried to make people feel welcome when they come to our home.”

“They do Mom, they always do.”

“I think it’s time to play the games. What do you think?”

Emma grabbed the bag of baby shower games. “You just read my mind.”

“Let’s gather everyone up.”

Emma grabbed the spoon and clinked it against her glass. “Ok everyone, time for games.”

The crowd of people moved towards Elsa.

“Yeah, baby games!” called Anna.

Elsa moved around in her chair and propped her foot up on the pillow on top of the stool that Anna brought over. “Ah, that feels better.”

“My little niece or nephew is giving you a hard time huh?” asked Anna.

“I’m ready to get this baby out. I hate to complain but I really want to hold him or her.” Said Elsa.

“Not too much longer.” Said Snow.

Elsa took a deep breath. “ I know. Ok, let’s play some games!”

Emma handed out the game cards to everyone along with pens. “The person who gets the most answers correct wins the prize.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian arrived to find Kristoff and Liam sitting at the bar. Mr. Nolan wasn’t there yet. 

“Hey! Killian over here!” called Liam.

He walked over and slid onto the stool next to Liam. “I’ll have a pint of what they’re drinking.” Said Killian to the waiting bartender.

“Everything ok?” asked Liam.

“Oh yes, Elsa was so surprised and happy to see everyone. Especially Anna.”

Liam smiled. “Oh, I’m so happy to hear that.”

Killian felt a clap on his back. “ Hey guys.”

“Hey David. Grab a stool. Get this man a pint!” said Liam.

“How did everything go? Was Elsa surprised?” asked David.

Killian took a sip of his fresh pint of beer. “Yes, Snow and Emma outdid themselves. Their decorations were amazing and the cake. Wow that cake was beautiful.”

David smiled. “I helped with the cake a little.”

Killian cocked his head to the side.” Oh yeah? I didn’t know you baked.”

David sipped his beer. “ I didn’t bake, that was all Snow. I helped make a few of the animals.”

“Wow, really? They looked great.”

“Thanks! That I can take credit for.” Said David.

“I hope Elsa liked our gift.” Said Kristoff.

“I guess we’ll find out but I’m sure she loved it.” Said Liam.

Kristoff smiled proudly and took as sip of his beer.

“You guys want a table?” asked the bartender.

“Yeah, thanks mate.”

“They have a great roast beef sandwich here.” Said David.

“Great, let’s eat. I’m starving.” Said Kristoff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the guests started leaving Emma began straightening up. She figured she would get a jump on things. She also packed up some of the food for Elsa to take home with her. Her mother tried to help but she ushered her back into the room with the remaining guests and told her to sit back and relax.

As the last guest left she looked back to see her mother sitting with Anna and Elsa. They were laughing and admiring all the little clothing that was given to her.  She couldn’t help but think about being in that seat one day and smiling. She would love to have a family with Killian. She knew he would be a great father.

She turned to put the containers back in the refrigerator and when she looked back her mother was walking towards her frantically. “What’s up?”

“Honey, we need to take Elsa to the hospital. Her water just broke!” said Snow.

“Oh my gosh! Ok, Let’s go. Um call Liam and tell him to meet us.” Said Emma.

She grabbed her keys, Anna was already walking Elsa towards the door. “You ready?” asked Emma.

Elsa breathed. “ Oh yeah, let’s get this baby out!”

“Yeah! I’m going to be an Aunt.” Said Anna.

Snow called David. “Honey, It’s time. Get the guys and meet us at the hospital.”

Emma helped Elsa into the front seat while Snow and Anna slid into the back. “Buckle up!”

Elsa smiled and did as she was told. Emma closed the door and ran around to the driver’s side.  “Ok everyone, It’s baby time!”

“Dad is going to bring everyone over. They’d had a couple of pints already before he got there.” Said Snow.

Elsa breathed. “We’re having a baby.”

Snow put her hand on her shoulder and smiled.” You’re having a baby.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Guys, that was Snow. We need to go to the hospital.” Said David.

The men stopped eating all at once. “What’s wrong?” asked Killian.

“Elsa’s having the baby.” Said David.

 Liam popped up immediately. “ I gotta go.”

“Hold on, calm down. I’ll drive us over.” Said David.

Liam nodded.

“Brother, are you ready?” asked Killian.

“Elsa’s going to do all the work. I’m just worried.”

David put the money on the table to cover their bill. “Ok guys, let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma got them to the hospital in record time. They pulled right up to the emergency room entrance and had Elsa ushered in with a wheel chair. Her contractions had gotten stronger and her usually dignified demeaner was cracking.

“Don’t worry Elsa, it’s going to be alright.” Said Anna.

Elsa breathed through the pain. “ I know, I’m just thinking about the baby.”

Liam came rushing in the door and up to his wife.” I’m here, I’m here.”

“You’re the father?” asked the nurse.

He squeezed Elsa’s shoulder.” Yes.”

She pushed a clipboard towards him. “Ok, fill this out please. We are going to take her back.”

The rest of the guys came strolling in towards them just as Anna and Elsa were being guided back with the orderly towards her room.

“Good Luck Elsa.” Said Emma.

Elsa rubbed her hand over her belly and nodded.

Killian grabbed her hand. “Is she ok?”

Emma realized she’d been holding her breath. “Yes, she’s excited, anxious and in some pain. Her water broke at the house so it won’t be too long.”

 Killian nodded. He looked over to his brother frantically filling out the paperwork. “Liam, can I help?”

Liam looked up. “Do you think you could help with this? I really want to be with Elsa?”

He took the clipboard and Liam’s wallet. “Go to your wife.”

Liam hugged him. “Thanks brother.”

~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~

Two hours later and Ingrid Alice Jones was born. The little princess would carry both of their mother’s names.


End file.
